Kiss of Darkness
by McAddicted
Summary: AU Are there such things as vampires? You might be tempted to believe it if they show up as sexy & sinful looking as Derek Shepherd. His appearance in Meredith's life will reveal her true destiny, and awaken her darkest desires.
1. Chapter 1

**The wait is over - it's September 25, and the new season of Grey's Anatomy begins today! And after much agonizing and sweating the details, I've decided it's time to begin to post my new story for you.** **I'll be honest, I'm a little nervous about this one, since it's so different from other fics here, so I hope you give it a chance!  
**

* * *

**Kiss of Darkness  
(An AU Fic)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any of the characters, though I have created a few new 'beings' for this story. This is a work of fiction, intended for the enjoyment of fans only. And my own amusement…. ;o)**

**Story Premise: Derek Shepherd is a vampire, sent to protect Meredith Grey from forces that seek to harm her. Under his sensual protection, she will have to confront her extraordinary destiny of danger and the darkest desires that he awakens in her...**

**Rated: Mature, due to the explicit nature of sex in my stories, and there will also be danger and intrigue mixed in. As always, please read responsibly!!**

**Comment: I know that now the **_**Twilight**_** books, and the **_**True Blood**_** series on HBO are bringing vampires into the forefront again, but that isn't the main reason I started this story. I had an idea for this last year, just didn't have the time to write it! I've also been reading a lot of Sherrilyn Kenyon's books lately, so I've been influenced to some degree by her Dark-Hunter series. I know there are some of you out there who may be fans of hers as well, and I don't profess to be anywhere near as good as she is! But I do hope to bring that other-worldly fantasy to this MerDer romance, and I hope you enjoy this fangtastic little fic. I do appreciate all the time you take to read and review, and I make sure to read all your comments and feedback. (Oh, and I can't say I will be updating as frequently as I have in past fics, but I will do my best not to leave you hanging for too long between chapters!)  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Inside the large mansion well set back from the road, surrounded by leafy trees and acres of manicured lawn, the dark haired man looks around the elegantly appointed room, noting the fine antiques, and the understated paintings on the walls. The air is cool, hushed, as he waits for the owner of this house to join him. As he waits, he prowls quietly around the room, too restless to sit down. He has been summoned here without explanation, and he is admittedly curious to discover what is going on. This house in London belongs to his mentor, and is palatial, well kept and away from prying eyes. The windows are kept covered from the daylight, but now it's near midnight, and the darkness outside the glass is comforting. Darkness is what they need, though some light is acceptable, in small doses. For he and his mentor are both creatures of the night...vampires…

Derek Shepherd has been a vampire for centuries now, and his power grows with each passing decade. He had been a courtier during the reign of King Henry VIII, in the tumultuous times of Anne Boleyn, and the King's subsequent divorce from Queen Katherine of Aragon. Derek had been in the prime of his life when he was turned, and he is an amalgam of the easy elegance of his inherited good looks, and the graceful movement of the vampire; the arrogance of aristocratic upbringing, combined with the intelligence honed over his years as undead. He exudes sexuality and virility – his body had been lean and toned at the time of his change from years of fencing, jousting and horseback riding, and will remain that way forever. He has thick, full black hair that has made women through the centuries want to run their fingers through it, and piercing blue eyes that seem to see into one's very soul. Though his body will never age, his hair still grows, and the dark facial stubble only adds to his masculine appeal. Tonight he is dressed in an impeccably cut Versace suit, and crisp white shirt, with a blood red silk tie, making him appear polished and urbane. Despite this façade, there is a dangerous air about him. Usually, he favors more casual attire, but this is a command performance, and the old man prefers more formal dress.

His ears pick up the sound of approaching footsteps, and he turns to face the door before it even opens. He can hear a pin drop two hundred yards away, or hear the delicate pulse beating in a mortal's body without even thinking about it. Preternatural senses are always heightened, giving him the advantage he needs to find his prey - and mortals are prey, though at the moment it is not prey he is anticipating.

The heavy oak doors swing open on silent, well oiled, hinges, revealing the man Derek is waiting for. Tall and gaunt, with long silver hair and hooded black eyes, Lukos van Arden is ancient and vastly powerful. He has been a vampire since medieval times – he had been a priest in his former life, which is ironic when you consider what happened to him. It has given him a wisdom and patience that has served him well in his long tenure, earning the respect and obeisance of the others he commands. Now he nods at Derek, waving his pale hand towards the huge leather sofa.

"Sit, Derek, don't pace like a caged animal," he comments dryly, as he sees Derek at the other end of the room. "My apologies for keeping you waiting, but I had a last minute phone call to take care of." Dressed also in a black suit, though his includes a brocade vest, and black tie, Lukos looks more austere than Derek; his whole demeanor commanding attention.

"A phone call?" Derek asks, raising one brow. "Since when do you need to use the phone?"

Lukos laughs gently. "I need to maintain a mortal presence in this world, my friend. Business dealings require phone and computer usage. I may be an old man, but these modern methods must be dealt with. I find the Internet quite fascinating, actually." A sly smile touches his mouth, but his eyes remain cool, as he takes a seat in the wing chair across from the sofa.

"Of course," Derek agrees, with a small grin, as he drops elegantly onto the sofa cushion, and crossing one ankle over his other knee, adjusting the sharp crease in the pants. His supple leather ankle boots are highly polished, gleaming richly in the soft light of the Tiffany lamps that flank both ends of the sofa. Though his curiosity is consuming him, he keeps his thoughts shielded, until his leader informs him of what is going on.

"Derek, I need you to do something for me. Almost a personal favor, if you will," Lukos states without preamble. "You are one my most trusted and capable men, and I need your vow that you will not breathe a word of what I am asking you to do to any of your companions."

"Absolutely. You know can trust me, sir," Derek assures him.

"Good. Now, there is a woman that needs our protection, and our guidance, so that no harm befalls her. You need to watch over her, Derek, keep her safe."

"A mortal woman?" Derek's tone is skeptical, yet intrigued. Why would Lukos want a mortal protected?

Lukos sighs heavily. "Not exactly mortal." His dark eyes are thoughtful, as he considers how to tell his young friend this tale. The silence between them extends as Derek continues to wait. The huge black grandfather clock in the corner of the room tones the midnight hour, before Lukos speaks again. "This woman is not a mere mortal. She is half vampire, with her powers only to come into being when she turns twenty-five. Which will be in two months. She has no idea of her lineage, or what is going to happen. It has been kept from her to keep her safe. But I fear that she will be killed before she can come into her powers, which is where you come in."

"Wait…half vampire? How is this possible?" Derek asks, confused. He has heard tales of vampires mating with mortals, but never truly believed it was possible.

Lukos nods sagely, understanding Derek's confusion. "The tales are true, Derek. There are times in this universe when the planets align, and you are with your true mate, that a vampire and a mortal can produce a child. A child who can become full vampire on their 25th birthday. Sometimes they are aware of their heritage, however, in this case, the child was raised without being informed of what would happen to her. And because the father of this child is a very strong and powerful vampire, the girl will also be very strong."

"That is astounding, sir. And this female, she is in danger? From whom?"

"Danger from some of the Renegade vampires who intend to stop this. You know of course, there will be a power struggle when I am ready to pass on my role as leader. They would have me killed if they could, and force their bloodthirsty ways into the forefront, killing and causing havoc in this world. We can't have that, Derek. Mortals are capable enough of killing each other without urging, but it would be total chaos if Zorayas and his coven took over."

Derek is well aware of those whom Lukos is speaking of. The Renegades, the banished ones who are evil incarnate, who kill without regard. Their lust for blood is the only thing that drives them, and makes them search for more victims to kill. And the worst of it is that Lukos's own brother, Zorayas, is their leader. "So they want to kill this woman. And I am supposed to keep her safe, and tell her that her world is going to be turned upside down in two months. I do not believe she is going to take that news well, sir. Mortal women in this century are very strong willed and like to lead their own lives." Derek knows he sounds overly skeptical, aware that he should not be questioning Lukos.

Lukos nods again, a trace of a smile on his lips. "That is true, Derek. But a vampire of your, shall I say… skills… should be able to get her confidence, get her to listen to you."

Derek grins wickedly, his fangs flashing for a moment. He has had his share of willing female company through the centuries, enjoying their bodies, the flush of blood beneath the skin, the delicate touch of their warm breath on his cool skin. Never biting them so much that they were in danger, but enough to taste their blood and give them a powerful orgasm at the moment his teeth pierced their skin. Always leaving them sated, and then wiping their memory of his bite, so that they only remembered the intense satisfaction and pleasure he had given them. He has not been tempted for more than that, not since he had been turned. The last love of his life had died, from the plague, along with their infant son, the same plague that nearly killed him. Kiera had been perfection, and no other woman since that time had matched her ethereal beauty and sweetness. And he is quite sure that no woman ever will again.

"I may be old, but not senile," Lukos reminds Derek wryly. "Women respond to you. You will need that to gain her trust, to tell her the truth of her destiny."

"Is her mother still alive?"

"No, she died many years ago."

Derek looks sharply at the older man. There is something else Lukos isn't telling him, there is a note of sadness in his voice that seems unusual. "You knew her mother, didn't you?" he asks quietly. There is no way he can read Lukos's thoughts, the shields are tightly drawn, but his finely tuned senses are picking up the undercurrent in the air.

"I should have known I couldn't keep it from you, Derek." Lukos pauses, debating whether to tell Derek the whole story. Derek is the closest thing to a son that Lukos could have, and he deserves the truth. "The girl is my daughter. I fell in love with her mother, and despite my best intentions, we were unable to stop this from happening. She was my true mate, my destiny, Derek. Ellis was beautiful, strong and yes, stubborn. When she discovered she was pregnant with my child, she was ecstatic, totally unaware of the consequences. I tried to tell her, I tried to warn her that it could mean trouble and sorrow, but she wanted this baby so badly."

Derek tries to comprehend all of this, taken by surprise that his mentor, the man who turned him, has a child. "What happened?" he asks quietly.

"She had the baby, and for a few years, she lived happily. She was a doctor, a surgeon, with great skill. I did my best to protect both of them, but unfortunately, Zorayas discovered my secret. He savagely killed Ellis one night as she walked home from the hospital where she worked, ripping her throat out and leaving her to bleed to death before I could save her."

"You mean she was still living in the human realm? Not under your protection?" Derek asks. Vampires who mate with mortals generally bring their loved ones into havens of protection, to avoid situations like this. Though Derek has never had the urge to do so, he knows there are some of his companions who have, and are living in protected compounds.

"As you say, Derek, women in this era cherish their independence, and Ellis wanted to keep working, to save lives. She was very adamant about that, and to this day I regret that I hadn't tried harder to get her to stay with me. We even quarreled about that very thing not long before she was killed. Then I was lured away to London, by a report of gangs of Renegades attacking here. It was merely a diversion to keep me occupied, unfortunately. I am still saddened we parted on a bitter note, and that she died alone before I could save her.

"Thankfully, the child was being cared for by friends, who managed to keep her identity shielded. As soon as I realized what had happened, I made sure she was safe. I have stayed away from her to keep from giving away her location, but I fear the Renegades have just been biding their time, waiting to pounce on her before her birthday. And then they will kill her."

The cold grimness of the statement makes Derek determined to protect this woman, to the best of his abilities. "Then I will do everything I can to keep her safe, until you can claim her as your daughter, for her place at your side."

"Thank you, Derek. I knew I could count on you."

"Where do I have to go?"

"She is in Seattle, Washington, in America, where she is an intern at the same hospital that her mother used to work. She too, wants to be a surgeon someday. Something that will never come to pass, but her skills as a healer will be useful in her new life. I know you will be able to find her easily, but I do have a photograph of her as well." Lukos reaches into his jacket pocket, and withdraws a small photo, handing it over to Derek.

As soon as Derek's gaze fixes on the picture, his whole body is rocked with a sense of shock. The picture obviously doesn't do justice to the beauty of the young woman, whose long blond hair and soft green eyes are caught as she is laughing at whomever took the shot. "Damnation, Lukos…" he mutters softly, tracing his finger over her mouth in the picture. "She could be Kiera, reincarnated…the same face, the eyes, the mouth…" Emotions that Derek has kept locked away for centuries are flooding him, assaulted by the memory of his wife.

Springing to his feet without effort, he goes to stand at the large windows facing the dark gardens of the night. He struggles to rein in his thoughts, to be able to do the job that Lukos expects. Feeling the older man's presence behind him, he lets his shields down. _I will protect your daughter with all my skills. _

Lukos feels the pain that Derek tries to keep in check. He knows too well the torment of losing someone beloved. And he knows that Derek needs someone in his life again. Admitting to himself that it's rather selfish to ask Derek to protect his daughter, but it will be to both their advantage. They will just need to find that out in time.

_Good. I believe you. I'm sure you will do the best you can for her._

_What is her name?_

_Meredith…her name is Meredith Grey…._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, thanks for the positive reviews so far - let's hope I can keep your interest now! ;o) This chapter is still a lot of background, before our favorite pair meets up.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After taking his leave of Lukos, Derek strides quickly through the huge foyer of his penthouse. His mind is still processing all the information Lukos has shared with him, trying to make sense of it all. This penthouse is a recent acquisition, one of the most prestigious addresses here in London. Not that the cost is his reason for choosing to live here - One Hyde Park at Knightsbridge is sleek and modern, with tight security features and amazing views. Four towers are topped by sumptuous penthouses with a commanding view of the city. Here in Derek's, the windows are tinted darkly, with a special protective coating that keeps sunlight from penetrating. It allows Derek a freedom to move about during the day, if he needs to. There are dark coverings for the bedroom windows that can be drawn to keep light out completely, should he prefer to sleep. There are also many other additions to the basic layout that Derek wanted to have in case of emergencies. If the contractors that worked on the installations found any of his requests odd, they were paid handsomely enough to shrug it off as a peculiarity of the very wealthy. Money truly is no object for him - born into a family of aristocracy, he became the fourth Earl of Wyndhaven, assuming the family manor and lands. After his change, he made sure to keep possession of the holdings, keeping a low profile, leaving the financial dealings to trusted mortals.

Entering the open living room, Derek goes to the imposing floor to ceiling windows that wrap around the room. London is spread out in a glittering array at his feet, as he rests his forearm against the glass. He stares out at the night sky, seeing other times, other days when the streets were lit with lamps, and horse and carriage were the only means of transport. He has seen many changes in his time - many people come and go out of his existence. Normally, he doesn't brood over things like this - there simply isn't any point to it, but tonight he is caught up in the past.

Derek now moves from the window, crossing the parquet floors, inlaid with intricate designs, to the gleaming black grand piano along the other wall of windows. Trailing his long fingers over the ivory keys creates a soft ripple of notes in the quiet room. He smiles a little sadly, recalling Kiera playing for him on the spinet in their drawing room. Memories of her haunt him now, tangling with the image of Meredith, and he closes his eyes briefly as if to will away those thoughts. Kiera had been his life, his heart and his soul. He had vowed never to love another, a vow that he had kept all these years. A twinge of guilt washes over him, thinking of other women he had been with since her death, but they never meant anything - they were merely physical flings to quench his cravings. Still, the mere thought of Meredith, this lovely young woman he hasn't even met yet, is enough to stir his interest.

He tugs the small photo from his jacket pocket, and gazes at her again. What will she say about this? Vampires keep their presence well-guarded from mortals in order to feed from them without causing panic. They move about the darkness with speed too fast for mortal eyes, becoming the stuff of legends. It will be difficult to convince her, despite what Lukos thinks of his skills. How do you drop a bombshell like that on someone, he wonders, raking a hand through his hair.

He pulls his tie open impatiently, as he picks up the sounds of his companions approaching. Glancing at his watch, he sees that it is a little past two a.m., and they are ready to go out as they had planned earlier.

"You're looking a little maudlin," Mark comments, as they appear in the room with him. He drops into the sofa, while the other vampire with him, Alexei, nods briefly in agreement, taking the chair.

"I had a meeting with the old man," Derek explains, shielding his thoughts from the other two.

"What does he need?" Mark asks. Well built, muscular and fit, he is dressed as usual in tailored slacks, and a pure silk shirt. He crosses his powerful arms across his chest, relaxed yet exuding a predatory air, his eyes intent on Derek. "A midnight summons is never a good thing." His voice still holds a trace of Welsh accent.

"If I tell you, I have to kill you," Derek shrugs, unable to resist teasing Mark, shaking off the earlier melancholy. They have known each other for nearly as long as Derek has been vampire. Together they have spent many years tracking Renegade vampires, and seducing women - neither of them having any desire to settle down.

Mark glares at him. "You have been watching far too many American movies, old friend. Seriously, it must be bad if you're shielding yourself from us."

"I really can't say. Believe me, I wish I could."

"Sounds very mysterious," Alexei drawls. He lounges in the chair, dressed in his biker leather, long legs stretched out, hands laced behind his head. Of the three of them, he is the youngest at just under 150 years. Though he is here in London now, he was born in Russia, and is tough, skilled with guns and knives, and able to fix any kind of motor that requires attention. His wintry blue eyes narrow as he watches Derek.

Derek pulls the tie away, tugging shirt buttons open as he considers what to say. "It's a personal favor to Lukos, and I have to leave for America soon. But I need to feed before then, so I'll change and we can go out."

"Excellent, at least that will give me a shot with the ladies at the club," Alexei laughs. "You always get all the women when you're in that damn Versace suit, my man."

"Trust me, it's not the suit," Derek grins, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

Mark groans good-naturedly. "There's that damn arrogance that is so you."

"It's not arrogance, it's self confidence," Derek counters.

"So does this mysterious adventure involve a woman?" A wolfish grin on his lips, Mark eyes Derek, trying to figure out what could be so important that it was top secret.

Derek glances sharply at his old friend. "Why would you say that?"

"Just a hunch. You have that look in your eyes."

"I still can't tell you. Just give me a minute and we'll go." Derek turns to head up to change, clamping down the thoughts that threaten to give his assignment away. Just because Meredith is pretty and delicate looking and reminds him of Kiera, is no reason to keep thinking of her. He is going there to do a job, nothing more.

"You do know you can summon us, if you need help," Alexei calls out. "With anything...we can keep secrets too..."

"Hell yes - you might need us to watch your back..." Mark adds, laughing.

Derek decides the best thing is to ignore their taunts, disappearing into his bedroom without answering them. Despite what Lukos said, Derek wonders if at some point he may need to call in help. Time will tell – for the moment, he needs to feed, and he changes quickly into black jeans, and a black cashmere sweater. He pauses at the well appointed master bathroom, his gaze flicking over the huge marble tub with a myriad of jets that soothe his body after a night of hunting. For an instant, he flashes on entwining in the hot water with Meredith, taking her mouth and her body in the heady dampness, enjoying the slow slide of wet skin. His fangs ache at the thoughts, and he groans softly at the desire that has invaded. Damnation – where had that vision come from? No female, either mortal or vampire has ever been in his home – it is his haven. He keeps his life strictly private, and it would continue to be that way.

Turning away resolutely, he throws on a long black leather coat, and heads back to Mark and Alexei. "Let's go, I have a sudden desire for more than blood..." he urges them wickedly, and they disappear into the night, moving faster than any mortal sense can fathom, like a cool wind passing by, leaving only a chill in the air.

* * *

Meredith dashes through the rain to her front door, managing to get inside before she is drenched completely. Shaking her hair back, she kicks off her shoes and hangs up the wet jacket, before heading to the kitchen. She lives alone, and she enjoys the peace and quiet after a long, hectic day at Seattle Grace. The house is a legacy from her mother, a woman she remembers only in brief scraps of memory. Too young when Ellis died, Meredith recalls only the warmth of her mother's arms, and the scent of her perfume, mixed with the lingering whiff of hospital soap.

The rain beats down on the windows, as Meredith rummages in the fridge for something edible. She makes a face at the limited selection, before grabbing a piece of cold pizza. Ah, the life of an intern. Too busy to cook, or care to worry about it, her fridge usually only holds bottled water, takeout leftovers, and maybe a carton of eggs and a pint of HagenDaz in the freezer. Along with a chilled bottle of chardonnay, for unwinding with a hot tub of bubbles. Maybe tomorrow, she thinks, closing the door and wandering to the living room. It's getting late enough to crash for the night, but she flips idly through the late night talk shows, and the old movies.

A crack of thunder booms overhead, and Meredith flinches. Thunderstorms still bother her - they conjure up fears that she usually manages to keep buried. It had been a night like this that her mother had been killed, and to this day, the sound of thunder makes Meredith cringe. She vividly remembers being held by Richard, as he and his wife tried to explain that her mother wasn't coming back. That she was in heaven with the angels, and that Meredith had to be a brave little girl, and that they would be there for her from now on.

Richard and Adele Webber took her in from that moment, and being childless, they showered all their affection on Meredith. Her childhood had been relatively normal after that, even thought she had felt a little different from the other kids in school. She had been quiet and thoughtful, preferring the companionship of books, studying hard and getting top grades all through the years. She often had strange dreams, of things she couldn't explain if she had tried. That, and her uncanny ability to feel someone's pain if she touched them. The first time it happened, she had been ten, and she brushed against Adele's arm as they were working on dinner. She felt a flash of pain, and looked into Adele's eyes in shock. She could feel the ache, feel the source throbbing through her fingertips, and she had winced in sympathy.

After that, Meredith kept those feelings to herself, even though it was sometimes difficult, and more so now. Her teachers, and now her resident, Dr. Bailey, were impressed with how quickly Meredith could discern a patient's illness. But she did her best to keep it under control, not wanting to freak out the other interns. It freaked her out enough as it was.

With a little yawn, Meredith shuts off the TV, and heads for her bedroom. After changing into soft drawstring pajama bottoms and delicate cami, she opens the window to bring in a cool breeze. The thunder is a distant rumble now, thankfully, so she should be able to sleep. As she brushes her hair, she stares at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes are soft green, with flecks of gold, and her hair is long and blond, falling around her face. She's been told she looks like her mother, but no one seems to remember what her father looked like. Even her mother had no photographs of him in her mementos, despite the love Meredith believes they had shared. It was almost as if he was a mythical figure, and she had wished desperately for him to come and comfort her after Ellis died. But he never had, and now she would likely not welcome him if he showed up on her doorstep. As far as she is concerned, he is dead, and not worth her consideration. To this day, she aches that Ellis died alone, in a senseless attack, by a mugger who didn't even bother to take her expensive watch or money from her wallet. The assailant was never caught, as if he disappeared into thin air, leaving the police baffled.

Shaking her head, she tamps the memories down again. Tomorrow is another day, and it will be busy. Sleep, Meredith...she chides herself, crawling under the covers and turning the bedside lamp off. Sleep...

* * *

A cool breeze flutters the curtains at the window, as if moved by an unseen hand. Meredith stirs beneath the sheets, tossing and turning restlessly. Her long blonde hair is in disarray on the pillows, and her breathing is irregular as she dreams….

_"Meredith…" She could hear her name being called, erotic and low, and the voice tugged at her soul._

_Silky wet warmth surrounded her, lapping at her skin. Soft as a lover's caress actually, like fingers stroking sensuously, sending arousal through her. Erotic sensations rippled her consciousness, and heat surged in her core, as delicious as a hot kiss against cool skin. Then suddenly she wasn't alone, and she was lost to the slide of wetness, of lean muscle against her curves, of demanding lips and fingers doing decidedly wicked things to her. _

_She moaned softly, caught in the rush of emotion, yearning for more. The man with her was a stranger, but she felt safe and cherished. His black hair and sensual blue eyes seemed oddly familiar to her, and she surrendered to him willingly. "Perfection...sweetness, you are perfection..." His voice was deep and melodious, as he touched her everywhere, leaving heat in his wake. Coaxing her into aching desire, making her shudder and press closer. _

"_Who are you?" she whispered._

"_Shh.. that's not important...you are safe with me, pretty one..." The deep voice soothed her, as he stroked her softly, bringing her closer to what she yearned for. "Relax..."_

With a start, Meredith sits up and clutches the sheets to her chest, her eyes darting around in confusion. Her heart is thudding rapidly, only slowing marginally when she realizes she has been having a dream. A very hot and erotic dream, enough that her body is still humming with need, yet at the same time, making her feel protected. It felt so real, as if she had been right there, cocooned in warm soothing water with the sensual stranger - as if her body can still feel the imprint of his mouth on her skin.

But there is no one else here, she is alone in the narrow bed, as she always is. She flops back against the cool sheets with a strangled laugh, as she peers at the alarm clock. It's three in the morning, and she needs to sleep. There is no need to have sexual dreams to keep her awake at night. Dreams of things that she doesn't have much experience with, but the heat in her core is unsettling. She feels her cheeks flush, remembering just how arousing it had been - and combined with the feeling of being protected, it's unlike anything she has felt before.

Seeing the curtains shifting in the breeze, Meredith shakes her head, as she gets up to close the window to keep the chill from the room. Snuggling back into the bedding, she hugs the pillow under her cheek, resolutely closing her eyes, and letting her mind drift into slumber again. This time nothing stirs her thoughts, though perhaps it should…

* * *

**The address for Derek's penthouse is a real place - thanks to one of my faithful readers (you know who you are) for suggesting it!  
**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are, Thursday again! Time for the next installment here. Thanks to all of you for the encouraging reviews for the first two chapters, it makes me so happy to know you're enjoying this.  
**

**So this chapter brings Derek to Seattle, where dreams and desires collide, and evil rears it's ugly head...**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_"You're back..." Meredith purred, with an almost feline stretch._

"_You do not fear me, then, sweetness?" Fingers trailed along her cheek, and she leant into the touch. Her lips parted slightly, small white teeth gleaming in the moonlight. Her throat was a graceful column, exposed to his hungry gaze. _

"_No..." she sighed, as his fingers moved lower, across the bud of nipple that peeked from beneath the sheets. He teased the sensitive tip, tugging it gently and nearly growling with need as it puckered tightly, hardening at his touch. _

"_Good..." He moved lower, inching the sheet away, licking his lips, anticipating the feel of her skin. She was all softness and warmth, too tempting to resist. He kissed the sweet curve of her hip, tongue dancing over her navel, inhaling the scent that beckoned him. "Lavender..." he murmured against her warmed skin, his teeth dragging lightly as his kiss ventured lower._

_Her little moan of pleasure as he explored her delicate skin added to his own craving. "Open for me, Meredith..." He needed just a taste, just to quench his desire for her, she was so damnably tempting. "You taste like heaven..." The blood in her veins called to him, along with every delicious feminine part of her.  
_

_Meredith felt boneless, paralyzed with desire, as if she was under a spell...lost in the dark erotic sound of his voice...throbbing and yearning for more..._

Meredith moans softly in her sleep, lost in the sinful touch that taunts her, the lips that torment her. Tangling amidst the sheets, her body aching with unfulfilled needs, she floats between waking and clinging to sleep.

Outside, having arrived into the damp autumn chill of the Seattle night, Derek works to shield his lustful thoughts. He realizes too late that she can sense him, that the connection between them is open. Her powers are obviously beginning to develop already, despite her obvious lack of awareness of it. With a soft growl, he is caught again by her scent, a beguiling mix of lavender and warm female flesh, wrapped up in an exquisite body. She looks innocent and yet tempting, stirring feelings in him distinctly removed from protective.

She is petite - lithe and firm, her long blonde hair tumbling over the pillows, all of her inviting his touch. A sensual grin curves his mouth, thinking of how her skin would feel beneath his fingers - how soft and delicate against his tongue. How warm and sweet her blood would taste, and desire makes him ache for her.

Then he shakes his head angrily. This is Lukos's daughter, he can't be thinking of seducing her. He has a job to do here, and it can't involve taking Meredith to bed. Ah, but even her name suits her – sweet, slightly old-fashioned, evoking images of women of his era. And reminding him again of Kiera, with her infectious laugh and quick wit, who had been a loving wife, eager in bed, always willing to go along with his passionate demands. This mortal woman calls to him in the same manner, more so than anyone else since that time.

Sadness pervades him briefly, thinking of those times lost. Since the meeting with Lukos, he has been reflecting often on those memories locked away for so long. He must lock them away again if he intends to keep Meredith safe. Any vulnerability on his part would be ruthlessly used by the Renegades, and whatever other forces they might bring to bear on this woman. He shudders to think of the damages they could inflict on her delicate frame, and icy resolve steels him to make sure that doesn't happen.

Wind picks up around him, rustling the leaves of the tree above him, and Derek lifts his head. There is a disturbance in the air, he can feel the malevolent presence of evil approaching, making the hair along his neck stand up. He touches the wicked looking dagger hidden in it's sheath beneath his long, black coat, ready to defend Meredith. It's pure silver, the only kind of knife that can kill a vampire – either by a stake to the heart, or beheading them. He knows full well that he is just as susceptible to the same weaponry, but Renegades are not usually as well armed.

Then the leaves shimmer around him again, and icy cold air rushes past him. Derek drops down easily to the ground, hand on the hilt of his dagger again, as he crouches, prepared to fight. Insolent red eyes sweep over him, as the Renegade faces him, materializing out of the darkness. He is chalky pale, with long greasy hair, his body thin and wasted looking. His appearance is deceiving, as Derek knows the fierce strength they possess. "Back off," Derek snarls softly.

The Renegade sneers, as they circle each other warily. "The girl is mine..." His voice is like gravel, rough and low. From behind him, another two materialize, advancing to surround Derek.

"Not if I have any say in the matter," Derek replies evenly, noting the long fangs of his opponents, ready for striking. "She's off limits to you and your kind. Take that as a warning..." His own fangs gleam wickedly in the moonlight.

Low evil laughter comes from the Renegades, as they stalk towards Derek. "We don't take warnings from you..." Whirling through the air, one looms in front of Derek, ripping into Derek's arm ruthlessly. With a curse, Derek flashes his silver dagger with deadly precision, searching for the spot to drive home the weapon. He beckons the Renegade to come closer.

"Come on...is that all you got?" he taunts him, ready for this fight.

With a roar, the Renegade charges again, and this time Derek plunges the sharp point through the chest, finding the heart with unerring precision. There is a hiss of outrage, before it collapses to the ground in a heap. The stench of death fills the air, as flesh and bone bubble and finally disintegrate into fine dust and scatters in the night wind. The other two converge as well, and Derek whirls fluidly, snagging another knife from his boot, and stabbing one in the heart, before beheading the other one. More stench and dust rise in the night sky, before the air calms again.

Derek feels the lingering evil ebbing away, as he sheaths the knives again. For now - this is just the beginning, he realizes, staunching the trickle of blood from his wound. Luckily it's not deep, and it will heal before long. He leaps back onto the roof, making certain that Meredith is still sleeping peacefully, before he settles in for the rest of the night...

* * *

Meredith smacks the alarm clock off, quieting the jarring sound that invades her peaceful sleep. More peaceful than she has had in some time, actually, she thinks as she stretches under the covers. After falling asleep again after that erotic dream, she'd slept soundly. Time for the day to begin, and it's going to be a busy one. From the first day of her internship at Seattle Grace, she barely has had time to think of anything besides work, focusing on the patients, and the procedures of the surgical floor. Wistfully, she thinks that her mother would be proud of her, and her accomplishments so far.

Pushing that thought out of her mind, she jumps out of bed, and heads for the shower. With a wistful smile, Meredith wonders why she is thinking of her mother so much lately. Usually she doesn't think of her real parents much. She drops her pajamas to the floor, and steps under the hot needles of the shower. No more self-pity, Meredith, she tells herself firmly. She lathers the fragrant soap into the body puff, and her hands skim against her skin, and a shiver runs along her spine, thinking of the dream. What would it be like to with a man like that - so sure and sensual, touching her in ways that she knows would take her into bliss. Catching her breath, she starts to wash her hair, wondering where these dreams are coming from. It's really not like her to have erotic dreams that seem so real - it was almost as if he had been right there.

By the time she dashes out the door, her backpack over one arm, a cup of coffee in one hand, and a piece of toast in the other one, she has switched into surgeon mode. Reviewing the cases on the ward in her mind, thinking of what kind of questions her resident, Dr. Bailey, might be asking today, and whether or not her Jeep would make it through morning traffic without giving her too much grief, all vie for her attention.

In moments, she is driving away, not noticing the low slung BMW roadster behind her, following at a discreet distance. Behind the wheel of the sports car, Derek hides his eyes behind dark shades, the windows in the car deeply tinted to keep the early morning sun from bothering him. He is tired, almost ready for sleep, but he wants to be sure Meredith makes it to work. At the hospital, she will be surrounded by people, and he knows she will be safe enough there during the day. It's the night that brings out the danger.

Lukos has made a house and vehicles available for Derek here, so that he can sleep safely, and move about easily in the mortal realm. Just how Derek is going to meet up with Meredith is unclear at the moment, but he is sure something will present itself soon enough.

Meredith drives confidently, weaving in and out of early morning traffic, obviously in a hurry to get to the hospital in time. He grins a little at her speed – he too likes to drive fast. It's not long before she is swinging into the parking lot. He glides into an empty spot some distance behind her, watching carefully as other people converge on her. She tosses her hair, laughing happily, as a dark haired Asian woman joins her, along with a tall blond female and a short, dark haired man. They all head inside, and Derek breathes a small sigh of relief. There is no sense of danger, nothing to worry about here. He can head to the house, and sleep for the day.

Already he can feel the need for the restorative effects of vampire slumber. His eyelids are heavy, and he decides to forgo driving back to his house. In his current condition, he could easily cause an accident. That might be one way to meet Meredith, but hardly the way he wants to go about it, he thinks with a wry smile. He locks the car doors, pockets the keys, and conjures a clear mental image of his bedroom. That's all he has to do, and he is there, in the dark cool room, shades tightly drawn. Sleep, deep calming sleep, overtakes him, and he is dead to the world again, until the sunset.

* * *

Meredith tosses her backpack into her locker, and pulls out her scrubs. "I've been having the strangest dreams the last couple nights," she comments to Cristina, as she changes.

"Yeah? Was it about that hot guy you met at Joe's last week?"

"No…"

"Did he ever call you?"

"He did, but I've been too busy to think about going out with anyone," Meredith sighs, tying her hair back into a ponytail. Boyfriends in her life have been few and far between, largely by choice, but using her busy schedule is always a good excuse.

"You need to go out more, Mer. A good round of sweaty, hot sex would relax you, trust me."

Meredith shakes her head. "Not gonna happen, Cristina."

"What about David?"

"Bad breath."

"Damien?"

"Picked his teeth with a knife at dinner."

"Finn?"

Meredith just looks at her friend without a word.

Cristina rolls her eyes. "So, he had some mommy issues. It could be worse…"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Bailey's gonna be pissed if we're late." Meredith slams the locker closed and heads for the door, not waiting for Cristina, who sprints after her, tossing her stethoscope around her neck. "Besides, who has a name like a part of a fish's anatomy? All I could think of was clammy, fishy hands...eww..." She shudders elaborately, trying to put Cristina off.

"You can't let one bad experience taint you for the rest of your life. Not all guys are like that creep from college. Avoidance, Mer, is not a good thing," Cristina hisses at her, not dissuaded.

Meredith shrugs lightly, as they join the rest of the interns clustered around Dr. Bailey. "It's what I do."

"Grey, Yang – if y'all are done gossiping, I need your full attention here," Dr. Bailey comments sarcastically.

"Sorry, Dr. Bailey," Meredith murmurs, shoving her hands in her lab coat pockets.

"Listen up, we've got ambulances coming in with some trauma victims. We need to get down there and help out. Sounds bad, so they need all hands, even your inexperienced intern ones." Dr. Bailey turns and heads towards the ER, as the interns follow, speculating eagerly on what kinds of trauma they will be seeing.

"Oohh…awesome...blood and guts," Cristina says happily, grabbing a disposable gown and shoving her arms in as she walks.

Bailey glares at her, and Cristina smirks over her shoulder at Meredith. "I mean, it's bad, very very bad…"

Meredith is silent, suddenly overcome with a bad feeling that she can't shake off. Somehow she is getting mental flashes of the victims, crying out for help, their blood seeping out of them, as a dark form hovers above them. As if she can smell the coppery blood, she closes her eyes, stopping suddenly in the busy hallway. This is far beyond any kind of feeling she has ever gotten, and it overwhelms her senses.

"Mer, you okay?" Cristina asks, hurrying back to tug Meredith's hand. "You're white as a sheet…"

"I'm…fine…" Meredith says weakly, as the visions and the scents pass. "Must be a virus. I felt kinda weird for a second." She opens her eyes, and lets Cristina pull her along again.

The emergency room is a scene of controlled confusion. Nurses are scurrying back and forth, carrying medications and samples, while the attending doctors shout out orders. Meredith is transfixed, her eyes drawn to a young woman, with blond hair matted with dried blood. She is petite, almost a twin to Meredith, dressed in jeans and a bloody white shirt. The doctor is working over her, and Meredith comes to stand beside him. The woman's throat has been slashed viciously, and Meredith gasps. It reminds her forcibly of what she was told happened to her mother. The surgeon whirls around. "You…can you hold this for me?" he asks impatiently, indicating the gauze pads he is pressing to the woman's throat.

Dazed, Meredith reaches out to do as he asks her, putting her hands carefully onto the pads. She can feel a thready pulse beating, as the girl clings to life. She can sense the agonizing pain of the wound assaulting the woman's nerve endings, the traumatized body in shock . "Hang in there..." she murmurs softly, trying to ease the terror. "Will she be all right?" Meredith whispers, as the surgeon prepares to suture the wounds.

"I'm doing the best I can," he assures Meredith. "Dr. ?"

"Grey…Dr. Grey."

"Let me in there," he instructs brusquely. "I've never seen such damage from a knife - the edges are so ragged, I can't imagine what kind of weapon was used. I hope she hasn't lost too much blood. This is just savage."

Meredith sways a little, as images assault her again, of dark forms descending on the victim, of screams and struggles in a dark alley. Of flashing teeth and sharp talons…and she slides down to the floor in a dead faint.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to everyone for those very encouraging reviews! I appreciate hearing from you. I also appreciate your patience between chapters - I've really been trying to give you longer chapters with this story, and fretting about the details, before posting!  
**

**Now, will Derek finally make contact with Meredith? Let's find out shall we...**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**

"You fainted in the ER..."

Meredith grimaces at George as he flops onto the bench opposite her in the booth at Joe's, his comment hanging in the air incredulously. "Please, don't remind me," she sighs, taking the shot of tequila and tossing it back. "It was embarrassing on so many levels." She'd found herself being unceremoniously revived by smelling salts, and the sound of Dr. Bailey's voice cutting through the fog in her brain. Cringing again at the memory, as George gives her a sympathetic look.

"You never faint, Mer. Are you sick, or something?" he asks, taking a big swallow of his beer. He peers at her anxiously in the dim light of the bar, thinking that she does look a little paler than usual.

Meredith shakes her head. "I don't know what happened…" she murmurs, not wanting to reveal the images that had assaulted her as the woman on the exam table was being sutured. But still, to faint like a novice…

Cristina joins them then, handing over another tequila shot. "Drink up – then you'll have an excuse for being sick."

"That girl…her throat was slashed like I've never seen before," Meredith says quietly. "She looked like me…" She stops herself before saying anything about her mother. As far as the other interns know, she is adopted, and never knew her birth mother. It's just easier that way.

"Sick bastards out there," Cristina comments. "Freaky that she looked like you, though. No wonder it bothered you."

They fall silent for a few minutes, the noise of the bar swirling around them. Izzie drags George away for a game of darts, leaving Meredith and Cristina alone. It's late in the evening, and Cristina has brought her over here to cheer her up. After the incident in the ER, Bailey had assigned Meredith to updating charts, a fate worse than death. As the alcohol burns through her now, Meredith wonders again about the strangeness of the day. She still feels the sting of embarrassment from fainting.

Before she has a chance to say anything else, the bell tinkles above the door, and she turns her head to see who's coming in. If it's Bailey, she's diving for cover, she thinks. But it's not a short, determined dynamo of a black woman that she sees, thankfully. Instead, her breath catches at the sight of the man standing there, paused as if he is searching the crowded room for someone. Tall, lean, with jet black hair, that is longish and disheveled slightly, the stranger is a seductive delight. Dressed in a long, black leather coat, over a fitted black t-shirt and leather pants, he seems to radiate danger and sexual promise. Despite the lateness of the hour, he has dark sunglasses covering his eyes, keeping them hidden.

As if drawn to her, the man's head swivels her direction, and she feels a small frisson of anticipation dance along her spine. He moves forward easily, his gait smooth and sensuous all at the same time. Cutting through the crowd, every woman in the place becomes instantly aware of him, their eyes on him as he goes by. His presence is commanding, his movements innately erotic, making all of them hope she is the one he is searching for.

Derek strides confidently through the evening crowd, his senses attuned to every nuance, to the myriad of blood and pulses surrounding him. His focus is solely on Meredith, finding her startled gaze on him as he approaches. He can feel the slide of his fangs at the sight of her, her lavender essence standing out in the wash of other mortal scents in the air. He could find her blindfolded by now, without hesitation. There is something about her that calls to his primal male, and he can wait no longer to speak with her.

"Damn…who the hell is that?" Cristina whispers, as he approaches.

Meredith shakes her head silently, taking a quick glance over her shoulder to see if there is some strikingly beautiful woman behind them that this guy is headed for. But theirs is the last booth in the corner, and nobody is close by that might be the object of his desire. Her breathing quickens, and she is rocked by the sudden realization that he must be headed towards her. Not only that, he looks familiar to her somehow, though she can't for the life of her decide how. Her hormones seem to go into overdrive, as he comes to a stop beside them, tilting his head as he looks down at them. Meredith can't tell if he is looking at her or Cristina, all she can see is both of them mirrored in the shades. As if sensing her thoughts, a little smile quirks the corner of his mouth, and he removes the glasses, tucking them into a pocket inside his coat.

She finds herself looking up into the most amazing blue eyes she has ever seen, getting lost in them. Eyes that crinkle around the edge, enough to give the man that sexy look she finds so appealing. And so familiar...where has she seen eyes like his before? Her thoughts are whirring as he waits for her to speak. Given the fact he is drop dead gorgeous, with that hair just begging for her fingers to run through it, is enough to make any woman lose her focus, and she seems to be unable to string coherent words together.

"May I?" he asks finally, indicating the empty seat where George had been sitting previously. There is an intriguing accent to his deep voice that she can't place. Again, it's so familiar, the thought nags at her sub-conscious.

"Uh…sure…" Meredith glances over at Cristina, who shrugs silently.

"I'm sorry to intrude," he says as he slides easily into the booth. "But I've been sent to find you, and I always think the direct approach works so much better."

"Find…me…?" Meredith repeats slowly, still unable to focus.

"Is she lost?" Cristina smirks, earning a kick under the table from Meredith.

Derek grins engagingly, sending Meredith's heart into palpitations. Crossing his arms, as he leans casually against the back of the booth, giving no indication that he feels the sudden crashing of her pulse beneath the smooth skin. Her scent is almost overpowering to him, the nearness of her arousing him. He focuses his direct gaze on her, giving her a mental nudge to relax. He shields his own thoughts, on the chance she might pick something up from him. Perhaps she was only able to sense him while she was sleeping, but he isn't about to give himself away again.

"I'm sorry – I should introduce myself first." He extends his hand to her. "Derek Shepherd."

Meredith finds herself placing her hand in his, feeling a warmth sweep through her at the touch of his fingers against hers. "I'm Meredith, but then you obviously know that. This is Cristina Yang."

"Are you a lawyer?" Cristina asks suspiciously.

Derek chuckles smoothly in amusement. "No, lawyers are such bloodthirsty creatures, don't you think?" He still holds Meredith's small hand in his, feeling her pulse pounding beneath the skin. Reluctantly, he releases her fingers, resisting an impulse to keep holding onto her. She looks so dainty and fragile, her green eyes luminous in the dim light. But he senses a fear in her, a fear that had not been there the previous night. Is it because of him, or has something else occurred since he left her this morning? _Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you… _

"Then why are you looking for Mer?" Cristina demands, breaking the tenuous moment of silent communication.

"I think I need to speak privately with her," Derek says gently, willing Cristina to accept that her friend will be safe with him, that she needs to walk away and join the game of darts in progress. Cristina is very resistant to his urging, her spirit is very strong and she is protective of her friend, Derek realizes.

Finally, Cristina looks over at Meredith. "You gonna be okay here if I leave you two alone?" For all the smoothness of Derek's demeanor, Cristina worries about leaving. Meredith isn't the most experienced with men, and this one looks like he could devour her in two bites.

"I promise not to bite," Derek says quietly, and Cristina starts visibly at his words.

"Go, Cris, I'll be fine," Meredith murmurs, curious to find out why this gorgeous hunk of male perfection is looking for her. Things like this don't normally happen to her, but today is obviously not a normal day by any stretch of the imagination.

"Okay, but just yell if you need me."

When they are alone, Derek studies her for a moment. "You had a bad day," he states, his voice intoxicating, deep and sensual, to go along with the rest of him.

"Why do you say that?"

"You look a little…stressed…." He senses her thoughts, her confusion, and he wishes this were easier. Hell, he wishes he didn't have to tell her at all.

Meredith sighs, and crosses her arms over her chest. Her lavender sweater hugs the curve of her breasts, her breathing quickening as she remembers the woman in the hospital. "Yeah, it was a bad day."

"Can you talk about it? Sometimes it helps," Derek urges her.

"I don't know. It was so strange."

"I understand strange, believe me," Derek chuckles.

Meredith gives him a little lopsided smile. "Do you want a drink? I can call Joe over…"

Derek shakes his head. "No, I don't drink." Not alcohol anyway. It only leaves a bad taste in his mouth, without any effect on him. Blood is the only sustainable liquid he craves, and he made sure to satisfy that craving before he joined her here.

"Oh, seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Tequila helps smooth the edges," Meredith giggles, as she finishes the last shot in front of her.

"I'm sure it does. Now, tell me about your day."

Before she realizes it, Meredith finds herself spilling the events of the day, the strange feeling of foreboding, the smell of blood, and the injuries to the throat of the woman. "And then I fainted, me, a surgical intern…" Meredith finishes with a sigh.

Derek's eyes have darkened, hearing the description of the wounds to the throat. Such savagery was the calling card of the Renegade vampires – obviously the evil he had felt lurking last night had found another outlet after he killed the three attacking him. And the fact the woman looked like Meredith was not a coincidence. It was a warning sign. "Was there anyone else injured?" he asks.

"There were several people brought in, I believe. I just noticed this one because she looked like me. It was spooky." Meredith shudders again, and Derek wants to wrap his arms around her and keep her safe. He has never felt this protective, this drawn, to a mortal woman before – but then, she wasn't just mortal. "I just felt this weird sense of _something_ when I looked at her. Something very bad…am I losing my mind?"

"No, you're not," Derek reaches over to take her hand again, stilling her nervous fumbles with the empty shot glass. "There are many things in this world that most people are not aware of, though you seem to have an affinity for it. Many things are difficult to explain, that defy human logic, but I think we need to talk…"

"You seem very familiar somehow - we haven't met before have we?" Meredith asks, veering off topic, trying to place him. As if he would be someone she could forget, not with that body, she thinks wryly.

"Perhaps in a past life, if you believe that sort of thing," he replies smoothly, keeping his expression neutral.

"But you said you were looking for me - can you tell me why?" Meredith whispers, leaning forward so that her face is close to his. She can see an outline of gold around the blue iris of his eyes, and she feels like she is being pulled into a deep, dark pool. while a strange sense of safety pervades her.

"It's a very long story, Meredith," Derek says, equally softly, feeling her warm breath on his face. She is close, so close he could kiss her, and the desire for her stirs in him again. "Perhaps this isn't the best time to start. Are you free tomorrow evening?"

"I…uh…yes…"

"Or we could leave here now, and I could take you home and talk about it."

"I don't usually go home with men I've just met in a bar," Meredith half giggles, pulling back a little bit, feeling flushed. She has the most insane urge to touch his face, to kiss him, and see if his mouth is as sinful as it looks. What is wrong with her? Hormones racing out of control, obviously - maybe Cristina was right after all…a night of luscious sex with a stranger might be just what she needs...

Derek gives her a slow, reassuring grin, taking care to keep his fangs hidden. All the heat raging between them is dangerous, and he is losing focus. "Of course you don't." Drawing on his years of control, he lets her pull away from him, breaking the spell between them. But he continues to hold her hand, his thumb drawing sinuous circles on her palm. "I would just like to know that you make it home safely, after all. With the attacks on those people last night, it could be dangerous for a woman by herself."

Meredith shudders. "You're right, but I'll be fine. Besides, how do I know you aren't the crazy guy out there?"

"Trust me," Derek says. _Never fear me, little one. Nothing will happen to you on my watch…_

"All right. I should go anyway, early rounds tomorrow…" Meredith picks up her backpack, and prepares to leave money for her drinks, but Derek already has cash on the table. So fast she didn't even see him do it, and she frowns. "You don't have to do that."

"I insist."

"I can pay for my own drinks," Meredith says as she stands up.

"So you can pay next time," Derek grins, standing beside her. "Shall we go?"

He lets her walk ahead of him, keeping his hand at the small of her back. Again, all the female eyes in the bar are on him, as he guides Meredith towards the door. A collective ripple of erotic want washes through them as he passes by. Meredith can feel the possessive touch of his hand on her, and she finds it strangely comforting.

Outside, a misty rain hangs in the air, as the clouds scud across the dark sky. There are breaks here and there, and the full moon can be seen fleetingly, before the clouds close in again. Meredith pulls her keys out of her backpack, and Derek takes them from her. "Here, let me make sure there are no strangers lurking in your vehicle."

"Derek…this is silly…" Meredith protests half-heartedly, but he already has the door open and is checking the back seat. "I'm capable of taking care of myself, I've been doing it for years now." Her tone is growing annoyed, and he turns back to her, a small smile playing along his mouth.

"Is it so difficult to accept help?" he asks, drawing her in gently. He touches her cheek, unable to resist the urge to feel her skin. She is warm and soft, and he inhales the delicate scent of her deeply. Sudden images of Kiera sweep through his memories, of making slow sweet love to her in the rain, caught in a sudden shower during a walk. "_Derek…you rogue…we're soaking wet…" she protested, as he held her against the oak tree. But her lips surrendered to his, as he kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing together, his need for her intense. The delicate bodice of her dress ripped in one tug, and he cupped her breasts, thumbs sliding over the hard nipples. Wet skin and hot mouths combined to take their passion to it's ultimate peak…._

"Derek? Are you all right?" Meredith asks, tipping her face up to him, and he shakes himself back into the present moment. It's not Kiera here, but the flesh and blood woman in front of him that is asking gently if he is all right. After five hundred years, he isn't sure anymore. After so many years of keeping himself firmly guarded, he is surprised at the yearning she awakens in him. For things that he can't have.

"Fine," he growls, "you should go." Rain shimmers on his face, and Meredith reaches up to put her fingers against his mouth. Drawn to him without hesitation, she lifts up on her toes and feathers a little kiss along his lips, feeling his sharp intake of breath at the unexpected gesture. His hands find their way into her hair, and he holds her head, responding to the kiss, tasting her sweetness. Careful to keep his fangs from sliding against her tongue, as her mouth opens to his, Derek feels desire rush through him like hot lava.

Meredith is caught up in the kiss, shocked at her own boldness. She never initiates kisses like this, always keeping herself tightly locked up. The feel of his delicious mouth makes her melt, her limbs weak. His body is lean and hard against her, and she moans as she can feel the evidence of his arousal. For another moment, she lets herself get engulfed by the sweetness, and then with a little cry, she backs away from him. She can't do this, she thinks crazily, blinking at him as she stumbles backwards against the Jeep.

"Meredith…" Derek breathes, before she wrenches the keys from his hand and jumps into the Jeep. He can feel the sadness of her thoughts, a humiliation and fear that has nothing to do with him.

"You're right, I should go," she mutters, her emotions warring with the desire she feels for him. She sits rigidly behind the steering wheel, finally turning the key in the ignition. Derek places his hand on her arm, and she looks up at him, a glitter of tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you like that," Derek murmurs. She is forbidden, he should know better. He works to control his body's betrayal, the lust that burns unbidden for her. Lukos would likely have his head on a silver platter if he seduced her.

"It's okay - my fault..." she whispers, pulling the door shut, and throwing the Jeep into reverse. And she is gone into the darkness before he can stop her. With a soft curse, he moves quickly to his own car, and follows her, driving easily on the rain slick streets that dance with reflected light, until he has her in sight. At her house, she hurries through the increasing downpour, and inside, as he idles along the curb.

Stealthily, he moves into the damp darkness, wrapping his coat around him. Rain streams down the leather, but he doesn't notice. His focus is on Meredith, as she moves through the house, turning the lamps on. He can see her silhouette against the shades, as he listens for anything unusual approaching. But there is only the patter of rain, and he relaxes for a moment, wiping the damp hair from his eyes, keeping watch...

_Listen as the wind blows__  
From across the great divide__  
Voices trapped in yearning,  
Memories trapped in time,_

_The night is my companion  
__And solitude my guide__  
Would I spend forever here  
And not be satisfied?_

_Song lyrics from "Possession" by Sarah McLachlan_


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, many thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing! ;o)**

**And now for the next chapter...desires are rising, danger is lurking...and realization dawns...**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

Meredith lays in bed, listening to the rain stream down the windows behind the tightly drawn shades. The storm has picked up intensity, and lightening flashes intermittently. This whole day has been confusing and strange, and she feels off balance somehow. Who is Derek Shepherd, and exactly why is he looking for her? And to kiss him like that…her face burns again at the thought. Ever since college, and the way Eric treated her, she has shied away from sex.

Every encounter after that left her cold, and she is sure that she is no good in bed anyway. Kissing someone normally only makes her uncomfortable, her thoughts drifting to her studies, or what to make for dinner. Anything more than a kiss, and she starts to freeze up. The next time she has sex, if ever, it's got to be with a man she loves. Someone who makes her feel special, and takes his time to understand her needs.

The kiss with Derek tonight had been different, yes, but still, she didn't _love_ him. And just because he is able to kiss really well, okay... _amazingly_ well, and makes her feel like her bones are melting is no reason to think he will be different from all the other guys when it comes right down to it. He is all bad for her - like deep, dark chocolate – forbidden and dangerous. It's painfully obvious that he is experienced, and she just isn't.

Meredith puffs out a little exasperated sigh, pulling the covers over head finally. She falls into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning, haunted by dreams again. Being chased down a long, dark corridor by a unidentified black shape, her lungs bursting for air…screaming…

_Shhh…I'm here…Derek caresses her shaking body, letting his touch relax her. Cool air rushes around them, and she lays her head on his strong chest, silent tears soaking his dark shirt. He smells like fresh rain, and autumn leaves, and she feels his mouth brush the top of her head._

_"What's happening to me?" she whispers._

_"It's just a dream for now," he assures her, feeling the shaking of her body against his. "But we need to talk soon. There are many things you need to know, sweet girl. Trust me, I will be here to take care of you." Somehow he finds her lips again, and she is lost in the kiss, his tongue sliding against hers, coaxing her to sensual awareness. Kissing her in a way she has never been kissed before, until she feels only his lips and the male essence surrounding her. Taking away her fears._

_Meredith feels him shifting her down against the sheets again, his arm around her waist. "Enough for now…sleep…" He tucks her against him, his lips at the nape of her neck. As he whispers soothing words of comfort, she relaxes again, and the dark dreams are gone._

In the dark bedroom, Derek watches over her, aware of her regular breathing as she sleeps. Her body is warm and fragrant against his, every soft curve tucked against him. He had felt her dreams, her terror, and he flew inside to find her sitting up, staring with unseeing eyes. He will leave before she wakes again, smoothing over the bad thoughts, leaving her with the sense that they need to talk, that she must know what her future will bring.

As she sleeps peacefully now, Derek eases to his feet, and paces the room, looking at the pictures on her walls. There are many of her with an older couple, obviously the people who took care of her after her mother was killed. She looks happy, carefree, despite the sadness that marked her early years. He can see the progression of the years - the Christmas mornings, the summer vacations, high school graduation, ending with Meredith standing outside SGH, holding her stethoscope triumphantly. Richard Webber is part of the staff at the hospital - he is there beside Meredith, beaming proudly, wearing his own white lab coat. Then Derek's gaze lands on a picture of a woman, holding a small child. This must have been Ellis, he realizes, reaching to touch the frame. She looks happy in the picture, strong and confident, cuddling Meredith against her cheek. Derek can understand why Lukos had fallen in love with Ellis - she would have been his match in many ways.

Derek knows that Lukos has been in contact with Meredith's foster family, to keep them on guard themselves, and to let them know she will be guarded by Derek. Still, it will be difficult for Meredith to break the ties here, to tell Richard that she is leaving the hospital and it's teachings forever. But at least he will understand why she needs to leave, if nothing else. Hopefully she will be able to accept what is going to happen to her. With a weary sigh, he realizes that notion is being overly optimistic, as he settles into the chair beside the window, waiting for dawn. He stretches his legs out, crosses his ankles, contemplating how to go about telling her the truth.

_Derek..._

_Yes..._

_You have made contact with my daughter._

_Yes.._

_She is safe then. Have you told her the truth yet?_

_Not yet, but soon, sir. The Renegades are here, already causing trouble._

_Don't wait much longer, Derek._

As the thoughts from Lukos fade away, Derek smiles grimly. Between being torn over his growing desire for Meredith, and the fact that her father is a powerful 1000 year old vampire, and the impending danger of the Renegades, it's not an easy task to stay focused.

* * *

"He's a stalker," Izzie says earnestly, as they sit at lunch the next day, her brown eyes widening at the thought. "You don't just wander outside with guys like that from a bar, Mer. It's not safe." She gestures with her soda to emphasize the point.

"He could be the slasher stalker," George adds, nodding. "With all those people attacked, there's gotta be some crazy guy on the loose." Some of the victims from that night had been too badly slashed and had died, however, the woman Meredith had fainted over is clinging to life yet. Meredith made a special trip to the intensive care unit earlier in the day to check on her. Heavily sedated, unable to speak, the young woman had looked deathly pale. Meredith checked her chart, relieved to see there was slight improvement, but the amount of blood lost in the attack had been phenomenal. It had taken many units of blood to stabilize her, and make it through the operation. So far, there were no leads on what happened, or any witnesses to come forth and help the police in their search. It was all very unsettling.

Meredith shudders again. "No, I don't think he's a slasher, or a stalker…somehow I feel safe with him. Besides, I went home alone, thank you very much. He just made sure I got to my Jeep okay. He's a nice guy." She woke up that morning feeling better, with a hazy memory of pleasure in her thoughts again. These dreams were getting to be a nightly ritual. And she had the feeling that she was going to hear from Derek again today. "Not to mention, he's gorgeous…"

"Very hot," Cristina agrees, with a wink.

"He seems very nice, very polite, actually," Meredith muses, remembering his voice and the way he seems different than most of the men she usually encounters. And that strange sense of deja vu still haunts her about him.

"It's those quiet ones you have to watch out for," Izzie warns her. "They'll sneak up on you and stab you while you're sleeping!" She spears a piece of lettuce in her salad forcefully. "Do you have an alarm system at your house?"

"Izzie, please…" Meredith rolls her eyes. "He's not a stalker. Stalkers don't usually come find you in public."

"Did he ever tell you why he was sent to find you?" Cristina asks. "Maybe you inherited some money…?"

"No, I don't think that's it - he said he wasn't a lawyer, remember? All he would tell me is that it was a long story and that it wasn't the time or place to discuss it last night. I can't imagine what he wants me for."

"Hmph…I can think of a few things," Cristina snorts. "You're a little naïve sometimes, Mer."

"I can take care of myself," Meredith objects, wrinkling her nose.

"I have to admit, it's an unusual way to pick up women, but just be careful, Mer," Cristina urges her.

Then their pagers all start to vibrate, effectively ending the conversation. Meredith doesn't have time to ponder on anything else for the rest of the day, as Dr. Bailey keeps them too busy to think of personal problems. By the time dusk arrives, and they are finished their shift, the last thing she is expecting is to find Derek waiting for her.

But he is – waiting in the parking lot, leaning casually against a big Harley motorcycle, that is all gleaming chrome and black. He is wearing the same black leather pants and long coat as the night before, with a blood red shirt this time, and heavy black boots on feet that are crossed at the ankle. Parked beside her Jeep, he is oblivious to the stares and the interest of the other people leaving Seattle Grace. The inevitable sunglasses are in place, hiding his expressive eyes.

Meredith spots him, as Cristina elbows her in the ribs. "My GOD – look at that…. Do you believe it?"

"Which one are you drooling over?" Meredith giggles, knowing Cristina's love of motorcycles. "Him or the Harley?"

"Both! Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all, Mer. You can ask him if he has any friends that need a date...?"

"Cristina!"

Derek watches her approach, studying her from behind his dark glasses. She looks tired, her shoulders slumping a little, as she walks with her hands jammed in her coat pockets. She shares a little giggle with Cristina, and he can't help but smile, hearing the melodious sound. It's a sound he would like to hear from her more frequently. His body is sharply aware of her presence, his senses swamped with her essence, and he works to control the desire that seems to be automatic as soon as she is anywhere close to him. As she parts from Cristina, he gives her a warm smile, extending his hand out to her.

"Good evening, Meredith," he says softly, sensing her weariness and her uncertainty. "Let me take you to dinner. You look like you need a quiet atmosphere and some good wine."

"Are you going to constantly tell me what I need?" Meredith asks, trying to resist the appeal of his charm.

"And are you constantly going to resist me?" he counters, taking her hand and tugging her closer. "I'm really a nice guy when you get to know me."

"I have to apologize again for last night – I must have been too emotional about that woman. Kissing you like that is _so_ not like me…"

"It's nothing to apologize for, Meredith. You did nothing wrong." He brushes the hair away from her face, giving her a long searching look. "Now, we have much to discuss, and you have to have dinner, don't you?"

Meredith lets her eyes wander across his handsome face, the stubble along his jaw making him look dangerous. He has slipped the sunglasses into his pocket, and those eyes draw her in again, mesmerizing her with their intensity. She feels warmth in her core, a little flutter of desire again, as he looks at her.

She tears her eyes away from his, her gaze wandering lower. The red shirt is silky, open at the throat to hint at the tanned skin of his chest. Around his neck is a black cord, with a strange looking pewter pendant resting at the hollow of his throat. It has a ruby in the center of it, and she reaches up to brush her fingers over it without thinking. A rush of heat and power assails her as she comes in contact with it, and she gasps softly. "What is that?"

"I believe I have to explain that later as well," Derek murmurs, caught off guard by her touch, and the craving for her that burns in him. "Are we on for that dinner?"

"I'm not sure, I'm not really dressed to go anywhere…" Meredith sighs, indicating her well worn jeans and long green sweater. Her hair is falling out of it's ponytail, tendrils along her temples.

"You look perfect," Derek assures her. "But if you prefer, we can stop at your place first so you can change. If you trust me alone with you, that is."

Meredith gives him a little smile, reassured by his tone. "All right, even if Izzie thinks you're a stalker."

Derek tilts his head, his lips quirked. "Izzie?"

"One of the other interns – she sees you as a stalker who might stab me in my sleep."

"Ah, dear girl, you have nothing to fear from me in that regard," Derek says, letting his fingers trace the curve of her cheek. The air between them seems charged with heat, and he groans inwardly. _Damn Lukos for putting me in this situation… _"We need to go, I think…"

"Yes, we do," Meredith whispers, caught in his spell, drowning in his eyes again.

"I'll follow you."

Derek releases her hand and she backs away to unlock the Jeep, watching as he swings his leg over the bike. There is something so elegantly graceful about the way the man moves, yet so innately masculine. As he revs the powerful engine, it rumbles and throbs, like a dangerous animal. Derek looks even more sinfully dangerous himself, straddling the bike, the leather pants outlining the taut thighs to perfection. He winks at her before he slips a black and silver helmet over his head, and she smiles despite herself. She chides herself for where her thoughts are going as she jumps into the Jeep.

As she leads the way out of the parking lot, she looks back in the mirror at him, seeing the long black coat fanning out behind him as the bike picks up speed. Dear god, what is she getting into with this man? And what is he going to tell her that will explain the odd sensations she felt when she touched that pendant? Her fingers still seem to tingle from it, remembering the rush of heat. It's all very mysterious and confusing, and she hopes whatever the evening brings, it will make things clearer.

At her house, Meredith directs him to her living room, where he looks very large and male in the feminine surroundings. She switches on a small lamp, casting a warm puddle of light in the darkness. "Be right back..." she murmurs.

Derek nods, watching her hurry up the stairs, aware of her mixed emotions. He scans the small room, listening to her footsteps above him. He paces closer to the foot of the stairs, alert, sensing a slight disturbance in the air. Frowning, he cocks his head to listen closer.

Meredith is humming, thinking of dinner, rummaging through her closet as she tosses aside the green sweater in search of the luscious black silk blouse she bought awhile ago. She pulls her hair out of it's ponytail, intending to brush it out. Blouse in hand, she turns to the mirror, and feels a prickle of fear and an icy blast of air. A black shape rushes over her, and she screams, dropping the blouse to the floor unheeded.

Before the blouse even hits the floor, Derek has charged into the bedroom at vampire speed, grabbing her arm. His other hand hurls the silver dagger, driving it cleanly into the heart of the Renegade. The dust swirls out the open window, where another form lurks in the dark. Derek tosses a silver tipped star, catching the creature in the throat. It curses, wrenching the star out and winging it back towards Derek, who dodges it easily, and shields Meredith with his body. "It's okay, wait here," he mutters, his fangs bared, but she is unable to see it from behind him. He advances towards the window, "Back off now..." he snarls. An evil laugh answers him, but the red eyes disappear, leaving only the lingering icy chill in the air.

"W-what just happened?" Meredith whispers, sinking to the floor.

Derek turns back to her, controlling his anger. "That, my dear, is what we need to discuss, unfortunately. I had no idea it would come to this so quickly." He takes her hand to pull her up beside him.

"Discuss...that I'm losing my mind? Cuz I think I must be..."

"Meredith, you aren't losing your mind. But you're in danger, and that is why I'm here." He picks her up easily and carries her towards the bed, where he tucks the faded quilt around her, keeping his hands on her shoulders. Her pulse is thundering yet, her thoughts in a dazed tangle of emotions and fears.

"Danger...? God, what was that...that..._thing_?" Words fail Meredith as she tries to make sense of what just occurred. She had felt the cold rush of air around her, and a strong grip on her arms, holding her as something sharp scraped against her throat. "I think it tried to bite me..." Putting her fingers against her throat, as Derek looks at her carefully, inspecting the small mark on her delicate skin. His mouth tightens, angry that she has been touched.

His own fingers cover hers, feeling the rapid pulse in her blood calling to him as well. Only he resists, calming his anger, letting his soothing presence wash over her. "Yes, you are correct about that, I'm afraid. That was..." He pauses, searching for the right words, but there really are none. "That was one of the Renegade vampires sent to kill you..."

Meredith stifles a small sound of disbelief, her eyes wide, glimmering with tears. "There are no such things..."

"There are, my dear girl. And if you want to live, you better believe what I'm telling you. Most of the time, mortals aren't aware of their presence, but at times like this, the evil ones crawl out of the dark, so to speak."

"For me? But...why? I'm nobody special..."

"Ah, but there are you wrong, Meredith. You see, your mother met and fell in love with a very powerful man, well actually, he is a ..."

"My mother... what do you know about her?" Meredith interrupts, confused even more.

"Only what your father has told me."

"My father is dead!" Meredith spits out the words.

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose you are right," Derek allows, stroking her hair. Damnation this was difficult.

"Wait, you just killed a... vampire," Meredith protests, trying to wrap her mind around this. "So...what does that make you? Like Buffy?"

Derek quirks one brow at her, puzzled. "Buffy?"

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer...TV show...? I have the entire series on DVD..." she trails off uncertainly, seeing the expression on his face.

"Not exactly..." Derek sighs, raking his hair back. He looks at her, seeing the moonlight slant across her, silvering her hair. One lone tendril trails down her chest, between the valley of her breasts, where the quilt has slipped, and he can't keep his gaze from it. Unbidden desire rises again, and he reaches out to touch it, following it down her skin. Her pulse jumps, at the brush of his fingers, and she leans closer, inexplicably drawn to him.

"Are you going to kiss me again?" she breathes, finding his mouth suddenly closer to hers. Though the last thing she should feel is a sexual tug for him, there is something calling her to him.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Rubbing his thumb along her lower lip, not sure if he_ can_ resist kissing her much longer.

"Yes, Derek..." And without realizing it, she finds the gap between them closed, his lips covering hers. His hands move to cradle her head, deepening the kiss. Kissing her with an almost fierce desire, a sharp ache humming in his blood for her. He tastes her, as he moves her closer against him - a sound comes low in his throat, a masculine growl of pleasure and need. She feels perfect, made for him, as she meets his mouth. His hands stray lower, against her chest, touching the warm skin, where it rises above the white lace of her bra. Meredith whimpers softly, caught by his kiss, and her own response. His tongue glides over hers, coaxing her into sensual awareness. She arches closer, wanting more, wanting this to go on. Her own fingers twine into his hair, pulling him closer, as his mouth grazes her cheek, her earlobe and then skate lower, along her throat. The sudden rush of blood calls to him, and he pulls away reluctantly.

Lifting his head, he looks at her with those dark eyes, the gold at the edge seeming brighter somehow. "Enough..." he whispers raggedly, but her small hand touches his thigh, and his hunger escalates. His lips finds hers again, ravaging and deep, draining her with hot, seeking kisses.

Meredith feels the solid weight against her, the sure, cool hands roaming her back, cupping her closer. She is almost undone from the exquisite tension, the way he makes her feel like this is the way it's supposed to be. It feels so good, better even than the erotic dreams of the last few nights, and suddenly it clicks into place. She gasps, pulling away, and putting her fingers to Derek's lips in wonder. "You...it was you I was dreaming of..."

"Yes..."

_And I would be the one  
To hold you down,  
Kiss you so hard,  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears,  
Just close your eyes dear..._

_Song lyrics again from "Possession" by Sarah McLachlan_**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**So many readers have commented on the fact that they aren't normally big vampire fans, but I'm pulling you into the Dark Side...LOL I hope I can continue to entertain you - there is still lots to discuss between our favorite couple, their night is far from over!**

**I also want to thank someone who has been a big help to me with this chapter - doing some test reading and making some great suggestions! Dakotalady - hope you enjoy how this chapter turned out in the end, along with the rest of you! I've agonized over it long enough - time to post it for you!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

"It was you..." Meredith repeats, in wonder. "How is that possible?"

Derek closes his eyes momentarily, gathering his thoughts, reining in the desire that flows between them, warm and honey-sweet. "Meredith, there are some things that are difficult to understand." He strokes her cheek carefully. "I have to ask you to trust me for a short time, and I will explain everything. But I think we need to keep that dinner date, and continue this discussion later. You need some time to relax, and absorb what has happened already." His calm voice and his hands on her, convince Meredith to listen.

"I guess so...dinner sounds good," she whispers, anxious to hear more, but yet worried at the same time what it will mean to her.

"Good, now why don't you have a shower, and get ready," he suggests, stroking her hair from her forehead. "I have a couple of things to attend to, and I'll be waiting for you when you're done, okay?"

Meredith nods, her eyes darting to the window. "Will those_ things _come back?"

"I promise you, you are safe," he assures her. "I won't let them hurt you." He kisses her forehead gently. "Now scoot...."

Meredith eases off the edge of the bed, gathering up the quilt around her shoulders. "I don't know why I trust you, but I do," she says softly. "I'll be ready soon."

Derek watches her disappear into the bathroom, smiling slightly. He waits until the shower is running, resisting the urge to join her, putting images of her delicate body, wet and slick under the hot spray, out of his mind. He does have matters to attend to, and he has to move fast. There is no sense of the Renegades close by, but he wastes no time, disappearing into the darkness, making sure to place a ward on the windows to deter further attacks temporarily. It's not as effective as being there himself, but he will know if anything comes close, and return before Meredith is hurt.

At the SGH parking lot, he pauses beside the BMW he left there the previous day, scenting the air. His own hunger is pulsing, demanding to be satisfied, and he must feed now before continuing the evening. He spots a lone nurse exiting the side door, and he approaches her carefully, speaking quietly. She nods, and he leads her away, to take what he needs from her, feeling the rush of warmth at the taste of her blood. Carefully, he licks the wound shut, and touches her forehead, erasing the incident, before slipping to the car. Gunning the engine, he drives quickly back to Meredith's, and is inside her living room in time to hear her moving around in the bedroom. When she appears at the head of the stairs a short time later, he is waiting for her, holding a single rose.

"Derek! Where did you get..?"

"I like to be prepared," he says easily, passing it to her and kissing her cheek. "You look wonderful."

Meredith blushes a little, under his appreciative gaze. His dark eyes sweep the elegant black silk blouse, and short black skirt. Her hair is loose and fragrant over her shoulders, and a delicate gold chain circles her throat. "I don't dress up much," she confesses, inhaling the rose carefully, the velvet petals tickling her nose.

"We need to change that," Derek murmurs, as she lets him escort her outside. She realizes at the last minute that perhaps the skirt isn't the best choice to wear on his Harley, and she stops.

"Wait, maybe you should drive my..." she says, before catching sight of the car, sleek and elegant, waiting at the curb. "Where did that come from ...?"

"I had it brought over," he says quickly, hiding his smile.

"Oh...you're just full of surprises tonight, aren't you?" she giggles lightly, shaking her head at him.

"You have no idea," he replies, helping her into the passenger seat. Admiring the fit of her skirt and the taut muscles in her calves, as she swivels into the low car, before he shuts the door firmly. He fits himself behind the steering wheel, filling the small space with his masculine presence, turning to her in the darkness. "Relax, and trust me, Meredith. Don't worry about what else we need to discuss later."

"All right," she agrees, placing her hand over his, and squeezing lightly.

As he drives, he puts her at ease, talking casually about his impressions of the city, the refreshing brisk air here, and his fascination with the multitude of boats that crowd the busy harbor. Despite herself, Meredith relaxes into the buttery soft leather seat, the luxurious interior surrounding her, the soft music floating from the stereo. By the time they reach the small restaurant on the water's edge, she feels more at ease with him than ever. More so than any other guy she has dated, in a short space of time.

As the valet eagerly jumps up to open the doors, Derek is already there, helping her easily. He takes her hand, leading her inside. She glances up at him, admiring his strong profile, the smooth way he takes care of the maitre'd, who ushers them to a small secluded table next to the large windows that look out on the harbor. She is vaguely aware again of the women in the restaurant watching him go by, the sensual appeal of his walk, and she grins a little to herself.

"This is so perfect," Meredith sighs happily, gazing around once they are seated. "I'm glad you convinced me to do this. It's been forever since I've been out like this!" Her eyes glow happily at him over the candle in the hurricane lamp, and he smiles back, drawn into her sweet essence.

"Good." He consults with the waiter on a bottle of wine, choosing one from the impossibly long list of choices, before looking at her again. "I have to admit, I don't get out like this much either - most of my meals are taken on the run."

"I don't even know what to have, it all looks so good," Meredith confesses, scanning the variety of mouth watering items.

Derek watches her in the glow of the candlelight, smiling again at her enthusiasm. "I believe they have fresh salmon," he suggests, just as the waiter returns with the wine.

"Oh absolutely, sir," the waiter comments. "The special tonight is grilled, fresh-caught salmon, with caramelized shallots from Tuscany, baby potatoes from Maine, sautéed haricots vert, and a warm salad of New Zealand eggplant and peppers."

"Perfect!" Meredith giggles. "That's my choice!"

Derek grins. "Same for me." He'll dodge the issue of eating later, and manages a small sip of wine, to savor it, though it might as well be vinegar for all it matters to him. Still, the aroma is decadent, the dark red wine sparkling in the dim light. Ah, some things he does miss from time to time, he thinks ruefully.

After the waiter leaves them alone again, Meredith laughs softly. "You know, the meal sounds more well traveled than I am," she confesses.

"Where would you go, if you could?" Derek asks, taking her hand, rubbing her palm with his thumb. He finds he has to touch her, make physical contact, needing the connection with her somehow.

"Oh..." Meredith sighs, thinking of places she's dreamed of going. "Paris, London...maybe Rome...? Taking long lazy strolls somewhere warm, drinking wine...just doing nothing."

"Don't forget long walks in the moonlight," Derek suggests, winking at her, thinking of all the places in London he would like to take her. In the short space of time he has known her, he wants nothing more than to keep her safe, with him. "Maybe you will be traveling sooner than you believe."

"Oh well...maybe..." Meredith says, taking a swallow of wine, delighting in the rich aroma and taste. Her small tongue darts out to catch a drop on her lip, and his body tightens at the sight. Her artless innocence is more potent than she realizes.

"You never know how quickly things can change in life," Derek tells her, saluting her with his own wine glass. His sensual grin and amazing eyes send a hot jolt through her. The drugging kisses they had shared earlier come back to her in a flash, and she wonders how far it might have gone if he hadn't stopped. Would she have wanted more, wanted him to make love to her...her body floods with heat at the thought. Indeed, life can change quickly, she thinks - change enough that she is sitting here, enjoying his company, something she couldn't have imagined a few days ago.

They end up talking all through the meal, and Derek is genuinely interested in her past, the silly little details of growing up, the stories from college. Meredith even finds herself talking about her mother, and how the memory seems to be stronger than usual lately. "Seriously, I'm not usually this chatty," she giggles, as the waiter whisks away their plates. "You're such a good listener." And though she has been doing most of the talking, she doesn't think he ate much, but maybe she just missed it somehow.

"I've had plenty of experience," Derek assures her, with a wink.

By the time he pays the bill, and gets up to escort her outside again, she is shocked to realize it's nearly midnight. As they wait for the valet, Derek wraps his arm around her shoulders, keeping her warm against him. The moon is still full, shining down from a cloudless sky. "Thank you, Derek - really, that was perfect," she murmurs.

"My pleasure," he laughs softly, tucking her into the car. The air between them snaps with unspoken questions as he drives through the quiet streets. Meredith reaches for the seat belt once he has stopped outside her house again, realizing she is ready for whatever he has to tell her. Again, he is right there, taking her hand to help her stand, pulling her up close to his body. The heat between them hums to life, as he leans in. Touching her with his mouth only, teasing lightly until her lips part. A soft, dark sound rumbles in his chest, as he deepens the kiss, savoring her sweetness.

"Best we get inside," he finally says, drawing back slowly. His eyes look strangely brighter gold, something he knows he can't control when he is aroused. Meredith blinks at the sight, before he turns, tugging her with him. "Come...it's time to finish our discussion..."

* * *

Once inside, he starts a small blaze in the fireplace, while Meredith watches from the sofa. Her legs tucked up under her, she leans against the cushions, her eyes following his graceful movement, the flex of his muscles as he prods the logs in the grate. He prowls back to her, sinuous and strong, coming to take a seat beside her. "Now, dear girl," he says, taking her hands, and staring into her eyes, "what I have to tell you may sound unbelievable, but I'm going to ask you to just listen to me, no questions, until I'm through. You are the daughter of two very strong people, and I believe that it isn't in you to be weak, or hysterical. Trust me now that what I'm telling you is the truth, and be calm and keep an open mind. Can you do that for me?"

Strangely enough, Meredith does feel calm. She nods slowly.

Meredith..." Derek starts, choosing his words carefully. "Your father is Lukos van Arden, and he met and fell in love with your mother thirty years ago. I believe they shared a deep and passionate love, and while they were not married in the traditional sense, believe me when I tell you that they were bound together for life. However, Lukos is not merely a mortal man. He is the Master of the Belryyc Coven - the largest coven of vampires in this world. He lives in London, where I do most of the time as well. Lukos is my mentor, and you must have realized by now that I am also a vampire." He pauses, sensing her thoughts, her eyes widening slightly, and he squeezes her hands tightly.

"Yes, we truly are vampires, however, not in the same manner as the creature from earlier. There are good vampires in this world, more than you can imagine, scattered throughout the continents, but I'll touch on that later. As far as your parents story, I'm not sure of all the details of when and where he met your mother, but he has told me that it was a happy time for both of them. The fact that they had you, a special child, was an amazing occurrence. This does not happen often in the vampire realm, believe me. It means that you are very gifted, very special, and you will come into the full power of your destiny when you turn twenty-five. On that day, you will come into a full vampire state as well, and will be able to take your place with your father.

"Because Lukos loved Ellis very much, he was indulgent, and he realized her great gift as a surgeon, so he let her live here, working to save lives, rather than taking her away to live elsewhere. He was confident he could protect her, but unfortunately, his brother, Zorayas, the leader of the Renegade coven, decided to cause trouble. He wanted to hurt Lukos, to kill his loved ones in order to gain a hold over him. I'm so sorry, Meredith, but they are the ones who attacked your mother, not some random mugger, and they killed her. The only thing that saved you is that you were with Richard and Adele. They were able to shield your presence, and keep you safe."

Meredith's eyes open even wider, realizing it made a certain kind of sense - that she knew all along something had been strange about her mother's death. Derek nods slightly, willing her to keep listening, to be strong.

"So now that your birthday is quickly approaching, Lukos has sent me here, to protect you from the evil ones until you turn. From the moment I saw you, however, my feelings for you were far from protective. I wanted you, in the most sensuous ways possible. You called to me in a manner that has never happened before - but I had no idea at first that you were able to sense me that way. That I would somehow invade your dreams, so that you could see me. I apologize for invading you that way, it wasn't my intention."

Derek pauses again, feeling her pulse thundering in her veins, the thoughts crowding her mind. "I should take you away from here now, and find somewhere you will be safe until your birthday. In fact, I should take you to London and keep you shielded at my home."

"Leave here? My friends? My life?" Meredith shakes her head. "No…"

"Meredith, please, you have to take this seriously. I'm not trying to trick you, or hurt you," Derek says calmly, letting his fangs flash briefly. Meredith is caught by the glimpse of them, and her heart jumps in shock. It appears to be a very real, very convincing testimony to what he is telling her. "This is your destiny, what you are meant to become. There is nothing you can do to stop it, or change it. I know you are strong enough to handle this."

"But I didn't ask for this...I just want a normal life..."

"It's not meant to be, honey. I know it's a lot to take in, but believe me, I will be there with you, to help you. Lukos is a very kind and patient man - he will do everything in his power to smooth the transition as well."

"And I will need blood...then? To survive?" Meredith murmurs, inwardly cringing.

"Yes, that much is true, but we don't harm those we feed from. In fact, it can be very pleasurable for both involved, and the memory of it is wiped from their minds before we leave them, so they remember nothing," Derek assures her. "Any time we take blood, it's done in a respectful way, without taking more than we need, sending the mortal away without any memory of the encounter."

"I don't see how you equate pleasure with that..." Meredith shudders, as his hands graze her arms again.

Derek would prefer nothing more than to show her exactly how it can be mutually pleasing, but he knows he can't. "Meredith, trust me, it can be that way for both vampire and mortal, during the physical act of sex..." His fangs ache at the mere thought of how good it would feel, and he leans closer instinctively.

"Would you do that...with me?" Meredith whispers, caught up in the moment.

"Damnation, I should keep my distance from you, but I can't..." Derek growls. Meredith is caught in the beauty of his face again, watching the strange light in his eyes. He leans even closer into her, intoxicated by the scent of her skin, brushing a delicate kiss along her lips. With a ragged sigh, Meredith meets his kiss again, letting his mouth wander slowly along hers. Feeling the heat of his desire, as her mouth parts for his tongue, a sharp ache of longing takes over.

Without realizing he is moving, she finds herself against the arm of the sofa, his mouth still exploring hers, and his hands moving gently over her body. His tongue is caressing hers, leading in a sinuous dance. Her hands find their way into his hair, as she arches up to meet him, hungry for more of this. When his hand closes over one silken covered breast, Meredith almost whimpers. His touch feels cool, yet leaves her skin burning, as he slowly moves the delicate material aside. Her nipple is hard, aching for his touch, and he glides his thumb over her so gently, as if he is afraid of hurting her. It feels so amazing, so right, that she does whimper against his mouth, and Derek pulls away. "I'm sorry, I should stop..."

His own need for her is raging wildly - it's been so long since he felt this stir of true desire, not just a sexual hunger that needed to be sated. She is delicate and responsive, yet he senses a fear in her of being intimate. "It's okay..." she sighs, more confused than ever at her response to him, after everything he has told her.

"No, it's not okay," Derek responds, feeling her pulses racing, and her body quivering beneath his hand. She is pure female, all soft curves and luscious scent, and he realizes he could get lost in her for nights on end without ever wanting anything else. To bury himself into her warmth and make her breathless for more. "There is still much to discuss, I shouldn't take advantage of your vulnerability. I'm sure you have many questions for me...."

"Oh ..." Meredith sighs, as her small hand carefully touches his chest. Fingering the skin where the shirt is open, making his body ache for her. Just the slightest touch against him inflames him all over again, and he buries his face against her hair. As she touches the black cord around his neck, her curiosity still piqued over it, the strange power of it is palpable.

"What is this?" she asks softly.

"That is an ancient symbol of our coven. It's our way of keeping connected, I suppose. If anything should happen to us while we wear it - if we die, Lukos will know immediately. His own pendant will glow briefly, and then go cold. That you can feel the power already is an indication of your heritage. Believe me, sweetheart, you can't deny this part of you much longer."

"This is so much to take in, so strange," Meredith sighs. "I have so many questions right now I can't even think where to begin...."

"I understand. Let me bring you a glass of wine, and we can sit and talk as long as you need to. Well, until dawn, that is..." he adds, chuckling. He rises to his feet without seeming to exert himself, and she is struck again by his effortless moves, the total maleness of him that should be outlawed. She should have realized the other-worldliness of him sooner, the way he moved so differently from everyone else.

"Are all vampires like you?"

Derek looks at her, puzzled. "Me?"

"Yeah, so deadly attractive…" she asks, well aware of the double-entendre of the comment.

"Oh, well there is a certain allure we have, to make it easier to get close to mortals," he admits. "All vampires, once they turn, gain more lustrous hair, brighter eyes, whiter teeth. It's all part of the package, so to speak."

"So that's why I'm so comfortable with you, just this vampire allure?" Meredith asks, curious to know more.

"Partly, but you're not entirely mortal either, so maybe there is more to it than that." He tips her face up gently, kissing her again. "I hope so, anyway."

"Why? I thought you said…"

"…that I should keep my distance? That your father might have my balls on a silver platter if I seduce his only daughter...?"

Meredith laughs a little despite herself. "Something like that, yeah…"

"Maybe I like to live dangerously," he grins rakishly, disappearing into the kitchen before she can say anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

**At the risk of repeating myself, I just have to say thanks again to all of you for the wonderful reviews - seriously - I was having a hellish couple days last week after I posted the last chapter, and you all just made my days better with telling me how much you enjoyed it! I wish I could update more often for you, but with 3D life demands, and my compulsiveness to get the chapters polished to my liking, it's usually takes a week between posting. **

**This chapter brings Derek and Meredith ever closer to the fulfillment of their desires...along with some insight into Derek's past...so settle back and enjoy....  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven  
**

Meredith watches the flames dancing in the fireplace, her thoughts still wavering between anxiety and acceptance. As fantastic as Derek's words are, she somehow realizes deep down that he is telling the truth. He obviously isn't some weirdo, there are too many things that are making sense to her. It explains to a great extent, the feeling of difference she has always felt, for one thing. But there are still so many questions she has, and she looks up with a smile as Derek returns with a glass of wine for her.

"You really can't drink alcohol?" she asks, as he drops down beside her easily. She takes a slow sip, realizing that if all that he has told her is true, soon she will not be drinking red wine either.

"I could, but there is no effect on me, nor is there any real flavor. The only time I get any taste of it is when the mortal I feed from has been drinking. I was just thinking tonight of that at dinner."

"Oh…this is so strange to be talking about feeding from someone…is it hard to adjust to? I mean, in my line of work, I'm used to putting blood_ into _people…"

"I know what you mean, Meredith. But it's instinctive, from the time you turn…you just know you need to survive, and the taste is not what you imagine it to be as a mortal. It's hard to explain…but trust me, when the time comes, I will guide you through it, as will Lukos."

"It's so strange to think that I have a father, waiting to see me. I wish I had known more about him before...so many nights after Mom died, I felt abandoned...wishing he could magically appear and take me away with him...."

"I'm sure he felt the loss just as much, Meredith, but he had to keep his distance. Richard and his wife were the best thing to shield you. They understood what he was, and why Ellis was killed, I'm sure. That his own brother could be so evil is the worst of it."

Meredith shudders lightly. "It's unreal. Do you know why they are enemies?"

"Not entirely - there has been bad blood between them for centuries, probably even before they were vampires. I think Lukos will try to explain that part of the family history to you," Derek assures her.

"You said my father is over 1000 years old, that's incredible..." Meredith says thoughtfully, swirling the wine in her glass. "How old are you then?"

"Over 500 years," he replies, reaching up to caress her arm, pulling her closer.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," he grins.

"Please tell me you don't sleep in a coffin?" She raises one eyebrow at him.

"God, no, that is such a Hollywood cliche, along with a lot of other misleading information. I have a king size bed back home, and the house here has one as well. I prefer to be comfortable."

"Do you ever get bored, after all this time?"

"No…though sometimes it was lonely, especially at the beginning. Vampires are essentially solitary creatures, but I have some good friends now that keep me company from time to time. And Lukos, of course, has always been there for me." He brushes his lips over her temple, and she sets her glass down carefully, before returning to his embrace. He kisses her quickly, intending to pull back, but her tongue darts between his lips, lingering long enough to make him forget his good intentions. Moving against her, between her legs as she slides her arms around his neck. His cock is instantly hard, against her warm body, pulsing insistently. Her leg hooks behind him, bringing him even closer. She feels slightly shocked at her actions, but he tastes so good, and feels even better. His tongue delves for hers, as he kisses her with increasing pressure. Meredith makes a small sound of surrender, feeling the warmth spreading through her body.

Long moments pass as he continues to kiss her, exploring her mouth, and letting their tongues dance together slowly. His hands wind in her hair, fingers playing with the silky strands. His lips travel from hers briefly, to her eyelids, her forehead, her temple, and then along the line of her jaw, until he returns to her lips, his teeth catching her bottom lip playfully. "Are you all right with this?" he asks her finally, feeling her so soft and pliant in his arms.

"Yes, don't stop….." she says softly, more aware of desire than ever before.

His hand moves from her hair, down her shoulder, and caresses the tender skin along the inside of her elbow, and Meredith moans involuntarily at the unexpected sensation. His lips brush the base of her throat, and he licks the hollow there, feeling her wild pulse beating beneath the skin. Controlling the urge to graze his teeth over her skin, he pauses. "You're so beautiful, Meredith..." He has told many women that, but never meant it in the same way he does at this moment.

"Nobody ever said that to me before," Meredith sighs.

"Then they were all fools," Derek murmurs. "But I feel you are hesitating about something else…" He gently disentangles himself from her.

"I…haven't had much experience…" Meredith admits hesitantly. Her thoughts jump back to the few guys she has been out with, the fear of letting herself go emotionally and physically with anyone. The one guy she thought she was ready for turned out to be a complete ass.

"What did he do to you?" Derek asks gently, smoothing his thumb along her lip.

"You can read my mind too?" she half laughs.

"Not so much thoughts…more of a sense of emotions, feelings…" he replies. "You were sad just now. Someone hurt you…"

"Yes. I thought he was so hot, you know…away from home for the first time, at Dartmouth …he seemed nice. I wanted to have fun, I wanted to be a little crazy, but I couldn't go through with it. I froze…after he kissed me, and coaxed me into bed, I just froze. I bolted…with him laughing at me…"

"The bastard…where is he, and I'll hunt him down for you…" Derek whispers, holding her close again, and letting her rest against his chest. The soft scent of her skin and the lavender in her hair are already so familiar to him. There is something about her that draws him to her like a flame, like she fills a void that has been empty far too long.

Meredith shakes her head. "It's okay, but I just never felt like I'd be good at sex…my mind wanders, and I just don't feel comfortable…well, except with you…"

"Meredith, you are an amazing young woman. All you need is someone to take their time, to show you the gentleness, and passion." His hands wander down her back, pressing her tighter against him. The sudden realization that she is still a virgin, however, makes him pause, and he groans inwardly.

"What if I want you to be that someone?" Meredith asks breathlessly. "I feel so good with you, like this is what I was waiting for…"

At that moment, he could easily take her, imagining how wet and warm and tight she would be around him, welcoming his thrusts until they were both panting and breathless. "Not like this, not tonight, when you have had so much to take in, there is still so much to talk about..." He kisses her forehead, easing away from her.

"Does patience come with old age?" she teases him, seeing how dark his eyes are, the gold edge glowing.

"Funny girl," he grins, and the fangs are easily visible this time. "I think you were asking me questions…?"

"I want to know how you became a vampire…is it painful..." she asks softly. Rain has begun pattering against the windows again, and she feels cozy and safe, sitting in the darkened room. The dancing flames add to the mood, sending shadows flickering.

"Your father made me. I was alone and unhappy when he found me. Pain was something I was already dealing with..." Derek's voice is low, tinged with sadness as the memories assault him again. "My wife and child had been ill, I was the only one to care for them. All the servants fled, leaving us alone...Kiera and my son died in my arms..."

"I'm so sorry, Derek."

Derek closes his eyes, picturing that moment, seeing it as if he was there again.

_The dying embers in the fireplace cast the only light in the bedchamber, where Derek clutched his wife in his arms, rocking her back and forth. The only sound was her labored breathing, as she fought to stay with him. But she was in so much pain, her body thin and feeble. She was drenched in sweat, and he wiped her face tenderly. "I love you, Kiera..." he whispered, wishing there was something he could do for her. Their son lay between them, his tiny body already still._

"_Love..you.." Kiera coughed again, her pretty face twisted in pain, her blonde hair matted with sweat. "I don't want..to...leave...you alone..."_

"_Shh...you'll be fine, love," he assured her, knowing in his heart she was dying. "Just sleep..."_

_Her eyes fluttered shut again, and she fell against his chest, as he stroked her hair, and hummed a soothing lullaby to her. Tears streamed down his face, as he felt her last breath expel, and she went limp. A strangled sob of anguish rose in his throat, and in that moment he wished he were dead as well. Soon enough, he would join them, he was sure, the sweating sickness that spread so rapidly throughout London and the countryside was sure to claim him as well. He sat unmoving for a long time, unwilling to part with her.  
_

_After finding the strength to bury them, Derek wandered the deserted hallways of his manor for days, drunk and delirious. One night as he collapsed in his bed, wishing for death to take him away as well, he heard the rush of wind through the open window and a calm presence surround him. "Take me now..." he muttered._

"_No, it is not your time to die, my friend," Lukos murmured. "I am sorry I got here too late to save your wife and child."_

_Derek stared at the wise face of Lukos, a man he had known for several years, as part of the Tudor court. "Go...leave me to die..." he muttered hoarsely, thinking he must be dreaming. _

"_I'm not leaving," Lukos assured him, as he laid his hands on Derek's shoulders. "I can give you immortality."_

"_What?" Derek struggled to understand the meaning of the words, looking in surprise at Lukos, who bared his fangs. "Why...would I want that...?" Thinking he must be dying, that he was seeing things – men didn't have fangs…_

"_I need you with me, Derek. I've been watching you for years, your intelligence and strength has grown. You handle yourself well both on the jousting field, and among the treacherous men in court. Together we will accomplish great things." His cool touch eased Derek's anguish momentarily, sending him into slumber. The next time he woke, he was amazed to find he was sober, and not even sick from the quantity of ale he had consumed. His body was strong and vital, and his clothing was immaculate again. He sat up, confused, his eyes adjusting easily to the dark room. Details seemed as clear as daylight, and his hearing was enhanced. He also felt a raging hunger burning inside of him, for something he was at a loss to understand. Lukos nodded at him from the window where he was watching the moon rise. _

"_What have you done to me?" Derek demanded, crossing the room to stand beside the older man._

"_You are now immortal, Derek. A vampire..."_

"_WHAT? What have I done to deserve this?" Derek growled, running his tongue over the unfamiliar edges of the sharp fangs. "NO!" He turned and swung a heavy oak chair towards the wall, shocked at the ferocity of his strength, at the way the chair flew through the air, breaking into bits of kindling when it hit the stone wall far more easily than he would have thought. He looked at his hands, and then at Lukos. _

"_You have more strength now, my son. Your sight is keener; all your senses are heightened. And you will only grow stronger with the passing of time. Because I am old and powerful, you will be as well, since my blood runs in your veins now. I have lived many centuries already, Derek. I have developed some tolerance to sunlight, so you will as well. Not full sun, of course, but some weak light – full sun will kill you."_

_Derek had a sudden urge to wait for daybreak and wait for the sun to kill him – what right did he have to live, when Kiera had died? But the hunger was overwhelming in him, his insides twisting as he stared at Lukos, and he found he did have a will to live. "What do I need to do?"_

_Lukos touched his shoulder gently. "I will show you everything you need. Come now…let us find a willing host for you…" And without another word, he grasped Derek's arm, and they were flying through the cold dark night..._

"I was still angry with him for a long time," Derek remembers. "Wishing he hadn't turned me, wishing I had died along with Kiera and Matthew. But even though it wasn't my choice, I've made my peace with my life…"

"You must have loved her very much."

"I did. She was the light of my life," he says simply. "I never found anyone after that to compare to her, nor did I want to."

Meredith doesn't know what to say to him then. She can't imagine someone loving her as much as that. Her heart aches for him, and she takes his hand, squeezing his fingers tightly.

"Until now, my dear girl, you remind me so very much of her..." he murmurs finally, and she turns to look up at him again. "In fact, when your father showed me your picture, it was a complete shock. You have her eyes, and her mouth, and the same spirit. More than ever, I wanted to take care of you."

"Oh..."

Derek lifts her hand, their fingers still entwined, and kisses her knuckles, sending a little shiver along her spine. "Whatever it takes, I will be here to protect you, Meredith. Not only for your father's sake, but for mine. I'm not sure if that is how this is supposed to be, but there is something between us that I can't deny much longer."

Meredith nods silently, realizing she could easily fall in love with this beautiful man, who had lived so long alone. "I feel it too, Derek. Here…" She places her hand on her chest, where her heart beats. He covers her hand with his, sharing a long look with her. "I have to admit, it's all a little overwhelming, Derek, but I think I understand." She feels suddenly very tired, and a tiny yawn escapes her. She peeks at the clock on the mantel, and it's already past three in the morning. Thank goodness she is working a later shift tomorrow, or Bailey would not be pleased to have a sleepy intern to deal with. But for how long will she need to worry about work…

"Time for you to rest, little one. You can sleep knowing I will be here for you. Tomorrow night we will discuss what to do next." And before she can say another word, he whisks them up to her bedroom. "I'm going to check outside, while you get into bed, and then I'll be right here, okay?"

"Okay. Be careful, Derek..."

"Always.." he assures her, slanting his lips across hers once more, and then he is gone, in a swirl of cool air, leaving her alone with her thoughts again. She touches her mouth, still feeling the imprint of his lips, as if he has marked her. It's unsettling, and arousing, and she knows that she wants more of everything he is offering. As she slips into her pajamas, and crawls into bed, she intends to wait for him to return, but she can barely keep her eyes open, and drifts into slumber with a half smile on her lips.

When Derek returns, he finds her sleeping, and with a smile of his own, he joins her on the bed, tucking her close against him. She makes a small sound of contentment in her sleep, as he kisses her temple. He lets his thoughts drift as the minutes tick by, his body acutely aware of her nearness. Then she turns sleepily, looking up at him. "Derek..."

"Yes, I'm here, love..." he says, claiming her lips, his hands moving to her bare shoulder, gently slipping the strap of her delicate camisole down. "I'm not a dream..." His mouth moves lower, along the warm skin, sending ripples of desire through her, until she is lost in a haze of sensation. His mouth is everywhere, along her collarbone, and over her breasts, kissing her through the delicate silk, making her nipples hard and aching. Then he finds her mouth again, kissing her hard and deep, his tongue stroking hers in a way that makes her feel the sizzle of heat right down to her toes. This time, she lets her own tongue explore the sharp edge of his fangs, realizing the strength of his passion, the fire that burns between them in ways she never imagined. Her hips seemed to move instinctively, lifting to meet his.

"Damnit, Meredith..." Derek groans, the hunger for her body and her blood intensifying. "I have been thinking of this all evening...let me make you feel good..."

Meredith can only nod, her fingers reaching for the buttons on his shirt, impatient to feel the skin that has tantalized her as well. Touching sculpted muscle under hot skin, and coarse hair, feeling his body tense from her delicate exploration. As he pulls the shirt away impatiently, and settles over her, she welcomes the unfamiliar weight of him. Her fingers trail along his broad back, the indentation of his spine, feeling his muscles flexing as he moves. "Please, Derek...touch me..."

His hand dips to her waist, and carefully slides beneath the drawstring of her pajama pants, tugging them away from her hips. Before she realizes it, his fingers are searching her wet folds, sliding into her in a way that takes her breath away. He smiles seductively at her reaction, her moisture gliding around his finger.

"You feel so soft...so delicate..." he mutters, "I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't...please, Derek...I want to know how it feels, I trust you..." Her body is tingling with pleasure, as she cries out from the unfamiliar ecstasy of a building orgasm.

Stifling another growl, he moves lower, raining kisses everywhere, inhaling the scent that has tormented him from the moment he laid eyes on her. Knowing exactly how she will taste under his tongue, just how sweet she will be. "Let me love you then...we don't have as much time as I would like, but I want to make you come...I want to taste every part of you, I want to consume you..."" His words are hot, his voice is hoarse, and it thrills her. She feels wet and aroused, and his mouth on her only inflames her. Never before has she felt this way, and her fingers curl into his hair, urging him deeper.

His tongue slides against her, seeking the spot that sends a jolt of heat through her. Again he strokes her, feeling the quivering of her body as she accepts him. His fingers caress her thighs, adding to the delight, as she writhes under his touch. He feels the spasms deep inside of her, and he gives her more, sending her flying over the edge, into a place she has never been before. Over and over, keeping his own desire in check, until she is limp and breathless, begging for mercy. Drawing away slowly, he kisses the inner skin of her thighs, his fangs grazing the flesh, the scent of her blood calling to him.

"My god, Derek..." she sighs. "I never realized...oh...I want more..." The look of hunger for her in his eyes makes her even more breathless, as he looks up at her. He looks dangerous in the dim light, his fangs gleaming, as he crawls back up over top of her.

"Ah, love, so do I..." he murmurs, kissing her. But he feels the inexorable coming of dawn, the first pink fingers of light stretching across the sky. "Soon, I promise you," he assures her, kissing her fingers, and backing away slowly.

"You have to leave now...?"

"I can stand some light, but not much, as I told you. I have to return to the house where the shades are heavier, or I would stay here, believe me," Derek says regretfully, pulling his shirt back on carelessly. "You need to sleep as well. I will see you tonight, when you get off work. I'll be waiting for you."

Meredith nods, feeling content and drowsy again, unabashed at her response to him. His eyes sweep over her disheveled hair, and creamy skin, before he drags the sheets back to cover her. He kisses her gently, "Sleep well, love..."

_Into this night I wander  
it's morning that I dread  
Another day of knowing of  
the path I fear to tread,  
Oh, into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
Nothing stands between us now  
and I won't be denied....._

_Song lyrics yet again from 'Possession' by Sarah McLachlan  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow...just wow...your reviews continue to blow me away! Thanks so much all of you - I just hope I can continue to keep your interest!**

**This chapter brings Meredith & Derek ever closer to point of consummating their relationship - sorry, I'm really not trying to prolong the suspense, and I know that in my other stories, there would have been hot sex already - but I hope you can hang in there! I swear, there is steaminess galore in the next chapter! ;o)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Eight**

The next afternoon, Meredith finds herself humming as she opens her locker, inexplicably happy. Her whole life is irrevocably changed - she has a father, she's involved with a guy who is amazing, and is a vampire....she shakes her head a little at the turn of events. As she changes her clothes, Cristina wanders in and drops down onto the bench, rubbing her temples tiredly.

"Hey..." Meredith says happily, unable to contain herself.

Cristina looks up sharply. "You look strangely happy..." she says, eying her friend carefully. "What's wrong?"

"I can't be happy?" Meredith giggles, tying her shoes.

"You're usually all dark and twisty..."

"Well..." Meredith starts to say, blushing a little to remember what Derek had been doing before he left her at dawn. She had been unable to fall asleep again for awhile, thoughts tumbling through her mind, her body still humming from the touch of Derek's hands and mouth.

"Wait... you got laid, didn't you?" Cristina says slyly, waving her finger at Meredith. "You finally took my advice…"

"Not exactly..."

"How can you 'not exactly' get laid?"

"Cristina! You of all people should know there are degrees of getting laid..." Meredith laughs.

"Oh...ohhh....." Cristina's eyebrows raise suggestively. "Was he good?"

"He was perfect..." Meredith sighs, slipping her lab coat on. "We went for dinner...and we talked for a long time...."

"And...? Tell me, Mer, I need details!" Cristina demands.

"And he's really good..." Meredith finishes, blushing furiously again, slamming the locker shut. "He's picking me up after work tonight again."

"Nice. Are you sure you're okay with it, though? Do you need any 'how to' notes?" Cristina grins at her, just as Bailey pokes her head into the room.

"Grey! We need you out here now...you two can gossip tomorrow. Yang - go home..."

"Yes, ma'am!" They both call out.

"I'm fine, Cristina, I think I know how it all works," Meredith giggles, slamming the locker shut, and pulling her hair back hurriedly.

"Just make sure and tell me everything..." Cristina hisses as Meredith heads out to join Bailey. "And have fun! Guys that great don't come along every day!"

Meredith grins to herself as she joins Dr. Bailey. Cristina doesn't know the half of it…

* * *

Derek wakes instantly at dusk, his eyes open, aware of the exact moment the sun sinks behind the horizon. He sees easily in the dim bedroom, taking in it's restful colors muted in the shadows. The rented house is large, comfortable, and the kingsize bed is definitely too empty. Hunger coils in his body, both for blood and for Meredith. Already she is like a drug he craves, her sweet smile and her presence are what he needs. If a cold shower would help, he thinks ruefully, he would take one, but the water would not have any effect on the feelings that are burning inside of him. Only one petite blonde woman would be able to quench that thirst…

_Lukos..you have put me in the path of temptation here…and I fear I am giving in…_

_Derek….I trust you to do the best for my daughter…_

_Even if I'm falling in love with her?_

For a moment, there is nothing in reply from Lukos, and Derek grimaces, thinking he has said too much.

_Even so…I know you Derek, you won't let either of us down. You need someone in your life again, and I believe she may as well...  
_

Derek rakes a hand through his sleep tousled hair, grinning a little. The old man had known all along what was going to happen. Ancient matchmaker…

_Just keep her safe until she is here, that is all I ask of you Derek. I feel the evil growing stronger there...be on guard constantly. _

_Absolutely, I believe that she understands the importance now, and it should only be a matter of time before we leave here._

_Excellent - I will be waiting...  
_

* * *

Meredith rubs the back of her neck, as she looks down at the chart in front of her. It's close to midnight, and she's ready to head home soon. Stifling a yawn, she hands the chart off to the nurses, smiling a little as she listens to them chatter about some sexy new surgeon.

Suddenly , she feels a hand at her lower back, sliding up beneath the white lab coat. She gives a little squeak of surprise, sliding her eyes over to find Derek there. "Derek..." she murmurs, meeting his gaze, his own eyes amused, fiercely blue, his unruly black hair damp with rain. She blushes, remembering the heat and passion that had sparked between the previous night. A wash of desire floods her, and she bites her lip unconsciously.

"What?" he asks innocently, head tilted, leaning in towards her. The length of his lean body is dangerously close to her, his pure masculine scent wrapping around her. There is total silence around them, the nurses staring at them with mouths open in surprise.

"It's kinda late for you be dropping in," Meredith murmurs, "especially out of thin air, apparently."

"My apologies, I was anxious to see you," Derek replies, though his demeanor indicates he is far from sorry. In fact, he even brushes his lips against her temple, and she gasps silently, her eyes darting to the nurses who are now whispering together, grinning at the two of them.

"You are going to cause a scene..."

"Who me...?" he whispers. His hand rubs insistently at the small of her back, sending arrows of erotic need along her spine. "I can make them all forget they have even seen me here, Meredith."

Meredith feels almost dizzy, as he backs away slowly. She takes his arm and leads him away from the nurse's station before they are inundated with questions, hearing the burst of giggles erupt behind them. "Seriously, why are you here? I thought you were meeting me outside..."

"Ah, sweetheart, I came to fetch you," he smiles, as if enjoying her discomfort. "After all, I'm supposed to protect you, and I can't do it from outside."

A little smile twitches Meredith's lips, as they wait for the elevator. "I'm beginning to think you're just a bad boy at heart, Derek Shepherd."

"I've been called worse," he teases her, keeping his hand on her, watching her tongue dart along her bottom lip. It makes him want to spirit her straight outside, take her away and into bed. The elevator opens silently, and they move inside, where he stands close behind her. As the doors hiss shut, he places his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back against him. "I worry about you when you're out of my sight, Meredith. You know you need to tell them you are leaving soon." His mouth slants along her cheek, making her breathing ragged. The stubble along his jaw assaults her, as he trails kisses gently to the corner of her mouth.

A little whimper escapes her, as she turns to face him. Somehow he has her back against the wall of the elevator, his mouth harder now, devouring her in his urgency. The kiss deepens, mouths open, tongues meeting, they almost meld into each other, they are so hot. Meredith finds herself straining against him, relishing his strength. Losing track of where they are, until the elevator lurches to a stop, and the doors open.

As Meredith smoothes her hair back, trying to catch her breath, she realizes that Richard is standing there, giving them a strange look. "Meredith..." he says quietly, his stern expression encompassing both of them. It manages to make her feel ten years old again, caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Derek moves forward easily, offering his hand to the other man. "It's good to meet you, sir," he says, shaking hands. "I'm Derek Shepherd. From London..."

Instant relief lights Richard's face, as he takes Meredith's hand as well. "Ah, of course. Lukos warned me to be careful, but he did tell me also he was sending someone for his daughter." They walk towards Richard's office then, speaking quietly. "Have you told her everything?"

Derek inclines his head. "For the most part. I have done my best to convince her that she is in danger the longer she stays here..."

"Hey," Meredith protests. "I just discovered all of this, I think I need a day or so..."

"Meredith, Derek is right, you really can't stay," Richard says, taking her hands. "We can't shield you anymore, I'm afraid. We've done the best for you, the best Ellis would have wanted, but it's time for you to face your destiny. Derek will be able to take better care of you." He ushers them into his office, closing the door behind them. "Much as I hate to see you leave, though."

Meredith smiles sadly at Richard, the only father she has known really. "Why didn't you ever say anything? Warned me?"

"I couldn't, Meredith. I was bound by silence, in order to protect you. Lukos is a good man, he wanted to keep you as safe as he could. I know how much it cost him to keep away from you as he did."

"You knew him? When he and Mom were together?"

"Yes, they were well matched, her intelligence and strength with his wisdom and patience - it's no wonder he fell in love with her. They were extremely happy, Meredith, more so than I would have expected. You have to believe that. Ellis would never have wanted to leave you alone, Meredith. I'm sure if Lukos had known just how dangerous it was for her, he would have moved heaven and earth to make her immortal, to stay with him."

Sudden tears fill Meredith's eyes again, imagining how her parents had been together, and how tragic that their time was cut short without warning. It was so unfair, and now she will be facing a life of immortality herself. How ironic is that? "Are you in danger?" she asks Richard, clutching his hand. "Maybe you and Adele need to leave..."

"They aren't interested in us," Richard tells her calmly. "Trust me, I am well able to take care of myself, if the need arises. I have certain, er, otherworldly skills myself."

"Oh..." Meredith says, her eyes wide, as she looks from Richard to Derek and back again. "Do I want to know what?"

"Not right now, Meredith. In time, you will know," Richard says, putting off her inquiries gently. "But you need to be careful, and stay with Derek. He is better suited at this than I am."

"There have been attacks already, sir," Derek points out. "The sooner we leave here, the better." He leans back against the door, his hearing tuned to anything that might be lurking. The earlier passion and lightness have disappeared from his expression, as he crosses his arms over his chest, waiting for her.

"Damn - I was afraid of that," Richard says wearily, leaning one hip on his desk. He looks older suddenly, his face lit by the desk lamp, revealing more wrinkles than Meredith realized before. He pulls her close for a hug, resting his cheek against her head. "Meredith, you are the daughter I never had, and the best intern this hospital has seen since Ellis was here. I'll miss you."

Meredith lets herself get swamped by his bear hug for a moment. "I just need a couple more days, Pop," she whispers. "Please don't say anything to Dr. Bailey yet."

"Meredith..." he says in exasperation, meeting Derek's eyes over her head. A silent communication passes between them, and Derek nods. He knows he must convince her, and soon. "Okay, just a few more days. But listen to Derek, honey. He knows what he's talking about."

"And I want to say good-bye to Adele," Meredith whispers. "I can't leave without that."

"All right," Richard concedes, letting her go. "Come by the house tomorrow."

"I'll have her there," Derek assures him, before taking Meredith's hand. He cracks the door open, making sure the corridor is deserted. "Time to get out of here."

* * *

Out in the parking lot, red eyes peer from the shadows, watching intently as Derek leads Meredith to his motorcycle. Fetid breath and low growls of agitation fill the air, and Derek stiffens, clutching Meredith to him tightly. He whispers into her ear. "Just stay close, honey. We have company."

Meredith gulps, unable to pick out anything in the darkness, but a prickle of fear makes her skin tingle. "Where...?"

Derek jerks his head towards the bushes lining the parking lot, where several Renegades are hunched in waiting. Silently, he draws his dagger, pressing it into her hand. "Just in case." He unsheathes another for himself, guiding her slowly towards the bike. "Let's just get on nice and easy..." He starts to lift her towards the seat, when a blur and an icy blast rushes by, knocking Meredith to the ground. Derek lets his knife fly, taking the Renegade down in one shot.

"You okay?" he asks, pulling her up beside him, searching her face worriedly.

Meredith nods, her eyes going wide as another Renegade appears behind Derek. Without thinking, she raises her hand to throw the knife, but it is deflected, with an evil snarl. "Weak mortal.." it taunts her, as Derek whirls to retrieve the knife easily, taking the Renegade down, dust swirling as it dies. Two more materialize behind them, as Derek pulls her up beside him.

Her heart is racing like mad, and she holds her breath as Derek backs her up against the bike, his body taut with anger. The red eyes seem to glow even brighter, and she stifles a scream. Derek lunges forward, beheading one of them, and the other snarls and disappears into the darkness.

"Let's go..." he mutters to Meredith, handing her a helmet, and throwing his leg over the bike. She scrambles up behind him, wrapping her arms around him as he starts the powerful engine. "Hang on tight!" She presses her face against his back, closing her eyes, as they whip out of the parking lot, and into the street. Buildings and cars fly by, as they race through the evening traffic. She can feel the flex of his muscles beneath her, his scent enriched by the leather. Risking a peek over her shoulder, she is relieved to see nothing unusual behind them, but she isn't sure if that means anything. One thing is clear, she thinks ruefully, there are more things in the night than she ever wanted to know about.

She presses even closer against Derek's back, her arms tight around his lean waist, her inner thighs against his hips. She remembers the way his skin felt under her fingertips last night, how he had looked at her as he took his time to give her pleasure. Slow. Easy. Making sure she was sated, holding back his own release. This whole thing with him is insane, but Derek is so dark and compelling, she is unable to deny how much she wants him. Something about him makes her feel instinctively safe, and aroused, all at the same time.

Derek feels her pressing against him intimately, and he has the sense of her thoughts – her very erotic thoughts. He grins slightly, wanting to make all those thoughts a reality, of consuming every luscious inch of her – teasing and tasting until she cries out his name as she climaxes. She is more to him already than any other woman, including Kiera – a realization that stuns him.

The evening sky has cleared now, and no clouds hide the moon and stars. Derek slows, as he heads away from the lights of the city, finding a deserted road leading to a patch of land near the river. He senses that they are safe again, leaving the Renegades behind for the moment. Shutting the powerful machine down, he coasts to a stop and braces his foot to prop up the bike. Meredith still clutches his waist, and he chuckles softly at her. "We're good for now, honey," he murmurs, helping her slide off carefully.

"Are you sure?" she half-giggles. "My legs feel like spaghetti, and my heart is still pounding. I think my adrenaline is pumping in overdrive..." She whisks the helmet off, letting her hair cascade around her face. Derek is riveted by the sight of her standing there, a little smile playing on her delicate lips. He pulls his own helmet off, dropping it to the ground. All he can think of is taking her into his arms, and making slow sweet love to her until everything else is blotted out. All the danger, the fears, the worry about the future - just the two of them alone, giving and taking pleasure endlessly.

"Derek...?" she whispers, seeing the look on his face, as he pulls her closer.

"Shh...no talking..." he murmurs, cupping her chin in his hand. She looks up to meet his eyes, her mind flooding with memories of their last encounter. The indigo-blue of his eyes draws her in, telling her it is going to happen again, but there will be no stopping this time. The two of them joined, bodies naked and entwined – she is getting the definite idea that it's always going to be this way between them – hot and heavy, with an intense hunger for more. The night air around them is humid and sensual, only the sigh of the wind in the trees can be heard. "Meredith...you make me forget about everything but you," he says, his voice low and thick.

"I thought you said no talking…" Meredith whispers, before he catches the back of her neck in his palm, their bodies pressing close together. He lowers his mouth, and her breath leaves her on a long sigh, as his lips brush hers in a slow, sweet kiss. His other hand moves around to the small of her back, sliding up under her loose knit shirt. His touch is hot, fingers leaving trails of electricity all along her spine as he caresses her bare skin.

The kiss deepens, his tongue gliding into her mouth as she opens to him, moaning from the feel of the hard length of his erection against her. Desire shoots through her, wet and molten. His hand comes around her rib cage, drawing slowly beneath the weight of her breast, then sliding over the tight nipple. Sudden chills make her shiver with the need for more of his touch, and for a long while there is only the sound of their combined breathing, the tender strokes of their hands on each other's bodies. There is an urgency between them, his fangs grazing her throat as he kisses a trail from her mouth to her collarbone, yearning to taste her completely.

She is panting when he breaks the kiss, finding herself beyond words, boneless with desire as he lifts her up easily. "I want to take you back home, where I can make love to you properly…not outside here in the open, where it's too dangerous."

"Are you sure you want to go, Derek?" she asks him, cradled in his powerful arms. Making love under the stars suddenly seems like a perfect idea, joining with him in the darkness where he is most comfortable.

Derek growls softly, as her tongue tickles the edge of his earlobe, sending a current of need direct to his groin. "Not exactly, but I only want to give you good memories of our first time – not a hurried encounter outside…" he admits, moving to place her on the Harley again. "Perhaps another time I will make love to you with only the moon and the stars as witness to our passion, but this isn't the time..."

"I take it back," Meredith giggles, as his warm palms rest on her thighs, their eyes meeting.

"What?"

"You're not a bad boy at heart, you're just a romantic soul, aren't you?"

"Sweetheart, in five hundred years, no one has ever called me romantic…" Derek groans, pulling himself up in front of her and starting the bike again.

Meredith leans in against him, whispering in his ear. "But then, you hadn't met me yet…"

"No, I think I was waiting for you to come along and make my life complicated," he teases her, turning to look over his shoulder at her. Then he revs the motor, spinning the bike around to head back to the city, her little giggle ringing in his ears. The feel of her slender arms around his torso, the way she leans against him, makes him accelerate the bike, eager to make the most of the rest of this night with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**In response to a couple of comments/questions - well, yes, Meredith could certainly go and be with her father until her birthday and turn vampire, but now seriously, what would be the fun in that? The story would be over, without all the complications and twists and turns that we all enjoy! We need to go from point A to point B, yes, but detour to points C,D and E, around to F, and then back! And for turning vampire, well there again, all will be revealed in time! All I can tell you is that Derek will be with her, and certainly her father as well....**

**Now, this chapter is what some of you have been expecting from me for some time now, I'm sure LOL. It sizzles, it's sexy and intense, and I hope it's all that you were imagining for their first time together. Just warning you...cold showers may be necessary after reading this...I'm making up for lack of heat between our favorite couple on the show these days!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Nine**

After their exhilarating ride back from the outskirts of Seattle, Meredith looks around the dressing room where Derek has given her privacy to change. It's part of a huge walk-in closet that is filled with oak shelves and drawers. There are a few hangers with his ubiquitous leather jackets, pants and dark shirts hanging on the rods, but it's mostly empty. A lacy white nightgown waits for her on the velvet loveseat, along with a fresh white rose, its blush pink tips still dewy. How does he do that, Meredith muses, touching the soft petals to her lips. There are also pewter hairbrushes, small pots of scented creams, and an array of makeup sitting on counter in the bathroom. She sniffs the cream, inhaling the lavender scent with a small smile - he even has her favorite.

After she brushes her hair, and pats the rich cream into her skin, she slips into the gown. She pauses to stare at her reflection in the mirror curiously. Does she look different already? Is she changing subtly? She runs her tongue along her teeth, wondering how it will feel to change, if she will be able to handle it. Maybe she's insane to accept all of this so quickly, or too trusting of Derek so soon - but she can't deny how much she wants to be with him, that she wants him. Wants him with a fierceness that is overwhelming.

She pirouettes in the gown, watching the lace swirl around her legs. The delicate fabric hugs her curves seductively, giving tantalizing glimpses of skin. She's never worn anything so provocative - the front plunges low and the back dips to her derriere. Her face is flushed, her eyes bright, as she tries to see herself as Derek does. Little ripples of anticipation glide over her spine as she turns to head to the bedroom.

If there ever was a scene for seduction, Meredith thinks, looking around Derek's bedroom as she pauses at the door, this is it. The bedroom is large, with a massive black marble fireplace, flanked by two wing chairs. There is already a fire glowing in the grate, warming the room. Heavy curtains in rich shades of navy, burgundy and gold cover the floor to ceiling windows; the colors are echoed in the pillows heaped on the platform bed covered with a sumptuous duvet. There are candles scattered on gleaming wooden tables beside the chairs and the bed, and lining the mantel. If this was only a rented house, she muses, what does his own place look like? She goes to warm her hands in front of the fire, unaware of his silent presence for a moment.

From across the room, Derek watches her, admiring the way the firelight plays along her skin. The lacy gown only enhances her beauty, even though all he can think of is ripping it away from her. The heady scent of her blood, and the lavender cream she has used, assaults him. A sensual grin crosses his lips, as he contemplates discovering all the luscious curves the gown is hiding. He crosses the room swiftly, taking her arms and pulling her back against him. His mouth is at her temple, kissing her softly. "You look amazing..." he murmurs. "I've been controlling myself quite well until now," he says, "but you drive me to distraction, sweetheart." Her scent, her laughter, and her delicate looks have been working magic on him in the short time they have been together. She is such an intriguing mix of innocence and temptress all in one petite female.

Meredith turns, and reaches up to touch his face, trailing her fingers along his cheek, and his mouth. Silently, she meets his eyes, before placing her lips on his, and kissing him tenderly. He lets her set the pace, not wanting to pressure her for anything else just then. She lingers along his mouth, pressing a little more firmly and opening her mouth slightly, so their breath mingles. Her arms move around his neck, while kissing him harder, less hesitantly. He responds, a little groan in his throat, and the kiss continues, as they discover the sweetness of it - long searching kisses, with soft nibbles and little licks. His hands move along her spine, her breasts pressing softly against him. Even though he is holding back, he wants her so badly, his whole body is aching. He senses no reluctance on her part, just a yearning for more.

Meredith kisses his throat slowly. "I'm not afraid of you, you know, there's no one else I ever wanted like this..." Her sea green eyes seem to change as well, turning azure with desire, he realizes.

"And you trust me completely?"

"Yes..."

"Good...wait here a moment..." Derek moves away, and lights the black pillar candles along the mantel of the fireplace and next to the bed with a wave of his hand. Meredith watches him, thinking he looks like a dangerous fallen angel, his hair falling over his eyes, as he stalks back towards her, his dark eyes hooded and burning with intensity. He has abandoned the fitted Versace leather jacket, and thick soled boots he wore earlier, leaving his indigo shirt unbuttoned, his skin looking perfect and his muscles sculpted in the firelight. The leather pants seem molded to his thighs, and the evidence of his arousal is obvious.

"Now, where were we?" he murmurs, returning to her side, pulling her close to him again. Moving slowly, kissing and touching, their bodies not breaking contact as he lowers her to the soft rug in front of the fireplace. "Here...?" he says, kissing her collarbone, his voice husky with desire. His mouth trails over her skin. "I think you want me to kiss you here..." Placing his lips over her nipple, over the lace where the puckering nub aches.

"Yes..." Meredith can only gasp, transfixed, her eyes intent on what he is doing. He continues the erotic exploration of her breasts, sliding the lace away, touching her, awakening all her female desires, as though she has been waiting for just this moment, here with him. Her hands tunnel in his thick hair, tangling in the black curls, as she tries to arch against his mouth. He draws in a sharp breath as he bends lower, kissing her bared stomach, teasing her with gentle nips along the way.

"God, you are exquisite..."

His voice is rougher now, his breath hot on her skin, as he returns to her nipples, pulling with his tongue and teeth. Sensing her need for more, his palm glides over her other breast, caressing her, driving her crazy with want. "You taste like heaven," he murmurs against her skin. "I love the feel of your skin under my tongue..."

"_You taste like heaven..." _The same phrase she heard in her dreams, the same sensation of being completely surrounded by him - she lets it carry her away. He kisses her a little harder, as his hand slides down the center of her body, moving around to cup her closer to him. Meredith feels the sudden ache of wanting him fire through her nerve endings, right down to her toes. "God, Derek..." she whispers.

"What do you want, Meredith?" Derek asks in a hot whisper. "Tell me..."

Meredith whimpers, unable to speak, as his mouth moves across her belly, making her quiver with suppressed need. Her body spasms in pleasure, burning with every flick of his tongue. She sucks in her breath at the pure sweetness of the moment, lost in the way he is making her feel. Murmuring little words of encouragement, he inches his hand down to join his mouth, spreading her thighs apart. The tip of his finger penetrates her, just the tiniest invasion, enough to make her lift her hips to meet him. "You feel like pure silk, love..." Her eyes find his, seeing the erotic light in his eyes, the flash of fang.

For a moment, doubt enters her thoughts. _He's a vampire...what am I doing...?  
_

But then she remembers his anguish over his wife dying, his tenderness with her now – there is human emotion there, under the layers of vampiric reserve, and that is what draws her to him. Besides, is she any different...really? Vampire blood runs in her veins, mingled with human, they are the same in ways she never thought possible. His eyes catch hers again, and she knows he is sensing her thoughts. "It's okay..." she whispers, "I'm with you, I want you..."

Derek nods, his long fingers trailing along the strap of her nightgown, pulling it away from her. "I will never harm you - I want to see all of you now, love..." The gown slithers along her skin, and his own body goes even tighter in response, looking at her in the firelight. Knowing that no man has touched her like this, no man has given her pleasure before this, that she is willingly giving herself to him, floods Derek with even more desire. He burns to possess her wholly, to make her his.

He explores the soft hollow beneath each breast, and along her ribcage. With every touch of his fingers, the gown slides lower, exposing more of her to his questing touch, until it is gone completely. Tasting, teasing, probing, fingers and tongue alternating until Meredith is quivering again, sensitized to every little nuance of his touch. She can feel the erotic tug in her core, spreading to her clit, and radiating to all of her senses. By the time Derek reaches the silky skin of her inner thighs, she is wetter than she ever remembers being. His tongue traces circles on her skin, his breath warm on the damp flesh. He kisses and licks, down to her knees and her calves, tickling the soles of her feet. It's like her body is one erogenous zone – every fiber of her being vibrates with wanting him. Then his mouth returns to where the tingling vibration is almost unbearable. "Oh, god, Derek…" she cries out, arching up to him.

"You want my mouth here?" he breathes, caught up in the scent and the taste of her. He is poised over her, breathing softly on her damp folds, tongue just touching the skin that glimmers with moisture. She is so sweet, and delectable – it's all he can do to keep from biting at the tender flesh, his fangs ready to strike.

"Please, Derek…please…" she begs, lifting her hips higher out of instinct, as he probes and explores her gently. Tension is building in her, demanding some release, as she surrenders to the feel of him.

"Come for me now, then…Meredith, that's what you want…my tongue against you, making you scream...I can hardly wait until I'm inside of you..." he murmurs, before stroking her in long, sure licks, inhaling her musky scent and tasting the wetness that explodes along his tongue. His tongue and fingers combine to take her into heights of bliss she never imagined, and she cries out as he takes her again. Until she is swept up in the torrent of hot contractions that rip through her, wave after wave crashing through her, as he continues to delve into her. Again and again, he is relentless, giving her more than she ever dreamed of, even more than the first time he made her feel this way.

Derek kisses his way back up Meredith's body, pressing his lips along her skin, burning her with the touch. He kisses her mouth, and she tastes herself on his tongue. As the kiss deepens, she feels the hard length of him bumping against her, seeking her softness, the leather of his pants rubbing her soft skin. She whimpers involuntarily at the sensation, and he pauses, lifting his head. "Are you still all right?" he asks, feeling her racing pulse, her heady fragrance assaulting him. "You know there will be some pain, but I promise to make this as good as possible for you...I don't want to hurt you at all..."

"Please, I want to keep going...I want to see you..." Meredith whispers, her eyes drawn to his body, the line of dark hair along the firm ridge of his abdomen trailing away into the pants.

Without losing her gaze, Derek rises fluidly, discarding his shirt as he moves. Her soft mouth opens, and her eyes widen slightly, as he inches the pants down his hips. He is utterly naked beneath the leather, revealing the erection she has only felt through his clothes. The sight of it, large and hard, along with his taut thighs dusted with dark hair, all combine to make Meredith ache with a desire that consumes her. He drops down to his knees in front of her again, and she reaches out a hand in exploration. Naked, except for the corded medallion around his neck, Derek pulls her against him. Heat sizzles between them, as their skin touches everywhere, her soft curves meeting the hard planes of his muscle. He growls low and deep in his throat at the soft touch of her fingers along his hard shaft. Muscles bunch and flex as he fights for control of his hips, which have taken an instinctual thrust forward.

Unable to resist, he takes her mouth in a slow, sensual kiss, searing her with the intensity, kissing with a possessiveness that takes her breath away. Meredith eases backwards, warmed by his unrestrained passion. He looks dangerous and predatory, as he crawls over her, his fangs just visible as he gives her a sinful smile. His hand touches her hip, gently stroking, driving her insane with wanting more. His fingers glide towards her damp thighs, towards the spot he is craving to discover, delving inside carefully, stretching her to fit his touch. All the while exploring her mouth, giving her silent messages of encouragement.

Meredith is lost in another dizzying wave, burning with need for him. He invades her senses, as she gives herself to him completely. As her body tenses around his fingers in a slow climax, he shifts without warning, sliding his cock against her instead. She arches to meet him, a fierce need driving her. Without hesitation, she enfolds him into herself, inch by inch, until he is buried in her. For a second, she holds her breath, at the unaccustomed feel of his maleness. At the slight pain that accompanies it. "That's it, love, you're beautiful, so good...you'll be fine in a moment..." Derek murmurs, taking away the sting of pain with another kiss. "Just like that, yes...." It takes all his vampire strength of will to keep from thrusting into her hard, it feels so perfect, like hot wet silk around him.

Meredith moans at the feel of him inside of her, the barrier between them forever broken. The pain is already lessening, washed away in the arousal that surges through her. She feels hot and languid, partly from the fire, and mostly from the sensation of him inside of her. Wrapping herself around him, she pulls him closer still. His breathing quickens, and sweat-damp hair curls beside his face as he looks into her eyes, his own pleasure-dilated and ringed in gold. They pulse together as one, as he pins her hand to the rug beside her head, fingers intertwined. Derek lowers his head to her throat and kisses it. Meredith feels a brief shock as his fangs graze her skin, just enough to send a hot jolt of passion down her spine. Pleasure rocks her and erases any lingering doubts and thoughts.

Derek is consumed with the heat and the blood calling to him. He is so close to sinking his fangs into her throat and tasting her blood, as the moments spin away into the dark. Something that he cannot do with her, not yet. Finally he lifts his head and moves his hand away from hers. Sliding his hands beneath her, he lifts her up, still around him, then down as he kneels on the rug. Hands on her hips, he kisses her, and they rock together, creating a tempo of their own heat and longing. Meredith is certain nothing exists outside this moment in time – no danger, no fear – just Derek burning inside of her, fitting against her like he was made for her. His mouth finds her nipple again, and the sweet sensation builds up in her, spiraling higher, until it is close to consuming them both completely. Plunging them into an intense vortex of delight, wiping away everything else.

One hand at Meredith's lower back, the other at her hip, Derek drives into her hard and fast. His eyes close and his mouth is parted, fangs gleaming in the candlelight, as she holds him tightly. As she starts to climax again, his eyes open, and she is lost in the sight of them, wide and gold now.

"You are mine, Meredith..." he growls, before his breath catches in his throat, almost strangled as the orgasm surges through them both.

"Yes...god yes...Derek..." she cries out, as he shudders in her arms, and she catches him closer, her heart hammering against her ribs. Unable to deny she is his, and he is hers.

Easing back, he moves them onto their sides, facing each other, still joined, still touching everywhere. He caresses her face, and touches her lips softly as they recover. "How many rules have we broken?" she murmurs, fingering the medallion at his throat. Feeling the connection between them as the power shimmers under her fingers -a connection that goes deeper than anything she has experienced. Making her think of fate and destiny...her future going in a whole different direction than she had thought just a short time ago.

"Probably all of them," he grins, unrepentant. "But I don't regret being with you like this, nor do I believe that Lukos will be angry." he assures her, playing with her hair, unable to move away from her. It's as if he can't get enough of her, that she is some missing part of him. He feels the same connection, the realization there is more between them than just the physical act of making love. That deep down she belongs with him for eternity. "You are very special to me, Meredith. Your father is a very wise man, to have put us together like this..."

Meredith sighs, her body still pulsing from the incredible orgasm, and lets her hands trace the strong muscles along his back, and lower, as he hisses silently at her touch. "I don't regret it either, Derek," she whispers, "I've never felt this way before. It was amazing…just like I dreamed..."

"I know..." he says, remembering the visions they shared. "I wanted you like this from the moment I saw you. No, before I even came here, I had visions of being with you..."

"Is it me, or is it Kiera you envision?" she asks, searching his face, wishing she could get more of a glimpse into his mind.

"Only you, sweetheart. There is only you, in this moment..." he assures her before claiming her mouth in a slow, sweet kiss. Without even pausing, he stands up, carrying her to the bed, pulling the duvet back and laying her onto the cool sheets. For a second, he is gone, and then he returns with a warmed cloth, wiping away the traces of blood on her thighs, taking away the evidence of her virginity.

Meredith pulls him back down with her, touched at his actions, finding that he is already hard and hot against her again. She gives a little gasp of surprise against his lips. "Again...?"

"Ah, sweetheart, vampires have amazing recovery time - you didn't think I was finished with you already did you..." he murmurs, pulling her over him quickly. She falls forward, her hair like a silk curtain around them, as she flicks her tongue over his hardened nipples. Derek's breath hisses through his teeth, and his fingers thread into her hair.

"Am I doing this right?" she teases, not sure if she is doing what he wants.

"Trust me, Meredith, anything you do is perfect…" And he arches his back, letting her explore his skin, the trail of dark hair that narrows down to his groin. As her tongue dances along him, he realizes she is more giving and loving than any woman he has known in many centuries. Though he can't shake the feeling she is part of his past, as well as his present. But she is her own woman, that much is certain - and whatever is between them now is real. And that he is in danger from more than the Renegade vampires… he is in danger of losing his undead heart to her…


	10. Chapter 10

**Another week has flown by, and it's time to post another chapter for you! I was a little busier in the 3D world this past week, so haven't had as much time as I'd like to work on this chapter. I hope you enjoy it at any rate - it's got some MerDer moments, some strange dreams again, and some insights on Lukos & Zorayas. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Ten**

Stretching languidly against the cool sheets, Meredith opens her eyes, forgetting for a moment where she is. The candles are still flickering along the mantel, but the fire is out, leaving the room cooler. Derek's solid strength is beside her, one arm slung over her hips. With a start, she realizes he is awake, staring at her in the darkness. She shifts so that she is facing him, tracing his cheek with her fingertips. "Hey...I guess I fell asleep after that last time," she murmurs softly, thinking of how he had made her feel, and her own desire to give him pleasure in return.

"You did, and you look so adorable sleeping, I just couldn't wake you up, even if I was having dirty thoughts about that body of yours," he teases her.

"Dirty thoughts?" she giggles infectiously, making him grin in response.

"Mmhmm...you would likely slap me if you could read my thoughts..." His hand moves along her hip, and down her thigh, pulling her closer to him. He nuzzles her throat again, inhaling the tantalizing scents of sex and lavender that cling to her.

"You may be sorry about that once I'm able to, but I think it's a little late for slapping," Meredith sighs, her core tightening in desire at his touch. "Unless you're into that sort of thing..."

Derek chuckles seductively, his lips brushing her collarbone, and then lower. "No, I'm not into pain, sweetheart. I prefer much more sensual pleasures, like the way your skin feels under my lips...or the way you shake when you come..."

"Oh..." Meredith surrenders to his touch again, lost in the sweet sensations that flood her body. The sound of his voice alone right now is almost enough to make her want him, listening to him describe the pleasures he enjoys.

"Vampires are very sensual creatures, you know..." he says, feeling her nipples harden under his palm, feeling her breathing quicken as he explores her slowly. "We love the feel of skin on skin, the give and take of pleasure in the dark. It's very much who we are. And to take blood at the time we come is the ultimate moment of satisfaction for us..."

Meredith trails her hands along his strong shoulders, feeling his muscles flex as he moves over her. She finds herself pinned beneath him again, taken by surprise at his swift movements. "You said that before...about biting..." she whispers, looking up into his face, mesmerized by his eyes. "Would you do that to me?"

"Meredith, you don't know what you're asking of me," he says quietly. "I shouldn't take your blood." His palm rests at her throat, feeling the pulse beating that he also senses with his mind.

"But you have with other women..."

"Meredith, it's different between two vampires - if I take your blood, I am bonded to you for eternity, and you will take my blood as well then. Our hearts would beat in time, and our blood would be mingled forever," Derek murmurs, watching her with deceptively lazy eyes, the gold burning away the indigo. His fingers press against her throat for a moment, the blood throbbing delicately beneath his touch, as fragile as the flutter of bird wings. Then he grazes a little path between her breasts, and down to her navel. "It's not something to take lightly..."

"Bonded?" she whispers, catching her bottom lip in her own small teeth, thinking of the ramifications of that statement. "And is that a bad thing for you?"

Derek pauses in his lazy exploration of her body. "I'm not sure it would be the right thing to do now..."

Meredith pulls back from him slightly. "So you can take me to bed, and seduce me, but you don't want to be stuck with me forever? I thought you felt something for me..."

"I do...more than you know, but it's not that simple, my dear. You are the daughter of a very powerful vampire, and you will be the next in line to rule over us. For me to bond with you like that would cause problems, I'm quite sure of that. Even if you aren't fully vampire now, the blood still runs in your veins, and it would be irrevocable."

"What if I wanted that? What if I wanted to be bonded with you? I can choose my lover, mate...whatever you call it, can't I?" Meredith asks softly, trying to understand. "You said that my father would accept us together, right...?"

"Perhaps, in time that choice would be yours if you wanted me..." Derek agrees. "But you don't even fully know what you are getting into. This is a whole new world for you - and you are so young...you may need time to adjust once you change." Her body is tempting him with that youthfulness at the moment, and he burns to be joined with her again. His hand moves lower still, brushing the delicate dampness of her, feeling her breath catch as he teases her gently. "Please, Meredith, don't ask me to do something I can't...just know that you are more to me than just a simple physical coupling...there _is _something more between us. If this is meant to be, the time will come when it's right...and there will be no stopping or hesitation on my part." His fingers glide into wetness, so that she gasps and moans, making her lose track of everything else. Lowering his head, he kisses her lips carefully, letting his tongue search for hers, as he continues to play along her clit. Tongue and fingers are both skillfully dancing, leading her into a slow climax, as he kisses her with increasing urgency. "But no more talking now..." he mutters, feeling the sweet clench of her core, calling to him to take her completely.

Meredith shakes beneath him, feeling desire for him like a white hot flame consuming her. "I want you, Derek...all of you now, please..." she whimpers, as he lets her mouth go.

With a muffled growl, Derek parts her legs wider, and plunges into her, his cock burying into her slick heat. Her body is still quivering in the afterglow of the first climax, and she is immediately pulled into another, deeper one. "You have nearly all of me already, Meredith..." he mutters, as she wraps her legs around him, their bodies moving as one. He catches her mouth again, kissing her harder, feeling the intense need for her like no other. The thought of taking her blood, of drinking that sweet liquid, joining with her forever, calls to him. But then she clenches around him, taking him into a spiral of ecstasy, and the moment of temptation passes again.

They fall together, her body damp with sweat, his own still warmed from her touch. He pushes the tendrils of hair from her face, as she catches her breath. "Trust me, Meredith, I will be here for you, no matter what." Taking her hand in his, he kisses her palm lovingly. "And if our future is meant to be entwined, it will be entirely your choice if you want to take the next step." Thinking that he has never felt a desire to say those words to any other woman, to be joined with anyone else for eternity.

"I do trust you, Derek. More than I could have considered just a short time ago," she sighs. "I guess I need to do the responsible thing, and make a break with my life the way it is now, don't I?"

Derek still holds her hand, giving her a reassuring look. "You do, honey. Before anything else happens, or before one of your friends gets hurt by one of the Renegades. They wouldn't care about collateral damage, so long as they got to you." He kisses her fingers, sensing her sadness again, wishing he could just whisk her away. His own life had been utterly changed at the time of Kiera's death, and he had no choice but to accept it - to be in Meredith's position is something he can't advise her on. Except to be there for her.

"I know...I will say my good-bye to Adele tomorrow, and then let everyone else know. Is that okay?" Her wide green eyes beseech him and he stifles a groan. In this short period of time, he has come to realize he can't deny her anything. He just hopes it doesn't come back and bite him in the ass.

"One more day, Meredith," he assents.

"Thank you, Derek," she whispers, reaching up to give him a sweet kiss. The candles begin to gutter away into the darkness, leaving the room in soft darkness, a small sliver of moonlight peeking through the crack in the curtains. Derek can see her just as well as daylight, as she finds the hard length of him with her delicate fingers, and he falls backwards against the soft bedding. When she begins to explore him with her mouth, dropping tiny kisses along his abdomen, and lower, where he aches for her again, he growls softly, winding his hands in her hair. And when she touches him with her tongue, tracing the ridge of his cock, his fangs throb to take her blood, and his hips buck on their own volition to meet her mouth. She is able to take him into erotic pleasure with just the merest touch, and he could willingly stay here with her forever, damn all the consequences...

* * *

Meredith is sleeping, Derek's body tight against hers, his arm over her waist. Her breathing is slow and even as she falls deeper into slumber, her dreams taking over...

_Rich colors swirl around her, as the sound of violins and flutes fill the air. Derek's hands are on her waist to steady her in the intricate dance steps, his dark eyes on her in appreciation. At the head of the line of dancing couples, King Henry leads Lady Anne Boleyn, favoring her with a knowing look. It was well known that she was vying to be his next Queen, tempting him with her body, playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse. _

_The dancers move gracefully, exchanging partners, until she finds herself across from the King. His sharp eyes sweep over her, making her blush. "You look lovely, Lady Kiera..." he murmurs in her ear, as they meet briefly, "Your husband is a very fortunate man...." And then she is whirling away into Derek's arms again. _

"_Kiera, love," he whispers, as the dance ends, and they are alone again. "Are you alright?"_

"_Of course, but His Majesty is very bold, Derek." She fans herself, as he leads her away, to the privacy of a secluded corner. Brushing his lips over her temple, as he holds her close. _

"_Never fear, sweetheart, he is too enamored of Lady Anne to pursue anyone else. And even if he desires you, I would never let him have you, even if it meant being banished from court..."_

"_Derek, he is the King..." she replies urgently, her breath fanning his lips. _

"_You are mine, Kiera...always...no one takes what is mine..."_

"_And you are mine..."_

Meredith moves restlessly, whimpering slightly. "Mine...Derek..."

"Yes, love..." he says quietly, catching her muddled thoughts, and frowning at the images. Her eyes snap open and she sits up, staring at him in confusion, and then around the bedroom.

"Where...oh...Derek, I had the strangest dream. We were dancing, and..." She pauses, trying to retrieve the fragments of the dream before they slip away. He sits up behind her, hands on her shoulders, lips at the nape of her neck. "It was you...in your past, I'm sure of it...and I was Kiera...but how could I know that? It was so real, so vivid...I saw King Henry, and he flirted with me....it was so strange."

Derek gives her a reassuring hug, but his own memories haunt him as he listens to her. He remembers that night, that dance, how Kiera looked in her crimson gown, the way the King stared at her with open lust in his eyes. Still... it doesn't make sense that Meredith would dream of that moment, unless... "It's just a dream," he mutters, holding her close in the dark. "You must have picked up something from me subconsciously..."

"Maybe..." Meredith concedes, letting him ease her back down to the pillows.

"Sleep, it's nearly dawn, Meredith," he soothes her, feeling her heart beating more slowly as her confusion passes. "You don't need to be at work tomorrow, you can stay here while I rest, and then I will take you to see Adele."

Meredith nods, sleep stealing over her again, comforted by Derek's arms around her. Dreams...it was just dreams...

* * *

Across the city, in a darkened, empty warehouse, Zorayas stalks around his minions, his long black cashmere coat billowing around him with each step. His silver hair is tied back, and a look of irritation crosses his thin face as he scowls, baring long fangs. His fists clench in leather gloves, and black eyes sweep over the group of Renegades that watch him fearfully. "So...still you disappoint me," he says, his voice as cold as the arctic tundra. "The mortal girl is still out there, still free..."

"We've been trying, but she's got strong protection on her side. More than you told us..." one of them ventures to say.

Zorayas's eyes narrow in anger. "So it's MY fault?" he hisses in disbelief.

"N-no...sir..." the Renegade stutters, as Zorayas shoots his arm out in fury and grabs him by the throat. "I'm s-sorry..." Red eyes bulge out as Zorayas continues to throttle him in disgust.

"A sorry sight indeed," Zorayas mutters, releasing the vampire, who stumbles against his companions, gasping for breath. "Do not tell me that I need to get involved personally...though perhaps I must if the job is to be done properly..."

"No, sir, of course not," one of the others speaks up quickly. "We will summon our brethren from London if you wish, to aid us. Sheer force of numbers should overcome this protector of hers."

Zorayas nods briefly. "Still, I do not trust my brother. He is not stupid - that silly child of his is important to him. I need to show him I can get her, just like that mate of his. She will die by my hand, just the same way, and it will destroy him..." Pure hatred and evil resound in his deep voice, as he contemplates what he can do to Meredith. He taps his steepled fingers together as the Renegades wait for him to speak again. The deep hatred between the two ancient vampires is legendary. Zorayas is not a Renegade, but he uses them to do his bidding, as he tries to wrest control away from Lukos. Biding his time, waiting for the right moment. "This protector she has, he is only capable of being there at night. His shields are powerful that even I cannot breach them. We need to look at this from a different point of view. During the daytime is when the girl is most vulnerable - we need to find someone to bend to our will to help us take her..."

"We can find one, sir." Fangs flash, as his men grin in as they contemplate finding a human to corrupt for their purpose.

"Good, the sooner the better. I fear she will disappear if we don't hurry. We can't wait for her birthday." He glares at them again. "Well, don't just stand there, you fools, get going...NOW!"

Stumbling, muttering, they back away from him, dispersing into the night to find a susceptible mortal they can use for their purpose.

* * *

Lukos stands motionless along the stone parapet of the circular terrace that overlooks the lush foliage behind the mansion, his black eyes surveying the night. Gathering wisps of thoughts from the vampires in his coven, as they go about the darkness. He thinks of Derek, remembering their last communication, and he smiles briefly. Since then, he hasn't picked up anything more from Derek, but he knows in his heart that Meredith is safe. It is testimony to his faith in Derek that he is willing to leave his daughter with him, rather than swooping in and bringing her here himself.

Rubbing the ruby pendant at his throat absently, he feels the little surge of power beneath his fingertips. All is well at the moment, but the evil of his brother lurks out there. He sighs a little, thinking of the darkness that has consumed Zorayas, and the hatred that has grown over the centuries. It all began in their boyhood - their father had been a harsh man, demanding his sons to be the same way, delivering punishment with an iron hand. Lukos had been the eldest, receiving the brunt of the stinging blows, and it only made him determined _not_ to be the same way. By the time he was fifteen, he decided he wanted to enter the monastery, a decision that didn't sit well with his father. But he needed to escape, and he urged his younger brother to go with him. However, Zorayas refused, too scared to do anything to anger their father further. Lukos left in the dark of night, promising to return one day to save Zorayas - a promise that he was unable to keep until it was almost too late.

The years had passed swiftly, and his brother had been poisoned by the wrath of their father, believing that Lukos abandoned him. Any contact Lukos tried to have was rebuffed, and he finally lost track of his family, kept busy by the demands of the church. It was only after he was turned vampire, that he was able to find Zorayas, and he turned him as well, to try to atone for his mistakes. It had been the wrong choice, as the evil and hatred that simmered in Zorayas only became stronger in his immortal state. They had been fighting ever since, until Lukos is sure there isn't even any point to the war any longer, it is just Zorayas's bitterness driving him. He would gladly welcome his brother back, if only he had the chance. And now Meredith is being dragged into their battle, something that she had no reason to be except for that she is his daughter.

His daughter...Lukos can only imagine what his life will be like once Meredith is here with him. As the dawn begins to lighten the skyline, he turns to go inside, hoping that soon she will be here with him. With both Derek and Meredith at his side, he will be able to pass along much of his work to them. He feels the time is coming when he will step aside - he is tired, and weary of the constant battling. Once Derek has bonded with Meredith, there will be no stopping the two of them. As he settles into the daily sleep, a small smile lingers on his lips...yes, the two of them will bond...even if they aren't aware of it yet...


	11. Chapter 11

**I know, I'm behind schedule with this chapter...life has been insanely busy this week! So sorry to keep you waiting...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

The next time Meredith wakes, the room is dark still, the drapes having been tightly drawn at some point to keep the sun at bay. A glance at the clock tells her it's nearly noon, a scandalously late time for her to sleep in to - yet no wonder, since they had been awake nearly till dawn. Derek is deep in vampire slumber, barely breathing, his skin cool. He looks peaceful, yet Meredith is aware this must be a dangerous time for him - totally unable to defend himself if anyone should want to harm him. A little shiver touches her spine at that thought.

She slips away to the shower, feeling her body ache in ways she never imagined. Derek had been gentle, yes, but also passionate and sensual and challenging her to meet him in the same manner. The experience had been every bit as amazing as her dreams, and more. She grins a little as the water sprays over her in hot waves, and the rich fragrance of the soap fills the air. If Derek were here with her, wet skin sliding sinuously together...a now familiar ache in her core stirs at the thought...

Getting out, drying off in luxurious towels, she contemplates the rest of the day. She doesn't usually have time to herself like this, without work or errands to run. She dresses and peeks in at Derek again, who has not moved at all in her absence. She drops a small kiss on his forehead and goes to explore the kitchen. Her stomach is grumbling in protest, and she isn't even sure if there will be anything to eat. Surprisingly, the refrigerator is stocked with a few essentials, and even a can of coffee sits beside the sleek chrome coffeemaker. The kitchen also boasts pristine appliances, oak cupboards, and a huge oak table and chair set next to a large window that is letting in the sun. Obviously no need for dark curtains here, she thinks with a smile. As the coffee brews, she gazes out the window, noting the large area of lush grass, surrounded by mature trees, and bushes. It's private and serene, far removed from her own small backyard, with it's ancient collection of lounge chairs and flower pots. This whole experience is beginning to make her feel like Alice in Wonderland...

After making a quick lunch, she grabs her cell phone and dials Adele's number to plan for later. Just hearing Adele's voice brings a rush of emotion. "Child, you sound happy, but kind of scared too..."

"So many changes to absorb. Derek wants us to leave as soon as possible, and there's still the house to close, and I have to pack..." Meredith's voice trails off as she considers things she hadn't taken note of before this.

"Leave the house to me and Richard, dear. We'll take care of everything. It will be here if you ever come back. Or you can let us know what to do with it," Adele sighs a little. "I knew this day would come, but it's still hard. I'm gonna miss you so, but Richard tells me you're in good hands with Derek. Lukos wouldn't leave you with anyone that couldn't look after you."

"Derek's been amazing..." Meredith agrees. In more ways than one...but she keeps that thought to herself.

"Mmmhmmm..." Adele comments knowingly. "I'm sure. But we'll see you both tonight then. After sunset, of course."

"Sounds good, see you then..."

* * *

Meredith spends the rest of the day sitting outside, enjoying some of the autumn's last sunshine, leafing through some books she found in the kitchen. Strange to think that soon this won't be a possibility - this will be her last sunshine as well soon. She touches her throat, remembering the feel of Derek's mouth there, the merest hint of fangs against her skin. Thinking of his words - bonded - for eternity...is that really what she wants? God, a week ago she didn't even have a boyfriend, and now she's contemplating being with Derek forever. To someone as normally level-headed and responsible as she is, it seems like a total absurdity. But she can't help but admit that even after such a short time, the thought of living without him saddens her. Her heart and her mind are decided, even if Derek thinks she is too young to take that step. She has always been mature for her age, having your mother killed makes you grow up quickly, after all.

Derek finds her still sitting outside after sunset, curled in the chair on the deck. He had woken to the scent of her in the air, realizing that he was already accustomed to having her presence there. And the little feminine touches were everywhere as well, he discovered with a smile, as he went to shower. It was strange in some ways, to share his home with someone again, but it felt right to have her there.

Now he pauses, leaning against the frame of the patio door, and she catches his eyes on her. He is dressed again in his usual black leather pants, and a dark blue shirt that makes his eyes seem more vibrant. His hair is still damp and curling from the shower, and he exudes pure male confidence as he moves towards her after she gives him a smile. The air is cooler now, stars beginning to pop out into the velvet sky. He drops down to his knees in front of her, taking her hands in his. "What are you doing out here, Meredith?" he asks softly, kissing her fingers. "You're getting cold." Easing her to her feet, he takes the chair instead, and pulls her into his lap, as she settles against his chest. He kisses her hair softly.

"Just thinking," she murmurs.

"I see...having second thoughts about the new life?"

"I can't stop it, even if I was, now could I?" she laughs.

"True, but as far as my involvement with you?" He tips her face up to look at her closely.

"Derek, you are proving to be the best part of this whole thing so far..." Meredith leans in to kiss his throat, where his shirt is open.

"So far?" he teases her, threading his fingers in her hair, sliding the silken strands gently. "You think there will be someone else coming along more to your liking than me?"

"Arrogant immortal..." she giggles, as he takes her face in his long fingers, lowering his head to her.

"Tempting mortal..." he growls, kissing her fiercely, taking her breath away instantly, making her want him all over again. In a fluid motion, Derek lifts her up and carries her inside. "It's too dangerous outside," he mutters, closing the door behind them with a swift kick. He carries her over to the counter and sets her down, standing between her legs, taking her face in his hands once more Their eyes devour each other, and her breath catches suddenly in her throat. Very slowly, he bends his head to hers, and captures her lips under his, and consumes her, biting her lips, sucking on her tongue, endlessly and sensuously. As he takes her mouth over and over, he pushes aside her thin t-shirt, cupping her breasts. Bending down, he takes her nipple in his mouth and sucks on her, her body rising to meet his mouth, wanting more, trying to get even closer, both her hands winding through his hair.

"Damnation, Meredith..." he growls, his breath fanning her ear, sending a shiver of delight along her spine. "We best leave now for Richard's, or we won't get out of here. I will make it up to you later..."

"Are you sure we can wait that long?" she murmurs, shocked at how much she wants him again. Her small hand trails along his groin, caressing him through the black leather.

"Meredith, I'm supposed to be the level headed one here," Derek says hotly, unable to move, touching his mouth to hers again, whisper soft. Seemingly of their own volition, his hands reach for the buttons on her pants, his fingers sliding inside. Meredith lets out a soft cry of pleasure as his hands make contact with her, and his hips move forward against her, playing with her, making her wetter and him harder. "Lift up, sweetie," he mutters, pulling at her pants as she raises herself off the counter so he can ease them away from her. Raw passion and need fuels them both then, as she tugs at his clothes, and before she realizes it, he is naked with her, pulling her against him, raining kisses along her throat and her face.

All Derek can feel is her heat – his body is picking it up from her, and he is more than willing to keep her here like this all night. He teases her with his cock, fitting himself to her, so that she spreads her legs open wider for him. He thrusts himself into her almost instantly, where she is silky and wet, pushing in deeper as she contracts around him. He pulls her closer, his hands on her ass, thrusting again and again, as molten pleasure shoots through his core. "God, you feel good," he mutters, his voice hoarse with desire. He kisses her cheek, her lips, and runs his tongue down the side of her neck.

Meredith's mouth grazes his shoulder, his collarbone and back to his mouth, her hips matching his thrusts evenly, shamelessly losing herself in how good he makes her feel. The touch of his fangs jolts her to the marrow, and she tilts her head, offering her throat again. "Do it..." she begs, meeting his eyes, seeing the gold flaring.

"No...not now..." he pants, stroking her clit, teasing her into more mindless shudders. "Soon, love...I swear...if that's what you want..."

"Take me, Derek...all of me..." she moans, starting to climax, and he feels her contract around him harder and more intense than before. He thrusts in once more, deeper, burying himself inside her, and he holds himself there, his whole body shaking with the force of his release.

Meredith falls against him, laughing weakly, as they become aware of their surroundings again. "This isn't what I expected when I asked if you really wanted to wait..." she gasps, burying her face against his chest, her eyes closed. She feels the rumble of laughter, as he kisses the top of her head.

"Indeed...we seem to have this combustible effect on each other, love..." Derek agrees, looking around at their scattered clothing, the scent of her female arousal still tormenting him. "And much as I would love to stay here all night like this, they _are _expecting us."

"You're right." Meredith eases down to her feet, still within the circle of his arms. "And now I have to brush my hair and try to look respectable - I can't go over to see Adele looking like you've just made love to me..." A little pink blush creeps over her cheeks, as she scoops up her clothes.

"And you look adorable that way," he teases her, swinging her into his arms easily, and heading for the bedroom. Just to get dressed, he assures himself...

* * *

Meredith drives into the parking lot at Seattle Grace in the cool dawn of the next morning, trying to decide what she is going to tell everyone about her imminent departure. Scanning the lot, her heart contracts at the thought of leaving this familiar place. It had been hard enough saying goodbye to Richard and Adele last night. Adele had hugged her so hard, tears streaming down her cheeks, that Meredith felt conflicted all over again. It was only Derek's strong presence that enabled her to hold it together.

And now for the next hard part, telling the rest of her co-workers, people who had come to be friends, that she would be leaving. "Yeah, I'm leaving for London with a guy who's a vampire, folks. And oh yeah, I'm gonna be one too if I don't get killed first," she mutters under her breath as she steps outside. Heavy gray clouds hang overhead, adding to the dismal mood, obscuring any sun that may be attempting to peek through. When she had left Derek, he had kissed her gently, searching her face for signs of indecision.

"_I'll be fine, Derek, don't worry," she whispered, relishing the feel of his arms around her, the strength of his broad chest against her. After so many years alone, it felt too good to be able to lean on someone. _

"_I still think this is too dangerous to let you go alone," he said, tipping up her chin. "You should phone Dr. Bailey, and the others instead. If anything happens to you..."_

"_It's daylight, you can't go with me, and the bad guys won't be able to get me either, right?"_

_He brushed her hair away from her eyes tenderly. "Just be careful, sweetheart. I will be ready to leave at sundown. Pack a bag, travel light. We can buy whatever you need in London...."_

_Meredith nodded, pressing her mouth against his, feeling the cool touch of his lips, the spark of desire that jumped between them. "Go to sleep. I'll be back as quick as I can..."_

Now she sighs to herself, "They'll lock me up in psych so fast it'll make my head spin if I tell them the truth..."

"Talking to yourself, Mer?" Cristina asks, hopping off her motorcycle beside Meredith. "Bad sign."

Meredith stops and impulsively throws her arms around her friend, squeezing her tightly.

"Mer...you're hugging me..." Cristina mutters, raising her eyebrows in surprise, disentangling herself.

"I'm sorry, I just...oh crap..." Meredith sighs.

"What...are you sick? You look a little pale..."

Meredith shakes her head, keeping quiet until they get inside. When they get to the locker room, they find Richard and Dr. Bailey already there, deep in conversation, along with one of the new attendings, Dr. Montgomery, and Meredith knows that he has already broken the news to her resident. He nods at her, as she and Cristina stop in front of them. A few of the other interns are milling around, sensing something is up somehow. George looks worried, more worried than usual. Meredith straightens her shoulders, nodding back at Richard. Dr. Montgomery looks over her tortoiseshell glasses perched on her nose, perfectly groomed eyebrows arched. The new OB surgeon has just transferred from New York, and Meredith isn't sure about her, but she won't have to worry about it much longer now.

"Good morning, I've just let Miranda and Addison know about your news, Meredith," Richard tells her, with a small smile.

"What news?" Cristina demands, looking at Meredith, and back to Richard.

"I'm leaving the program, immediately. I have an, um, family crisis to attend to, and I'm leaving the country. If there was any other way to deal with it, I would, but I really can't stay here anymore, " Meredith says softly, shifting her backpack.

The crowd around them falls suddenly quiet, and everyone stares at Meredith in shock. Unexpected tears well up in Meredith's eyes, and she blinks rapidly to keep them from falling. George pats her awkwardly on her shoulder, trying to be helpful, but it isn't working.

"I'm sorry to lose you, Meredith," Dr. Bailey says, shaking her head. "And especially today, we seem to be missing Dr. Stevens…she hasn't called in, and no one knows where she is." Her eyebrows raised as if questioning Meredith about this. "Are you sure you can't stay and fill in for the morning? It's gonna be a busy day again."

"Oh…I don't know…" Meredith glances at Richard, who shrugs.

"I haven't put the paperwork through yet, you're still on the clock, if you want," he says. "But only a few hours, you know you have things to take care of."

"Okay, sure, then I'll be glad to help."

"Good, now get your butts ready and meet me at the nurse's station for rounds – five minutes!" Bailey says sternly, before turning to stride away, the rest of the interns following like ducklings in her wake.

"Meredith, talk to me," Cristina hisses, grabbing her arm once they are alone. "You're quitting and you didn't even tell me before? What is it - that guy you met? You're ditching us for him?"

Meredith shakes her head miserably. "No...it's more complicated than Derek. I'm not even sure what to tell you."

"You've gotten pretty cozy with this guy already, though." Cristina looks at Meredith's throat suspiciously, noting the tiny bruises where Derek's fangs had left a faint mark. True to his word, he hadn't bitten her, but came close enough to graze the delicate skin. "You've been having hot sex with McDreamy, and you're leaving me here to work with the Nazi? That is_ so _unfair..." She slams her locker open and pulls out her scrubs, shimmying into them as she speaks.

Despite herself, Meredith smiles a little. "McDreamy?"

"Hot motorcycle stud with the body to die for..." Cristina shrugs. "You're leaving for him aren't you? I know I told you to get laid, but no guy is worth throwing your career away for!"

"It's not that. I really do have family issues, and he's helping me with that." Meredith edges away, and opens her locker, changing as well. "That's why he was looking for me, after all."

"Your family is here in Seattle," Cristina points out, folding her arms over her chest and tapping her foot, not giving Meredith any latitude. "Spill."

"Okay..." Meredith sits on the bench, staring at the floor. "Richard and Adele are only sort of my foster parents, you know. My real mother was killed when I was four, I never knew my father. Now, things have happened, and I have to go to England to meet with him on my birthday."

"Oh, well, that makes it all crystal clear," Cristina says sarcastically. "Is he rich?"

"Who?"

"Your father...?"

"I have no idea...but Derek says it's not safe for me here now, and he's taking me away. Tonight. I really can't explain anything more than that - I wish I could, seriously!"

"Holy shit." Cristina sits down beside her, shaking her head in disbelief. "Are you really sure about all this? I mean, this guy you just met a few days ago, and you're trusting him? Has he shown you any proof?"

"I trust Derek - and I know it's all true what he's told me. And besides, Richard knows my father from before apparently, he vouches for the facts." And Meredith knows it in her soul as well. After all the years of feeling different than everyone, of having the visions the last little while...it all makes sense now.

Before Cristina can say anything else, the locker room door is pushed open, and Dr. Bailey pokes her head in. "Hurry up ladies! This isn't a tea party!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Cristina shouts, tugging Meredith along with her. "At least keep me company for a few more hours. Fill me in while Bailey's not watching…"

* * *

By the time noon rolls around, they have put in a full morning, with rounds, and trauma cases. As the others head off to grab a quick lunch, she heads back to the locker room. "Bye Cris…take care, okay? I'll be in touch…" she says, as Cristina gives her a long searching look.

"You better – and make sure I can come visit sometime."

Cristina sprints off to catch the rest of the group, and Meredith watches for a moment, before walking into the locker room. Faint familiar hospital sounds filter in, and she sighs as she rummages through the locker. Life will never be the same, but it will be okay, she muses. After all, Derek will be there with her. She bends over to pull out her other shoes, shifting her backpack to the bottom of the locker.

The locker room door creaks open again, and there is the sound of shoes squeaking behind her. "Hey..." Meredith peers over her shoulder, "What are y-" Her eyes widen, as she sees a hypodermic needle descending into her shoulder. Twisting in panic, attempting to get away, before she feels a prick of the needle, and then the world spins crazily and goes black...


	12. Chapter 12

**Have I left you all in suspense long enough - wondering who it was with the syringe? Izzie or Addison? Let's find out...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twelve**

Derek sits bolt upright as soon as the sun sinks below the horizon. The sheets fall away from him, and he looks around quickly, all his senses instantly alert. There is no sign of Meredith - nothing to indicate she is nearby, or even in the house. The air is still, devoid of any mortal presence, and a deep cold dread takes hold of him. She should have been here hours ago, packed and ready to leave for London.

He is fully awake and dressed instantly, his mind still searching for her. Damnation, he should have known better, and he curses himself further for letting her out alone. Zorayas has done something, found a way to reach her during the daylight. And he is hiding her from him, shielding her. Derek can't let himself think of the other possibility - that she is already dead. He rushes outside, staring up at the inky black sky, as if he can find the answers there. "Meredith...!" he howls, in anguish, but there is no answer, only the sigh of the wind in the spruce trees.

Not caring about anything but finding her, Derek takes himself directly to the front doors of the Seattle Grace Hospital, where staff members are trickling out into the dark evening. He catches snippets of conversations, and jumbled thoughts and he tracks the most strident of these to the ambulance bay - there is something happening there. He spots Richard, along with Dr. Yang and another tall, auburn haired woman, all speaking and gesturing at once. As Derek strides over to them, his presence instantly stills their rush of words. "Where's Meredith?" he demands, looking at each of them in turn. His eyes are shielded by the sunglasses, aware they are likely burning red with anger by now.

"Isn't she with you?" Cristina ventures, peering around anxiously. "She left at noon..."

"No, Dr. Yang, would I be here if she was?" Derek asks, his voice low. He looks at Richard. "What's going on here?"

"Well, Dr. Stevens was discovered in the back of one of the ambulances, nearly exsanguinated. She had been missing all day, apparently." He indicates the stretcher where a blond woman is deathly pale, the attendants ready to move her inside. Derek stops them for a moment, and inspects her throat, finding the nearly invisible puncture wounds there. His eyes meet Richard's, and he shakes his head grimly. The Renegades have nearly killed her, taking her within an inch of her life, leaving just enough of her mind to have her under their control. Using her for their dirty work, and then dumping her here to be discovered.

"Meredith is missing, and I'm sure that Dr. Stevens had something to do with it. Not of her own volition, but still..."

"Izzie?" Cristina says, shocked at this turn of events. "Shit...if I had known, I just thought Mer left, her locker was all closed up...we got busy, I just didn't think..."

"It's not your fault, Dr. Yang. It's mine," Derek states. "I'm supposed to protect her, and I've failed her. Where is her locker?"

"Yang, take Derek upstairs. We can handle this here," Richard says, moving forward with the stretcher, Dr. Montgomery following.

"I need to speak with you after I'm done up there, sir," Derek tells him as he takes off with Cristina in his wake, so fast she can barely keep up with him. As they speed through the hallways, they garner strange looks - on his own, Derek causes enough attention, but he gives off a menacing chill now, and people instinctively back away. Derek picks up the plethora of scents, of blood types, and his jaw tightens. His fangs are extended, from both the scent of blood, and the anger that simmers in his veins.

They are silent as they head towards the locker room, Cristina wisely keeping her mouth shut, sneaking peeks at him from time to time. By the time they stop in front of Meredith's locker, Cristina is getting thoroughly frightened. Derek lays his hand on the cool metal, picking up a sense of Meredith, of a fear that she felt earlier. "Can you open it?"

"Sure..." Cristina nods, twirling the dial with shaky fingers. They had shared their combinations in case of emergencies, and this has got to be one. Derek eases her out of the way as she clicks the lock open, before opening the door slowly. Inside, he sees her things still there, her backpack stuffed in the bottom. Her scent surrounds him, and he inhales deeply. He reaches out to touch the backpack, picking up more images as he does so. Closing his eyes, he feels her fear again, surprise, and then...nothing...just blackness.

"What's happened to Mer? She would never leave without that," Cristina whispers, staring at Derek. This is getting way beyond strange.

Derek sighs heavily, closing the locker door. "Did Meredith tell you anything about what was happening?"

Cristina shrugs. "Sorta. Just that she had to leave with you, that it wasn't safe here, but this is crazy! Why would Izzie want to kidnap her?"

"I can't really explain that right now, but Dr. Stevens was used. She must be more susceptible to suggestion than some of the rest of you here. It could easily have been a total stranger. I blame myself again for not realizing that possibility."

Cristina manages to raise one eyebrow. "Yeah, Izzie's pretty easily fooled sometimes. Is she gonna be okay now?"

"With a lot of blood transfusions, hopefully. But you should prepare yourself for the other possibility, that it's too late to save her..."

"But...but..." Cristina sputters, trying to wrap her head around this. Derek is already heading for the door, his long coat swirling around his legs, and she has to run to catch up with him. "What do we do now?"

"Pray, Dr. Yang...pray that I find Meredith before anything happens to her," Derek says, not waiting for her to keep up. He is gone before she can say anything else, leaving her standing in the deserted corridor.

* * *

Meredith blinks rapidly, her eyes feeling like sandpaper, her mouth cottony. Groggily, she tries to move, but finds herself unable to, and her head aches from the effort. Then she realizes she is handcuffed securely, her hands behind her back, and she is lying on a narrow mattress. A wave of panic washes over, as she tries to remember what happened. It's dark, and it's cold, wherever she is. Vague images float through her mind, of tangled blond hair, and the hypodermic needle. It had been Izzie...she realizes suddenly, but then she remembers only blackness...

"Ah, you're awake." The cool voice surprises her, she can't see anyone in the gloom. "Good..."

"W-where am I?" Meredith murmurs.

"None of your concern. Just know that this is the last place you will ever see in your life..."

Out of the darkness, a figure appears, a tall, silver haired man. He is gaunt, his features sharp and his skin pale. She stares at him, noting the expensive clothing, the deceptive appearance. To pass him on the street, one would take him for a wealthy banker, or perhaps some kind of movie producer. His eyes are dark, but as he speaks, she can see a flash of red spark in the center, a flash of dangerous fang extend as he smiles at her. He is ancient evil, hiding behind a civilized façade, and it scares her to the bone. One hand reaches out to touch her hair, and Meredith flinches in horror.

"Such a pretty thing, aren't you?" he asks, almost absently. His voice is cold, emotionless; his fingers are like ice on her skin. "And you're bleeding...I warned those fools to be careful with you, and still..." He traces a line of blood from a cut on her forehead. "Very tempting..."

"W-what do you want with me?" Meredith asks, trying to keep her fear from bubbling up completely. She faces the black eyes of the man levelly, as he circles around her. But she knows the answer already before he even speaks - he wants her dead.

"You, my pretty one, are going to die. I can't let you live, after all. My brother thinks he can outwit me, but he's so wrong...did that protector of yours tell you about me? That I'm your uncle..."

"Yes..." Meredith finds it hard to believe that her father can be related in any way to this cold creature. Dear lord, she should have just stayed home with Derek - he was right, it wasn't safe anywhere. She wonders what he will do when he realizes she is missing. Her thoughts focus on him, hoping he can pick up some sort of message from her, but Zorayas laughs wickedly.

"Don't even attempt that...this place is too heavily shielded for him to even come close to finding it. The only way Shepherd is going to find you is if I let him." He paces away from her, tapping his fingers together in thought. "I do want to see his face when I kill you. It will be so amusing...even more so when Lukos receives word of your deaths..."

Meredith sucks in her breath at this suggestion. "My father - he could make it worthwhile not to harm me..."

Zorayas snorts in derision. "I don't want money, Miss Grey...I want total control over the vampires, and once you are dead, Lukos will give in, I'm sure of it. He won't have anything to live for. I killed his precious Ellis, and I'll kill you too. You have the same look of terror on your face that she did...." He grasps her jaw in his hand, and Meredith makes herself meet his stare, despite the fear that lurches through her. His strong fingers dig into her soft skin, bruising her with the intensity.

"Go to hell..." Meredith hisses, pulling at the handcuffs at her wrists, twisting away from him as far as she can. With a sick feeling, she realizes the cuffs are silver, something Derek won't be able to touch without injury to himself.

Zorayas throws his head back, and laughs - a deep, evil laugh that chills her to her soul. "It's far too late for that...I'm already in hell..." He turns and strides away, leaving her in the darkness again.

* * *

Derek paces angrily in front of the fireplace, raking his hands through his hair repeatedly. He has returned to the house, hoping to find some sort of message from Zorayas, or some sort of indication where Meredith is. But there is nothing, no phone calls, no mental images. He realizes that if anything happens to her, he will move heaven and earth to kill the man responsible - even if it means dying himself. She has come to mean more to him than he ever believed possible. In the short span of time they have spent together, she has charmed him completely. Life would be far too bleak without her.

His conversation with Richard netted him nothing either. He had hoped there had been some sign, some clue that Richard could have picked up on, but it was a cold trail.

_You want Miss Grey? Come and get her..._

The mocking voice insinuates itself in his thoughts, and Derek grimaces as he gets a mental image of Meredith, her arms bound behind her back, somewhere dark and dank. He feels her terror, the rising panic that she is doing her best to keep under control.

_Zorayas...damn you...if you touch her, I swear I will kill you..._

The only reply is derisive laughter, fading away into silence. Fury fuels his actions, as Derek straps on extra weapons, whirling through the house like a madman. His only thought is getting to Meredith and bringing her back here safely. He focuses his energy on the images, before disappearing into the night, the long black coat flapping behind him like wings....

* * *

Meredith wiggles her hands, ineffectual in the cool cuffs at her wrists. Then she feels a disturbance in the air, and cool breeze against her face. "Derek?" she whispers, straining to see into the dark. Her eyes have become somewhat accustomed to it by now, and she makes out the shape appearing a few feet away from her.

"Meredith...are you all right?" he asks urgently, rushing over to her side.

"I think so...I am _so_ glad to see you..." The tears she has been keeping back until now, glimmer in her eyes, and her voice trembles. "H-how did you find me? He said..."

"He wanted me to find you, Meredith," Derek says, looking over his shoulder. He turns back and traces her cheek carefully, pulling her up against him. He feels cool and solid, and she welcomes the strength of his body. For a brief moment, his lips find hers, his hands twisting in her hair, as he kisses her. "Has he hurt you?" Derek asks, backing away, looking at the handcuffs with a frown. He spots the bloom of the bruise on her jaw line, the dried blood on her cheek, and his body stiffens in further anger. "He touched you..."

Meredith shakes her head, her hair falling over her face. "Not much, he was waiting for you..." she whispers, as Derek wraps his arms around her, holding her close, resting his cheek against her hair. The lavender scent surrounds him, and he wants nothing more than to keep her like this, safe and protected, in his arms.

"I'm going to get you out of here," he vows, grasping the chain holding the cuffs in place. Instant pain sears him, but he grits his teeth, and yanks with all his strength, until the cuffs pop open and fall away from her. Meredith gasps at the sight of his hands, burnt raw from the silver. He shakes off her concern, helping her stand up beside him. "Let's go...." he starts to say, but then a blast of frigid air assaults them, knocking them both backwards. A roar of hatred echoes in the room, before Zorayas appears, his hands like talons, his fangs gleaming. Derek shields Meredith with his body, pulling out the longsword, ready to fight.

"Is that the best you've got?" Zorayas taunts him, using his power to knock the sword out of Derek's hands. "I thought Lukos would send me a worthy opponent, but I guess I was wrong..."

"I'm just getting started," Derek growls, throwing another dagger at Zorayas, embedding it in his shoulder. Meredith scrambles up onto the bed, looking around for something to throw to distract Zorayas.

"You are beginning to annoy me, boy..."

"I'm sorry, I'll do my best to kill you..." Derek counters sarcastically, swinging the chain at Zorayas's head. It wraps around his neck, pulling him down, and he howls in outrage, the silver burning him. Derek snatches the sword back from the floor, and tries to behead him, but Zorayas springs back up again, and they face off, swords clanging. Sweat drips from Derek's face, and he feels the blood oozing from a gash on his thigh. He grimaces as Zorayas peppers him with numerous blows, burning his flesh in several spots from the touch of silver.

"Kill me then..." Zorayas smirks finally, raising his own sword high. "I intend to win this fight, and make you watch me kill this weak mortal here..."

"NO!" Derek shouts, charging forward again. "She's mine...don't you harm her..." His body is aching, a cut over his eye distorting his vision, and he shakes in anger.

"Oh...there is a certain attachment to this mortal then? More than just allegiance to your leader's daughter, hmm?" Zorayas whirls around and grabs Meredith, holding her in front of him, putting his fangs at her throat. Meredith gulps, and looks at Derek, her eyes wide. "She smells delicious, doesn't she? Have you tasted her yet...?" he taunts Derek, as his fangs hover over her skin, sensing the wild pulse beating, as she struggles to get away. She whimpers, feeling the sharp fangs start to sink into her.

Derek hates the feeling of helplessness that invades him, unable to do anything else. If he charges, Zorayas will certainly bite down completely, draining her blood while Derek watches. "Fine...let her go...you can have me instead..." He lets the silver sword clatter to the floor, dropping to his knees, and exposing his neck.

"No..." Meredith cries out, taking the opportunity to drive her elbow backwards as hard as she can, making contact with Zorayas's groin. Vampire or not, it still has the same impact, and he doubles over, letting go of her as the intense pain in his balls makes him lose control for a moment. He sags to his knees, groaning in outrage and pain, unable to hold her. Derek instantly snatches her hand, and pulls Meredith towards the door, moving with vampire speed until they are standing outside in the dark.

"Hang on, Meredith..." Derek mutters, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "We're going for a ride."

"What?"

"Just close your eyes..."

Meredith takes a deep breath, holding to Derek's muscular body, before she feels a faint whirl and rush of air. She buries her face against his chest, hoping she ends up in one complete piece at the end of this. Then the air stills again, and she peeks up to see they have landed in his bedroom. The quiet descends around them, and she feels her legs shaking in relief. "Are we safe here?" she whispers, wanting to believe the nightmare is over.

"For a little while, but I really need to get you to your father soon. Zorayas won't like being defeated - he will try again soon.." Derek sinks wearily to the bed, dragging her with him. Bruised, battered, it has taken the last reserve of his strength to bring them back here.

"Oh god..." Meredith's trained eyes sweep over Derek's injuries, seeing the blood still trickling from the cuts, the raw burns on his chest and upper arms, his skin even paler than usual. He sways slightly towards her, and she takes his face in her hands. "You're badly injured..." She feels the pain inside of him, the dark agony that twists inside of him like a wild animal. "Let me help you. I'm a surgeon, Derek, it's what I'm good at." The burns are what concerns her the most, they look raw and ragged, and she bites her lip in sympathy.

She lays her hands on his forehead, wishing she could take away the pain, and he opens his eyes. "That feels very good, Meredith..." he murmurs, his throat tight. Her cool touch seems to alleviate some of his ache, as if she were drawing it away from him. "You have the healing touch, sweetheart."

"I've always been able to feel the places where people hurt," Meredith murmurs, taking the scissors and slicing open the leather pants. Derek winces as the cool air hits the wound, watching her carefully. "I'm sorry... those pants will never be the same again, I'm afraid."

"Fine..." He grits his teeth, as she cleanses the wound. Blood still oozes, even though it is beginning to knit together somewhat. "Meredith, seriously, I'll heal," he growls. She shakes her head, as she sutures the wounds.

Derek finds blackness engulfing him, despite the soothing touch of Meredith's fingers. His mind is reeling, as his body tries to heal itself. Meredith's face swims in front of him, his vision clouding. He needs to feed, needs fresh blood to stay alive. His sole focus is to repair his aching body, and he fights to control his urge to take what he needs from her. The pulse beating at her throat calls to him, but he can't...his fangs extend, his thirst rages as their eyes meet. Meredith's tongue moistens her lower lip unconsciously, as she senses the battle going on inside of him.

"You need blood, don't you?" she whispers, leaning over him, her hair swishing around him, comforting him with its familiar fragrance. His beautiful eyes are leaden from the pain, and her heart contracts. "Don't die, Derek, take what you need from me, please...I want you to...."

Derek shakes his head, despite the craving for blood that courses through him. She is correct, but still he hesitates, his eyes fixed on her slim throat and the pulse that beats there invitingly. "You know what that means..."

"I know...this what I want to do...I love you, Derek..." The words tumble out of her lips, surprising them both.

In shock, Derek stares into her soft green eyes, seeing the unwavering love that shines there, and her unselfish gesture warms him more than anything else has in five hundred years. "Yes, Meredith...and I love you..."


	13. Chapter 13

**So, here we are already at the thirteenth chapter! Thanks as always to all of you for reading and enjoying this story so far. I was listening to the radio the other day and they played that old song by Meatloaf 'You Took the Words Right Out of my Mouth', and the beginning made me think of vampires... **

**_Would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?_**

**_Will he offer me his mouth?  
Yes  
Will he offer me his teeth?  
Yes  
Will he offer me his hunger?  
Yes  
And will he starve without me?_**

**_And does he love me....?_**

**I know, not entirely applicable, but in some ways, especially the references to teeth and hunger! I hope you enjoy this chapter, involving just that very thing.  
**

**I hope to have something for you next week, but with Christmas looming on the horizon, I'm not sure if that will work out. If not before the 25th, then I will do my best to have something for you early the next week. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Thirteen  
**

"I love you..." Derek utters the words that he knows to be true, in his soul. After so long, this is the woman he has been unconsciously waiting for. She is somehow linked to him already, and this will only be the final step. He should have realized that from the first day. "And I need you...god, how I need you..." he says hoarsely.

"Do it," Meredith whispers. "Take what you need..."

She leans closer, pulling her long hair away from her neck. Leans so close there is just barely a breath of space between them. The nearness of the ultimate gift energizes him, and he glides his palm along the warm skin, his other hand at the back of her head. The steady drumbeat of her pulse is intoxicating, and he lowers his head to her. His mouth hovers over the delicate skin, his tongue tracing the line of her artery. All he can feel is the blood calling to him, all he can hear is the sound of her breathing, and all he can sense is her total surrender to him.

His fangs throb, seeking their mark, as he tilts her head to one side. He is nearly ravenous, shaking with hunger, and before she can react, he sinks them into her, exquisitely slow despite his raging need. Meredith arches up into him, a small whimper escaping her, but she doesn't move, even as he takes the first pull of blood from her vein.

She tastes sweet as honey on his tongue, the vibrant essence of her blood surging through him. He can feel it reviving him with each long pull he takes, greedily wanting more. Drinking long and deep, quenching his thirst, feeling the blood surging to every part of him. Whatever physical desire he had felt for her up to this point is eclipsed totally by this. She is his woman now, utterly and irrevocably. Her scent of lavender is filling his senses. She is more than he expected - the vampire blood from Lukos holds an extra degree of restorative power, and he makes a dark sound of satisfaction as he continues to take it in.

Meredith feels an unexpected quiver in her core, with every pull of his mouth. Pleasure shoots through her, down to her soul. Her mind is lost in a swirl of heat and need, giving herself up to him. It's unlike anything else she has experienced, loving the feel of his mouth against her, the heat spiking between them. The raw pleasure is intense, and her core clenches in a torrent of want. She writhes a little beneath him, her fingers clutching at his head.

Her soft moan catches in her throat, and makes Derek pull back slightly. Panting, his hunger slaked for now, his tongue strokes over the puncture, sealing it closed – an erotic gesture, a caress that heals the skin immediately. His body is pulsing with renewed vigor, his wound knitting together, the burns fading.

"Amazing..." Meredith murmurs, looking at his chest, touching his hands in wonder. Their eyes meet again, and Derek cups her cheek carefully. His eyes are beginning to glow gold, giving away his growing desire.

"_You_ are amazing, thank you," he says softly. "You didn't have to offer that already. Now you are part of me for eternity." He places her palm on his chest. "I feel you here, even more than before, my love." He kisses her gently, then with increasing passion, the taking of her blood igniting his possessive lust for her.

"Yes," she replies softly, as he claims her mouth again, tongue meeting hers, more demanding now. Her fingers skim his skin, along the taut muscular thighs, and he groans softly.

"What..." Meredith stops, meeting his hungry gaze. "You _must_ be feeling better..." she teases him then, noting the sudden throb of his erection. "How can you be thinking about that right now?"

Derek takes her hand, moving her slowly up along his body. "It doesn't take much with you as it is, honey. Add in the gift of your blood, and I want you more than ever..." He claims her mouth in a long, drugging kiss that belies his earlier pain. His tongue glides along hers, teasing skillfully, sending a rush of desire through her own body. Meredith lets her mouth open to the taste of him, to the slow kisses that send her senses spinning. His hand moves to cradle the side of her face, his thumb making slow circles along her jaw.

From there, his hand closes into her hair, holding it aside and kissing her neck, taking his time to feather his lips up along to the hollow behind her ear. "My pretty Meredith..." he whispers hotly, as she moves against him, feeling the hard unyielding firmness of his body beneath her. Then he takes her mouth again, longer, wetter, deeply consuming, until she can't catch her breath. She molds herself against him, until their bodies touch everywhere. He kisses her as if he is already inside of her - long, greedy kisses with teeth, tongue and lips, binding them together after the threat of losing each other. Meredith feels her hips rise to meet his, feeling the unbearable sweetness of the moment overwhelm her. The insistent throb of his desire against her thighs, seeking entry, sends the thrill of desire through her. His hands cup her bottom, grinding her against him, rolling her swiftly beneath him.

"I want you, my love - I want all your warmth and your sweet body, I want to make you cry out for me, and shudder as you come around me..." Derek whispers thickly, pulling her clothing away, feeling the urgent need to possess her completely, just as much as she needs him. The buttons on her blouse pop open, baring her breasts, and Meredith is caught in the feverish passion that has blazed into life. Her hands pull at his own shirt, running her hands along the smooth skin of his chest, pressing her lips against his throat. Her small teeth graze him briefly, and he grins at her in surprise. "You want to bite _me_ now, do you?" he whispers, feeling the ache in his cock from the unexpected nip.

"I want to taste you," she confesses.

Derek gazes at her in the dim light, his expression serious. "Meredith..."

"Please...I want to know what it feels like...I want to have that part of you..."

"Just a taste for now, then - until you turn, and you can take it yourself," Derek allows. "Then the bonding will be absolute." Not losing her gaze, he lifts his wrist to his mouth, and bites down, letting a trickle of blood bubble up.

Meredith watches in fascination as the dark, glossy liquid oozes over his skin, before leaning closer, her breath fanning along the puncture. Nothing could have prepared her for the first taste - rich as wine, just as potent, it shoots through her instantly. She feels his strength and heat suffusing her, along with an erotic current of pure delight.

Derek is transfixed at the sight of her taking his blood - at the delicate lap of her tongue over his flesh, the succulent warmth of her mouth as she pulls at him. Sharp desire spikes in him, and his body tightens in need. He senses her heart pumping, the blood singing in her veins, in time with his own. His woman - the thought is pure primal male, and he can't help but feel satisfaction at her willingness to do this. When Meredith finally lifts her head, licking the last trace of blood from her lip, he leans in to kiss her briefly before sealing the puncture again.

"My god, Derek, I had no idea..." she whispers.

"It will be even better the next time," he chuckles seductively, pushing her blouse away, undressing her completely before she can even blink. Meredith meets his eager touch, matching it with her own increased passion. Her senses seem heightened, her vision sharper - is it just her imagination, or has his blood already done this?

"Not your imagination, sweetheart," Derek murmurs, his lips at her ear.

"Is that a promise?" Meredith gasps, as his tongue lazily strokes her collarbone, dipping lower to drag over her nipples one by one, pulling them into the wet heat of his mouth.

"I would never lie to you," he assures her, his voice as silky as sin. "Let me love you now..." His mouth and his hands stray at random over her body, touching and teasing, until Meredith feels boneless with want. _ Shh...hold still for me... _He has not uttered the words out loud, but Meredith stares at him, hearing him in her mind.

_Yes..._

_You can hear me? _

_Oh yes..._

Then Derek finds the spot between her thighs where she throbs, and all reason is lost. His tongue parts her, in melting licks that probe until she is wetter than ever before. His fingers add to the torment, until she feels the climax building like a slow slide into ecstasy.

"Oh god, Derek..." she cries out, as he feels her come, shuddering against his mouth.

"That's it, now..." Derek urges her, sliding back up her body, taking her mouth again, parting her wider with his knee, keeping her mouth captive. She arches to meet him, her nails scratching his back lightly as he enters her with a deep-rooted thrust, taking her sob of pleasure into his mouth. She takes all of him, the thick pleasure he gives her with each thrust of his hips, his cock filling her in a fierce rush. His hands pin her wrists to the bed, driving into the slick clench of her core, taking her breath away.

"You...feel...amazing..." he growls low in his throat, each thrust matching his words.

A small feminine sound of satisfaction bubbles up in her, meeting him just as hard, needing the pure physical release of the moment. "Take me hard, Derek...I won't break..." she urges him, staring into the gold of his eyes.

Torn between the primal urge to do just as she asks, and the lingering reserve to be careful with her, Derek draws a ragged breath. In one quick movement, he rolls to his back, pulling her over him. "Then show me how you want me..." he says roughly, cupping her face, and kissing her hard. Her slick heat squeezes around him, reflexively, as he bucks up into her. Moving back and forth, Meredith increases her tempo, her breasts gliding over the coarse hair on his chest, her body tingling with need. He drives into her harder, matching the raw want in her with every stroke, until she cries out in delight. The tremors deep inside set him off, and he loses himself completely into her, holding her tightly, gasping for air.

They lay tangled together then, waiting for the world to stop tilting, and he kisses her face, her lips, softer, lovingly. Meredith sighs contentedly, sliding her hand around his neck to hold him close, as he runs his mouth and tongue along her cheek, nibbling lightly. She marvels at how good she feels with Derek, like this, every time more intense than the last. His body is warm and hard over hers, so innately masculine, that she has no desire to even move a muscle at the moment.

"Derek...is it always like this for you?" she finally whispers.

"No," he replies softly in her ear. "Never, just with you, Meredith."

"Good," she sighs, as he kisses her gently. The room is dark and quiet, as they continue to kiss and caress, reluctant to move.

"You know, much as I would like to stay like this all night and into the next century, we really should get out of here before Zorayas comes hunting for us again." He props up on elbow, letting his gaze rake over her, enjoying the flush of her climax still pink on her skin.

Meredith yawns delicately, before hiding her face against his chest. It's been a long evening already, and all she wants is to close her eyes and fall asleep in Derek's embrace. He feels a surge of emotion, sensing her thoughts. After all these years alone, she is the only woman to invade his heart again. Recalling the way he'd felt when he feared she was dead sends a shudder along his spine. "I know how you feel, love, but the sooner we get to London, the happier I will be."

"You want to get rid of me?" she teases, earning a throaty growl from him.

"Never," he assures her, grazing his fangs over her throat. He could easily taste her again, losing himself forever. "I love you too much, Meredith. Always..."

Meredith looks at him, losing herself in the deep blue of his expressive eyes, half hidden by the dark curls that have fallen over his face. "You know I was yours even before this, and that I trust you to be there for me, no matter what. I do love you - my mind and my heart won't change. I wanted this....it wasn't just the heat of passion..."

Derek nods silently, taking one of her hands and placing a gentle kiss in the palm. "I know - you were part of me already...before we even met, somehow there is more to us than this moment in time. Those dreams of yours..."

"Yes...our lives have touched before, I feel it. Maybe my father can make some sense of it all."

Derek nods thoughtfully, before pulling her close again. "I agree..." His weight covers her, his hands twining into her hair, reluctant to leave the comfort of this bed.

"But don't forget one thing, honey," she murmurs, her hand easing over his taut butt and narrow hips. He quirks one brow at her quizzically as she pauses. "...I saved your ass tonight..." she giggles infectiously, tapping him lightly to emphasize her point, making him laugh out loud.

"Oh, believe me, love, I will never forget," he chuckles, "but perhaps we can keep that between us?"

"Perhaps...for now...." Meredith giggles again, before he takes her lips again, with a ferocious passion that leaves her gasping, and making her forget everything else again for the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry to have left you all for so long- holidays are over and done with, so I hope to get back on schedule here! This update moves things along - for those of you anxious for the move to London - it's here at last! Thanks for your patience.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Meredith pauses as they step onto the damp tarmac at the Seattle airport, having been whisked there by a limo that Derek summoned. Cool moist air lifts the strands of her hair, the smell of the ocean tantalizing her. Dressed in a white wool sweater with a cowl neck, slim black jeans tucked into supple leather boots, she looks fresh and young. She feels energized and ready to take on whatever is going to happen next.

Derek takes her hand with a smile, warming her instantly. "Shall we?" he asks, nodding at the waiting jet. His hair is rakishly tousled, his jaw darkly stubbled at this late hour. Meredith feels her pulse quicken at his dangerous appeal all over sleek little plane is glistening with drops of rain, the pilot waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

"I'm ready," Meredith says quietly. The driver takes her lone bag from the trunk of the car, and hurries up the stairs ahead of them. After everything that happened that evening, Meredith had little time to waste, and hurried home to pack what she could. Stuffing pictures, and mementos, along with what she thought she might need into the bag, and dressing quickly as Derek paced back and forth along the windows. He wouldn't feel safe until they were in the air, wondering when Zorayas would strike again. He had dressed just hurriedly, pulling on a black cashmere turtleneck, black jeans and his favorite leather jacket. The rest of his clothes can be sent over later, along with anything that Meredith has missed.

As they greet the pilot, Meredith takes one last look over her shoulder. Would she ever see this again?

"Sometime you will," Derek whispers to her knowingly, kissing her temple.

"Welcome, Mr. Shepherd, Miss Grey," the pilot says, with a grin.

"Sorry for the delay, Hunter," Derek states, nodding at the other man. "We had some unavoidable problems tonight."

"No worries. We will be leaving right away, landing after daybreak in London, but they will be prepared for you as always, sir."

Meredith wonders if he is a vampire as well, or just knows all about them. Derek winks at her, taking her hand and leading her into the inside of the plane. The seats are plush and vastly different from anything she has encountered in a plane before. She peers out the window as the plane begins to prepare to take off.

"So, why are we flying on a normal plane, and not...you know?" Meredith asks, trying to keep her mind on other things. The plane itself is more relaxing than any commercial flight she's been on, that's certain. It's soothing interior, comfy seats and ambiance is relaxing. Soft lights glow warmly, and there is a couch along one wall of windows, and even a low bowl of fresh cut flowers on an inlaid mosaic table. She can see a well stocked bar, and a small fridge, tucked in the corner. For a vampire who can't eat, or drink, Lukos has spared no expense in making this jet as comfortable for mortals as he can.

"For one thing, it's dangerous – too far - and for another, with daylight approaching, you wouldn't want me to turn into tinder when we land." Derek arches one eyebrow at her.

"Never..." she agrees with a smile. "Is the pilot...?"

"No, but he is aware of what Lukos is, as well as myself, and others that use this jet from time to time. He is paid well to keep his secrets – he's worked for your father for many years now."

"So we're safe, no Renegades smuggled on board?"

"Hunter is very reliable, and there are no flight attendants, so nobody can be compromised," Derek assures her soothingly. Though he will be happy as soon as they are in the air.

"Oh!" Meredith puts her hand to her mouth. "That reminds me...Izzie...will she be okay? I've forgotten all about her with everything else that happened." She chides herself for letting that slip, that one of her friends had been used to harm her, after she thought it wasn't possible.

Derek thinks of how the woman had looked on the stretcher, pale, nearly bled dry. "Quite honestly, Meredith...I don't know. We can contact Richard when we land in London, if you wish, but it did not look promising when I saw her."

Meredith shivers and feels a quick sting of tears. "Why her? She would never harm me, or anyone. She has a good heart, it's just not fair, Derek..."

"I know, love, sometimes it isn't fair," Derek murmurs. He rubs the little tear away with the pad of his thumb. "She was just the one most easily manipulated, I'm afraid. It's likely her downfall, that she trusted whichever minion of Zorayas that tricked her into letting him take her blood. They are callous killers, Meredith, and the sooner we can eradicate all of them, the better this world will be. Your Father will need our help even more now, that you are out of hiding. I'm sorry your friend was used the way she was, Meredith."

"So am I..."

As the plane gains altitude, she turns to take a last look out the window, watching the lights of Seattle fade away, the clouds breaking up just as they are pulling away. The twinkling lights gradually fade away into the darkness. Derek pulls her closer, taking her hands in his. "You're safe now," he whispers along her temple. "Do you want a drink, something to calm your nerves?" He can feel her heart fluttering, her pulse speeding a little, with his own answering in time.

She shakes her head. "Just hold me for now, Derek." Lifting her head she meets his eyes, comforted by his calm presence. She brushes her lips against his, soft and sweet, letting him take away her worries, lost in the sensation of his kiss. Dark sensuality flows between them, in the knowledge they share their blood now. With a low growl, he pulls her across his lap, and her hand finds his, fitting her small palm against his, their fingers lacing. She sighs as he cups her closer, feeling his desire for her growing.

"Meredith, you are well aware that just holding you is too tempting..." he murmurs, finally letting her lips go, and licking a trail along her throat. Feeling the pulse beneath his tongue, so tantalizing, so warm. "We seem to ignite something that can't be stopped, you and I."

"I know...I guess it's meant to be..." she agrees, somewhat breathlessly. Scattered images of their bodies entwined, and the heat of their passion, are dancing in her thoughts. Realizing that Derek is sharing those images with her makes her blush a little.

"You're very adorable when you do that." His voice is filled with promise. _What else would you like to do with me?_

Meredith meets his eyes, sensing the thoughts again. She concentrates on what she would like to do, to kiss her way down his firm body, to tease the length of his cock with her tongue, to make him ache for more. Of gliding with him in a haze of warmth, as warm water cascades around them.

Derek's breath hisses, as he closes his eyes, almost feeling the erotic delight of her mouth on him. Of thrusting against her, feeling her small teeth grazing him as he moves faster. _Naughty girl..._

His eyes snap open, and she gives him a saucy little smile. "I think you liked that."

"In more ways than you know..." His voice is rough and dark. "You continue to surprise me, love..."

"Did you think you would love again, after Kiera?" Meredith's thoughts veer to their shared memories, the dreams that puzzled her that seemed so real.

"I didn't think I would ever find anyone, but then I saw you, and you are everything I need, love. There have been many women, over the years, I confess. But none of them meant anything to me, none of them stirred my soul, or captured my heart. I thought I would be alone forever."

"Do you believe I am part of your past?"

"There are more things possible than we are aware of, I'm sure." He traces her cheek with his fingertip. "But you should sleep now, Meredith. It's a long flight, and you've had a traumatic night already." He kisses her again, tasting the sweetness of her mouth, the lavender essence that is only Meredith. "I love you."

"I love you, Derek. Whatever else happens, whatever my father will say about our being bonded..." Meredith whispers, "you are my only love."

Derek rises to his feet lightly, carrying her over to the sofa, letting her down carefully. He pulls the soft cashmere throw from the back of it, covering her gently. She snuggles into the pillow, cradling her head in her arm. "Will you sleep?" A little yawn escapes her, as she looks up at him. He looks dark and sinful, in the small confines of the plane, his dark eyes full of desire.

"No, likely not. I'll wake you when we're close to landing. Sleep well." He kisses her again, sliding his finger tips over her eyelids, and she falls into an instant, deep sleep. Derek takes his place in the chair, lacing his hands across his abdomen, and watches her sleep. His thoughts filled with images of her smiling face, and the sensual surprise of her love for him. It feels right to be in love with her, like coming home again after a long absence. And he will do all in his power to keep her safe.

* * *

Meredith stirs, as Derek kisses her forehead. She can feel the plane taxiing to a stop, and she sits up to peek out the window, anxious for a first glimpse of London. It's early, the sun hidden behind fog, and a light mist hangs in the air. She can see a long, silver Mercedes limo idling on the tarmac for them, with a driver ready and waiting outside. "Will my father be here as well?" she asks, turning to Derek.

I'm not sure, perhaps. He didn't give me any indication, but then, he usually plays things close to the chest." Derek stretches, feeling his muscles cramped from the long flight. He pulls her closer, kissing her temple. "You'll be fine with him, trust me." He reads her fears, her pulse beating faster as the plane stops.

Hunter appears to open the door for them, as the ground crew hurries to bring over the stairs, allowing the chauffeur to head up to greet them. He carries a long, black cloak with a hood for Derek, to keep the sun from harming him. Derek swings it over his shoulders, draping the hood over his head, before taking Meredith's hand. "Let's go," he says with a grin, letting the driver head down before them with Meredith's bag. They are at the limo so quickly, she barely has time to register any of the surroundings.

"Welcome home, Mr. Shepherd," the driver murmurs, opening the car door and whisking them inside. "And Miss Grey, welcome to London." He gives her brief salute, as Meredith smiles briefly, stepping into the dim interior. The cool air smells like rich leather, the butter soft seat beckoning her. She looks around, but no one else is inside. Derek joins her, pushing the cloak away from his dark curls. Mist clings to his skin, outlining his sharp cheekbones, making him look even more appealing.

"Mr. van Arden is waiting for you both at the estate. We'll be there right smartly." Then the door closes, and Meredith slides into Derek's embrace.

"We're really here," she whispers. "Are you all right, the sun, I mean?"

"The windows are specially tinted. Lukos takes no chances, believe me. They are darkened, and bullet proof. Just in case."

"Now you're scaring me."

"Just a precaution." Derek kisses her lips, letting his tongue find hers, taking away her worries again. "Meredith...it's been hours, let me taste you." He takes her mouth, gently, and his body which had been cramped and tired, roars back to life as she opens her mouth beneath his. She is all his, all softness and he wants more, so much more. Common sense battles with his libido, knowing there isn't much time, that soon they will be face to face with Lukos.

"Derek..." she whispers against his mouth. "You have me all hot and bothered again..."

"That makes two of us then, darling," he groans with a little half smile. He tightens his hold around her, realizing he could spend more time with her in bed or just being with her - she makes it so easy to be himself, no hidden agendas. "Did I ever thank you?"

"For...?"

"Trusting me, when I told you everything. I know it wasn't easy for you."

"It was no problem to trust you, Derek. Somehow it all made so much sense."

Derek claims her mouth again, until she is making those soft, little moans that make him crazy. Sliding his hands around her hips, urging her onto his lap again, letting his rock-hard length press deeply between her legs. Meredith kisses him back just as urgently, digging her nails into his shoulders, molding herself against him tightly. Too many layers of clothes between them, adds to their frustration, as the luxurious car purrs through early morning traffic. His hand closes around the nape of her neck, his fangs ready to take her again, ready to consume her. But he makes himself pull away, meeting her eyes in the dim interior. "This is torture, my dear."

Meredith leans against his chest, listening to his heart beating solidly, matching her own. "Too much torture..."

* * *

Lukos waits in his library, knowing the exact moment that Derek and his daughter landed in the city. Will she accept him as he is, he wonders, pacing to the windows. He is well aware there has been trouble already with Zorayas, that he has tried to harm her. His mouth thins, anger simmering in his thoughts at this. But at least she is here now, and safe, and he will see her soon. The car is approaching, he can hear the sound of the tires on the crushed rock lining the driveway. He feels an unaccustomed twinge of nerves, listening for the sound of footsteps to approach. The moment he has waited twenty-five years for has finally arrived.

* * *

Meredith pauses at the library door, glancing at Derek. "Are you coming with me?"

"If you want me to."

"Yes, of course."

Derek brushes a quick kiss over her lips. "Be brave, my love. He is a kind man, after all. And you are a strong woman - you can face him."

Meredith bites her lip, but puts her hand on the doorknob. This is what she has come for, the moment to confront her heritage. With Derek's hand at the small of her back, she opens the door and walks in. The room is large, shelves of books reaching the ceiling. A small fire warms the cool air, adding a touch of cheer. Her eyes find the man waiting by the windows. He turns, hands clasped behind his back, and she sucks in her breath. For a second, she is taken back to the moments with Zorayas. There is a similarity, but yet not. Lukos is just as tall and thin as his brother, with the same silver hair, tied back. His black eyes are warmer, and he gives her an immediate sense of belonging. Where Zorayas was evil, Lukos is good; he exudes strength and wisdom. Dressed in a black suit, brocade vest, and snow white shirt, even at six in the morning, he is in charge and refined.

"Welcome to my home, Meredith," Lukos says, walking forward to meet her. He is struck again by her resemblance to Ellis. "And Derek, of course, good to see you back again as well. I trust you had no serious aftereffects from the last encounter with my brother." He raises one eyebrow knowingly.

Derek grimaces. "No, sir, though I'm so sorry that he even had the chance to try anything." His voice is low, his anger at himself evident.

"You came through, as I trusted you to. And you are here now, which is all that matters." He turns his gaze back to Meredith. "You must be exhausted. We should all rest and recoup for the day, and talk later. I've had the guest wing prepared for you, there are all the amenities you need, however, if there is anything missing, just ring for the maid, and she will bring it." Holding his hand to her, she takes it, letting him pull her closer. She feels calm, exchanging a glance with Derek. Lukos senses the emotions between them, the blood pulsing in time, and he realizes they have already bonded. But he keeps his thoughts on that shielded for the moment. Instead he just nods. "My dear, it's so good to finally meet you. I've waited so long for this day. I hope you will be happy, and that it hasn't been overly traumatic for you."

"It's been…interesting…" Meredith replies. "But Derek has been so good to me, and he has helped me understand so much, though I'm sure it's just the beginning. And I have so many questions…about you…and Mom…"

"Ellis was extraordinary…" Lukos says softly, tracing Meredith's cheek. "You look very much like her. I miss her every day still…"

"Me too…" Meredith confesses, letting Lukos enfold her into his embrace. She feels his unconditional love, his strength around her, and she relaxes.

Derek watches them for a moment, thinking he should just leave them alone. But Lukos catches his eye, holding him in place. _Thank you, Derek…don't leave._

"Sleep now, Meredith. Tonight we will talk. The day grows stronger, I'm afraid, and Derek and I both need to rest." Lukos kisses her forehead, and lets her go. "Derek knows the way to the guest wing. Stay here as long as you like." He leads the way to the door. "Good day for now." And he is gone, before she can blink.

"Let's go to bed, Derek…" she sighs, letting him lead her away as well. "I have a feeling I'm going to need my sleep…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy 2009 everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful festive season, and you're all ready for the New Year. **

**And now for the first update of this year - be prepared - this chapter dives right into some pure, hot, steaminess...then moves on to some history of Lukos and Ellis. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Derek stirs, seeing the room in dim shadows now, aware of the sun sinking. Stretching his arms out, putting his hand out for Meredith, but coming up with nothing. The bed is huge, the sheets crisp and cool, with a thick duvet and feather soft pillows. They had both fallen into bed earlier, sleep claiming him instantly, restoring his body, completing the recovery from his encounter with Zorayas. He is anxious to return to his own penthouse, but he is content to stay here with Meredith for a few days. Then it will be her decision whether she wants to stay here, and come with him. Though as his bonded mate now, her choice should be with him. He runs a hand over his jaw, and sits up, pushing the sheets down.

From the bathroom comes the sound of the shower, and he can see remnants of a late afternoon dinner on the small table by the fireplace. The alluring thought of Meredith in the shower stirs his interest, and with a wicked smile, Derek shoves the covers away from his body. In an instant, he is inside the steamy space with her, gliding his hands along her upper arms, pulling her back against him. "This is very nice to wake up to," he whispers in her ear. "Shall we work on that little naughty image you had yesterday?"

By the time they had both tumbled into bed earlier, they had been too emotionally and physically tired, to do more than kiss softly, and hold each other. Derek succumbed to his vampire sleep first, with Meredith drifting away next. Meredith turns now in surprise, watching his dark eyes beginning to turn gold.

"I couldn't resist joining you," he adds, seeing the frothy soap trailing down her skin. "You don't mind a little company, do you?"

"You've read my mind once again," Meredith giggles with a little shake of her head. Turning in his embrace, she lets her fingers follow the drops of water chasing down his taut abdomen. Lower still, until she grasps the hard, full, length of him in her small hand. Water sluices over and between them, steam enveloping them. A small groan escapes Derek, and he moves closer to her, wet skin sucking and sliding together. "And I don't have to read your mind to know how much you like this…" She caresses him a little more firmly, stroking the velvet softness encasing the hard pulsing muscle.

"Very good, Meredith…"

Derek finds himself backed against the wet tiles, as she continues to stroke him. Leaning into him, she kisses him, winding her tongue around his. Her curves rub against his solid muscle, her soft breasts crushing against the coarse hair on his chest. Her hot mouth travels lower, teeth nipping here and there, pausing along the indent of his navel, before following the trail of hair that tapers down to his cock. Derek's head goes back, losing himself in the sensation of it. Pure desire arcs in him, from his groin to his fangs. He wants her sweet mouth to do the things she was thinking of, and he wants her blood. As her lips go around him, her tongue swirls along the leaking, aching tip, and his hips flex instinctively forwards. He tries to control himself, to not push too hard, but it takes all of his vampire willpower not to rush her. Heat and need build in him to a fever pitch, and he puts his hands out, fingers splaying along the slick tiles, to keep from tangling his hands in her hair and pulling her closer. He shakes his head to clear the water from his eyes, reveling in the pure eroticism of the moment. No other woman has ever matched his own desires so perfectly before.

His bloodmate.

His adored woman.

Meredith feels every throb of his pulse with every touch of her mouth, connecting with him from the blood he gave her. Tasting the water, and his own masculine essence, as she continues to pleasure him. She moves a little faster, a little slower, teasing him to the point of mindlessness. All he can do is feel, trying to remember to breathe, to hang onto the last shred of his control, as his body fills with molten heat.

"Meredith…" he mutters, pulling away from her exquisite mouth, "I'm far too hungry for you to be satisfied without being inside of you..." Without pausing, he lifts her easily in his powerful arms, finding her hot slickness, and driving himself into her as far as he can. Kissing her deeply, feeling the urgency of her desire everywhere they touch. Thrusting up into her, as she wraps herself around his pistoning hips, meeting him stroke for stroke. His strong hands are supporting her back, as he relinquishes her mouth, watching her share the passion flowing between them.

"Yes, I need you…" she moans, feeling the delicious sensation of him moving inside her, drinking in the liquid desire in his eyes. Knowing this man, this vampire, is all hers, for all time.

Utterly.

Irrevocably.

Derek lowers his mouth to her throat, and she arches back, as supple as a feline, giving him total surrender. Quivers of anticipation feather her spine, as he grazes the soft skin. "Yes…" she sighs, pleasure mounting rapidly. He waits, anticipating the perfect moment, feeling the spasm of her pussy around him. Just as it spikes, his fangs pierce her skin, and Meredith shudders at the sensation. He sucks the sweet blood, feeling it flow through him, fueling his own pleasure. This time he is not fighting for his life, just thirsty for her essence, binding her to him even more with every swallow.

Shaking and squeezing around him, the orgasm starts to take Meredith away, the pull of his mouth on her adding to the otherworldly feeling. It seems more intense, more incredible, this time, and she floats into a endless arc of bliss. She wants to savor it, rein it in to make it last, but the fire consumes her to the point of no return, leaving her breathless.

Derek takes the last pull of her blood, before his own climax wrenches him, and he lets her throat go, a small trickle of blood mingling with the water before he licks it away, sealing the puncture. Taking her mouth again, kissing more gently now, breathing raggedly. He lowers his forehead to hers, letting the water hiss around them. Meredith wraps her arms around his neck, holding him closer, as her heart continues to hammer in her chest. Unable to speak, still in the euphoria of the moment, she settles for holding him, knowing the blood bond between them allows him to feel just how good it had been for her.

* * *

"Tell me about my mother," Meredith says, looking over at Lukos, as she sits with him in the library. Derek is at the windows, hands laced behind his back, staring out at the silent night. Dressed in a tailored black suit, and blue shirt, his hair still damp, he looks nothing like the man who had made Meredith boneless with want earlier. He clamps down firmly any kind of thought of her, naked and wet, to keep from giving Lukos any insight on what happened before they met with him here.

Meredith herself is dressed in a slim pencil skirt, black with a slit along the thigh. A royal magenta silk blouse, with long sleeves, and black boots completes her outfit. She had found rows of clothes and shoes in the closet, all in her size, to her amazement. The colors flatter her perfectly, and fit like a glove. Lukos spared no expense in preparing for her.

Composed and not giving away any indication either of that what they had been doing, Meredith sips the tea that has been set out. "I want to know how you met her, how you fell in love."

Lukos nods, his glance flicking from Meredith to Derek and back. "Of course, my dear. But first, was the suite to your liking? I trust you slept well. You look very content."

As Meredith prepares to answer, Derek turns to looks at her. A small flush betrays her thoughts this time, and he grins to himself. Crossing the room to join her, he takes a spot on the sofa. "It's all perfect. Everything – the clothes, the food, everything. More than I expected," she assures Lukos. Everything about the estate is overwhelming - from the rich Oriental rugs, to the delicate marble statuary to the various original works of art - it's all exquisite.

"It's the least I can do for your homecoming." Lukos turns his attention to Derek. "And you, you are well rested and recovered as well? Do you need to feed tonight?"

"Rested, recovered, and no, I do not need to hunt for now, sir." A ghost of a smile passes his lips, the taste of Meredith's blood still lingering on his tongue. "But perhaps you need to speak to your daughter in private – I can disappear for awhile."

"Stay, you are part of this now, Derek. You should know Meredith's heritage as well." Lukos steeples his fingers, his dark gaze growing thoughtful. "Ellis was in London for a medical conference, and a group of them went out for dinner and the theatre one evening. She became separated from the group, sidetracked by a street musician. I was out tracking a pair of Renegades that evening, and came upon her wandering alone in a dimly lit sidestreet. A thief was nearly upon her, and I managed to stop him and discourage him before he made off with her purse." For a moment, he pauses, remembering that night. "She offered to buy me a drink, to thank me, which of course wasn't a good idea for me, but I found myself unable to say no. I should have just declined, wiped her memory of the incident, and let her go. But something in her eyes spoke to me. She was so alive, so different from anyone I met before. I thought to go along, to have a small moment of time with her, and go on my way. But one drink became dinner, and I ended up seeing her every evening until she was ready to return home.

"By that time, I knew I had to say something to her. We were becoming more than friends; she was captivating – strong, feminine and independent. I think I was already in love with her, it seemed to be so easy to be with her, to be _almost_ myself. I sensed also her open mind to everything, that she might accept what I was."

Lukos draws a long breath. Meredith is curled now under Derek's arm, listening intently, as he plays with the strands of her hair.

"That last night, however, as we laid in bed together, I sensed an evil approaching. Renegades had entered her hotel, killing some of the tourists on her floor already, and were heading for her room next. Without thinking, I prepared to fight, grabbing the knives I kept hidden in my coat, leaping out at the creatures as they clawed into her room. I killed them both, before any harm fell on her, my protective rage making me wild, leaving her staring at me in shock. I suppose it was a strange sight, waking from a sound sleep, to find me naked, fighting with a strange creature. As the dust swirled away, I resigned myself to losing her, hardly able to look at her, sure that my own eyes were still red with anger.

"However, she surprised me, she wanted me to explain what just happened. There were no hysterics on her part. I can still see her, wrapped in the sheets, her hair just as long as yours, Meredith, with the moonlight falling over her. She was so beautiful – she just took my hand, pulling me back down to her without a word.

"And so, I told her everything, without sugarcoating it, giving her the full exposure to my fangs, but she didn't flinch. She just wanted to know if I was going to bite her, and was I going to make her a vampire as well? Because she didn't want to give up her career, so I better not be planning on making her undead. I had to laugh out loud at her utter lack of fear. She wasn't scared whatsoever, just mad.

"I assured her that I wasn't going to turn her, unless she wanted it, of course. And we spent the rest of the night talking about what we were going to do for the future. We agreed she would return home, and I would follow later, staying with her as much as I could. I bought that house in Seattle where you were living, Meredith. It was our sanctuary, not as lavish as what I have here, but we were happy there. I would have preferred her to at least consider moving, but she was stubborn. Determined to continue as a surgeon, saving lives. I loved her determination, yet it would be her downfall…"

Meredith reaches over and touches Lukos's hand. "Tell me the rest. I want to know everything. I have so little information on what happened…"

Lukos relishes her touch, closing his eyes briefly. The touch of a human is something he has not felt in many years, let alone the tenderness of his own flesh and blood. "She told me she was pregnant, after a time, and I almost didn't believe her. Vampires don't normally procreate like that, after all. But then I realized what that meant - she was my true mate. Legends told of that happening, and it was all true. Ellis was happy, surprised, and ready to be a mother, even if it would mean taking a small break from working. Richard and Adele offered to help her when I was away, since their own marriage had not been blessed with children.

"Ellis and I…we didn't marry as mortals would, but we exchanged vows with each other one night beneath the full moon, pledging eternal devotion, and our love was true and good." He rubs an intricate looking ring still in place on his left hand. "Believe me, Meredith, I was the happiest I had ever been, caught up in feeling we were the only ones to be so lucky. My feud with Zorayas was forgotten for the moment. When you were born, I realized the enormity of the situation, however. Half vampire, half mortal, you would become fully changed at twenty-five. Fully empowered, in my lineage. But when I held you for the first time, Meredith, all that mattered to me was that you were healthy, and you were our child."

Meredith bites her lip, as her eyes sting with tears. "I wish I could remember more…"

"You were a happy baby, full of giggles and smiles for everyone. All the staff at the Seattle Grace Daycare adored you, you charmed them all. I hated every time I had to leave you and Ellis, to return here to attend to business, but it was always a happy time to see both of you again. Many nights I watched over you as you slept in the cradle, so that Ellis could rest, or if she was called to the hospital.

"At that point, Zorayas reared his ugly head, contacting me here. Taunting me about becoming weak, in love with a mortal. Telling me he could easily take it all away, make me suffer. Why should I be happy when he lived in bitterness? Our lives had always been full of anger between us, he blamed me for leaving him alone with our father too long. I myself had escaped to the seminary, only returning after I had become vampire, but it was too late. Father's anger burned in Zorayas's veins by then, and changing only increased that anger. I regret trying to help him by turning him. So many lives would have been saved…."

"You had no way of knowing," Derek speaks up.

"I still blame myself. And I blame myself for Ellis dying. We quarreled again about her staying in Seattle, and I admit, I flew off in a fit of anger myself. I had been advised there were gangs of Renegades here, and I needed to help out. But we parted on that note, and she was killed before we could apologize for our angry words. It haunts me always, that I left her alone like that, that she died so needlessly. If only I had been there, I could have saved her, given her my blood..." His voice is thick with emotion, mourning Ellis again.

Derek remembers this part of the tale from his earlier meeting with Lukos, and he tightens his arm around Meredith. "Do you need anything, love?" he asks softly, giving Lukos a moment as well to compose his thoughts.

Meredith looks at him gratefully. "A drink maybe…?"

With a nod, he springs up and pours her a measure of brandy from the decanter on the side table. The cut crystal tumbler catches the fire light, as he brings it to her. She takes a small sip, letting the heat burn down her throat. "Did you ever come back to Seattle?" she asks Lukos then, wondering if he had been around without her knowledge.

"Just twice – once after the funeral, when I grieved in private over her grave that night . Then again, after you were settled in with Richard, to make sure they had everything they needed for you. It was the hardest thing I ever did, to walk away and leave you there. But it was for the best, to let you grow up without any idea of what you were, to keep you safe that way. If I could have done it differently, I would have, believe me, dear. But I kept track of your progress, your grades at school, and I am so proud of you. Ellis would have been as well. I am so sorry that it didn't work out for you to pursue that calling."

"She has a healing touch, sir," Derek mentions, thinking of her hands on him after the fight. "There is more to it than just a surgical skill – I believe she has a power there that will become stronger once she is fully vampire."

Meredith shrugs. "I always felt I was different somehow. This just confirms it. But if there will be some way to keep using my medical skills, I would love that."

Lukos looks at her thoughtfully. "It may be useful. As you discovered from Derek's injuries, there are some things that even vampires can't heal immediately - if you could take away some of the worst pain, until they could feed, perhaps. We can speak of that after your birthday."

"Does it hurt?" Meredith asks suddenly, swirling the amber liquid in her glass. "Becoming a vampire, I mean? Will there be pain?"

Lukos shares a look with Derek, who speaks first. "I can't advise you on that, love, since your father put me out cold when I transformed," he says wryly. "We could the same for you...but any pain will be fleeting, as you transform. We have time to discuss everything - there is still more than six weeks until your birthday."

"It may be different with her, Derek, since she already has my blood in her veins, and has taken some of yours, if I am correct…." He holds Derek's gaze.

"You _are_ correct, sir. I knew I couldn't keep that from you," Derek admits. He takes Meredith's hand again, lacing their fingers together. "It was after the fight with Zorayas – I was desperate for blood, and Meredith offered me hers. I was too weak to feed elsewhere, and yet I almost resisted. Later, she took some of my blood as well, so yes…we are bonded…"

"I couldn't let him die, Father, could I?" Meredith asks, a little note of defiance in her voice. "After all, you put us together; I think you knew it would happen, didn't you?"

Lukos glances at her, one eyebrow raised. "You are indeed your mother's daughter, Meredith. I am glad to see your spirit hasn't been shaken by all these recent events. Yes, I admit I was fully aware of it. You two have the same love that I shared with Ellis, I can feel it. Forgive an old vampire for wanting the two of you to find each other. But, we need to be careful you don't share the same fate as your mother...I couldn't bear losing you as well, my dear."

"I won't let it…" Derek starts to say, determined not to have any harm befall her either.

"…no…I want to learn to fight as well," Meredith interrupts. "I want to know all about the silver daggers, and the ways to kill these creatures. I'm not going to stand by and be a helpless female – I want to be at your side, Derek, not behind you - or you, Father." Her look encompasses both men equally. "And you know I'm capable of taking care of myself…" she finishes, with a wink at Derek.

"Well….you'll have your hands full, Derek," Lukos says knowingly.

"Yes, I'm quite well aware of that already, sir..." Derek shares a long look with Meredith, fiercely possessive and proud of her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to all of you again, for the wonderful reviews you continue to give me. I appreciate the time you take from your busy 3D lives to lose yourselves in this otherwordly story!**

**This chapter brings some Derek & Mark moments, some MerDer sizzle, and ends with...well, you'll see... ;o)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"I knew you were back. Secret mission accomplished?"

Derek nods at Mark, who lounges at the door of the room where Derek is going through the various weapons and other items used to combat the Renegades. It's two nights after they had the talk with Lukos, and Meredith announced she wanted to learn to fight. So he is back in his penthouse, to prepare a course of action for her, to teach her the basic skills she will need to be at his side.

"Accomplished to a point," he admits. "However, it has become slightly more than just a onetime assignment."

Mark raises one eyebrow, unable to pick up any of Derek's thoughts. "You're still shielding…"

Derek takes aim at one of the practice dummies across the room, letting the silver dagger fly with precision. It thunks directly into the heart outlined on the front of the dummy. Mark whistles in appreciation, before striding across the room to join Derek. "Has the old man still got you bound to silence then?"

With a shrug, Derek debates what to tell his old friend. "Not really." He retrieves the dagger, and returns to where Mark is waiting. Polishing the blade slowly, as he speaks. "Mark, have you ever heard the legends about vampires being able to have children?"

"Of course – everyone has. Born vampires are not too common, but I suppose it's possible." He looks at Derek. "Is that what this was about? Lukos has a child somewhere…by god, that's amazing…"

Derek nods. "A daughter. She is half mortal, to turn fully vampire on her birthday. I was sent to protect her from Zorayas and bring her here. She had no idea of her true destiny until recently." He outlines the situation briefly, letting down his shields, so that Mark can grasp what he is talking about.

"I see, and is this mortal woman accepting of this situation?" Mark taps his fingers against the intricate handle of Derek's sword, the same one used in a match with the King of England.

"Absolutely. She is with him now, learning the history of the coven, and what will be expected of her in the future. She is truly amazing." A smile plays along his mouth as Derek speaks.

"Aha…there is more to this story than just the fact she is the daughter of our leader, Derek." Mark's voice is amused. "And she's beautiful too…I can understand why you would be taken with her."

"It's more than that, Mark," Derek confides slowly. "We've blood bonded…"

Mark can only stare at Derek for a moment. "Seriously, Derek…out of all the vampires in our coven, you are the one I never expected to mate again. You've always been the lone wolf – she must be special, indeed."

Derek throws the sword over to Mark, and they begin to parry and thrust, testing each other's strength. "She's strong…and intelligent…" he says, moving around Mark with easy elegance. "…and she's mine, so don't you get any kind of ideas about her…"

With a grunt, Mark charges forward. "She's your…bloodmate…" Swords clash again, and he whirls away, wiping sweat from his eyes. "…I respect that…"

"Good…" With a devilish grin, Derek manages to knock Mark's sword out of his hand, forcing Mark to his knees. "Just so we're clear on that…"

From behind them comes the delighted sound of feminine laughter, and Derek turns in surprise to see Meredith there. "Is this how the boys play?" she asks, "and can I play too?" Dressed in a supple black leather skirt, and a figure hugging cashmere sweater, her long blond hair loose down her back, she looks already more polished than a few weeks ago. Derek had been so deep into the swordplay with Mark he hadn't even picked up her arrival, and he whirls around in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, coming to take her hand, and kiss her cheek. "I thought you and Lukos were busy tonight."

Meredith reaches up to smooth away a strand of his hair, enveloped in his scent. Sweat is damp on his chest, the fine linen shirt sticking to him from the exertion of sparring with Mark. "He had to go out, and he had the chauffeur bring me here. You don't mind, do you?" Her teeth worry her bottom lip, as she meets his eyes.

"Never. I meant to bring you here soon enough anyway, so this is a pleasant surprise." Derek slides his arm around her waist, leading her to where Mark is now standing, holding the sword lightly in his hand. "I want you to meet someone."

"Mark Sloan, at your service," Mark grins, taking her small hand and kissing her fingers. "I must say, this is a honor, meeting Lukos's daughter…I didn't realize the old man had it in him. And the woman who has captured Derek's heart as well. I've known Derek for many centuries now, and he could use a female's touch around here…."

"It does look very masculine," Meredith smiles, her eyes taking in the large room. "Is this where you will be training me?"

Mark's eyes meet Derek's in surprise, before sliding back at Meredith. "You will be fighting?"

Meredith nods firmly. "Yes…that my mother died at the hands of these creatures is enough to make me want to learn to defend myself. I know Zorayas is my uncle, but how can he be so cruel? He scared me to the bone." She shudders lightly, thinking of being so helpless. "I would be dead if Derek hadn't found me."

Derek squeezes her hand. "We'll teach you everything you need to know. But some of it may need to wait until after your birthday – your strength will increase then, something that is necessary to hold the swords. But the daggers and the other items are light enough."

Mark eyes her petite frame warily, though he doesn't give away his doubts that she can do this. He has seen his share of female vampires, who could fend off two or three Renegades, but none of them had her slender form.

"Don't let her size fool you, Sloan," Derek laughs, interpreting Mark's look. "She has inner strength, and I'm sure she will be able to take care of herself."

Mark throws his hands up. "Point taken. I should know not to underestimate any female. My age is showing." He grins engagingly, and Meredith is caught for a moment in the easy masculine charm he exudes. He is more muscular than Derek, his eyes twinkling with laughter, his mobile mouth framed by the neat moustache and goatee. Dressed casually in dark pants, and a charcoal sweater that outlines his defined chest, he has the same sensual appeal as Derek. But despite this, Meredith feels untouched by it. She is more acutely aware of Derek's strong presence next to her, and she leans a little closer to him, so that their bodies touch. A little thrill of desire ripples through her.

"I understand," she tells Mark, "I think my father was a little surprised as well." She glances up at Derek, caught up in the warm desire in his eyes. "But I think I will have a good teacher..."

"You're a very apt pupil," Derek murmurs, thinking more of the time spent in bed with her. Gold flickers at the edges of his iris, as he catches her own erotic thoughts.

Mark shakes his head in amusement. "All right, time for me to leave. I can see I'm not needed around here, so I'll go find some willing female company of my own."

"I don't mean to chase you away," Meredith protests, flushing a little at being so obvious in her desires.

"Yes, we do," Derek teases. "I want to show you the rest of my home, love."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Meredith. You are well mated with Derek, I can see that," Mark grins. "Good luck with the training. Be sure and let me know if I can be of any assistance." With a salute, he is gone, in a swirl of cool air, leaving them alone.

"That is still a bit unnerving," Meredith giggles, turning in Derek's arms. He trails soft kisses along her cheek, then finding her lips. His tongue invades briefly, dancing along hers, as she winds her arms around his neck. His hands cup her ass, bringing her closer, as the heat simmers between them again.

"Come, let me show you around," Derek finally tells her softly, framing her face with his hands. Taking her hand, he leads her into the spacious living room, enjoying the look of delight on her face as she sees the expanse of windows, and the tasteful furnishings. Several antiques from his original manor are mixed in with eclectic modern art. Soft light gleams on the grand piano, and rich Oriental rugs soften the cool expanse of floor. Her heels tap along the exposed parquet, as she goes to stand to take in the view. Derek comes up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist and holding her against him.

"It's beautiful, all of it," she sighs, "I still can't believe I'm actually here sometimes. It's still so unbelievable."

"Are you having any doubts?" he asks, breathing in her scent, lavender mingling with female arousal. His hands move higher, gliding beneath the sweater, grazing her ribcage. Meredith sucks in her breath, her nipples hardening, as his fingers stroke the delicate satin of her bra. Her head falls back against his chest, his mouth at her throat, and small throaty sounds of desire make him even harder against her.

Breathing heavily, Derek spins her around to face him again. "This is where I'm meant to be," she replies softly. "Especially with you. I almost wish my birthday was here already - I want to experience everything." Her mouth touches his again, and her slick tongue invades, sliding over his fangs, before meeting his tongue, forcing a purely masculine sound of pleasure from him in response.

"Is the next stop on the tour the bedroom?" she breathes, her body on fire for him.

"I think that can be arranged," Derek murmurs, "though I really wanted to show you other areas of interest..."

Meredith playfully trails her hand along his abdomen, coming to rest against the hard ridge of his cock straining against his pants. "Really...but this has my full interest at the moment..."

That is all it takes for him to sweep her up into his arms, and take her directly into the bedroom. With a wave of his hand, soft music begins to play, and the candles along the mantel flare into life. For a moment, they face each other, barely touching, and then his mouth finds hers in the dim light. Just his mouth, and his presence, moving over her, igniting even more heat in her core. Whispering little words of erotic promise, until her senses are filled with only him.

He tangles his hands in her hair then, kissing her mouth harder, bruising it from the intensity, teeth pulling at her lip. With one hand, he gathers up her skirt, giving him access to the satiny skin underneath. With his other hand, he pulls her sweater away from the skirt and slides underneath to unsnap her bra. His palm cups her breast, and she pushes against his hand with a little whimper. She sighs in his mouth, and he deepens the kiss, hungry for more.

At the same time, Meredith pulls at the buckle of his belt with anxious fingers. She wants him to take her over the edge, she wants his mouth all over her, and she wants his heat. Impatiently, she pushes his shirt out of the way, the need driving her, consuming her. "Take these off," Meredith whispers against his mouth, tugging at the zipper, before letting him take over. She falls back onto the cool sheets, tossing aside her own clothing, to wait for him.

With a sensual smile, Derek obeys her command, standing naked before her, fully aroused and ready for her. Her body shakes as he lowers himself to the bed, crawling over her leisurely. He kisses her slowly, down her throat, and along her breasts, her shoulders, and the inside of her wrists. Slowly exploring as if for the first time, to her hips and the curve of her waist, her belly and then her thighs. "God, Derek, don't stop…" she begs him, her voice low. She arches up into his mouth, willing him to touch her everywhere.

Derek's only response is to bury his mouth into her wetness, his tongue searching and licking at her clit, delving into her as he grips her hips and brings her up closer to him. Meredith bucks against him as molten heat floods through her body, and she rocks with wave after wave of luscious little climaxes. He inhales her warm scent, enjoying the way he can make her squirm and spasm around him. Slowly, he pulled away from her, stroking the quivering flesh with his tongue, and then tracing a line back up to her chest, and then to her mouth. Her skin is warm, and salty from the fine sheen of sweat that covers her, tiny quivers still running through her.

"You make me a little crazy," Meredith sighs. "I want you so much right now..."

"Take me then," Derek urges, rolling onto his back, taking her hand. Her fingers splay across his chest, and she rises up over him, moving her damp cleft along his length, sliding up and down teasingly. Just enough to make him grit his teeth, at the sensation of not quite sheathing him in her warmth. "For god's sake, Meredith, you're going to kill me..."

"I just want to make you scream..." she whispers, leaning over him, her small teeth nibbling his earlobe.

Derek growls low in his throat as she tortures him further, each rise and fall of her over him taking him closer to the edge. Her breasts tempt him, his hands finding the warm skin, his fangs aching to draw blood.

Aching to taste her.

Soft little cries of her own pleasure fill the air, and the sound sends heat sliding down his spine to settle in his groin, to settle in his balls. Meredith bends down to kiss him, her hair in a wild tangle around them. He pushes his fingers into her hair, and he falls into the fever of making love to her. So hot, so wild, her mouth melting against him, as they pulse together. The heat in their bodies spreads, becoming more intense, pushing him on, up into her. The rhythm is mesmerizing - sweet hot sex all the way, harder and faster, until she arches away from him again, crying out, and everything in him releases, every ounce pouring into her as she contracts around him in waves. Then he does nearly howl in utter satisfaction as they give themselves over to the pleasure, letting it drag them both into ecstasy.

Derek wraps his arms around her, as they recover, pressing gentle kisses along her forehead, until their hearts stop the mad pounding and they can breath normally again. His hand strokes the damp skin of her belly, and she shifts to look up at him. "Derek...is it possible...would there be a chance..."

"For you to become pregnant?" he finishes with a smile, knowing where her thoughts are going. "It's not outside the realm of possibility now that we have bonded - perhaps we need to be more careful, though I think our bond is too new yet." He catches her hand and kisses her fingers.

"Would you be happy?" she asks him. "To be a father again, after all this time?" Thinking of his sadness over the loss of his son all those years ago.

"Even the possibility amazes me, Meredith. Until Lukos confided in me, I had no real idea it would be possible for one of my kind. Our kind," he corrects himself with a quirk of his eyebrow, and a flash of his fangs.

Meredith moves so she is propped against the pillows, and her eyes spot a small, leather bound book on the nightstand. Derek senses her curiosity, and with a smile, he hands it to her. "This was Kiera's. I have several of her books, along with some other items from my ancestral home."

"May I?" Meredith asks softly, eager to discover something more about this woman she feels a kinship with. The leather binding is slightly frayed, and the color has faded to dull ocher. Derek nods, pulling her into his embrace, and she settles back, opening the cover carefully. The parchment pages are thin and delicate, and she fingers the faint inscription on the inside.

"It was one of her favorite books of sonnets, by some of the poets of the time, including Sir Thomas Wyatt, the poor fool who fancied himself in love with Anne Boleyn. Nearly got himself beheaded over her," Derek recalls. "I brought the book out of storage after Lukos mentioned you, and showed me your picture. It dredged up many memories of Kiera. I planned on giving it to you, actually."

Meredith closes her eyes, feeling almost dizzy for a moment, inhaling the musty smell of the leather, losing herself for a moment.

_The snap of the fire is comforting, as she snuggles into the fur-lined blanket. Wind howls around the casement windows, and fat snowflakes hurtle through the dark night. "Come, read to me, Derek," she says, beckoning him closer, from where he tends the fire. "Did I thank you properly for this book? It was a lovely birthday gift." Smiling radiantly, feeling content and drowsy, the soft swell of her belly, round with the baby, beneath her other hand._

"_You did thank me, Kiera, but I will shamelessly accept any further gestures of gratitude," Derek murmurs, joining her on the bed. "I knew how much you admire Wyatt's writing."_

"_Poor man, I fear for his life, however. Everyone at court can see he is besotted with Lady Anne," she sighs, curling into Derek's embrace. _

"_Queen Anne soon enough," Derek reminds her, taking the book from where it lays on the coverlet. "Now, close your eyes…." His rich, melodious voice lulls her to sleep, before he is barely into the first few lines._

_If amour's faith, an heart unfeigned,  
A sweet languor, a great lovely desire,  
If honest will kindled in gentle fire....  
_

With a little gasp, Meredith opens her eyes, and turns to look at Derek. "Oh god, Derek…I saw her…and you. Reading this…and I felt the fire, and heard the wind…It was like I was there, and yet...like watching a movie." Her eyes flick to the large panes of glass across from the bed, seeing no snowflakes, just the calm starry sky.

Derek touches her cheek gently. "I felt it too. We need to speak with Lukos tomorrow night..." he starts to say, when a loud crash reverberates out in the main foyer. Instinctively, he bolts upright, shielding Meredith with his body, his senses sharpened.

_Derek...you need to get out of here..._

_Mark? _

_It's Zorayas...he's close... _

The thoughts are chaotic, before the bedroom door bursts open and Mark storms inside, blood spattering his upper body, his shirt ripped. "Get out now..." he shouts, as Derek springs up to his feet. "I've held him off, but he's close behind me..." They can hear the sounds of breaking wood, and Meredith scrambles out of bed, dressing with shaking fingers. She clutches the small book in her hands, her heart pounding in fear, as Derek grabs her free hand, pulling her along behind him. He has dressed swiftly in his leather gear, his sword ready, it's scabbard strapped across his back.

"Mark...follow us...don't try to fight him. We'll take the passage..." Derek yells, as Mark disposes of two Renegades that crashed through the door. Chill air invades like a whisper, signalling the evil approaching.

"Right behind you!" Mark replies, grinning wickedly at the sight of the disintegrating creatures. "Damn, I love a good fight..." He tosses two of the silver tipped stars, taking more of them out, before whirling and following Derek and Meredith into the hidden passageway, and disappearing from sight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Can you believe it's Wednesday again? I wasn't sure I was going to get this update finished in time, but it's here, and it's perhaps a little darker than the last few have been. I hope you can hang in there and see where it will go after this!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Why are we running like this? Wouldn't it be easier to transport somewhere?" Meredith hisses, their footsteps echoing along the dim corridor. She can hardly see in front of her, but she is well aware that Derek is able to see perfectly in the darkness.

"This passageway is lined in lead - it shields us from any kind of vampire sense, in order for us to get away undetected," Derek calls over his shoulder, his voice grim. His grip on her hand is as solid as steel, an unspoken pledge he isn't about to let her go. Meredith draws from his strength, forcing herself to keep pace. "You okay?"

Meredith nods, hearing Mark charging along behind them. The passageway is narrowing, leading to an steel mesh service elevator. The doors are already open, and they hurtle into the small space, Mark throwing himself in last, and yanking the doors shut. He hits the button to send it into motion, before looking over at them, a big grin still on his face.

"Who has more fun?" he smirks. "Sorry to have interrupted your intimate moments, but..."

Derek waves away the apology. "That's fine. But how the hell did you run into Zorayas?" He is holding Meredith close, listening to her heart pounding, feeling his own in response.

"It was karma - I was just heading into the club, and I caught a whiff of the Renegade bastards lurking around, looking for trouble. Alexei was there with me, and he took out a couple of them. But the crowd was scattering, despite that and I looked up in time to see old Z-man questioning Victor. He was asking about you, Derek. He used his powers to pull the answer out of him, and left him for dead."

Meredith gasps, and hides her face against Derek's chest. "Damn..." Derek swears. "I should have known..."

The elevator continues it's silent descent as Derek meets Mark's eyes. "Alexei stayed behind to help, and I chased Zorayas. Caught the bastard too, on the roof, and gave him a good fight." He fingers the ripped edge of his shirt. "Damn, I liked this shirt, too..." He shrugs with a grimace.

"I'll buy you another one," Derek says dryly. "I owe you for warning us."

"He's a damn good swordsman," Mark admits grudgingly.

"What kind of club are you talking about?" Meredith asks curiously, looking from one man to the other. "They know you well there?"

Derek shrugs. "It's a Goth club, basically, frequented by a lot of vamp wannabes. Called 'The Savage Garden'. What none of the mortals realize, however, is that many real vampires also like to blend in with the crowd, cruising for their next blood host..."

"The women there can be very willing," Mark interrupts with a sensual smile, winking at Meredith.

"The owners are vampires as well, old members of our coven," Derek finishes, ignoring Mark's comment. "I hope Victor will survive the attack."

"There's been no indication of a death," Mark comments, touching his own medallion around his neck. Though Lukos receives notice instantly when one of them is dying, the others will receive faint signals as well.

Meredith shivers, thinking of yet someone else who is being hurt just to get to her. "What's going to happen to your penthouse?" she asks, picturing total destruction from the sounds of the invasion.

"Things can be replaced, repaired," Derek assures her. "You are far more important to me than a manor full of possessions. Though I will make him sorry for attacking us in my home." His voice is cold as ice, as he contemplates various ways to take Zorayas down – none of them painless. His lip curls, displaying his fangs. "He is beginning to annoy me."

The elevator is slowing, bumping to a stop. "Where are we now?" Meredith asks.

"A special addition I had built when I bought the penthouse. For emergencies, such as this. We are close to the Thames here. I keep a boat moored close by, sometimes I like to take moonlight tours along the river," Derek tells her. "But I believe we should keep a low profile until closer to dawn, just in case. Zorayas will tire of searching."

Meredith looks around the small room, feeling flushed and disheveled, the book of poetry still clutched in her hands. She drops into one of the chairs, trying to calm her jangled nerves that had peaked during the frantic rush here. There is a small workbench along one wall, and another collection of knives and weapons is stocked there. The room is lit with brass wall sconces, the air cool and damp. Mark paces around the perimeter, still swearing to himself over letting Zorayas get the best of him.

"Damnit, Derek, I'm no good at waiting," he finally burst out. "I need action. Let me go out there, and see what's happening. They won't be looking for me." His blue eyes are serious, far more so now.

"Zorayas already fought you," Derek points out, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. "He knows what you look like."

"I can disguise myself, and my aura. A little trick I've learned. He won't sense me unless I want him to," Mark assured him. "You've helped me out in the past, let me do this."

Derek hesitates, his jaw clenching. "Perhaps…you can get word to Lukos. Tell him we'll be at his place by dawn. If he's picked up any of this fight, he will be anxious to know if Meredith is safe."

Mark nods, strapping on another dagger at his ankle, and taking the coat that Derek offers him. "I'll be back before dawn," he says, opening the outer door and peering outside. Cool night air snakes inside, reviving Meredith, and she shifts in the chair.

"Good luck, Mark," she calls out. "Kick butt!"

"That's my specialty," Mark laughs, before fading into the still black night.

Derek closes the door behind him, and leans against it, arms crossed. His thoughts are still in a whirl, from the moment he heard Mark's warning until now, he had been too caught up in worrying about Meredith.

"You want to be out there with him, don't you?" Meredith asks softly, coming to stand in front of him. She reaches out to smooth her hand along the soft leather of his jacket. "It must be hard to be stuck here babysitting."

Derek traces her cheek with one fingertip. "Hardly babysitting, my love," he chuckles.

"Still, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this position, you wouldn't have your home wrecked," Meredith sighs, leaning in closer to him. His arms slide around her, holding her tightly.

"If it weren't for you, my life wouldn't be nearly as interesting. This is worth anything Zorayas can throw at me." Derek picks her up easily, and carries her over to the straight back chair. Settling her onto his lap, he strokes her hair gently. Meredith is conscious of his strength, and the muscles that flex easily as he holds her. His scent, mixed with leather and spice, drenches her senses, as she presses herself closer to him. All of the adrenalin rush had left her feeling a little sleepy, but the touch of his hands on her body makes her shiver in anticipation. Derek's mouth brushes her cheek, before drifting towards her lips. He kisses her slowly, with a faint trace of hunger in the growing urgency between them.

Meredith opens her eyes to see him looking at her with a look of fierce desire. He moves one hand to tangle in her hair, and his other hand cups her breast, his thumb making lazy circles around her already erect nipple, that buds against her sweater. In her haste to get dressed, she left the bra tangled in the sheets.

"Derek….maybe this isn't the best time to start this…" she moans, arching her back and pressing into his hand. His lips replace his fingers, his tongue twisting around and around, until Meredith starts to squirm, impatient for more. His hand moves down to her thigh, and between her legs, rubbing circles through the material of her skirt. The supple leather presses directly on her clit, and she starts to climax, unable to stop, rocking back and forth against him.

"But I like making you come," he whispers, as she shudders. He kisses her hard then, sending more shivers along her spine. "I like watching you, when you give it up for me, and let your body come undone in the pleasure. You give yourself totally to the moment and to the way I make you feel." He rubs her again, and she moans, as the jolt of pleasure runs through her once more. She feels like she could stay there all night, coming over and over

"We need to pass the time somehow, after all..." he adds, with a flash of his fangs. His gaze is penetrating. "Let me take your mind off everything else..." His mouth returns to her throat, sliding along her skin, before catching her little gasp of pleasure in a searing kiss. Her mouth parts eagerly for him, welcoming his tongue, as his hands wander along her back, inching the sweater higher, to caress the bare curve of her spine. Meredith presses closer to him, kissing him deeper, letting his kiss and his touch take her away into a world of pure hot bliss...

* * *

Lukos pauses, his senses suddenly aware of the evil presence of his brother in the city. He closes his eyes, trying to pinpoint where Zorayas is, sudden anger flaring in his veins. He can feel the malevolent ice and hatred that Zorayas keeps wrapped around him like a cloak. From his vantage point along the top of the Tower Bridge, he can see in all directions of the city. Lights twinkle and cars wend their way through late night traffic, as the mortals go about their business, unaware of the danger that is lurking.

"Damn you, Zorayas," Lukos mutters to himself, homing in on the sounds he can hear in the distance. Sounds of distress, and mortal screams of terror. His mouth in a grim line, he takes himself to the nightclub, where he finds Alexei still trying to keep control of the situation. The owner, Victor Romanov, is hunched over, sitting on the sidewalk, being attended to by the other vampire who runs the club, Nikolai. Lukos makes his way silently to where Alexei is standing, talking with the police constable.

"Is there trouble here?" he asks, his calm voice interrupting the questions Alexei is fielding. His mere presence exudes authority, his dark eyes sweeping the scene.

"There was a slight scuffle," Alexei says coolly.

"No need for the police, is there?" Lukos comments, turning his attention to the constable, who looks at him carefully. "Everything is taken care of." He looks into the eyes of the young officer, sending him a message that all is well here, and there is no need to submit an official report.

"Right, sir, of course. I'll be on my way, then." He snaps the notebook shut, and walks away, leaving the other two alone. It will only be much later, when he returns to his desk, that he will wonder why he left the notes half written, and why he only has a vague recollection of what he was doing when he wrote those notes.

"Now, tell me everything." Lukos turns back to Alexei, seeing the vampire's look of concern. "It was Zorayas, was it not?"

"Yes, he dragged Derek's home address from Victor, and Mark took off after him. Renegades attacked some of the patrons, but I managed to dispose of them. I haven't heard from him since then..."

Cold anger consumes Lukos then, and he disappears without another word, heading for Derek's penthouse. He should have kept Meredith with him tonight, but how could he know that this would happen? At least she was with Derek, but where were they? He pushes the door open to the penthouse, finding a trail of destruction. Glass litters the floor, where the Renegades carelessly knocked over whatever was in their path. He smells the acrid smell of their disintegrated bodies with satisfaction.

_Derek? Meredith?_

He reaches out with his thoughts, trying to find them, but there is no answer in the deserted rooms. He finds the bedroom, the sheets still in a tangle, the scent of their lovemaking still lingering in the air. With a small sigh, Lukos fingers the medallion at his throat. There is no indication that Derek has been killed, thankfully, and he turns to leave.

"So, my brother, come to find your precious daughter?" Zorayas taunts him from the open door. "I nearly had her in my grasp, but one of your boys was quite eager to do battle..." He indicates the slashes in his coat, the wounds inflicted by Mark already healed beneath the fabric.

"Where are they?" Lukos demands coldly.

"I have no bloody idea. They've disappeared."

Relief floods Lukos at this revelation. "So leave now. My daughter is none of your concern. She is an innocent girl."

"Oh, but you want me to forget she will soon be more than that? That she will rule beside you, increasing your powers?"

"But she is still a child in vampire years, there is no need to be so concerned." Lukos tries to placate his brother, deflect his anger away from Meredith.

Zorayas stalks closer. "You can't protect her forever, brother. One day she will die. Just like your mortal woman – slowly and painfully. And perhaps I will dispose of her other protector while I'm at it, just for laughs."

"Damn your soul to hell," Lukos swears, putting his hand out to where his sword should be, but finding an empty scabbard.

"Looking for this?" Zorayas hisses, tossing the sword aside. Lukos stands his ground, unflinching, as his brother advances, unsheathing his dagger. "No other weapons? Too bad…" He lashes out with his full fury, springing forward, only to be caught by an unseen force. The dagger clatters to the floor, as Lukos senses one of his own in the room. Then Mark appears, grinning wickedly.

"Just a little trick of my own," he growls, holding his sword against Zorayas's throat. A faint trickle of blood oozes, the scent arousing Mark's craving for it. His eyes glow, darting to Lukos, as his fangs lengthen further. Lukos lays his hand on Mark's arm.

"You don't want that. Either finish him, or let him go. Don't taint yourself with his evil."

Mark shakes his head to clear his thoughts. "Then it's death," he mutters, raising the sword high.

"Look me in the eyes if you're going to kill me, boy," Zorayas taunts him, "if you have the balls…"

Mark locks eyes with the ancient ones, feeling a cold ripple over his spine unlike anything he has felt before. "Mark…NO!" Lukos shouts, but it's too late. Black rushes to meet him, and Mark crumples to the floor.

Zorayas gives Lukos a mock salute. "Until next time, brother…" he hisses, disappearing instantly. Lukos feels a sudden sharp pulse of his medallion, signaling the distress that Mark is under. With a curse, he drops down beside Mark, his long fingers searching for signs of life.

* * *

Derek's medallion warms suddenly, and he stiffens in the chair, reaching for it. "What is it?" Meredith whispers sleepily, looking into his concerned face. Her eyes catch sight of the glowing ruby and she gasps. She reaches up to touch it as well, her fingers meeting Derek's.

"It's got to be Mark," Derek murmurs, swinging her to her feet.

"You can tell?" she asks, confused, following Derek back to the elevator shaft.

"No, just a bad feeling," he replies, as they hurry into the elevator. The medallion still pulses faintly, as the silent ascent begins. Neither of them speak, consumed with fears of what they will find at the top. The ride seems endless, each second ticking by relentlessly. Finally they lurch to a stop, and Derek wrenches the doors open so quickly they sag on their moorings. Not saying a word, he grasps Meredith and speeds through the corridor towards his home.

They find Lukos still crouched over Mark's body, and Meredith cringes to think what has happened to him. "What happened?" she asks, joining Lukos, and running her expert fingers along the healing cuts. None of them seem life threatening, and in fact, have mostly faded already. But she can feel the life seeping away from Mark, the core of pain that is wracking his body. His skin is ice cold to the touch, his eyes blank. "What did Zorayas do to him?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Lukos confesses. "He forced Mark to look into his eyes, and then Mark collapsed. I felt the power surging, and I tried to warn him, but it was too late..." Sadness and anger tinge his voice. He feels like he is failing them, failing all of his coven, by letting Zorayas get away with this.

"Can you do anything?" Meredith beseeches her father, aware that her own touch is likely not strong enough to do any good. She wishes once again that she was already vampire, maybe it would help.

"He is in a dark place," Lukos murmurs. "All we can do is wait. Think of it as a coma condition in mortals. He is strong, all he needs is time, I believe. We need to take him to my home, where he will have all the care he needs."

Meredith exchanges a worried look with Derek. "Zorayas will pay," Derek assures her, cold steel in his voice. "Sooner or later, he will pay. I don't care if he was once your flesh and blood, Lukos. That part of his life is over..."

Lukos nods briefly. "It was over a long time ago, and I should have done something about him sooner. We can't let him continue to do this..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**So, last time we left off with Mark lost in a dark place, Derek's penthouse in shambles, and pesky Zorayas still on the loose! This chapter bumps the story ahead, closer to Meredith's 25th birthday. Has Mark recovered? Is everything else on track? Let's find out....  
**

* * *

_Four weeks later..._

"Meredith, you are nearing your birthday, your body is already preparing for the change. Perhaps this is a good time to try something to help Mark," Lukos says, as they stroll through the twilight gardens. The moon is high, the air crisp and fresh. Meredith is wrapped in her warm Burberry coat, her hand tucked against Lukos' elbow.

"What did you have in mind?" she asks, anxious to try something to bring Mark back. All of Lukos's attempts to revive him failed so far, including efforts to force feed him blood. Whatever dark place he is being kept in, is leaving him unresponsive, his mind shuttered away. Meredith has spent many hours sitting with him, early in the mornings when the rest of the household was quiet. Her experience with coma patients had been that they were still in there somewhere, and talking was supposed to help. She did her best to penetrate the fog that seemed to have taken over his soul.

"If I help you concentrate your healing touch, my power should give you the added impetus to work. I've been thinking about that for awhile now, and I've contacted several other of the elders who agree it may work."

"Channel your powers through me, you mean?" Meredith asks, looking into his wise face.

"Exactly. It can't hurt." Lukos shrugs. "Derek thinks the idea has merit, but he has reservations about what it may do to you. He wants to be there when we try it."

"He should be back by midnight. He's gone to check on the progress at the penthouse." They have been staying here at the estate, while the repairs to the penthouse are underway.

"Excellent. We shall plan for then, my dear. And pray that it works..."

By the time Derek joins them, Meredith and Lukos are waiting at Mark's bedside, candles lit to soften the dim light. They are all solemn, as Meredith places her hand on Mark's cool forehead. Lukos takes her other hand, reaching out to her with his mind, catching the sensations that come to her. Feeling Mark's inner emptiness, she is trying to find a way through to him. Meredith closes her own eyes, feeling the black fog parting ever so slightly, as she begins to draw out some of his pain.

Lukos feels the pain as well, caught up in the black gulf that Meredith is pulling them both into. Lending her his strength, encouraging his power to move through her. "Mark...this is no way for a warrior to be...fight to come out of this..." He thinks he can sense a glimmer of anger in Mark then, as he starts to fight the darkness. Meredith sways slightly, as Mark begins to revive, his head moving side to side under her hand. She concentrates on easing his pain, of bringing him out of the dark. Sweat begins to bead his forehead, and his body convulses, as he claws his way back to consciousness.

Like a psychic thread is connecting them, Meredith tugs at him, making Mark find his way towards her. Parting the veil of black, he feels like he is stumbling down a long corridor, hearing Lukos urge him to fight.

"Damn..." he mutters at last, shocking all of them. Derek catches the flash of fangs, as Mark grimaces. He grips Mark's shoulder, trying to keep him from shaking Meredith's hand off too soon, but Mark shoots upwards, coughing and swearing. He looks around in confusion, seeing the dimly lit room, a small fire burning in the grate, and the unfamiliar posh furnishings.

"Damnit...what's going on?" he mutters hoarsely, looking at the three of them staring at him in surprise. "Where am I?"

"You're at my home," Lukos tells him, a trace of a smile on his lips. Meredith sags against him, and Derek springs over the bed to swing her up in his arms. "And Meredith has just brought you back from the dark where Zorayas sent you."

Mark shakes his head, rubbing his hands over his face, before flopping back down. He feels completely disoriented, weak as a pup, and desperately thirsty. "Thank you..." he groans, looking up at her, cradled in Derek's arms. She is pale and shaken, her heart beating slowly.

Meredith lifts her head weakly. "You're welcome..." she whispers, and then her eyes sweep shut and she is out cold.

Derek swears under his breath, looking at Lukos for help. "Is she in the darkness now?" he demands, worried about the slow measure of her pulse, and her too pale complexion.

"No, I believe she is just exhausted after the effort. Let her rest, and she will be fine," Lukos assures him, touching Meredith's wrist.

"If she isn't, I swear to you Zorayas will be dead by the next sunrise," Derek says grimly, stalking out of Mark's bedroom, towards their own suite. "I'll rip London apart to find the black bastard..." The sound of his boots echoes down the hall as he stalks away, leaving the other two alone.

Mark finds the effort of keeping his eyes open almost too much, yet he struggles to stay lucid. "How...long...?"

"A month, nearly."

"I don't remember anything...except looking at his eyes...then nothing...until I felt Meredith...and heard you haranguing me..." There is a touch of his old bravado in his voice.

"She sat with you every day, hoping to spark something. She feels responsible, but I feel worse. I should have stopped Zorayas centuries ago, but he is my brother..." Lukos says quietly, regret tingeing his voice. "Derek is correct, we should rip London apart and finish him."

"You haven't seen him since he did... this?"

Lukos shakes his head. "No, he seems to have gone to ground, perhaps to make himself stronger for another confrontation. It has been eerily quiet in that regard. I can't even get any kind of a hint of his whereabouts, and that worries me."

"And Meredith's birthday..."

"...is approaching within the week. Let's hope everything goes well until then."

* * *

"Damnation, Meredith..." Derek growls, holding her close, inhaling her scent, after she wakes. "I thought you were lost in the blackness...you scared me, sweetheart..."

Meredith looks at him, his face set in concern, as he leans over the bed to check her pulse. He is half dressed, his old jeans the only thing he is wearing, the faded fabric hugging his lean body. Sweat glimmers on his skin, and his hair is in disarray. Anguish fills his eyes, his concern making him wild. "What have you been doing?" she asks softly, pushing the pillows up under her to sit up. Her hair falls over her shoulders in soft waves, her green eyes wide.

"I had to go work out, and take out my frustration on the punching bag," he admits roughly. Slamming his fists into it repeatedly, his anger at Zorayas fueling his actions, until the leather bag was hanging in tatters, and he had dissipated most of his fury. "Lukos summoned me as soon as you woke up."

"Derek, I'm fine," she assures him, pulling him closer to her.

"Still..." he groans, falling onto her, consumed with a need for her so fierce it is all he could do not to drive into her right then and there. Meredith can feel his despair, the edge of his control close to breaking. She runs her hands along his strong back, the bare skin warm from his exertion.

"Is Mark...?"

"He will be fine...still, I should not have let you endanger yourself. You're all that matters to me," he growls, finding her mouth with his, kissing her with a deep hunger that rocks her to the core. "Let me take care of you now." He sweeps her up into his arms, her lacy nightgown trailing along behind them, as he heads towards the shower. Before she could protest, he carries her into the glass walled enclosure, and turns the water on. She lets the gown slide away from her body, as he adjusts the temperature, and steam rises around them.

"You're still dressed," she says softly, as he turns and holds his hand out to her. Water cascades over him, running in rivulets down his sculpted chest, making the thin jeans cling ever closer to his powerful legs. Beads of moisture are in his hair, sparkling like diamonds in the black curls. He shrugs casually, his eyes gold now, his desire growing. Meredith can understand the predatory dangerous nature of him, but in this moment, he is vulnerable, his only concern her wellbeing. She moves closer, into his arms, sighing in contentment at how right it feels to be there. Melting into the warm water, and the heat of his body, as he begins to run the soap along her curves.

His strong hands massage her small frame, working the lather everywhere, and she gives herself over to him, glad of his comforting touch. "Feeling better?" he asks, pulling her against him, his jeans somehow gone without her realizing it. His cock slides against her satin skin, his urgency returning.

"Much better," she assures him, turning in his arms. "I want you, Derek, I want you inside of me, taking me with all your strength. I want to show you I'm here, and I always will be. You aren't getting rid of me, honey."

With a muffled groan, Derek pulls her up against him again, taking her along to the bed, grabbing the bath towels along the way. He wraps her with it, folding them in it together, before they fall onto the bed. Tasting the water beading her skin, and feeling the warmth of her arousal, his mouth hovers along her inner thigh. "Do it, Derek..." she begs, knowing what is in his thoughts, his gold gaze fixed on her. And he lowers his fangs to her thigh, piercing the artery there, and drinking, his fingers sliding into her wet silky folds at the same time, giving her an orgasm that leaves her breathless.

His tongue glides over the puncture then, before sliding higher, joining his fingers, and he can feel her hunger for him growing with every touch. There is no denying the bond between them - both blood and erotic - and he rises over her, on his knees. Keeping her unwavering gaze, he holds the pulsing thickness of his cock, guiding it towards her as she arches up to meet him. In one fluid thrust, he is joined with her, filling her as deeply as possible.

Meredith gasps, as he falls over her, crushing her against him. Welcoming the thrust of him, as he is lost to the pure erotic feel of it. "Far too perfect..." he whispers against her lips, unable to stop, the need for her too hot. "Ah...goddamn, Meredith..."

In that moment, their hearts beating together, even their breathing matching, Meredith loses herself into the searing rush of pleasure. Clenching around his cock, pulling him into her as their mouths meet, tongue and teeth and fang, with Meredith's response just as fevered as his. Her own small teeth catch his lip, nipping at the height of his escalating pleasure, making him thrust ever deeper, clutching and panting as need overtakes them. Before he loses complete control, Derek pierces his wrist with his fangs, and holds it to her mouth. "Take it, love..." he urges, moving slower, as she laps the drops with her tongue. The pure delight of the bonding makes him shudder, taking her harder, in a relentless wave of sweet hot pleasure.

Derek lets her go slowly, healing the wound at his wrist, before rolling away, his body still tingling from the orgasm. Meredith leans into him, her body warm, and redolent of sex and blood. She rests her chin against his chest, meeting his lazily satisfied expression with a smile of her own. "Are you all right?" he asks her, smoothing her damp hair from her forehead.

"Very much all right," she sighs. "You can take care of me like this any time, you know..." Her little mischievous giggle makes him catch her the back of her neck in his hand and draw her closer again, taking her mouth in a long slow kiss that leaves no doubt he is going to do just that all over again...

* * *

Two nights before her birthday, Meredith pivots in front of the long glass in her suite, skimming her hands over the yards of shimmering indigo silk that sheathes her. The sleeveless Givenchy gown fits her like a glove, breathtakingly beautiful. It's the most extravagant thing she has ever worn, along with the dainty stiletto pumps that match the dress. Her hair is pulled into a soft chignon, with a few tendrils delicately framing her face. She is just hoping she can carry off the evening the way Lukos expects her to. He is hosting a party tonight to serve as an introduction as his daughter, and to let them all know that she will be taking her place with him. Part of her is still a little freaked out by the whole thing, but this is her heritage, she will do the best she can. Still, the thought of meeting so many of her father's vampire contemporaries, and others from around the global coven, is a little daunting.

Her gaze is thoughtful, as she goes to the windows that face the dark gardens, seeing the fog shrouding the huge oak trees, and obscuring the nearly full moon. These are the last evenings of her mortal existence. The weeks have flown by, not only due to the time spent working to bring Mark back; many nights were occupied in training under Derek's guidance, learning the moves of self defense, coupled with that of weapons handling. He brought in a martial arts instructor, to hone her skills, just to be certain she was learning from the best. But Derek alone tutored her in the various knives, daggers and silver stars, until she was often ready to groan in frustration at his calm insistence that she could do better.

She smiles to herself now, admiring the taut definition of her muscles, and the increased endurance she has gained. Not without some pain and swearing along the way, however.

"_You will need to be prepared, Meredith. You need to remember the heart is the only place to kill them. Slicing a Renegade anywhere else only makes them mad." Derek had said time and time again, watching her determined efforts to hit the heart target on the dummy. __Several times she came close, and yet the target still eluded her more times than she liked. __"Take your time, envision the point of impact, aim and let it go…" Standing, his arms crossed over his chest, patiently waiting for her to throw again. He looked dangerously sexy in his workout gear, the plain white t-shirt only emphasizing his muscular arms and toned chest.  
_

_Meredith had gritted her teeth, sucking her breath in, before letting the dagger fly. It bounced off the side, and she sighed. "Damnit! I can't do this…"_

"_Yes you can, my dear," Derek had said, retrieving the dagger. "Just like this…" And he whirled and threw so fast, it hardly even registered on her, until the dagger vibrated in the center of the blood red heart. _

"_Arrogant vamp…" she had muttered, "I don't have that speed yet…"  
_

"_You will, and this training will help you…" Derek said firmly. "Let's try some combat moves for awhile…" With a small grin, he moved forward easily, and she spun away from him, blocking his attack. Sparring furiously for a few minutes, until they were getting breathless and damp with perspiration. With a growl of victory, Derek pinned her to the floor mat, his predatory nature taking over in the mock battle. _

"_You see, this is why I wanted Mr. Tanaka to teach you martial arts," he said, his mouth hovering close to hers. "I find it far too arousing, and I want to take you like this..." The hard length of him pressed against her intimately, his eyes on her flushed skin, and the little bead of sweat that rolled into the valley of her breasts. The thin tank top was clinging to her, inviting his hands to tug it up along her ribcage.  
_

"_Mmm...I can tell," Meredith murmured, suddenly flexing upwards, catching him by surprise, and getting the upper position. Her hands caught his, spreading his arms out, as she held him captive. Leaning forward, taking his mouth in a slow, sensual kiss, before releasing him. "And see what a good teacher he was, too..." she teased him. "Though I'm sure he didn't have this in mind when he taught me how to do that move..."_

_With a low growl of hunger, Derek pulled her back down. "No, I'm quite sure he didn't..."_

Meredith smiles now at that memory, and of how that session had ended, the two of them tangled together, clothes scattered everywhere, as he took her the way he promised. Marking her as his, taking her blood again as she peaked in a shuddering climax. A little quiver feathers along her spine again, just thinking about it.

There is a soft tap at the door, and she turns, meeting Derek's dark eyes as he pauses in the doorway. "You look...gorgeous." Crossing the room with that predatory grace she has become accustomed to, Derek is at her side and taking her hands instantly. "But you need something...here..." he murmurs, tracing the column of her throat. "Something stunning..."

"You're not going to bite me now, are you?" she asks, a trace of amusement in her voice. "Mark me as yours for the rest of the vamps to see?" Since the night of Mark's recovery, Derek has been more ardent than ever.

"That idea holds some merit," he chuckles warmly, momentarily jealous of how tempting she will appear to all of the coven. "But not what I had in mind for tonight." He slips one hand into the pocket inside his Armani tuxedo jacket, and pulls out a slim velvet box.

Meredith bites her lip, looking up at him, before taking the case and snapping open the lid. Nestled in the black velvet inside is a sapphire necklace, set in white gold, accented with small diamonds, along with matching teardrop earrings. Her breath catches at the dazzling stones. "Derek, you're spoiling me...thank you..." she murmurs, lifting them out.

"You should be spoiled." He takes the necklace and helps her with it, fastening the clasp with his sure fingers, then pressing his lips to the nape of her neck. Watching as she slips the earrings into place. "Perfect...now you're ready for the party."

"I wish Mark was able to join us," Meredith says. "He could use some cheering up. The last time I talked to him, he was getting very tired of being an invalid."

"He's wishing he could attend as well, but his strength is still not fully recovered. At least he's not floating somewhere between life and death any longer, thanks to you and your father. But you scared me far too much when you passed out afterward," Derek murmurs, taking her hand, and kissing her palm. Flicking his tongue along her wrist, stroking the steady pulse beneath the skin. "If I had lost you..."

"I know..." Meredith remembers the anguish in his eyes when she woke later. "I can understand how you felt." She is determined to do everything she can to avenge her mother, as well as Izzie, Mark, and Victor, all victims as well.

Emails and calls from Seattle have reassured them that Izzie is also making a recovery from her ordeal, slow but sure. She has no memory of what happened to her, or what she did to Meredith, which really is for the best in the long run. Cristina reported that George has become Izzie's biggest supporter, something that makes Meredith smile.

Derek kisses her again now, shaking her out of her reverie. "Are you ready? Your father is likely waiting patiently for us in the main foyer. I know there are several others here already, so we need to make our appearance."

"Yes, absolutely," she assures him, watching him adjust the cuffs on his shirt, the sleek jacket fitting him perfectly. She smoothes her hands over his chest, admiring how delicious he looks in the formal wear. His thick hair is tamed, and there is just enough hint of stubble along his jaw to make him look sinful. "This is the first time I've seen you in anything besides leather or jeans, I think. Or just skin..." she teases him.

Derek grins at her. "Which do you prefer?" he asks, knowing the answer already in her thoughts.

"You are hopeless," she sighs, taking the arm he offers her then. "But I love you, no matter what you're wearing...or _not _wearing..." She winks at him, letting him see what her thoughts are. Of undressing him, running her hands along his body, arousing him to distraction...

"And you are becoming very naughty - there is something delectable about the combination of sweetness and decadence in you," he whispers, his mouth finding hers yet again, harder and deeper, with the promise of what he wants later as well. "I love you, sweetheart, but we need to go now before I indulge in all of that..."

With a knowing laugh, she lets him escort her down to where Lukos is waiting. He too is dressed in formal wear, his silver hair and dark eyes making him look distinguished. The guests are already crowding the main ballroom, and soft strains of violins and flutes serve as background to the low hum of voices.

"Ah, there you two are," he smiles. "You look excellent together. Meredith, my dear, sometimes I can't believe I had a part in your creation - you look far too exquisite to be my daughter."

Meredith kisses his cheek, smiling warmly at him. In the time spent with him, she has come to respect his strength, his dignity and the knowledge he possesses. Along with a sly sense of humor she is quite sure many others never see. She can easily understand now why her mother fell in love with him. Sadness tugs at her momentarily, wishing Ellis was here to witness this, and she blinks rapidly.

"She would be happy for you," Lukos says quietly. "You do both of us proud, my daughter. Now, let's go in, shall we?" He nods at Derek, who takes Meredith's other arm, and together, they walk towards the waiting guests.


	19. Chapter 19

**I wasn't sure if I was going to get this chapter posted as per my schedule! It's been a crazy busy week in 3D land, and until late yesterday, I wasn't feeling all that inspired. But I've had a mad fit of writing and I hope you enjoy the result. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Nineteen**

A sudden hush falls over the assembled group, as they become instantly aware of the trio making their way into the ballroom. Everyone is looking their way, and the music even seems to fall to a quiet whisper. Derek can sense the immediate interest generated by Meredith's fresh youthful appearance in their world. The delicate gown emphasizes her ethereal beauty, the sapphires drawing their eyes to her throat. He can feel Meredith's sharp intake of breath, her pulse jumping crazily, and he swears to himself, realizing too late the necklace was probably a bad idea.

Though many thoughts are shielded, he acknowledges Alexei with a nod of his head, finding his friend in the crowd. Alexei raises one eyebrow, looking decidedly uncomfortable in the dark suit he is wearing. Derek is halfway surprised Alexei hadn't shown up wearing his usual battered leather jacket and pants, his fingers stained with grease from tinkering with whatever vehicle he is repairing. That reminds Derek, he wants to speak with Alexei about getting a car for Meredith - something sexy and yet unobtrusively protected. Alexei will know what to buy.

_She is attracting much attention. You need to be clear that she belongs to you._

_You can be assured I will be sure to do so if anyone makes a move towards her. But these are mainly coven members and trusted elders that Lukos knows well - I can let her have this time with her father._

_Really? I admire your restraint, Derek._ Amusement colors Alexei's thoughts. _I know how you can be..._

Derek's face betrays none of his reaction to Alexei's thoughts, as they circulate through the crowd. There are several of the coven he is acquainted with, but he keeps a close watch on everyone just the same.

Meredith feels Derek's arm tense beneath her fingertips, as they pause by a large group of elders. Their reactions are reserved, but they still bow over her hand in respect. She has tried to keep track of names, until it becomes a blur of faces, fangs and handshakes. She accepts their acknowledgement of her new status, maintaining a grace and assurance beyond her years that Lukos is proud of.

As he pauses to speak with one of them, Meredith hears a female voice behind her. "So, you are the prodigal daughter, so to speak? Are you prepared for all of this?" The female voice is melodious, with a French accent, and Meredith turns in surprise. The woman is slim, with long black hair, artfully arranged in a mass of curls, and startling eyes a shade of lavender Meredith has never seen before. Her gown is a shade darker than her eyes, clinging to her body in exactly the right places.

"I hope so," Meredith laughs softly. "I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name..." She looks up at Derek for help, but the other woman answers before Derek has a chance.

"I'm Veronique , an old friend of your father's. We've known each other for many centuries."

"I see, did you also know my mother?"

"_Non_, alas, I did not have that privilege, but I hear she was a beautiful woman, like you."

Meredith blushes slightly, and Derek slides his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Hello, Veronique. You're looking lovely as ever."

"Derek..." she purrs, holding her hand out to him. "And you look as sinful as ever, _ma cherie._"

He drops a fleeting kiss over her extended fingertips, before returning his gaze back to Meredith. Reassuring her with his warm smile, letting her know she has nothing to worry about. Veronique picks up the intimate look. "Ah, so the enchanting child is yours, _cherie_? You lucky man - she is exquisite."

"Yes, Meredith is with me." His possessive tone, and stance, make it clear not only to Veronique, but also any of the others watching them.

Veronique favors Meredith with a knowing smile. "And you are a lucky woman...Derek is_ tres._..oh how do you say...sexy? But don't worry, _ma petite,_ he is much too young for me." She winks at Meredith. "_Mon Dieu_, it was so stunning to hear of your existence, I hope all goes well for you here with Lukos. Please...if you need any advice after you become fully one of us, from a female perspective...I would be happy to assist you, Meredith. These men...they know nothing of our side of things!" She shrugs expressively.

"Thank you, I may take you up on that offer," Meredith replies, before Derek guides her away, towards the dance floor. The music swells again, and several couples are already beginning a waltz. Before she knows what he has in mind, Derek whisks her out into the group.

"Derek...I can't dance..." she whispers in panic, certain she is going to trip on the edge of her gown.

"I can, love, don't worry," he replies just as softly, his lips at her temple. "Just relax..."

Meredith lets him spin her across the floor, matching the rhythm, feeling the possessive touch of his hand at the small of her back. She catches Veronique's eyes on them again. "Who is she, Derek?"

"Veronique D'aubry is one of the eldest female vampires. She does know your father from very early on, but from what I understand, there never was any kind of romantic involvement, if that is what you are wondering. "

"She seemed to have an interest in you, even though she thinks you're too young," Meredith points out, raising her eyebrows.

"Believe me, sweetheart, she looks at all males that way. You have nothing to fear. You are enough to keep me occupied for the rest of my immortal existence," he teases her, shifting her even closer to avoid another couple.

Meredith's filmy skirts swirl around her legs as Derek continues to move them expertly around the floor. More than one pair of eyes follows them, noting how well they move together, how her delicate beauty is set off against his masculine strength. Derek dips her over one arm, whispering something that makes her smile.

"They are well mated," Veronique observes to Lukos. "There is a strength to her, I can tell." She pauses for a moment, her eyes twinkling. "And you are a sly fox, for not telling even _moi._.." Tapping him playfully on the arm with her ornate fan, her lavender eyes amused.

"I could take no chances, Ver. Forgive me," Lukos murmurs, arching one eyebrow.

"Of course, I understand."

"With my brother still hunting for her, she has had a lot to contend with in a short time," Lukos sighs.

"Zorayas is a fool, _mon ami._ He was always jealous of you, and your accomplishments. I would be happy to help you hunt him down, as would several of the others here, you know that." She looks again at Derek and Meredith. "They have bonded." Not a question, but a statement.

Lukos nods. "Yes, I knew it would happen. Derek needed someone in his life again, and Meredith is eerily similar to his wife, who died before I was able to save her. In fact, Meredith has confided to me that she has visions of Kiera, very clear visions, as if she is living them. Is it possible..."

"...for reincarnation,_ cherie_? Veronique laughs gently. "Past lives are always entwined with the present. But I think young Derek is enthralled with your daughter for herself, not what the past wraith might be attempting." She shrugs lightly. "However, the wraith may be trying to find some peace, her memories are surfacing in Meredith now. It's not outside the realm of possibility."

"Perhaps, we will see what happens after she turns..." Lukos agrees, before holding his hand out to her to lead her onto the dance floor.

* * *

Alexei turns, sensing another presence behind him, and he grins at Mark standing there. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Rest is for the weak," Mark retorts. He is dressed casually for the gathering in dark slacks, and charcoal turtleneck. He looks still a bit tired, a little more pale than usual. "I need to get out and feed properly. Refrigerated bottled crap just doesn't cut it, much as I appreciate the gesture. Are you up for some action?" His eyes sweep the crowd, finding Derek leading Meredith along the edge of the dancefloor.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can out of here - we've put in an appearance," Alexei says, loosening his tie in anticipation. "I believe Derek is too occupied with his lady love to miss us."

Mark nods. "He is a lucky bastard. For a small woman, Meredith has amazing strength and skill. She will do well after she turns. If not for her, I would still be floating somewhere in the nether world. Not a place I wish to return to..."

Alexei claps Mark on the back. "It's good to have you back with us, my friend, even though it was decidedly more peaceful without you..."

Mark snorts. "Ha! It's the only time you were able to get lucky, no doubt."

Rolling his eyes, Alexei turns to leave. "We'll see about that, Sloan."

Derek has caught part of their good-natured bantering, and he maneuvers Meredith in their direction, catching them before they can escape. He flashes a knowing grin at them. "Leaving already?" he smirks, "Lukos may not be impressed."

"Are you all right, Mark?" Meredith asks, searching his expression carefully. She touches his arm, just to check.

"I'm fine, Dr. Grey," Mark winks at her. "I promise to behave."

"That would be a first..." Alexei points out. "I'll have him home before dawn - tucked in with his teddy bear."

Meredith stifles a giggle at that mental image. "Just be careful - both of you."

"I'm too entertaining to die yet."

"No, you're too stubborn," Derek corrects.

"I'll have his back, Meredith," Alexei assures her, winking.

"Just watch out for Zorayas," Derek adds, his eyes dark and serious again. "Just because we haven't seen him lately doesn't mean he has given up."

"You got it, Derek. Enjoy the rest of the party." Alexei salutes briefly, as Mark kisses Meredith's cheek. Then they both disappear in an instant, leaving just the swirl of cool air to mark their departure.

"Quite a pair, those two," Meredith observes, looking up into Derek's gold tinged eyes. Her cheeks are flushed, the warm room suddenly oppressing. The hum of voices, the overwhelming stress of meeting all of them suddenly making her dizzy, and she grips Derek's arm tightly. "Can we go outside for a bit, Derek? I'm feeling a little strange..."

"Of course." Derek flashes a quick mental note to Lukos to inform him they are slipping outside for awhile, before he moves her easily towards the French doors leading outside. Cool air surrounds them, a touch of frost rimming the grass that shimmers in the moonlight. Clouds are mere remnants now in the sky, as they walk away from the house.

Meredith takes a deep breath of chill air, goose bumps popping out along her arms, welcoming the invigorating feel. Derek slides his jacket over her shoulders, enveloping her in the scent of his cologne. "I'm sorry to take you away from there, but it just seemed too much for a moment. Everyone looking at me, sizing me up..."

"They mean well, but you have to admit, you are an intriguing addition to our group." He chuckles softly. "You know, not long ago, you weren't aware of the existence of vampires, and now you feel like you are the oddity in our midst."

Meredith smiles at that. "You're right, how strange is that?"

They meander along the dark path, towards the small boathouse near the edge of the manmade lake at the edge of the property. With a wave of his hand, Derek illuminates the hurricane lamps along the stairway, and opens the door for her. The small structure is cozy, with a wall of windows facing the lake, and plush rugs on the polished oak floor. "It's quite a boathouse," Meredith giggles. "Not too rustic..."

"Not for Lukos. I believe he uses this for guests from time to time that prefer to keep a low profile. But there's no one here now."

Meredith kicks off her shoes, and wiggles her toes appreciatively in the rug. "It's perfect for right now." Comfy leather chairs flank a huge fireplace in the stone wall. Moonlight streams through the huge windows, and she goes to stand there, watching the waves ripple along the water below them.

"I'm sure there's electricity here - do you want some lights on...?" Derek asks, coming to stand behind her.

"No, the dark is peaceful, I'm beginning to appreciate it." The stress of the reception is fading away, here in the quiet dark, alone with Derek. The air between them throbs with desire, each of them sharply aware of the implications of this secluded setting.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Derek murmurs, his mouth against the silk of her hair, wanting her again. Meredith turns to look at him, watching his eyes changing to gold, feeling the heat between them radiating to every part of her body.

"Why?"

"Because I want you too much right now, and we still have to return to the party," Derek growls. "Everyone will know what we've been up, my love." Still, he draws the jacket away from her, caressing her bare shoulder with his fingers. His touch is hot against her cool skin, and her breathing catches.

"But I've wanted to make love, under the moonlight, just like this, ever since I met you," Meredith confesses, brushing closer against him. "Where you are most at ease...I know, this isn't outside, but it's a close facsimile..."

"...and much more comfortable," Derek murmurs. "No nasty grass stains to contend with..." He slides his hands along her shoulders, as she rises up on her toes to meet him, her mouth finding his. There is no more thought, as his hunger overwhelms him, and he wraps his arms around her fiercely. His mouth is demanding, turning the kiss into dark feverish passion. Meredith moans, as his tongue invades, his fangs grazing briefly. Somehow she knows just what he is thinking...the way he wants to tease and torment her until she begs for more...

Derek lifts his head, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "You see, sweetheart, you aren't the only one with the decadent thoughts. If you're going to tease me, you need to be able to take it in return."

Meredith feels the heavy thrum of desire in her core, swamped with need for him. Her fingers tremble slightly reaching for the zipper at the back of the dress, keeping her eyes locked on his. Before she can tug the delicate dress open, one of his hands covers hers, holding her still. His other hand sweeps over the décolletage of the bodice, lightly teasing the swell of her breasts. Possessive, restraining her while at the same time, teasing her as he had indicated. Then his tongue moves along the skin, searching for her nipples that are suddenly aching and hard beneath the fabric. She meets his eyes again, before he kisses her, long and wet and deep, making love to her mouth with his. His hips move insistently against her, his hand still keeping in place easily. Meredith makes a small sound of satisfaction, kissing him back just as deeply.

Still keeping her captive, Derek guides her hand to ease the zipper open, letting the dress slither to the floor in a silken sigh. His mouth moves lower, down the tempting column of her throat, skating along her collarbone. Long minutes flow into each other, as he teases and torments her - his tongue lacing her nipple, his fangs touching gently, sending a white-hot jolt of erotic heat direct to her core. Her knees almost give out, and she clutches his arms to keep her balance.

Breathing hard, Derek steadies her, and his eyes devour her, illuminated by the moonlight, and the dancing shadows cast by the ripples in the water. Her creamy skin glows, her chest rising and falling rapidly, as she reaches up for the pins that hold her hair in place. The sapphires against her throat look decadent, the only things left on her, as her hair falls around her face. He aches to take her completely, right there and then, and he wills himself to slow down.

The heat of the moment draws out, as he slowly begins to undo the buttons on his shirt, throwing the tie away carelessly. He moves behind her, sweeping her hair away, pressing an open mouth kiss again her skin, moving along her shoulder blades. Taking a gentle bite, making the need pulse in time with her heartbeat. In time with his.

His hands glide lower, across her hips, between her legs, finding her so aroused and warm. Her head falls back against his chest, as he slips his fingers along her, finding the spot that makes her whimper. "I want you inside of me..." she murmurs, arching into his touch.

"You do..." he agrees hotly, but not giving up his torment. His lips at her ear, as he strokes her harder, demanding her response. Meredith shakes, as the climax begins to hum along her nerve endings. Before it claims her completely, he spins her around and drops to his knees, his tongue warm and wet on her, delving inside for her pleasure point. Stroking, insistent, aroused by her scent and her taste, wanting more. Her fingers curl into his thick hair, and the pleasure erupts without warning, leaving her gasping for air.

Meredith falls forward, and Derek helps her down to the soft rug, pulling her over him. "Have I tormented you enough?" he asks, taking her breasts in his palms, enjoying the play of light over her. Enjoying the feel of her hard nipples in the softness of her breasts, igniting the fire for her even further. It did feel right, and magical, in this private place, alone with their passion. His eyes are drawn to the pulsing carotid artery, as she lifts her small body over him.

"Yes, you know you have," Meredith responds, tugging at his pants, feeling how hard he is already.

"That makes two of us," he groans, helping her to remove the rest of his clothes with a minimum of effort. "There...much better...now come here..."

"Hmm...maybe I should torment _you _yet..." Meredith whispers, sliding out of his grasp, feeling his body tighten under her hands. His head goes back in frustration, as her tongue makes a slow journey around his navel, following the back trails of hair lower. Darting over the tip of his cock, caressing him with her fingertips, feeling him vibrate under her touch. Her small teeth graze him, and he almost growls in want.

"Tease..." he mutters incoherently, his hips rising off the rug. She strokes him faster, her tongue swirling and driving him mad with desire. "Damn...Meredith...now..."

Meredith pauses, her intent to go slower abandoned the moment her eyes sweep over his body, illuminated in the moonlight, the powerful muscles sharply defined. Well aware of his restraint, that he could easily have the upper hand; her eyes find his again, seeing the heady combination of love and lust, how much he is enjoying this as well.

"Yes, Derek, now..." she laughs seductively, amazed at just how much she wants him. In a flash, he has her pinned beneath him, fitting himself to her, pulling her leg up around his hips. Finding her open for him, like wet silk as he pushes into her, and he surrenders utterly, driving all the way, deeper and faster. Heat flashes between them, as she finds the rhythm of his thrusts, and the tremor begins deep inside of her. He can feel it as well - she can tell by his expression, his fangs exposed, and his eyes blazing gold.

Intent on bringing her to the point of no return, Derek summons his body to move faster, to take every bit of pleasure and give it to her. His own release at the brink as well, and as she pulls him in, his fangs find her throat, and he drinks her sweet, potent blood, taking them both away into the shattering sensation of bliss.

"Did you mean what you said before?" Derek finally asks, when he is able to breathe and think normally again. They are laying tangled together, watching the bits of cloud scud across the sky. He runs the flat of his hand along her abdomen, resting at her hip.

"What?"

"About wanting to make love with me under the moonlight from the moment you saw me?" he teases her. planting a soft kiss on her sweat damp belly, his breath fanning her skin.

Meredith sighs softly, too content and relaxed to move for a moment. "Of course, you turned me into a weak puddle of jelly the moment I looked into your eyes across the bar. Even though it was something I had no experience with..."

"Hmm...well, did the reality live up to the fantasy?" he asks, leaning over her again, his voice seductive.

"Yes..." Meredith agrees, stroking his face.

"Should we go...or should we stay and work on making the fantasy even better?"

"We really should..."

"Go?"

"..."

"Stay...I rather prefer you like this, naked with the sapphires," Derek teases her, taking away any good intentions she may have had about returning to the party. He props up on one elbow beside her, his fingers finding the delicate skin along her inner thigh again, toying with the damp folds, inching closer to her clit, making her shudder. "But duty does call..."

Meredith pulls him closer, finding his lips again, melting into his kiss. "Stay...just a little while longer..."

_The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words  
There's only truth  
Breathe in Breathe out  
There is no sound  
We move together up and down  
We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
And nobody knows you like I do  
The world doesn't understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands_

_*Song lyrics from 'Insatiable' by Darren Hayes_


	20. Chapter 20

**So just when you think things are safe....the action ramps up again in this chapter!**

**Things in my 3D world are getting increasingly busy, but I'm going to do my best to keep updating here once a week. I truly don't want to leave you hanging - you've all been so wonderful and enthusiastic in your reviews! And we still have a ways to go yet - Meredith hasn't even become fully vampire yet after all! That time is coming, hang in there!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twenty**

Meredith glances at the dainty watch on her wrist, suppressing a little gasp at the time. "Derek…we really do need to get back now…" she murmurs, almost unwilling to move at the moment. Rolling onto her back, she contemplates the almost full moon outside. "Is there some significance to the full moon being on my birthday?" she asks, sitting up to hug her knees. She lays her head on them, looking over at Derek.

"Only if you're a werewolf," Derek replies, with a wink.

"You mean there are…?"

"Absolutely, you shouldn't be surprised at this point, sweetheart," he teases her, sitting up beside her.

"Hmm…no I shouldn't, should I? Have I met any while I've been here?"

"No, not here," he says mysteriously, running his hand along her spine.

"In Seattle?" she asks, her eyes meeting his again.

Derek nods, debating whether or not to tell her. "Meredith, when your mother died, she left you with Richard and Adele. She knew you would be safe with them, as did Lukos."

"Of course, I know that. They…" Meredith pauses, putting her hand to her mouth, her eyes going wide in surprise.

"They _are_ werewolves. They can keep secrets better than any others, and can cover their tracks like no other. It's part of their nature, after all."

"So _that's_ what Richard meant about being able to look after himself, and having powers of his own," Meredith says, the light going on. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She smacks his shoulder lightly.

"Would you have been ready to believe me? After all, just understanding about your heritage, and my revealing I'm a vampire…" Derek's voice trails off. "Are you angry?" He can't quite read her thoughts, something that seems to be happening now that she is fast approaching her birthday.

Meredith blows out a puff of air, getting up, looking around at their scattering clothing. "No, I'm not mad, just wondering what else I'm going to find out. Like Dr. Bailey actually being a shape shifter, or something…" She giggles a little at that thought. "Or Dr. Montgomery being a witch…now THAT I could believe."

Derek takes her hand, pulling her close for a moment. "No other secrets that I'm aware of." He kisses her softly. "Let's get out of here before we get carried away yet again."

Meredith backs away from him, finding her gown and stepping into it. She pulls it up, and turns around to find him already dressed. Though the white shirt is still partly unbuttoned, and his tie hangs loosely around his neck, he looks rakish and dangerous in the half light, his hair deliciously rumpled from their lovemaking. "I can hardly wait to learn that trick," she laughs, presenting her back to him, holding her shoes in her hands. "Help me zip…"

He leans closer, fingers brushing her spine as he tugs the delicate zipper into place. "Don't panic, the party is still going strong." Dropping a kiss along her shoulder blade before letting her go.

"Still, I'm the guest of honor…" Meredith laughs. "I need to do something with my hair. Is there somewhere…" Her voice trails off as she catches sight of a movement outside the windows. Before she can react, Derek throws himself against her, taking them both to the floor. His body covers her protectively, as the glass shatters and rains over them.

"Don't move…" he whispers in her ear.

Meredith nods, squeezing her eyes shut, as the cool air rushes in. "What is it?"

Derek doesn't answer, as another window shatters. He can feel the shards through his jacket, and his pants, and he grimaces at the stinging bite. Anger surges through him, his ears tuned for the sound of any Renegades approaching. There is a chill pervading the room then that has nothing to do with the lake air surrounding them.

He glances over his shoulder, and finds Zorayas standing there, surrounded by several of his minions. Instantly, he is on his feet, holding Meredith behind me. Cursing that he has no weapons with him, he faces the sneering face of Zorayas evenly. "Back off," he says, his voice deadly quiet. Meredith can feel the anger in his body, her hands at his back. She wants to move, but her feet seem rooted to the floor.

"Now, is that any way to speak to your elder?" Zorayas asks. "I just wanted to visit my niece before her birthday." The Renegades around him snort in laughter, and Meredith shivers.

"You don't deserve any respect," Derek snarls, fangs extended, trying to edge them closer to the door. "And you better leave before the rest of the group discovers your presence, and comes to help. I'm sure you don't want to face the whole coven, do you?"

"They can't sense what is shielded," Zorayas replies smugly, advancing towards them. "I was far too lenient with you last time, boy, and you got away from me. You won't be so fortunate this time – either of you." His cold stare bores into Meredith.

Derek grips her arm and pushes her suddenly towards the door. "Meredith run! Find your father…"

Meredith picks up the skirts of her dress and whirls away towards the door, her heart beating like a mad drum. She hates to leave him, but she knows they need reinforcements. Her fingers fumble with the doorknob, finally flinging it open and starting to dash down the stairs. She can feel the sudden presence behind her, and her pace increases, running headlong down the path, not paying attention to the cold grass beneath her bare feet. Hands pull at her arms and she throws them off, before one of them lands on the path in front of her. Breathing heavily, she tries to collect her thoughts, tries to remember what Mr. Tanaka taught her. Before the Renegade attacks, she gives him a swift roundhouse kick, catching him totally off guard. He grunts and falls backwards, as she elbows the other one in the throat, giving her enough time to dart around them and sprint towards the manor again. Her thoughts concentrate on Lukos, hoping he can pick up her cry for help. As she stumbles through the French doors, the gathering looks up in surprise. Lukos is there in a moment, taking in her thoughts, and the panic on her face.

"You have to help Derek…now…" Meredith shouts, turning to leave again. "Hurry…" Several of the vampires charge behind her, and Lukos snatches a couple of the swords from the wall before they head back outside. In short order, he takes out the two Renegades that had chased Meredith, as they surge quickly down the pathway.

At the boathouse, Derek and Zorayas circle each other warily. Zorayas has his silver sword in hand, an evil grin on his face. "Just you and me again, hmm? Time to finish you, and then I'll kill the girl. I may have let her run, but only to torment you, and to bring my brother here for the final show." He nods towards the Renegades, who rush forward and pin Derek's arms behind his back, their fetid breath on his face. The sword flicks over his chest, leaving a trail of blood, as it slices his skin. White hot pain races through him, and he grits his teeth. "Just because you sent Meredith away doesn't mean she's safe, you know. And just because you've bonded doesn't mean anything…yes I can smell the scent of sex and blood between you. You're lucky I didn't arrive any sooner to interrupt your tender moments…"

"Meredith is no threat to you, damnit. She doesn't want this feud to continue. Killing me isn't going to help you, but go for it if it makes you feel like a hero…" Derek taunts him, wincing at another hiss of the sword cutting through his shirt, and into his chest.

"Oh, it's just for fun," Zorayas growls, laying the sword against Derek's throat. "Have you ever watched a cat with a mouse? Letting it creep just a breath away, letting it think it's safe...before pouncing again...toying with it...finally moving in for the kill..." The sword digs in cruelly, and Derek feels the pressure increasing. "So you see, it's not really all about the feud or my brother, it's all about the game…" The sword moves a little deeper, blood running over the blade. The Renegades holding him are shifting eagerly, the scent of blood inciting them.

'You're a twisted bastard…" Derek manages to spit out, spinning suddenly, and managing to wrench himself away from the Renegades. A rivulet of blood stains his shirt, but the wound is beginning to heal slightly. The Renegades come at him again, throwing punches, managing to stay nearly out of reach of his retaliation efforts. He lands a square punch in the jaw of one of them, sending it to the floor, before the other one twists his arm back again, jabbing him in the back, fangs at his throat.

"So I've been told," Zorayas murmurs dryly, watching the fight for a moment. "All right, you fools, back away from him..." Before he can say anything else, Derek lunges forward, his hands going for Zorayas's neck, intent on choking him with his bare hands. Zorayas easily pulls away, shoving Derek to the floor. Then the door bursts open behind them, and Lukos and Meredith lead the way into the room. Meredith has one of the swords in her own hands, Lukos another. For a moment, everyone stops, silently assessing each other, before Meredith joins Derek, running a worried glance over his wounds. He shakes his head at her, taking the sword that she offers him, pulling himself to stand beside her.

"Zorayas, this is enough now," Lukos says quietly, coming to stand between his brother and Derek. "I've been far too lenient and patient with you all these centuries, but this must stop."

"But I'm just getting started, brother dear," Zorayas snarls, raising his sword again. "And if you want to stop me, then do it yourself. None of these with you is strong enough, and you know it. I'm growing weary of this mouse here..." His contemptuous gaze encompasses Derek, and the rest of the vampires behind Lukos. "I've been growing my powers these last few weeks, waiting for this moment." With a flick of his head, he sends Derek's sword clattering to the floor. Any other movements of the others are just as easily stopped, the power of his thoughts enough to stop them.

"So let them go, and we finish this now," Lukos says calmly, his own strength of will keeping his weapon firmly in hand. He can feel the waves of hatred and power rolling off his brother, the eyes gleaming with malevolent glee. "But you won't win…"

"Father…you can't stay alone," Meredith murmurs, loathe to leave them. Derek echoes her sentiments silently, but his vision is blurred with sweat and blood, and his body is shaking from the effort of standing. Veronique comes behind Meredith, and gently tugs her backwards.

"Come, child, this is between the two of them now," she urges, laying her hand on Derek's arm as well. Her own strength is formidable as well, and they move with her, backing away towards the door. The rest of the group is talking amongst themselves, trying to decide what else they can do.

"I can't just leave," Meredith protests, tears building in her eyes. She looks at Derek, and her heart contracts at the sight of his bloodied torso, the bruises fading on his face. "Oh my god, you're not healing again."

"Silver," Veronique hisses. "You must heal him yourself, Meredith. You know what to do."

"But…"

"Derek is your mate, Meredith. Tend to him," Veronique says firmly. "I will stay here and do what I can, _ma petite_." The other elders, and some of the younger vampires all nod grimly. "This feud has gone on for so long, I fear they no longer know why." Her lavender eyes are concerned, as sounds of fighting can be heard, swords meeting, and muffled grunts and curses.

"It's all a game to Zorayas," Derek says quietly. "I don't think he cares about anything else..."

"But if my father dies…"

Derek puts his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close again. "Shh…" he starts to soothe her, but suddenly a large booming explosion rocks the boathouse, and they all stagger backwards, onto the frosty grass. In horror, they see flames racing through the old timbers, the heat scorchingly intense. Meredith screams in shock, and Derek shields her against his chest, gripping her tightly. Veronique closes her eyes, trying to pick up any kind of thought from inside, coming up with only emptiness. Her eyes meet Derek's over Meredith's head, and she shakes her head slowly. Another small explosion rocks the building, and the flames crackle and dance in the darkness. There is nothing they can do, except watch in disbelief as the small building burns. Swirling dust rises, the evidence of the Renegades disintegrating, and it chills Meredith to the core.

"He must have gotten away…" Meredith whispers to Derek, her tear stained face lifting up to him. "The lake…he must have jumped, or transported…before…somehow..."

"We can only hope. Unfortunately, our talisman doesn't work the opposite way - we have no way of knowing if anything happens to him. But he's strong, Meredith," Derek assures her, leading her away from the fire. It's far too intense and close for comfort. Luckily there is nothing else in close proximity to catch fire, and all they can do is let it burn. They will need to find a way to keep the local authorities from becoming suspicious, and let their own kind investigate the cause of the explosion.

Somberly, Derek leads the way back inside the mansion, and the groups begin to disperse silently. Offering Meredith their support as best they can, giving Derek terse messages as they disappear into the night. Finally, only Veronique remains with them, and she turns to them tiredly. "It's close to dawn, we must rest. And you must heal, Derek. You can't help Lukos if you're injured. We will find him."

"Yes, we will," Meredith says firmly, "and then we will kill Zorayas."

"Meredith…"

"I mean it, Derek." Her voice is resolute, as she looks at both of them. "What if he is wounded, and Zorayas leaves him out to die in the sun? What if he tortures him? I've lost one parent already, I'm not losing another."

"Meredith, he may already be dead," Derek says gently.

"No, I won't believe that until I have proof."

"_Cherie,_ we understand," Veronique says, hugging Meredith. "I want to believe the best as well. Now, go help Derek..."

"Yes, of course," Meredith murmurs, letting Derek lean against her, as they ascend the stairs to their suite. She feels emotionally shattered, her gown now smelling of acrid smoke, and her eyes swollen from crying. "Take my blood, Derek, you know you need more," she says as they enter the bedroom.

"I've already taken some tonight," he protests. "I don't want to weaken you, either." He collapses on the bed, grimacing in pain, holding his head in his hands as he sits down. "I wasn't much use tonight."

"Derek, you couldn't help it," Meredith assures him, kneeling before him. She takes his face in her hands. "You had no weapons, nothing to use. You could have died…" She traces the now fading bruise under his eye, feeling the pain inside of him. "I don't blame you for what happened..."

"I do..." Derek mutters bitterly. He feels sick at the course of events that ended the night that was supposed to be Meredith's shining moment. Her hands are cool against his skin, as she peels the remaining shreds of his shirt away from his body, her breath catching at the sight. Before he can protest, she eases him down, disappearing for a moment to return with a warm wet cloth. She hovers over him, sponging away the worst of the blood, before she sits beside him.

"Now...I want you to take what you need, and then I'm running a bath for both of us," she tells him firmly. Gazing into his dark eyes, seeing the torment and sadness that is surely reflected in her own, Meredith leans closer. "Bite me now...take what you need..." Pressing him closer against her, until he is unable to resist.

With a strangled growl of need, Derek bares his fangs, and slides them over her throat. Sinking into her yielding flesh eagerly, slaking his thirst with her potent blood, as she shudders in his arms. Tasting the exquisite gift, earthy sweet, rushing into every bone and cell in his body. Derek feels the restorative effect taking over almost immediately, his strength returning and he backs away, almost reluctantly, his tongue stroking the wound tenderly. Meredith sighs, looking at him with drowsy eyes, as he cradles her closer. She looks so damn beautiful, despite the smoky smudges on her skin - so soft and giving, yet so courageous in everything she does, he can't help but feel overwhelming love for her.

"You're a helluva woman, Meredith Grey, and I'm damn lucky to have you with me," Derek murmurs softly, kissing her lips then.

"We're both lucky," Meredith replies, stretching languidly. "And we will find my father, somehow. I love you..."

"Love you..." Derek echoes, taking her mouth again, holding her tightly...

* * *

Much later, Meredith tosses and turns beside Derek. She envies his instant slumber, wishing for the same relief. He looks more peaceful, deep asleep, the evidence of his injuries faded away, his arm flung possessively across her hips.

The bath had helped somewhat, as Derek held her, washing away the soot and the smoke from her hair and skin. There was nothing seductive or sexual in the moment, it was just the two of them comforting each other. She had a chilled glass of chardonnay, hoping the alcohol would help her sleep, but she was still wide eyed as dawn arrived. Finally dropping into a light sleep as the sky grew ever lighter, she dreams of running through the grass, only this time the sun is shining, and she giggles in delight as her mother chases her. She's only a child, a happy time...

_"Meredith...don't go so fast..."_

_"Mommy...catch me..." Spinning in a big circle until she was dizzy, falling down giggling again._

_"Meredith," Ellis chided, her voice warm and loving, holding out her hand to help Meredith stand up. Suddenly Meredith wasn't a child any longer, but full grown, standing in her blue gown again, in the cool grass at night. "You're so pretty, all grown up. I've missed you so..."_

_"Mom...what are you doing here?" Meredith looked around in confusion._

_"I'm always with you. You are never alone, even though you may have thought so. I'm sorry I couldn't teach you more before I left you. So many things were left unsaid, undone...but you have done so well. I'm so proud of you..." Ellis touched Meredith's cheek tenderly. "Be extraordinary, Meredith. Your life will be much different than anything I imagined, but be true to yourself, and help Lukos in his quest to make things right with his brother."_

_"I will. And Derek will be with me..."_

_"Yes, his destiny is bound with yours now for eternity. The spirit of Kiera.."_

_"What about Kiera? Tell me, Mom..." Meredith pleaded, but her mother is fading from view. "Mom...? Mom....!!"_

Meredith sits up quickly, her eyes wide, seeing only the darkened bedroom again, Derek sleeping soundly beside her. She touches her cheek, as if still feeling the brush of her mother's fingers, it had felt so real. With a sigh, she slips out of bed, and pulls on her robe, and decides to get a glass of warm milk to try to fall asleep again. The house is hushed and cool, as she makes her way to the kitchen. There is a haze of clouds in the sky, but the sun is peeking through, and she stands for a moment in a square of light on the kitchen tile. She can just see the edge of the blackened skeleton of the boathouse from the kitchen windows, wisps of smoke still hovering in places.

This is the last day of her mortal life, and Meredith suddenly decides she needs to be outside, in the sun, to savor the last feel of it against her skin. She hurries back up to get dressed, throwing on jeans and a dark sweater, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Maybe she can find some clues in the burnt wreckage of the boathouse that might help her find Lukos, or at least feel like she's doing something useful. Kissing Derek on the cheek, before she scribbles a short note, then crumples it up. There's no point in leaving a note, she will be back before dusk, long before he awakes after all...


	21. Chapter 21

**What can I tell you about this chapter? It's going to resolve some issues, it's darker than some of the other chapters, and it's paving the way to happier things...I hope you'll be pleased with how it turns out by the end of it!  
**

**Thanks as always for the continued support and reviews!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Meredith crosses the grass quickly, hands jammed in her jacket pockets, her breath making little puffs of steam in the chill morning air. It feels good to be outside, the sun shining, even though the air is cool. The burnt timbers stand starkly against the blue sky, the smell of smoke and stench of dead Renegades assaulting her. She wanders around the perimeter of the boathouse, unable to find anything that might be helpful to find Lukos. There is still a haze of heat emanating from the blackened rubble, and she realizes there is no way she can get any closer.

Closer to the lake, she finds a hidden stairway down to the water. Mist rises off the water, adding to the pervasive feel of mystery. While there are a few birds trilling in the massive spruce trees along the edge of the lake, it's otherworldly quiet, and a little shiver edges her spine.

For a few minutes, she sits at the bottom step, wishing she could figure out what to do. Lukos has been so strong, she can't imagine Zorayas getting the upper hand with him – but a vampire of his strength and hatred could have taken them both away. They could be anywhere in the world, or just a few miles away, and she sighs in frustration. It had been silly of her to think she could come out here and find some indication of what happened. But it had all happened so fast, there were so many things that could have occurred that they missed.

Brushing her jeans off, Meredith gets up and wanders along the edge of the water. Something glitters in the sand, where the water laps gently against it. With a small gasp, she picks it up, recognizing the shape as Lukos's pendant. The ruby stone feels warm in her fingers and she shock of seeing it brings tears to her eyes. Does this mean he's really dead? Was it ripped away from him during a fight? The stone gives no indication, but the cord doesn't look ripped, or burnt, and it gives her a shred of hope.

Walking further, she finds a scrap of black fabric, then an embossed button she recognizes from the jacket Lukos had worn last night. Her steps quicken along the shoreline, remembering something Lukos said about his brother. "Gone to ground…" What did that mean, exactly?

As she walks, the cold water smoothes the sand, her footsteps swallowed up as soon as she moves. A lone dingy is moored along the dock, banging eerily against the edge of the pier. Her heart pounding, Meredith tries to calm her jumpy nerves. It's daytime, no way any of the vampires are out, not even the eldest ones who can stand some of the sun would be able to be here. The trees behind her rustle suddenly, and she jumps, swearing at herself for being nervous. There is a snap of a branch, and she stifles a scream, before she sees a fox darting through the edge of the trees. "Damn…" she murmurs, watching the small creature slink away, just as scared of her.

But then she frowns, seeing a small clearing in the trees, another black scrap of material caught in the branches. Gone to ground…is that a literal comment? Lukos must have mentioned that at some point during his teachings, something about the ancient way of restoring strength, wasn't it?

Meredith pushes through the branches, her eyes searching the ground, intent on finding out if her hunch is right. The sunlight is weaker here, filtered through the trees, the air cooler. Maybe this was a bad idea, she thinks, not finding anything else to indicate Lukos may have been here. For a moment, she stops, listening to her heart pounding, her breathing heavy. Maybe she should just turn around and go back…but a movement in the trees catches her eye then, and the fox appears once more. He cocks his head, as if catching her scent, before he turns and disappears.

She debates following him, finally deciding to go just a little further, before heading home. As she crosses the ground, her foot snags a fallen branch, and she tumbles head first down into a hole, landing with a little scream of surprise, her vision blurred and the world spinning. Trying to stand, her knees buckle, and she slumps down to the ground…

* * *

As the sun disappears, Derek is immediately awake, aware of the stillness of the bedroom, the absence of Meredith's presence. He shoves the sheets away, and reaches out with his thoughts, but he only senses Veronique and Mark, no mortal in the house. Raking a hand through his hair, he stands and stalks towards the window, ripping the curtains open. His dark eyes take in the quiet landscape, a fine mist now cloaking the shapes outside. "Damn, Meredith…where have you gone now?" he murmurs, before turning away to grab some clothes from the closet. Dressing swiftly in his leather gear, he is intent on heading outside when he finds Mark striding towards him down the corridor.

"Mark…" he acknowledges, his voice clipped. "Meredith is gone…"

"Gone?"

"I think to search for Lukos, damnit…"

"Lukos? What's going on?" Mark asks, unaware of the events of the night before.

"Try to keep up, Sloan," Derek snaps in irritation. "Fire last night…" He walks away without waiting, and Mark hurries after him.

"I thought I smelt smoke, but it was too close to dawn, and I needed to rest."

"Lukos is missing…there was an explosion at the boathouse," Derek calls out, moving towards the stairs. Letting Mark into his thoughts, letting him see what happened.

"Damn…and now Meredith thinks she can find him?"

"I'm afraid so," Derek growls.

Veronique appears as well then, her expression concerned. Her lavender eyes are guarded as she looks at them. "She's gone out alone, hasn't she?"

Derek nods, as they all move quickly towards the main foyer. "Stubborn mortal…" he mutters, thinking of her determination, of her calling him an arrogant immortal in response to that comment. Thinking of her courage and her strength, but afraid for her just the same. She's no match for Zorayas.

The three of them cover the distance to the boathouse easily, and Mark whistles at the scene. Shoving his fists in his jacket, he kicks at the charred timbers. "Zorayas doesn't fuck around, does he?"

"You should know…"

Mark grimaces, looking at Derek. "I didn't choose that black place…" he protests.

"And Meredith saved you…" Derek growls, whirling around. "So let's find her now, she needs us…" His anger is making him snap at Mark, and he tries to control himself, but his lip curls, showing his fangs.

"Boys…fighting amongst yourselves is not going to help," Veronique speaks up, touching Derek's arm. "I know how you feel, _cheri_, but calm yourself. You must concentrate on her essence now, in order to find her."

Derek nods grimly, before closing his eyes, letting his senses take in the night air, but the mist hangs heavily here, and it feels like everything is swaddled in cotton. He thinks he can feel something, however, and he turns to the old stairway, clearing the steps in a bound, landing on the sand. "Meredith!" he shouts, his ears tuned to every little sound. There is a weak cry, and he takes off along the shoreline, heading for the trees. Veronique and Mark are soon behind him, until he stops short, holding his arms out. They fall silent, listening for what he hears. "Over there…" he mutters, honing in on the sound.

He stops short of the hole, it's edge concealed by branches, and Mark nearly barrels into him. "Hold on…" He catches his balance, looking down at Meredith, crumpled on the bottom of the pit. "Meredith…are you all right?" he calls out, kneeling down. He senses now her fear, and he swears under his breath.

"I…yes…"

"Hold on honey, I'll be right there." Instantly, he jumps in with her, landing easily on the packed dirt.

"Derek…thank god…" Meredith falls into his arms, suppressing a little whimper of pain that shoots through her arm. "I'm so sorry I left without telling you…I just wanted…"

"I understand," Derek assures her, holding her tightly. "Are you hurt?"

Meredith nods, holding her arm. "I think I sprained it when I fell. I passed out off and on, and then I finally heard you. I found these…" She holds out the ruby pendant, and the button and scrap of material. "He was here somewhere…I thought maybe he had gone into the ground…"

"It's possible," Derek agrees, gathering her into his arms. "But there's no indication of that. We need to help you right now, sweetheart, and then Mark and I will come back and look." Meredith rests against him, closing her eyes. He looks up at the other two still looking down at them. "I'm taking her back to the house – we can regroup then…" And he is gone, leaving them to follow.

* * *

A short time later, Meredith has bandaged her wrist, taken a couple of aspirin, and is sipping a cup of tea that Derek insisted she needed. She is curled in the wing chair by the fire in the library, as Derek and Mark pace restlessly along the windows. They have checked the wooded area thoroughly, and it yielded nothing but frayed tempers. If Lukos had been there at all, there's no trace of him or Zorayas. Suddenly, Meredith gasps, dropping the fragile teacup and it shatters against the tile floor.

"What is it?" Derek demands, springing closer to the chair, looking into her eyes that have gone wide.

"I'm…oh god…" Meredith murmurs, pressing her fingers to her temple. "I can…feel something, it's painful…it's Lukos…" She rocks back and forth, feeling a sudden chill invade her.

"Are you sure?"

Meredith can only nod, and Veronique rushes in, to take Meredith's face in her hands. "_Ma petite,_ you can feel his essence, it's close to the change…that's why you feel him strongly now…it will help find him…"

"Is that a good idea?" Derek asks. "She will begin the change at midnight…I don't care to have her in the line of danger when that happens. She needs to be somewhere we can watch over her…"

Before Veronique can answer, Meredith speaks up. "I can see him…I know where he is, and I won't stay here alone while you go rescue him. I want to bring him home for my change, and I want all of you here as well…" she whispers, her gaze taking in the group around her. "But we don't have much time…"

Derek and Mark exchange glances. "You should stay here…we'll get the weapons, and Alexei, and…."

"No…" Meredith replies firmly, getting to her feet, standing with her hands at her hips. "I lost my mother to this bastard, and two months ago I discovered my father, and you…by some twist of fate I fell in love with you, Derek." She touches his cheek, warmed by the love in his expression. "So I'm not going to sit back like a weak female, and let you both get killed. I'm not losing either of you, no matter what it takes. And if something does happen, I want to be there with you." She leans closer and brushes a small kiss over his lips, feeling the tingle of heat between them as always. "I'm going with you…"

"Have I ever told you that you're a stubborn mortal?" Derek asks, a slow grin on his lips, despite himself.

"Once or twice, my arrogant immortal…" Meredith replies dryly. "Now, let's get going, shall we?"

Derek shrugs in defeat. "But if things are not under control by midnight, I'm bringing you back here. Lukos would want that..."

"Agreed," Meredith says earnestly, as he leads the way to gather up daggers, throwing stars, and dark combat jackets. Silently, Veronique joins them, just as determined to go along for this mission. Meredith's thoughts are filled with images of Lukos, in a house, strapped to a chair facing a wall of windows. There is no time to waste…for both their sakes…

* * *

"This is it…" Meredith hisses, as the SUV rolls to a stop outside a normal looking house, set in a quiet affluent neighborhood. The oak timber and stone manor is dark, quiet, but Meredith feels a hot spike of pain as they near the house.

"Are you sure?" It looks too peaceful, the tidy yard, the aging BMW sedan parked in the driveway, all look mortal, not vampire. Curtains stir in one of the windows on the second floor, but otherwise it's all calm.

"Very sure…" she murmurs, as they move outside, sliding like shadows along the sidewalk, where a child's bicycle lays abandoned. She has a bad feeling about this, as they move around to the back of the house, finding the French doors leading to the patio standing open.

"Renegades…" Mark murmurs, picking up the scent of the minions inside. "Several, I think…"

Derek nods, focusing on the inside of the house. The scent of blood and death hangs in the air, and they see a figure laying on the floor beside the doors, a male, blood trickling out of a gash on his throat. Obviously, Zorayas let his Renegades loose on the occupants of the house, taking it over for their own purposes, killing everyone inside. Derek gestures for them to follow, and they slip inside, all of them on alert. Meredith's heart is beating furiously, as she follows Derek, Mark behind her, and Veronique bringing up the rear. There is a sudden muffled curse, as Derek throws a dagger at a Renegade, catching it before it could make any further noise. Dust shimmers and disappears in an instant.

They make their way up the stairs, finding another dead body at the top, a female this time. Meredith shudders at the thought of an innocent family being taken by the Renegades. So many lives touched by this madness…it has to stop. Derek touches her shoulder, his eyes questioning whether she is all right. She nods, determined to see this through.

Then they come to an open door, the bedroom, and she can feel the sudden sharp pain again, and hears the low murmur of voices. Mark darts to the opposite side of the door, holding a dagger in one hand, and with a nod, he and Derek barrel into the room. They take out two of the Renegades guarding the door, as Meredith and Veronique follow in their wake.

"Oh my god…" Meredith murmurs, taking in the sight that greets them. Veronique hisses a string of French curses under her breath behind her. Lukos is strapped to a chair, his long silver hair hanging over his face, his body bruised and battered from a recent beating, recovering too slowly. His black eyes meet hers, almost unfocused, and he grimaces. "He's been drugged," Meredith murmurs, taking his wrist, worried at the vacant light in his eyes. It was the only way that Zorayas could have done this. Veronique nods in agreement, laying her cool hand on Lukos's forehead.

Derek joins them, grasping one of the shackles and wrenching it open. "We don't have much time..." Mark keeps watch as the other shackle is torn off, and the two women help Lukos stand. He sways between them, his legs wobbly.

"Watch it!" Mark shouts, sending another Renegade into dust. There is a sudden flurry as more of the minions pour into the room, and Derek deflects more blows as they make a path to the door. Meredith ducks a blade whistling past her head, pulling Lukos to the floor with her. She unsheathes her dagger, throwing almost without thought, taking down one of them as he headed towards them. Derek gives her a look of approval, before swinging out with his own dagger.

"_Merde_, I hate these creatures..." Veronique snarls, as the dust swirls around them.

"Meredith...this is not what I wanted for you..." Lukos manages to say, his voice weak.

"I know..." Meredith starts to say, but then Zorayas appears in a flash of icy air.

"Ah, the tearful family reunion. Forgive me if I'm not all misty..."

"It's time to end this, brother," Lukos growls. He rises to his knees, his protective rage fueling his strength.

Zorayas pulls out a pistol, waving it towards Derek and Mark. "You two...get over there with the others...I have no more patience for this. Veronique, what a pleasure to see you here as well. I should have known you would be involved...now I can be rid of you as well. The bullets are titanium, tipped with pure silver, so there is no way out of this." He looks at Lukos. "Ah, it's been fun, brother, too bad you won't be around to see me take over..."

"I'd just as soon be dead," Lukos spits.

"Very well..." Zorayas says with a nonchalant shrug, raising the pistol and taking aim. Meredith takes a shaky breath, looking at Derek. Moments seem to tick by inexorably slowly, as the gun is cocked. This can't be ending, not like this, she thinks desperately. Her body feels tightly wound, as if already beginning to transform, and she blinks away a sudden dampness in her eyes.

Then there is a blur of movement, and Alexei charges Zorayas, knocking him to the floor, and sending the pistol skittering across the tiles. Meredith looks at it for all of a second, before snatching it up and firing at Zorayas, who has scrambled to his feet. For a moment, there is no sound, no movement, as if they are all frozen in time. Then Zorayas puts his hand to his chest, where the blood begins to ooze. His eyes are wide in shock and disbelief, as his body succumbs to the instantaneous damage, and he falls to his knees. He hisses one last vicious curse, before the life disappears from his eyes.

"_Mon dieu_..." Veronique whispers.

"Oh god, Derek...what have I done?" Meredith whispers, as he takes the pistol from her suddenly weak fingers.

He pulls her closer, feeling her heart accelerating, her body shaking in relief that it was over. "You did what you had to, to save all of us, sweetheart," he murmurs, stroking her hair as she hides her face against his chest.

Lukos reaches over, to embrace them both as well. "It was meant to be, my child." He coughs weakly, his strength still badly drained. "Do not mourn what he had become, mourn the man that he was before he became lost to the bitterness."

Mark looks over at Alexei, still standing beside the spot where Zorayas had been a moment before. Only a smear of blood remains on the floor, the dust dispersing. "What took you so long?" he demands, raising one eyebrow.

"Hey, looks like I was just in time..." Alexei shrugs, adjusting the sleeves of his jacket casually.

"Nice of you to show up, now let's get out of here," Derek says, glancing at his watch. "It's getting close to midnight..."


	22. Chapter 22

**The last two chapters have been pretty action oriented, without much romance, so this chapter brings a return to that! Along with Meredith's transformation to vampire, at last! Hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

By the time they return to the estate, Meredith is too concerned with her father's wellbeing to think about the time ticking down to midnight. There is over an hour to spare, as they walk inside, with Lukos leaning on Derek for support. Climbing the stairs, Veronique offers to help Lukos so that Meredith can rest for awhile, but Meredith resists.

"You're still clammy," she fusses, brushing her fingers along his cheek, reluctant to leave. His eyes are more alert, his usual knowing gaze meeting her own anxious one.

"Go, child...you must want some time alone with Derek as well by now. Veronique can help me."

"Are you sure?" Meredith eyes him carefully, as Veronique nods in agreement.

"Absolutely, and then I will be with you when you transform. Don't worry about me," Lukos smiles, kissing her forehead.

Meredith lets Derek tug her away, towards their suite. She is relieved the ordeal is finally over, yet feeling far from victorious. It's almost surreal, she can hardly believe how it all ended. But they are all here, together and safe, with everything ahead of them. Including her transformation - but she puts that thought out of her mind for the moment. After tonight's adventure, that can hardly be worth worrying about. She never would have believed this strange twist in her life, she muses, but now that she is here, it doesn't seem strange at all.

They reach their bedroom, and Derek closes the door quietly behind them, giving her a long look that sets her heart pounding. She leans back against the heavy oak door, running her fingers along his chest, over the snug black turtleneck sweater that clings to his body. Sliding along his ribcage, over the taut abdomen as he hisses with sudden desire that ignites in his veins.

"Meredith..." he warns, catching the dancing eroticism of her thoughts. "We don't have much time..."

"Make love to me, Derek..." she whispers, raising up on her toes, pressing against him. "Make me forget everything else but us..." Her mouth finds his, and he growls in response. Pure primal need flares through him, and he kisses her harder, wrapping his fingers in her hair.

"Yes, god yes..." There is nothing else he wants at that moment as well, but to lose himself in her soft wet warmth, and to take her fully and utterly. He swings her easily into his arms, his cock suddenly hard between her legs, his hands sliding up under her own sweater, anxious to feel her bare skin next to his. She clings to him, kisses and whimpers alternating, as tongues slide and dance.

In one swift movement, he pulls her sweater away, unsnapping her bra so that her breasts fall free. Leveraging her against the door, he cups the soft curves, thumbs over the nipples, and she melts at how good it feels. Instant heat arcs through her, straight to her clit, and she wiggles against him, desperate for contact.

Derek's mouth moves along her throat, licking a trail along the tender skin, as she moans in pure delight. He spins them around, carrying her to the bed, her legs locked around him. Clothes fall away before they sink onto the crisp cool sheets, the downy pillows cushioning her head. She looks up, her hands tracing his broad shoulders, as he braces himself over her. A little smile plays along her lips as he pauses, instead of ravishing her as she expects.

"What?"

"You..." he murmurs, his voice low and seductive. "You are such an amazing woman, Meredith. If you hadn't been there tonight..."

"Yeah, I saved your ass again, didn't I?" she giggles, overcome with a sudden fit of relieved laughter.

"That you did, sweetheart..." he agrees, a devilish light in his eyes. "And for that I shall be eternally grateful."

"So, show me some gratitude..." she breathes, longing for his touch, as he continues to hold himself above her. "Make me happy..."

"Always, love...and you deserve everything and more..." Then his mouth comes down to hers, forceful and deliberate. Her hands slide over his neck, holding him close. Kissing him just as hard, sighing into his mouth as he parts her lips, plunging his tongue against hers. Needing to taste her.

Needing to take her.

Their eyes meet then - his burning gold, hers azure green. "I need you so bad right now... this isn't going to be slow..." he mutters, inflamed for her. His hands cup her ass, fingers tightening against her. Their hips meet and rotate slowly, heat building to a fever pitch in each of them. Meredith surrenders to his voice, and his mouth, arching up to meet him.

"Good..." Meredith can barely think, as he trails one finger across her clit, making her whimper. Teasing her, watching the flush rise on her skin. With a knowing grin, Derek lowers his mouth over her breast, taking one rosy nipple carefully. Gentle despite his need, despite his fangs aching to bite. Her body shakes in anticipation, as his cock slides against her wetness, joining with his mouth to make her crazy. Every nerve is on fire, lust and desire flooding her body equally.

"You want me now...don't you?" Derek teases, pausing, admiring her in the soft light.

"Yes...you're driving me mad..."

"Anticipation is always part of the pleasure, my dear," Derek growls, inching just a bit deeper against her, just inside of her, as she tightens around him. "But I can't wait either..." Lowering his head, catching her mouth, his arms braced on either side of her now. Driving just a little further with each flex of his hips, until he is fully into her. Meredith exhales in satisfaction, and he glides in and out of her, until they are moving faster as she meets each thrust eagerly. Incoherent throaty sounds of pleasure tumble out of her lips, as she clenches around him. Each rock of his hips takes her ever closer to the point of no return, and she loses herself completely in the moment.

Derek feels her tiny frame shuddering beneath him, her legs wrapping around him, as he grazes his fangs along her throat. Holding back from that, wanting to wait until she is fully vampire to share blood with her. But he nips her lightly, just enough leave his mark on her, and to trigger a spasm deep within her, and he is ready to let himself go with her. "Now...come for me now Meredith..." he urges, sucking at her throat, leaving more little marks against her skin.

"Come with me..." she moans, reaching her peak, pulling him along with her until there is only the two of them, spiraling into sweet bliss. Clinging to him, as the last little spasm dies away, leaving her breathless and sated, Meredith sighs happily.

"That was intense..." Derek murmurs, against her hair, as he cradles her against him, listening to their combined pulses pounding. He rubs the little bruise along her throat, before pressing little kisses there. "I've marked you..."

"Forever..." she sighs, before peeking at the clock, stretching languidly. "Oh...with everything else that happened, I completely forgot to tell you about my dream..."

"What did you dream this time?"

"It was my mother, so real, I almost still felt her touch on my cheek when I woke up," Meredith remembers. "She told me to be extraordinary, that our lives were eternally entwined now. And she mentioned Kiera..."

"What of her?"

"I don't know...I woke up before she continued..." Meredith sighs, looking up at him, as he props up on one elbow beside her. His fingers trace a lock of her hair that has strayed across her chest, tickling her with the silky strands. "I wish I knew what that was all about, Derek."

"If there is a reason, I'm sure it will be made clear soon enough," he reassures her. He checks the time, before dropping a kiss on her lips. "It's getting closer to midnight, love...time to prepare..."

"You're right...will you check on Lukos while I shower?"

"Of course," he acknowledges, sitting up, and raking a hand through his already unruly hair. Looking dark and sinful against the pure white sheets, his eyes still gleaming with a trace of gold. "Don't worry, love, we'll all be with you. You'll be fine..."

Meredith nods briefly, before kissing him softly, and sliding out of bed. "I can't wait - what do I wear for a vampire transformation?" she giggles, pausing at the door, her silk robe trailing from her fingertips. Her hair is loose and tousled around her face, her body outlined in the light behind her. She looks radiant and ethereal, poised at the start of her new life.

With a low sound of need, Derek joins her, enveloping her in a hug, lifting her off her feet. "If I had my way, and I was the only one with you...I would keep you just like this..." he tells her, kissing her hard, sending her senses into orbit again. Letting her go just as quickly, and giving her a gentle nudge towards the shower. "But for the sake of propriety, perhaps I'll pick something out for you." He winks at her little gasp, before he disappears to find the others.

* * *

Meredith looks into the faces of the vampires she has come to know so well in the last few weeks. The clock is striking midnight as they gather around her. Lukos, looking nearly fully recovered, dressed in black as usual, his expression calm and knowing; Derek, in his black leather pants and blood red shirt, a reassuring smile curving his mouth; Veronique, in silk amethyst wrap dress, her black hair curling over her shoulders. Mark and Alexei are there as well, hanging back slightly, but just as reassuring by their presence.

Lukos sits beside her on the bed, stroking the hair from her forehead. "It's time, my daughter."

Meredith shifts, comfortable in the loose silk pants and turquoise camisole that Derek had left for her earlier. He grips her hand on the other side, pressing his lips against her temple. "Just close your eyes, we'll be right here with you, love."

Her eyes drift shut, listening to his calm voice. Lukos touches her eyelids, sending soothing thoughts into her sub-conscious. She inhales slowly, floating into a place of cool misty relaxation. Her breathing slows further, her pulse matching it, as the transformation takes hold of her. For a brief time, there is no sensation, no feeling, as she hovers between her mortal life and her immortal one.

"Is this the same as when someone is bitten?" Mark asks. "I've never seen anyone change without that."

"In many ways," Lukos acknowledges. "The body nearly shuts down, becoming vampire, the internal organs changing to require only nourishment from blood, the skin becomes more polished, the hair more lustrous. Her fangs will develop, and her eyes will become more powerful. All of her senses become sharpened, as you know, in order to hunt. My blood and Derek's already are mingled in her body, so there won't be the same shock to her system as someone bitten, however. It's a more gradual change, but it takes time..." he finishes quietly, holding her hand as she twitches.

Meredith moans softly, her eyes flicking behind the closed lids. She feels no pain, just sudden tingling everywhere, and the light behind her lids changes from dark to light, then swirling with colors. Dimly, she still can tell that Derek and Lukos are holding her hands, their touch calming her.

"Is she all right?" Derek asks in concern, as her head moves from side to side, little sounds caught in her throat. Already he can see the changes in her - her skin glows in the cool moonlight, her hair seems to shimmer with added highlights, and her pulse is slow and measured. He realizes the bruises on her throat from his earlier love bite has disappeared now. Her lips part, and he can see the tips of her fangs lengthening as well.

"She's fine, _cherie,_" Veronique whispers. "Her own strength will sustain her, where others may have suffered." A spasm shoots through Meredith just then, and Derek tightens his grip on her hand. She arches upward, then sits upright, her eyes open wide as she looks around at the group surrounding her. Her eyes are bright, sparkling with clarity, and she blinks for a moment, surprised at the difference in her vision.

"Meredith..." Derek murmurs, and her eyes find his briefly.

"Derek..." she replies, "am I changed?"

"For the better, I'm sure," he assures her, touching her cheek, feeling the coolness of her skin. "How do you feel?"

"I'm good - it's so amazing..." she whispers, falling back against the pillows, her eyes closing, her body limp and her breathing shallow.

"Is that normal?" Mark asks, exchanging a worried look with Derek.

"Yes, she will need to rest off and on now for a few hours, as her body completes the transformation."

"And then...?"

"Then she will need blood, before the dawn comes."

Lukos reaches into his jacket pocket, and withdraws the pewter amulet with the gleaming ruby, handing it over to Derek. "Here, you need to place this on her when she awakens, to keep her united with the rest of us." He touches his own, back in place around his throat. Recalling the trauma he had felt when Zorayas has drugged him the night before, and pulling the amulet away to leave behind. Feeling so abjectly helpless, as the fire burst into life around them, while Zorayas had laughed in sadistic delight.

He shakes his head now, clearing away the bad memories, but not before Derek was able to glimpse the torment. "Sir...what happened last night?" he asks, as the other look at Lukos as well. Meredith stirs, and opens her eyes again, as Derek gathers her closer.

Lukos rubs his face. "I thought I had him, he was on his knees...but I hesitated like a stupid fool. He threw some powder at my face, and by instinct, I inhaled. The room spun and my limbs went weak - the next thing I knew, the whole building was going up in flames. Renegades were consumed instantly, and I thought I was next. He pulled me outside instead, onto the sand, and I fought him with what little strength I possessed. He yanked the amulet away, tossing it aside to throw you off track. Then he took me away to that house, letting more of the Renegades kill at will, while I was helpless to stop him. I blacked out, as the sun came up, and I felt it was my last moment on earth..."

There is utter silence in the room then, as they contemplate the implications of being left to burn in the harsh light of day. Not a pleasant way to die.

"But then, at sundown, I came awake to find myself bound, still alive, obviously to bring all of you to rescue me. I tried to shield my thoughts, but I was far too weak. Each time I fought him off, he managed to keep me from healing..."

"That's when Meredith felt you."

Lukos nods slowly. "Yes, the psychic bond was open, with her transformation being so close, I was aware it was only a matter of time before you found me. Obviously, this was Zorayas's plan, to kill us all at one time..."

"But Meredith came through, and it's over," Veronique murmurs. "And time to celebrate her new life."

"Yes, it was fate that she was the one to end his miserable existence, just as her is beginning as vampire." Lukos smiles a little sadly, remembering the brother that used to be, not the monster he became. "Zorayas ceased to exist many centuries ago, after all..."

Meredith reaches out to touch her father's arm. Everything seems to be so intensified, her senses almost overloaded with sounds and sights, everything more clearly defined. When she speaks, her voice is a little changed, a little more throaty and sensual. "I'm just happy you are better." She feels his blood pounding, that all of his wounds have now healed, and she senses no pain in his body now. All of her healing senses are sharpened now, aware of every cell and muscle under her fingertips.

"As all of us are," Veronique smiles. "And since you seem to be fine as well, I will be off to hunt. After the rush of the fight, I find I need to feed. Find some juicy mortal and take some sustenance...." Her eyes gleam in the low light, and both Mark and Alexei find their own hunger stirring at her words.

"We'll join you, if that's acceptable," Alexei offers as she begins to walk towards the door. She turns, with a suggestive smile, beckoning them to her.

"I can always use the company of such handsome young vampires, _cherie,_" she laughs, before they disappear, leaving the room in a swirl of cool air.

"Are you sure they can handle that?" Derek laughs, looking at Lukos. "Veronique can be a little overwhelming in her hungers...if you know what I mean..."

"They will find out, I'm sure," Lukos murmurs. "Now, I should leave you alone as well. Make sure you take Meredith out to hunt before dawn."

"Of course," Derek assures him. "She's in good hands."

As Lukos disappears, Meredith turns to Derek with a small laugh. "Very good hands, I'd say..." Her sensual needs are heightened, suddenly aware of his own sharp desire, blood calling to her. She rises up on her knees, crawling to him over the rumpled bedding. Her hair falls over her shoulders, her eyes beginning to glow with the gold of her arousal. Her lips draw back, her fangs looking dainty yet dangerous at the same time. Heat pools in Derek's groin, as she joins him, settling on his lap. "You were so right..."

"...about?" His hands slide under the delicate camisole, his mouth at her throat.

"...the sensual nature of vampires...the give and take of pleasure in the night..." she sighs. "Show me more, Derek, please..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Once again, I've been racing to my self-imposed deadline, to get this posted. Why does real life interfere so much with writing?  
**

**Thanks for all the overwhelming support and reviews once again. I know some of you have expressed concern the story might be ending soon, now that Meredith has transformed, and Zorayas is defeated. ****I admit, I'm busy, but I will try to keep this story going for awhile yet. ****This chapter is a little shorter than some of the previous, and it brings Meredith to her first vampire experience of taking blood. Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

"Show me more..."

"You know you should be resting," Derek reminds Meredith. "I wouldn't be a very good mentor to let you tire yourself out..." But his body is responding, his hands inching along the silky camisole. The sight of her small fangs is making him hotter than ever, more than any other vampiress before. She is the same woman he fell in love with, yet different.

"I'm feeling good," she assures him, watching the way his eyes are changing, seeing him with her vampire sense, seeing more richness to his pupils. She places her hand on his chest, over the shirt, amazed at how strongly she feels his heart beating, and how her own is pounding in time. Her fingers pull at the buttons, easing the material open, touching the skin beneath it.

"Here, let me put this on you," Derek reminds her, picking the amulet up from the bedside table. He holds it up, and she turns in his lap, lifting her hair away from her neck. The sight of her pale skin, the arch of her neck exposed sends a jolt of urgent need through him. Meredith peeks over her shoulder at him, a smile on her lips.

_I know what you're thinking... _

_You do... _Even his thoughts are richly seductive.

He slides the corded amulet around her, fastening it at the back carefully. Following the length of her neck with his mouth, pulling her back against him. "There, now you are fully one of us, and with me, for the rest of our immortal lives." His lips set off a series of tremors along her spine, as his hands glide over the camisole. The dainty straps begin to fall off her shoulders, and she moves against him sensuously, letting her head fall back against him. He feels so solid and powerful behind her, his strong thighs supporting her weight easily. But her eyelids begin to droop again, and she tries to fight the drowsiness.

"Derek…" she murmurs, her voice part sleepy and part sultry.

"Easy sweetheart…" he chuckles softly. "You aren't quite recovered yet." Easing her onto the pillows again, admiring just lovely she looks.

Meredith takes his hand, smiling sleepily at him. He glides his fingers along her bottom lip, and her tongue darts out to stroke him lightly. Their eyes meet, as she pulls him a little closer, her fangs, kitten sharp, grazing his finger. Pure hot desire floods him, as she nips him just enough to draw a bead of blood. His cock throbs as she laps the little drop, a small sound of pleasure in her throat.

Meredith feels the surge of desire in her own body at the taste of his blood, more intensely rich than before, on her tongue. There are another few drops from the small puncture, sliding down her throat, lush and potent as the best vintage wine. Her body hungers for more, but the pull of sleep is stronger at the moment, and reluctantly, she swipes her tongue along his fingertip one last time, before letting him go. Magically, the wound closes, and she looks at him in surprise.

"Did I just do that?" she whispers, her eyes half lidded.

"It's the touch of your saliva, it will heal the puncture of a mortal. In my case, my vampire healing aided in the speed," he tells her, his body still humming from the feel of her pulling at his finger. But he places his hand on her cheek, willing his own desires to back down. He kisses her temple, drifting lips over her now closed eyes. "Rest, sweetheart….there is all the time in the world to explore your new abilities when you wake."

Meredith nods, already losing the battle to stay awake, tumbling into sleep, a smile on her mouth. Derek watches her for a moment, before moving to the chair beside the window. Lacing his hands behind his head, leaning back easily, comfortable as always in the dark. Moonlight plays over Meredith as she sleeps, her skin looking more polished and perfect, her hair in disarray over the pillows. He can pick up the scent of her lavender shampoo, mingled with her own female scent, and it arouses him as always with her.

What is it about her that is tied to Kiera, he wonders, something mystical, or something more prosaic? All his talk of his past life may have triggered something in her mind, but even so, she dreamt of things he had never mentioned to her. He would like to think that a little part of Kiera lived on, but Meredith is still her own person. Whatever drew him to her may have been due to the intrigue that she looks so much like Kiera, but her own spirit and courage are what he loves. Kiera wouldn't have been so quick to learn the intricacies of throwing daggers, or shooting a gun in self defense. Yet the innate female essence is very similar in the two women, very intoxicating, he admits to himself.

For a few moments, he contemplates what his life would have been like had Kiera lived, had Lukos not needed to turn him vampire. They would have grown old together, watching their children grow. Spending time at court when necessary, as King Henry worked his way through all his wives.

But then he wouldn't be here now, enjoying the wonders of this world. Wouldn't have fallen in love with Meredith. He can't imagine the rest of immortality without her now. Teaching her all the things she needs to know will be a pleasurable duty.

Then Meredith stirs, sitting up, stretching as sleek as a cat. He senses her eyes on him, her newly acquired vampire senses scoping the room. Thinking of his own awakening, the strength that surprised him, and the thirst that raged in him, Derek is well aware of how she must be feeling.

"Come, Meredith, you need blood now," he says, his voice smooth and whisper soft.

She hears him as if had spoken aloud. "Yes, I feel it…"

Derek rises elegantly, holding his hand out to her. "We can go to Savage Garden if you feel up to it on your first night. Victor and Nikolai will be more than happy to see you, and there are plenty of willing mortals there." He raises one eyebrow suggestively. "Well, perhaps they don't know they are willing, but you know what I mean."

Meredith gives a little shrug. "It's still a bit new to me to consider them 'mortals', or different from me, but yes, I understand. But I would prefer to just go out with you alone first, is that all right? Will it be difficult to learn? It's not like this comes with a "Vampires for Dummies" book," she giggles, jumping up and moving closer to Derek. "We can see your friends tomorrow night."

"Of course, whatever you wish, sweetheart. And you will do fine. Lukos showed me, and now I pass it on to you. Only you will go after males."

"Does that bother you?"

"Does it bother you for me to take a female?" he counters devilishly.

Meredith touches his cheek. "Well, I've never actually watched you do it, so I can't say. I realize it's the nature of what drives us, what we are. Father explained it all to me."

He catches her hand and presses a kiss to her palm. "And while the act may have sexual overtones, there isn't anything like that between the two unless we wish it to be."

"And you've had your share, haven't you?"

It's Derek's turn to shrug. "Many centuries, many times, yes…but now there is only you for me. It's only the blood I crave now from the mortals, just as you will discover." He lowers his head, brushing his lips along hers, feeling her soft sigh of desire. Then with more urgency, parting her lips, sliding his tongue along hers, along the sharp tips of her fangs.

With a little growl of frustration, he lets her go, their breathing ragged. "I better get dressed," Meredith murmurs, her palms resting on the rich red silk of his shirt, feeling his body humming with need.

"Yes, the sooner we go, the sooner we can return," Derek tells her, his thoughts full of just what he wants. Wanting her sweet body meeting his, tangled in the sheets, while he kisses her along the damp skin, making her cry out in ecstasy from each caress, finding that tender spot that takes her over the edge…

_Derek…now you're being naughty…_

_You haven't seen anything yet sweetheart…_

* * *

The street is quiet and cool, as Derek and Meredith wait outside a blues club. Low throbbing sounds of music filter outside, as the band winds down for the night. The last few patrons are leaving, bundled against the frosty air. Derek nods towards a young woman exiting. "Shall I go first?" he asks Meredith, who nods silently.

As the woman pauses at the corner, Derek is by her side in a heartbeat, murmuring quietly to her. She nods, pointing out directions, as he guides her away slowly, still talking. Meredith glides along in the shadows, remembering his assurances it isn't sexual, yet still feeling a twinge of jealousy, seeing his head bent close to his intended prey. She can hear his reassuring words, his overtones of seduction that ease the woman along willingly.

In the dim light, Derek holds her in place, and cups her cheek, bending her head to the side. The woman's dark hair falls away, revealing her throat. With a slight hiss of need, Derek lets his fangs descend, breaking the skin and taking her blood in a long pull. Meredith's breath catches, watching take what he craves, feeling a connection to his thoughts. _Never give pain...always respect what they give up to you...._

Meredith nods to herself, tilting her own head to watch closer as he seals the wound, leaving only a tiny mark that will fade quickly. As the woman exhales, Derek traces her forehead with his fingertips, shutting her eyes and taking away all memory of the encounter. He sends her on her way, none the wiser, and he is beside Meredith again before she can blink.

"You okay with that?" he asks her, watching her expression carefully.

"It was a little more...well, sexual, than I anticipated, but..."

"Only blood, only nourishment...do you think you can do that now?" He tips her chin up, giving her a gentle kiss, letting her taste the hint of blood along his tongue.

"Yes, I need more..." she replies, breaking the kiss.

They spot a young man leaving the club now, his gait a little unsteady, patting his pockets to look for his car keys. "There... he is already unguarded in his thoughts..."

Stealthy and quiet, Derek leads her closer, giving her a gentle push at the small of her back to propel her closer. Meredith reaches out and touches her quarry with a light tap on the shoulder, making him jump in surprise and spin around.

"What is it...?" He looks at her, confused as to where she has appeared from. "Didn't see you inside, did I? I'd bloody well remember seeing you..."

Derek winks at Meredith from the other side, where he has melted into the darkness, unseen by the mortal. Meredith leans in a little closer. "I need some help...my car..." She smiles a little, feigning helplessness.

"Erm...sure." He follows her eagerly, around the corner, away from the streetlights. "Where ...?" He looks around, confused, at the empty street.

_Hold his shoulders, ease him back...._ Derek urges. _He won't resist - your strength is more than his, and your thoughts are enough to hold him. I'll be right here..._

Meredith takes a deep breath, calming herself, and pushing lightly until he is backed against the brick wall. Her senses are firing, the sound of his pulse beating beckoning her closer. Acting on pure instinct that she didn't know she possessed, she murmurs little reassuring words, her hand moving to the back of his neck.

_Easy sweetheart, that's it...now focus on the artery..._

Her fangs suddenly descend, closer to their mark. For a brief second, she hesitates, but a need for the blood beneath the skin is undeniable.

_Just do it..._

"Ah, love, whatever you're doin', I'm all yours," the man mutters, surrendering, closing his eyes. Meredith bites down, fangs against his skin, sliding in and blood instantly exploding against her tongue. Not as potent as Derek's, but warm and earthy, tinged with whiskey from his drinks in the pub. It races through her system, giving her an intense rush of well-being, bringing a flush to her skin.

_Easy Meredith..._

She makes herself pull away, lifting her head. The man is sagging backwards as her tongue seals the tiny puncture.

_What do I do now?_

_Place your fingers on his forehead, then along his eyes, telling him to put this out of his mind. It will wipe away the memory..._

Slowly, Meredith does as Derek instructs, and the man closes his eyes again, breathing deeply. Meredith moves away, letting him stagger away back to his car, watching him pat his pockets once more for his lost keys. Derek gathers her close, kissing her hard, in the damp dark of the night. He tastes the residual blood on her lips, as he probes for her tongue. Desire races like wildfire between them, and Meredith moans against his mouth. She is still exhilarated, on a high from the experience, straining up against Derek.

"Oh my god, that was so amazing..." she manages to whisper, sliding her tongue along to his ear. Her sharp fangs nips at the lobe, eliciting a low growl in his throat.

"We need to go home, now, before you make me lose all my control..." he warns her, his voice rough. "And that is saying a lot, my dear..." His knee wedges between hers, his cock hard and demanding against her, rubbing the supple leather of her pants. She feels instantly damp, greedy to have more of him - he is more than just pure male - he is everything that she wants, and she wants it now.

"So, take me here...now..." she urges him, a little wickedness in her own thoughts, spreading her legs a little wider to accomodate him. "Please..." she moans, panting with need.

But in a rush of air, Derek takes them away, and she finds herself tumbled onto their bed, their clothing scattered to the corners of the room in his haste. Before she can say a word, Derek covers her body with his, parting her legs, the tip of his cock sliding against her wetness. Nudging, then plunging long and slow and deep. "Take all me of now, Meredith..." he demands, filling her utterly, to her very soul. He pumps slowly at first, even though it is pure torture for him, and she senses the hunger in him for more. He growls again at how good it feels, buried as far as he can in her sweet body.

"God yes, Derek...harder..." she responds, her hips gliding to meet his, his arm supporting her as he moves faster. His mouth claims hers again, fevered and hard, as she feels the climax roaring through her like furious cyclone. His body clenches, the heat of his own release overtaking him, as he takes her in a reckless rhythm. Her legs wind around him, meeting each thrust, bodies slick and gleaming with sweat. As he growls in satisfaction, Meredith loses herself the orgasm, clinging to him with a thrilling sense of abandonment. The rush is more intense, deeper, as he crushes against her. And when the rush is over, they lay tangled together, her lips against his throat.

_Bite me..._


	24. Chapter 24

**I can't believe it's been another week already! And time for another chapter - this one starts with some hot blood bonding, then brings a blast from the past for Meredith, and ends on another seductive note. We seem to be getting a shortage of the steaminess on the show (yet again) lately, so I have to create my own version! **

**Thanks as always for your reviews on the last chapters - always makes me want to post more for you! Hope you enjoy this one just as much.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

_Bite me..._

The words are enough to make Meredith shudder.

_Bite me Meredith...take my blood... you know you need to complete the final step of our bonding..._

Meredith gives Derek a startled look, as the newly familiar tingle begins in her fangs. "Is there a ceremony to follow?"

He grins lazily at her, his own fangs gleaming white in the darkness. He raises up beside her, the muscles of his chest looking granite sculpted. So strong and perfect. He catches her head in one hand, his thumb feathering her cheek. Leaning closer, their eyes meeting, both edging in gold again. "Only that I need to be inside of you, joined as one, while you take my blood. Can you handle that?"

"Oh...I think so..."

"Good...because I really..." He kisses her once.

"...really..." Kisses again.

"...really need to take you slow and easy this time..."

"I like the sound of that..." Meredith sighs, easing him backwards, so that she is now above him. "Like this?"

"Any way you want me, honey..."

Meredith runs her palm along his abdomen, feeling him quicken under her touch. It's different now, able to sense all of his responses so exactly beneath her fingertips, gather his thoughts. His oh-so-intimate thoughts. His cock rises against her, and she brushes her fingers along the throbbing length. Her own desires rises to match his, their eyes meeting.

"The ancient ones have a word for the bonding ritual," Derek tells her, as she leans forward. Her hair grazes his chest as she lightly skims her tongue over his nipples, one by one. Her warm breath fans him gently.

"Oh…?"

"Yes, they call it _Sangre-Amour_…the blood of love…" He smiles sensuously at her, playing with her hair.

"I like that…" Meredith whispers, intent on finding more places to kiss him, stroking with her tongue until he pulls her ever close, his finger still twining in her hair.

"Take me inside of you now, sweetheart…" His hands move to her hips, guiding her closer still. Rising to meet her, aching to be enveloped in the tight warmth, eager to have take his blood on her own. Giving it to her by cutting himself has bonded them, but she needs to do it again on her own, using her own fangs to pierce him and initiate the flow.

"Yes, I want this now too…" With a shaking sigh, she sinks down over him, inch by exquisite inch. Holding still then, as their pulses throb, and words come unbidden to her mind. "I love you, Derek Shepherd…my blood bond, my immortal mate…" Her fingers entwine with his, as she leans closer, his cock gliding upwards with her.

"I love you, Meredith Grey…my blood bond, my immortal heart…" he tells her in response, his voice low and intimate. "Take me into you forever…" He bucks up into her then, just as she kisses his throat, seeking the blood she craves. Tremors begin deep within her, a moan in her throat, before she bites down. Derek's body jerks, heat flooding him as she takes a first pull from him. This is the first time he is giving his blood in this way, and he almost cries out at how good it feels. The succulent feel of her mouth, the pull of her tongue is amazing. His cock seems to swell even more, pumping into her in long, deep strokes.

Meredith revels in the rich taste, the amazing way it feels her senses. Marveling again at the way it tastes so full of life and power and heat. Flooding her cells and muscles with strength. His body rocks into hers, fulfilling their destiny, as the orgasm spikes.

_Now Meredith…_

She takes one final pull, before letting go, the wound healing instantly. A small trickled of his blood clings to her bottom lips as she leans to kiss him. Watching her small tongue dart out and lap it up sends even more erotic heat to Derek, and he kisses her hard, flipping them over quickly. Driving into her deeper still, his mouth hovering over the tender place on her throat. A strangled hiss escapes him, before he bites down, her blood on his tongue, bringing her to an instant climax beneath him. Drinking in her essence, binding them for all time.

_Blood between us always…_

His own body flexes and pushes one last thrust, as he lets her throat go. Energized, flushed with blood, they move faster, deeper, each breath and pulse in rhythm. Meredith feels shattered into pieces of pure erotic delight, as she cries out from the intensity of it.

_Love you…love you…_

_Always and forever…_

The collapse together, bodies sated and exhausted. Meredith can feel the sudden pull of day sleep, with the oncoming dawn. It affects her more quickly than Derek, due to the newness of her vampire state. He curls into her, possessive and strong, his lips at her temple, as she falls into a deep sleep.

_Sleep well love…_

* * *

Within a week, they have moved into Derek's penthouse, which is freshly painted, repaired and back to the same luxurious comfort that existed before the attack of Zorayas and his minions. Meredith knows her father would be just as happy to have them stay, but Derek is anxious to return to his own place, and she can't imagine not being there with him.

They have brought all of her things over, and she is nearly finished putting away her clothes in the huge closet Derek assured her she could use. His own is filled with racks of designer suits, buttery soft leather jackets and pants, and shirts of every color. Meredith smiles to herself, as she surveys his collection. He is a very well dressed vampire of the night, that much is certain. Her father has provided her with a large wardrobe as well, more so than she could have dreamed of, but perhaps she should go shopping herself one of these nights. A girl's gotta have clothes…and shoes…she muses, tapping the toes of the Christian Louboutin boots that have become her favorites.

As she tucks a few sweaters into the drawers, she spots a small, ornately carved box tucked away in the bottom corner. It looks old, the wood smoothed to a fine patina. She drops to her knees, and tugs it closer. The carving is exquisite, tiny roses and vines entwine over the lid, breathtakingly real. She springs the little catch, and a scent of roses and heather wafts to her nostrils. For a moment, her eyes close, a strange sense pervading her. Without being told, she knows this box belonged to Kiera, and she has a moment of hesitation about looking inside. Maybe she will wait for Derek to come home from meeting with Alexei about a new car for her.

But she sits on the floor, too curious to keep from peeking at the contents of the box. She still has the book of poetry, which she had saved that night of the attack, tucked in her jacket pocket. And Derek had told her that there were other things of Kiera's here as well. What harm could there be in looking at this?

There are a few small compartments, lined in velvet that is nearly falling apart after all these years. Dried rose petals are in one corner, and a few pieces of jewelry are there as well. Meredith's heart beats a little faster, as she carefully touches each piece. There is a necklace, some earrings, and a carved ivory bracelet. The necklace is a locket, and Meredith holds it in her fingers for a moment before clicking the tiny catch. It springs open, revealing a miniature portrait in each half. One side is Derek, looking fierce and strong, yet with a hint of his usual smile lurking at the corner of his mouth. The other picture is a baby, and Meredith bites her lip in sadness. The child that died along with Kiera that fateful night – the portrait shows him as having the same black hair as Derek, with chubby cheeks and bright blue eyes. A wash of sadness ripples through her, as she reverently closes the locket and places it back in the box. The last item is a ring, set in gold, with a large sapphire stone that glints warmly at her. She turns it over, feeling a sudden urge to place it on her finger. The ring is small, and looks like it will fit on her own ring finger.

As soon as the ring encircles her finger, Meredith feels an overwhelming rush of emotions. The lights seem to swirl around her, and she sees a different room, set with candles and a fire roaring in a massive stone grate. She looks down at herself, touching the stiff gown in surprise, feeling the unfamiliar constricting undergarments cinching in her waist, and pushing her breasts upwards. It feels real, right down to the smell of the candles burning, and the hiss and snap of the fire. She twists the ring on her finger, trying to remove it, but it's stuck fast.

The sudden, sharp wail of a baby makes her whirl around, spotting the cradle near the bed. Crossing the cold stone floor, her slippers making no sound as she walks, she find the baby waving his fists, as he cries out.

Meredith looks around, biting her lip, finally picking up the child. Instantly, his cries ease, as he snuggles against her, smelling of warm baby skin. She wonders if there is someone else around, or if this is this a dream where she is alone. Walking towards the windows, humming softly, where she peers outside. The moon is high, illuminating lush greenery, no other lights twinkling anywhere. The baby falls asleep against her chest, as the minutes pass silently.

"Ah, there you are..." Derek's voice comes from behind her. "I trust you are feeling better?" His lips graze her neck, before she turns around, the heavy skirts twisting around her legs.

"Better?"

Derek smoothes her hair away from her forehead. "You were feeling ill, love, feverish...have you forgotten?" He looks at her in concern, his blue eyes so familiar, yet different from in his vampire state. Dressed casually in a loose fitting white shirt with wide sleeves, an open brocade vest, dark trousers tucked into knee high leather boots, he looks elegant and sinful at the same time. He is every bit the arrogant nobleman, born to the luxury of the estate, and at ease with his masculine strength. A large ruby ring with an ornate crest graces his finger, a sign of his status. Her eyes are drawn to the mat of dark hair on his chest, and she realizes it's no wonder he is such a sensual vampire, given how virile he is at this peak of his life.

"Oh...of course, I'm just a little sleepy yet," she murmurs finally, as he tenderly touches the baby's downy head.

"Ah, love, just do not overtire yourself..." he admonishes, kissing her temple.

Meredith nods, wondering if this is where Kiera began to take sick. Wondering why she is seeing this moment. She can feel a slight sense of over-protectiveness in Derek's tone, as if Kiera has been fragile and ill before. He takes her hand, kissing her knuckles, a smile on his face at seeing the ring there. "The setting is perfect for the stone; your mother will be pleased to see it when she comes to visit..."

"It is lovely," Meredith agrees.

His eyes stray to the deep décolletage of the gown, where the square cut of the material shows off her cleavage. "Perhaps you can put the babe back in his cradle now that he is sleeping…" he murmurs, dropping a kiss along the soft skin. A hot tingle arises in her core, just as real as the rest of this vision. She bites back a whimper, as his mouth travels a little further, wanting him just as badly in this time period as their own.

But suddenly, the ring feels even tighter, warming her finger almost painfully, and the room spins again, and she pitches forward, into Derek's arms...

* * *

"Meredith?!" Derek's voice cuts through the fog in her mind, and she blinks in surprise, finding him kneeling in front of her. She puts her hands on his shoulders, touching the black leather jacket, damp with rain. It's not the brocade vest from her vision, and she is not wearing a stiff gown. There is soft carpet beneath her, not stone floor, and there is no baby in her arms. She shakes her head to clear the cobwebs away.

"Oh god, Derek...I had the strangest vision..." she murmurs, as he spots the open wooden box, the ring now lying on the floor beside her. "I'm sorry, I found the box, and the ring seemed to call to me...to put it on...I shouldn't have done that."

"It's all right, Meredith. Obviously it has opened some connection between the past and the present. I came back as quickly as possible, as soon as I felt your concern." With the blood bond even stronger between them, he became immediately aware something was happening to her, and left Alexei without finishing the test drive of the car. He looks into her wide eyes now, scooping her up easily, and carrying her to the bed. "Can you tell me what you saw?"

"It was Kiera, yet it was me with you..." Meredith tells him what had happened, closing her eyes, still able to see it all clearly. "The ring...was it special to her somehow?"

Derek takes her hand, tracing the delicate fingers with his own. "It was her mother's, or rather, the stone was. It had been handed down from mother to daughter for generations. Kiera received it after the birth of our son, and we had it set into a ring. They say the stone had special powers, but who knows for sure?" He shrugs lightly. "She lost so much weight during her sickness, her fingers became too thin, and she was unable to keep the ring on at the end. I should have buried it with her, but I forgot completely at the time..."

"My god, Derek, what if there is a family connection to me?" Meredith suddenly asks, sitting up. "Maybe that's why I feel her so strongly."

"It might explain it. Do you know your mother's family history?"

She shakes her head slowly. "Not really, I was an only child, the same as Mom was, and when she died I lost track of any kind of family I might have had. Maybe I should ask Richard, he might know."

"It's a place to start," he agrees, pulling her closer, touching her cheek. "But I love you for you, Meredith, not what your past may have been, you know..."

"I know, but if there is something restless in Kiera's spirit that needs to be given peace, I would like to do that. Veronique says that wraiths exist, that there are ceremonies to send them into peaceful eternity. I want to explore the connection before putting this to rest." She smiles into his glittering indigo eyes, leaning in to kiss him. "And I love you too, Derek..." Heat simmers between them, blood desire spiking.

"I was going to suggest we go out, go meet with Alexei at Savage Garden, since I left him so abruptly," Derek murmurs, "but I think we could stay here awhile longer..." Pulling her over him, so that she laughs breathlessly, feeling his arousal so intimately against her.

"I think you are right...and you know, you were pretty damn hot back then too, lover…" Running her fingers along his chest, something she can never get enough of. Touching the perfectly formed muscles, the flat abdomen, longing to feel him joined with her again. "I think you're the most gorgeous vampire I've ever seen..." she whispers, helping him undress, her fingers moving just as swiftly as his now.

"Mmmm....then no wonder I chose you...waited for you...all these centuries...my beautiful mate," he replies wickedly, parting her legs, pulling her closer. His tongue rolls over her breasts, her nipples, making a wet trail along her belly. Finally tasting her dampness, each flick of his tongue making her beg for more. He holds her hips, so that she is arching against his mouth, her feminine scent surrounding him completely.

Her pulse throbs, calling to him, and he can't resist any longer. Fangs graze over her skin, along her inner thigh, as his fingers continue to play over her slick wetness.

_I want to bite you...here..._

_Just do it... _Her thoughts implore him to keep going.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, Derek lowers his fangs carefully into her, tasting the sweetness of her. Tongue lapping erotically, taking just enough to satisfy his craving, as the climax rolls through her.

"Oh dear god..." Meredith whimpers, falling back limply. Derek strokes the wound shut, before raising himself over her again. Parting her wider, ready to take her then, his cock throbbing for release. Lowering himself to her, sliding into her so easily and perfectly, their bodies made for each other. Melding together so completely as if they were one, stroking each other into pure sweet satisfaction, again and again.

As Meredith cries out one last time from the climax that grips her, Derek's hips driving against her, with the force of his own pleasure, her eyes find the ring glittering on the bedside table. It seems to call to her again, but she turns away, looking into Derek's eyes as they move together. For a brief moment, she thinks she hears a soft whisper of something, a feminine sigh, but it's almost too faint even for her newly enhanced hearing. Then she is engulfed again, taken away into waves of heat, as Derek loses himself into her, and nothing else matters but the endless orgasm that grips them both.

_We possess each other, love...body..._

_...blood..._

_...and soul...._


	25. Chapter 25

**Hard to believe this is the twenty-fifth chapter already! I wasn't entirely sure if I liked how this one turned out, but I did some last minute tweaking, so I hope you like it. I always worry, thinking it won't be what you're expecting, or that it doesn't move things along much, but I guess it doesn't always have to be action-packed! **

**I have to warn you, however, that next week's update may be delayed, and be shorter, than the last few chapters. I have some upcoming travel for my job, and it will leave me little time for writing, unfortunately. I will try to get something done before I leave, but if it doesn't turn out, you may have to hang on a while. :o( **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

After awhile, before Meredith thinks about getting out of bed, loathe to move away from Derek's possessive embrace, he kisses her temple. "What will you do about the visions...and the ring?" he asks softly. His gaze flicks over the ring, still sparkling warmly on the table.

"I'll talk to Father about contacting Veronique to return, after I talk to Richard. She is the one of the elders - one that could perform a ritual to put a wandering spirit to rest, right?"

"Almost one of the very first of our kind in existence," Derek agrees. "She will be happy to help you. She likes you." He shifts, touching her face tenderly. "If Kiera's spirit truly is restless, I want her to know you will be with me now. And if there is some genetic link between you two, then she can go peacefully, knowing all is well."

"I understand." Meredith pauses for a moment, recalling the sharp clarity of the vision. Thinking of the feel of the baby in her arms. It was something she had never considered before, being a mother, having a child. She isn't even sure she would be a good mother.

"You would be..." Derek says quietly, sensing her thoughts. "I'm quite sure of it."

Meredith wrinkles her nose at him. "I don't know..."

Swiftly, he pins her back against the pillows, giving her a long, loving look. "You are the most kind, loving woman I know, Meredith. There is no reason to think otherwise - and I would love to see you hold our child, knowing it was created from our bond." His hand rests on her belly, smoothing the skin.

A little sting of tears comes to her eyes, listening to him. "It's a rare occurrence between vampires, though, isn't it?"

Derek nods. "But since I discovered you, and know that it can happen, perhaps it will be part of our destiny as well..." He covers her face in soft, lingering kisses, igniting a burn of desire again between them. "Until then...I advocate many attempts to procreate..." Her little gasp of pleasure is lost against his mouth, as he takes her away into doing just that all over again...

* * *

Much later, Derek eases the powerful motorcycle into place in front of Savage Garden, the engine rumbling loudly. Despite the lateness of the hour, there are several people milling around outside, and loud voices and laughter can be heard. There is a slight drizzle of rain, making the street shine under the streetlights.

He maneuvers the bike into a spot near the door, obviously left just for him, before turning to look over his shoulder at Meredith. Her eyes sparkle at him, as she shakes her head playfully. "You like driving this, even if we could have just..." She waves her hand airily to indicate a faster mode.

Derek shrugs. "It's a guy thing..." he agrees, swinging himself off the bike in an easy movement. Wearing his long, leather duster to keep out the damp, over black leather pants and white shirt, he smiles at her, unrepentant. His biker boots are thick soled, with pewter buckles, and he seems even more dangerous than usual in this outfit. "Besides, it's a helluva lot of fun..." He winks at her, holding his hand out to help her down from her perch.

Meredith hops down easily, her hair swinging over her shoulder. Also dressed in black leather, the form fitting pants are tucked into the knee high Louboutin boots that lace up the front. Her cowl neck black cashmere sweater accentuates how tiny and feminine she is, hugging her curves beneath a cropped Versace jacket. "What?" she asks him, fully aware of his scrutiny. "Do I look all right?"

"You know you do..." Derek murmurs, his dark eyes gleaming at her, a wolfish grin on his lips. Leaning in, pulling her closer for a long, hot kiss, his tongue invading her mouth. His hand catches in her hair, tangling in the waves that have taken on more vibrancy, more fullness, since her transformation. "You just make me think of all kinds of erotic..."

"Derek..." she sighs, "haven't you had enough already tonight..." Getting glimpses of those thoughts.

He pulls back with a muttered curse. "It's never enough with you, darling, but I will do my best to restrain myself...for now..." His eyes glint with desire. "You just look far too appealing. Our kind will know you are with me, thankfully, but the mortal males will be all over you..."

"Then you're lucky I'm all yours."

"I agree." He takes her arm, and leads her towards the front door, where a huge, muscular male vampire stands guard. His massive arms are crossed over his chest, as he surveys the potential club goers. A grin appears on his face as he spots Derek, standing aside to let them by.

"Hey, Derek, good to see you. Been awhile..."

"Just otherwise occupied, Gregor," Derek grins, as they are ushered inside.

"Oh, I understand, my man..." Gregor murmurs, eying Meredith as she passes by. "And I have work to do..." he adds hastily, as Derek gives him a sidelong glare for his bold perusal of Meredith's ass. "Enjoy the night." Spinning quickly, he disappears back outside.

The dimly lit club is jammed with bodies, some undulating on the dance floor, many more along the bar and the elevated catwalk. Meredith looks around curiously, her vision sharp and bright. The crowd is predominantly Goth, with black leather and pale skin on display. Many are mortal, but more are vampire, blending in with the crowd, keeping their fangs out of sight. The scent of blood and beat of the music is overpowering, putting all her senses on alert.

Derek cuts his way through the throng, his hand at the small of her back. Several eyes follow their progress, in various degrees of desire and interest. His eyes find hers, his dark and sensual, hers snapping with interest. She senses the scrutiny as they pass through, the whispers of observation. The vampires are deferring to Derek, acknowledging his status among them, along with her own place as Lukos's daughter. There are a few younger ones who look almost ready to make a move forward, before he pins them in place with a little shake of his head.

The mortals are oblivious to the unseen power, but all of them seem to sense the erotic undercurrent. Longing and heat suffuses them, watching the easy, sensual gait, the play of the swirling lights over the faces of Derek and Meredith, their perfect features accentuated. Then the music takes over again, and they all shake it off just a bit. Dancing, talking, waving their drinks as they resume conversations, still covertly watching Derek escort Meredith towards the raised platform at the far end of the floor, where Victor and Nikolai wait.

_You make quite an entrance, darling..._ Meredith remembers vividly the first time she saw him, striding confidently through Joe's, creating the same stir in his wake.

_Do not underestimate your new appeal either, little one.._

He moves forward a little more swiftly, and she finds herself keeping pace without effort. They reach the booth, where the two male vampires are lounging. Power radiates from them, their age somewhere greater than Derek's and less than Lukos. Both of them tall, lean, with jade green eyes and lustrous auburn hair that is shot through with glimmering highlights that would make most women jealous. "Ah, good evening, Derek. Good of you to bring Meredith to our club to show her the wild side..." one of the them says, with a small smile, a hint of fang showing.

"Victor, good to see you looking better," Derek acknowledges, nodding at one of them. "And Nikolai, as well.." He introduces them both to Meredith.

"An honor, to have the daughter of Lukos here among us." Victor rises, and takes her hand, kissing her fingertips. Though the gesture is chaste enough, Derek still feels a twinge of jealousy, and he bares his fangs with a nearly inaudible growl. Nikolai stands as well, putting a hand on Derek's arm.

"Easy, old friend." He, like Victor, is dressed in vintage looking clothing, though Meredith is quite sure they have been dressing like this for centuries. His knowing eyes sparkle in the dim light, as he looks at Derek.

"I know she is yours, Derek," Victor murmurs, his voice smooth as caramel, with a hint of old Russian inflection.

"Instinct," Derek shrugs, unapologetic. The protective, possessive feelings that surge through him are still a little foreign, after being alone all these years. Yet, it's a natural reaction to his bonded mate, to keep her safe from harm. No matter that she is also vampire, also very capable of defending herself - it goes to a deeper, primal level that he can't deny.

_I understand, love, but don't growl..._

_You bring out the beast in me, sweetheart. Forgive me..._

_Strangely, I feel the same..._ Her thoughts are tinted with amusement, and he can almost hear her melodious giggle.

Victor laughs easily, unoffended. "If I was in your boots, Derek, I would feel the same. Meredith is like a precious jewel that you need to protect from all of us." He turns back to Meredith. "Meredith, we both welcome you here. The guests here are a colorful lot, but there should be someone to your taste."

"Victor, that's terrible," Nikolai groans.

Meredith grins at the pair of them. "Well, I'm just sorry you had to suffer on my behalf."

"At least the old bastard is dead, and you are the reason. We are all thankful, and we should celebrate. I recovered quickly enough, at any rate."

"Alexei is here somewhere," Nikolai offers, scanning the crowd. "Probably hunting down some willing female..."

"I'm quite sure of that," Derek says wryly, just as there is rush of cool air, and Alexei appears beside them.

"I heard my name being taken in vain," Alexei grins, looking flushed with recent blood, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I was wondering if you were ready to take Meredith for a test drive in that car you were showing me earlier?" Derek asks.

"If she is," Alexei counters, sliding his cool blue eyes over to Meredith. Even though she is aware he is a friend of Derek's, Alexei always comes across as cool. Always ready with a smart remark, or barbed comment, keeping everyone at a distance. His body is just as muscled and taut as Derek's, and he radiates just as much of a sexual pull, but his eyes are harder, hiding his true emotions from the world. Even his thoughts are generally tightly shuttered, and she senses something in his past that is keeping him from getting too close to anyone.

"Why do I even need a car?" Meredith asks now.

"This isn't just an average car, Meredith. It resists bullets, firebombs, and will even resist vampire thought transference. There are times you will need to appear as mortal, according to Derek, and this will protect you as well. Even with that bastard Zorayas gone, you can't be too careful..."

_For your protection, Lukos wants you to be safe. You're destined to take over, after all..._

_With you.._

Derek nods slightly_. So be safe..._

"Doesn't have to be tonight," Alexei assures her, noting the little affectionate look she is sharing with Derek. "No rush...tomorrow is another night."

The music around them swells louder, as the band starts another set. The noise level crescendoes, and the building seems to pulse with energy. Meredith lets her heightened gaze wander along the dance floor, taking in the overwhelming rush of scents and sounds. A sharp ache of hunger rises within her, as she spots a lone male at the bar. She recognizes the hunger as only the need to sustain herself, nothing more. Her fangs tingling in anticipation, her gaze locks with Derek's.

_Go on...I will be taking my own as well soon..._

With a wink, she is gone, blending into the crowd, hunting down her prey. In a smooth move that makes Derek grin, she has the young man by the arm, coaxing him to go outside.

"She is a natural," Alexei comments, raising one eyebrow.

"What else would you expect?"

Alexei shrugs, letting his cool eyes scan the crowd as well. "She's well mated with you, at least. I've never seen you so happy, if that's the right word." He catches sight of a pair of women hovering at the edge of dance floor, who have set their sights on Derek. "And damn if you aren't still attracting women, even in your bonded state. Why is that?"

"It's a gift, I've told you that many times, old friend...only now I'm not interested in anything more than their blood..." Derek retorts, as they close in on their prey, taking them along in an easy glide towards the door and into the night.

* * *

At sundown the next night, Derek wakes as always at the moment the sun slides behind the horizon. In the cool dim light, he turns to look down at Meredith, still sleeping beside him. She looks calm and peaceful in her vampire sleep, her skin like porcelain, her hair in loose waves on the pillow. His gaze follows the curve of her face, along the hollow of her collarbone, where he knows the feel and taste of her skin so well, and over the delicate slope of her chest. Instant desire tightens his body, as he watches her sleep. The scent of her floats to him in fragrant waves, making him even more aroused. Again, he is touched by the contrast in her - gentle and sexy, yet adventurous and uninhibited with him; strong and resilient in what she has dealt with in her life, yet caring and empathetic to others needs. This truly is the woman he was meant to wait for all these centuries, and he is so thankful to have her in his life now.

Meredith stirs slightly, consciousness beginning to return slowly. Derek runs his hand along her skin, marveling at the silky feel beneath his fingertips. His touch awakens her a little more, his fingers gliding over her ribcage, along the flare of her hips.

_You are so beautiful, my love..._

Her eyes flutter then, as she senses his thoughts, caught halfway as she is between sleep and awakening. The pull of the sleep is fading, as the darkness intensifies. As Derek places a soft kiss on her temple, she realizes he is awake above her, and she holds still for a moment longer. Feeling his desire for her, both mentally and physically, his strength along side of her a comforting presence. In the short time they have been together, she has come to crave the closeness they share, become so familiar waking with him there with her that it seems like they have always shared a bed like this.

_You're awake...I can tell..._

His amused thoughts make her giggle softly, then even more, as his mouth moves lower, nibbling and licking along her abdomen, and around her navel. His fingers tickle the sensitive spot along her waist, and she erupts into a throaty laugh, trying to wriggle away from his assault.

"Derek!" she gasps, sitting upright, and putting her hands to his face.

"Yes, love...?" he asks, one brow raised, his tone unrepentant at waking her this way.

"Do you always watch me sleep?" she asks, leaning in to kiss his lips softly.

"Sometimes, since you _do _wake up later than I do," he murmurs lazily. "Your body is still adjusting to the changes, it will take time for you to wake as soon as the sun sets."

"So long as you're beside me when I wake up," Meredith whispers, caught in the spell of his eyes that are devouring her.

"For eternity, love..." he assures her, catching her in his arms. "Now...I can think of no better way to start our evening than to take a long, leisurely bath, to clean the traces of our foray to Savage Garden away. Does that sound good to you?"

"I think that would be lov-..." she starts to say, before Derek moves them in a dizzying swirl towards the connecting bath. In an instant, the votive candles lining the huge marble tub are flickering warmly, and the air is filled with a heady perfume of lavender and vanilla. As he sets her down at the edge of the tub, starting the jets of water, she shakes her head at him indulgently. "Such a lavish setting..."

"And you are the only female ever to grace it with your presence," Derek assures, her easing them both into the soothing heat of the water. She closes her eyes with a small sigh of pleasure, as the bubbles froth around them. More pulsating jets provide cascades of water over her skin, adding to the pure luxury of the moment.

"Really?" she asks, turning to face him, feeling the sharp, intense desire curl through her body as their eyes meet.

"Yes, love...and I had a vision of just this very thing, even before I met you," he confesses. "Just like this, your body sleek and warm under my hands. I have no idea where it came from, but it was so clear."

"Mmm..." Meredith purrs, gliding closer, warmed by the passion in his eyes. "So here we are..." She lifts her head to him, a soft whimper in her throat as he kisses her, his tongue searching for hers. His hands twine in her hair, pulling her head back, exposing her throat to the trail of kisses he feathers along her skin. Her body tingles with desire, throbbing and hot, with every touch of his lips.

"...yes, we are..." Derek agrees, and his breath hisses in sharply, as her hands slide down his chest, and then lower. Somehow along the way, she has found the bar of soap, skimming it along his torso, leaving a soapy trail. She gives him a naughty little smirk at the look of surprise on his face.

"Aha...you're not the only one to be quick..." she giggles, running her tongue along her bottom lip. He suppresses a groan, as her hands continue to move along his body, tantalizing his skin.

"So long as we aren't quick about the rest of this..." he says wickedly, drawing her closer, and taking her mouth. Kissing her deeply, as her hands roam his taut thighs, drifting closer to where he is hard and full. Keeping her closer, as she straddles him, her nipples grazing his chest, sending torrents of sensation to his core. "You have become very talented at teasing me, Meredith..."

"And you enjoy it, admit it..." she counters, relinquishing the soap to him. Cupping her hands and pouring water over his hair, sleeking the thick black curls into wet silk, as he watches her with gold burning into his eyes.

"I'm certainly not complaining." As she spills the shampoo into his hair, he begins to smooth the soap over her back as well. Her fingers move the lather through his hair, massaging his scalp, in ways that he never realized were erotic before. His hands make lazy circles along her spine, and over her hips, edging back up to cup her breasts, enjoying the slow give and take between them. Lovingly, she rinses the last of the shampoo from his hair, leaning in to kiss him again, their bodies sliding in hot, sensuous movements.

He catches her by surprise again, this time pulling her backwards against his chest. Kissing the back of her neck, making her shiver in delicious anticipation, Derek holds her closer. His fangs graze her skin, enough to stir his craving for her. Nipping at her earlobe, his hands grip her hips, lifting her up and over him. As his cock slides into her, she arches upward, his hand caressing her breast. He moves up deeply into her, enjoying her feminine sound of satisfaction as he loses himself in her tight heat. Her head falls back, and his other hand rests at her throat, his mouth at her ear. The water surges around them, as they move slowly together, and he murmurs little words of love and lust to her. Keeping them steady, even though he wants all of her surrender so badly.

_Is this what you envisioned?_

_Yes...just like this...all of it..._

_Good..._

Knowing his thoughts just as well as her own, Meredith makes herself still for a moment, savoring the feel of their bodies, joined in the heat. Feeling the throb of his pulse, his breath on her neck, and the slick skin against hers. Then she squeezes him, just enough to elicit a low growl, and his hips flex beneath her. His teeth sink a little against her shoulder, reminding her he is close to the edge, and she squeezes again. Just enough to test his willpower.

"Derek..." she moans, as he nips a little harder, his tongue lapping the drop of blood he craves. His hips flex again, harder, sending a feverish need through her. As he strokes faster, finding a sensual, rhythmic motion, the water rises around them higher. The candles dance with light, some of them winking out from the splashing droplets. She cries out, begging for more, as the orgasm begins to overtake her. His hands are possessive and hot on her, as he takes her faster, his mouth leaving her shoulder, wiping away the little puncture. As her body shudders around him, he explodes into her, more deeply than ever, all of his senses focused on this moment.

The water begins to subside, the jets now the only pulse, as she lays back against his chest. Feeling his heart beating against her back, both of them breathing hard. Derek smoothes the damp tendrils of hair from her cheek, kissing her gently. She relaxes against him contentedly, too sated to do anything else for the moment.

"You're right, this was a good way to begin the evening...we should do this more often," she sighs, tilting her head to peek up at him.

"Yes, love, I agree...it's also a good way to end the night," he laughs, letting his head fall back to shake his hair away from his eyes.

"And the parts in between..." she adds. "But then we wouldn't accomplish much else."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Before she can answer, her ears pick up the sound of her cell phone ringing in the bedroom. Only Richard and Cristina have that number. "I should get that...it could be important..." she says, making a move to get out of the tub. The water cascades along her skin, gleaming in the twinkling lights of the remaining candles, and Derek catches her hand, pulling her down to his lap again.

"It can wait," he mutters, lips slanting over hers again, insistent and distracting. "I have first claim on you right now..." Meredith surrenders to his skillful kisses, as the phone continues to chirp. It falls silent then, as it goes to her voicemail.

_Mer? It's Cristina...I was hoping to catch you in person, but obviously you're too busy with McDreamy to pick up. If you get this message in the next few minutes, call me back on my cell. I was going to surprise you, but the Chief made me call. We're on our way to London...oh crap, they're calling the flight....I'm gonna text you the flight number. See ya!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks as always for the reviews of the last chapter - I know it's been awhile since then, and I appreciate your patience in waiting for me to get back on track here. This chapter has Meredith attempting to drive her new car, and brings the arrival of Cristina to London. Along with the usual MerDer lovin' that we all enjoy so much!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Meredith stares at the phone in her hand, after listening to the voicemail from Cristina. Biting her lip in concern, she groans silently. She has traded emails, text messages and phone calls with her best friend over the weeks since arriving here. Meredith knows all about Izzie and George's burgeoning relationship after Izzie recovered, and she has learned about the trials of working with new OB attending, Dr. Montgomery. In turn, she has shared the enjoyment of discovering her father, and how different things are in London, but she has kept the whole vampire thing under wraps. How do you go about telling someone that? Or do you just avoid it? Not likely that is going to work with Cristina here in London.

Still deep in thought, she doesn't realize Derek is behind her until his lips are at her ear. "Problem?"

"Oh!" She holds the phone up in explanation.

"It's a cellphone, yes, I recognize that…"

"Smartass…" Meredith giggles, as he wraps his arms around her waist. Still damp from the bath, his strong body fits against her perfectly.

"I may be old, but I pride myself on keeping up with the innovations of the current century…" he smirks.

"Give it up, Derek."

"So who called while I had you captive in the tub?"

"Cristina – she called from the airport in Seattle. Saying that she, wait, no, that 'we're on the way…'. So I have no idea who 'we' is. Cris and Richard? With Adele? Or…"

"Relax, you're rambling, honey." Derek takes the phone away from her gently. "We will deal with it when they arrive. Do you know when that is?"

"Cris was going to text the flight number…" Meredith takes the phone back, checking for the message. "It's here…" Showing him the flight information and arrival time.

"Good. It's before dawn – Richard is well aware of our time constraints."

Meredith turns to him, her eyes worried. "What do I tell her, Derek? She's my best friend, after all. I've avoided telling her too much, but how do I hide this?" She points to her fangs. "And how do I explain why I can't see her during the day?"

"She seems very level headed, from what I recall of her. Tell her the truth."

Meredith shakes her head. "I'm not sure…."

"She's going to know that something is up, you _are_ aware of that." Derek watches her as she moves away from his embrace, towards the vanity. She picks up the brush, moving it through her hair. The lustrous strands shimmer in the lights, like honey gold flowing under the brush.

"I'll see how it goes."

Derek heads to the closet, to pull some clothes out, with a little shrug. "Sense her thoughts – see what she is feeling. It will help you decide." When he walks back, carrying a suit and shirt, she is rubbing lotion along her legs. She peeks over at him, realizing he is watching her intently. Something in the smoky indigo of his eyes burns into her. Almost leisurely, she continues along the length of her thigh, smoothing the fragrant cream with her fingertips.

"Where are you off to?" She nods at the clothing in his hands.

Derek studies her for a moment longer, before speaking. Admiring the sensual way her fingers glide along her skin, moving lightly from her legs, along her belly, and over the curve of her breasts. She gives him a sly smile, looking over her shoulder at him, noting his blatant desire, along with the scorching thoughts he can't keep from her. He drops the clothes on the bed, striding across the room to take the bottle of lotion from her. "I have a very boring appointment with my accountants over estate business…" he murmurs, dropping to his knees between her legs and pouring some of the lotion into his palm. "But this will give me something to think about when they get too dry and technical.." His long, elegant fingers caress her body, along the curve of her waist, and over her breasts. Leaning closer, to kiss her, eager as always for more of her. No matter he has just been with her, in very mutually satisfying ways, he still aches for more. Hunger and need flare between them, as she winds her arms around his neck. The scent of the lotion surrounds him, her breasts crushing against his torso. She is warm and slick against him, meeting every touch of his tongue with her own.

Her hand slips lower, between them, taunting him along the firmness of his belly, feeling him clench beneath her touch. Then along the length of his cock, then over the tip. She feels a mischievous delight in how he growls a little, his kiss a little more fervent.

_Tease…you are so bad, Meredith…_

And before she can formulate a response, he sweeps her upwards, along his body, gripping her in his powerful arms. Settling her against the vanity, his hardness against her softness. Both of them seeking each other, knowing the yearning will only be fulfilled by their bodies joining.

_I thought you have to go…_

_Soon enough…_

In an instant, he moves into her, so fast and deep, her eyes widen. The delicate vanity shakes at the sudden shift of their bodies. Meredith's lithe body twists around his, her nails at his back. This time she yearns for his blood, nipping his shoulder. Bottles quiver, and crystal tinkles dangerously along the vanity, as they move faster, desperate for each other. She is tightening around him, using her hips to meet every push, reaching just as he is for the ever-deeper surge and connection.

_Is this what you wanted, baby?_

_Always…hurry…_

Derek grins wickedly at her, feeling how ready she is, just as burning as he is for release. Hurrying is not a problem at this point – he moves faster, his cock thickened and ready, until the feel of it overwhelms him with pure erotic instinct. He grips her harder, coming in a crashing wave, so hot and fast, he is helpless with the intensity of it. Thrusting against her, as Meredith arches to meet him, holding on to him as the release takes her away into her own tidal wave of pleasure. For a long moment, they can only hold each other, gasping and laughing, their hearts beating wildly together.

"What time is your appointment?" Meredith finally manages to ask, checking the clock, and surveying the damage around them.

"Soon enough that I should be getting dressed, but you know that doesn't take me long," Derek grins at her, with a wink. "And you need to get ready as well, love. Alexei will pick you up in an hour to take you out in the new car. If you like it, it's yours." He helps her move away from the vanity, holding her hand, until she drops down onto the bed. She curls up, watching him dress, still marveling at the speed he is able to do so.

"Alexei is also willing to give you a driving lesson as well. I trust him to take care of you," Derek says, straightening his tie, winking at her.

Meredith rolls her eyes. "I can take care of myself, darling." She sprawls a little on the bed, looking warm and tousled, tempting to stay.

"Humor me. You haven't driven in London before – it's a lot different from Seattle."

"All right. Then we have to meet Cristina's flight."

"I'll catch up with you before then. Don't worry – I always know where you are. You are part of me now."

"Why don't you give me a driving lesson?"

"Not a good idea, love. You won't yell at Alexei…"

Meredith hurls one of the small pillows from the bed at him, which he easily dodges. "Go see the accountant honey. Just think about me while you're there." She moves up to her knees, letting her hair tumble over her shoulders. She blows him a little kiss, sending him her thoughts until he groans.

"You will be sorry later, you know that." He raises one eyebrow at her, buttoning his jacket. The fine material and crisp shirt only accentuate the potent masculinity, the blue of his eyes. The slight hint of stubble along his jaw makes him look dangerous, so much the opposite of the urbane image he projects.

"Go…I'll be fine…"

"Of course you will. You have the spirit to carry you through anything," Derek says, crossing to her side again and touching her cheek. "To get this far, to take to our life so well, I know how much strength that takes." He kisses her gently. "I love you, Meredith Grey. And spending the rest of my immortal life with you is all that I want."

"That's all I want too, Derek," Meredith replies softly, leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

"Meredith…" Alexei grins, pulling over to the side of the road. "Do you like the car?"

"It's great…" The Mercedes S600 is elegant and luxurious, with all the comforts and state of the art features you can imagine. Built for protection, as Alexei had told her before, yet it looks like any other normal luxury car. Infrared headlights illuminate the night outside the car, not that they need that feature, as their eyes can see just as well as daylight.

Alexei opens his door, letting in a gust of cool damp air. "You can drive then." He springs out quickly, waiting for her to exchange places.

"Wait…I'm not sure I'm ready…"

"Of course you are, Meredith," Alexei assures her. "Just remember, it's the opposite of what you're used to."

Meredith sighs a little, sliding into the plush driver's seat, inhaling the rich scent of the leather seats. Her own outfit of leather pants and short jacket, with a soft green sweater, and low heeled boots, seems to match the car. She puts her hands on the steering wheel, looking over at Alexei lounging confidently in the passenger seat. "Are you sure about this?"

"You can't kill me, and the car is too well equipped for you to damage. The traffic is light enough not to cause a problem, so let's give it a go."

Meredith raises one eyebrow at him, before turning her attention to the controls. "This is so weird…" she murmurs, touching the gearshift with her left hand. "I'm going to mess this up, I just know it." The engine hums silently, as she revs it a little experimentally. "At least the pedals are in the same place – I'd hate to step on the gas instead of the brake. It's a little more powerful than what I'm used to driving, too," she confesses.

"What did you drive in Seattle?" His wintry blue eyes gleam in the dim light, as he watches her.

"Nothing like this – an old Jeep…"

"Well, for my sake, please do not treat this like a Jeep," he warns her wryly. "Now, step on the gas, and let's go. I don't like sitting still too long…"

Meredith eyes him carefully. "You sound like my friend, Cristina. She loves to speed on that bike of hers." She eases out into the roadway, feeling awkward and self-conscious. The car responds easily, surging forward, as she tries to settle into driving. But her eyes keep going automatically to the wrong side of the road to look for the signs, and she swears a little under her breath. At the first corner, she attempts to turn the signal light on, but finds the wipers beginning to swish back and forth instead. "Blast!" she murmurs, realizing the lever is on the opposite side.

"That sounded very British of you," Alexei smirks, earning a glare as she navigates the corner. Then she ignores him as she takes it slowly, getting used to the feel of it.

"Cristina is coming here, as we speak, so you should meet her," she comments finally, waiting at a stop light. "You might like her. I just wish I had more notice…"

"That troubles you…" Alexei notes, picking up the worry in her tone. Trying not to delve into her thoughts, realizing she isn't shielding as well as she could be. "Watch out for the traffic…" He winces as she straightens into her own lane after the light changed to green.

"I haven't told her about…well, you know…"

"Ah, I understand. It took me a long time to tell some of my family, and others. Some took it in stride, but some…" He shrugs negligently.

"Do you ever regret it?"

"I did not have much choice in the matter, but no…" His voice is cool again, and Meredith turns her attention back to the road, taking the hint, his thoughts shielding whatever memories her question may have dredged up. Again she thinks there is a lot more to Alexei's attitude, but this isn't the time to probe into it. Another car roars by, and she flinches, pulling her thoughts back to what she is doing.

"Damn, Meredith, you're giving me a headache here…" he grumbles. "Take the next exit…"

She speeds up, shifting gears awkwardly, taking the curve in a careening slide. "Damn…"

"Pull over now, please…" Alexei growls, resisting the urge to put his hands on the steering wheel to help her. The car idles silently, as Meredith lays her head on the steering wheel in frustration.

"I'm usually much more focused than this…I think I'm too worried about Cristina. I'm sorry, Alexei."

"If she's the friend you think she is, she will accept you for what you are. You're still the same person…well, just a little different." Alexei pats her awkwardly on the shoulder. "Damn, I'm no good at giving advice."

Meredith peeks up at him, sensing there is a story behind his reticence, that someone has hurt him, but she knows he isn't about to share anything with her. "I'll give it another shot after I work this out with her."

"Good plan," he agrees, rubbing his fingers over his temples. "Now let me drive…"

* * *

Outside Savage Garden, Derek leans against the wall, chatting with Mark. The crowd is smaller tonight, just a few stragglers heading inside. He has just eased his hunger for blood, his body humming with renewed vitality. His hair looks thicker and more lustrous, his skin flushed from feeding. Some of the women heading inside cast flirtatious glances at him, that he acknowledges with a slight nod, but his attention is tuned elsewhere.

"My man, you are seriously changed," Mark grins, watching the women pass by as well. He winks at one of them, picking up the scent of blood he craves. Along with the sensual hungers that matches it.

"More for you. Meredith is all I need. I have to admit, I hope to see the day when you discover what it means to discover the other half of yourself in someone as sweet and loving as Meredith."

"Speaking of your beloved, where is she?" Mark asks, veering the topic away from himself.

"Driving with Alexei. They should be arriving shortly, or I'll go to them." Derek pauses, and looks over at his old friend. "I haven't seen you since you left with Veronique after Meredith's change." He raises one brow suggestively, managing to bring the topic back to Mark.

Mark folds his arms over his chest, deliberately keeping his thoughts to himself. "It was…interesting…" he admits wryly. "Veronique has a voracious appetite, in every respect. I found myself working to keep up with her, and I was physically exhausted in ways I never thought possible afterward."

Derek laughs. "Then you will be interested to know that she will be back soon to help Meredith with something."

"Help…in what way?"

"To deal with Kiera's restless spirit. Meredith is having visions of Kiera's life, my past life… they are related somehow, I feel it. The past and present are entwined in her, and we need to help Kiera's spirit to rest, if that is what is the cause of it. Unfortunately, one of Meredith's friends is flying in for a visit, along with Richard, and we need to delay the ritual."

Before Mark can reply, they both hear the sound of the approaching vehicle. The S600, sleek and gleaming under the street lights, purrs to a stop along the curb. Seeing that Alexei is driving, Derek hurries to open the passenger door for Meredith.

"Is everything all right?" he asks, looking at both of them, his lips quirking with amusement, picking up some of Meredith's thoughts. He holds his hand out to her, and she takes it, coming to stand beside him.

"It was less than successful," she admits ruefully, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "But I didn't yell at him…"

Derek hugs her close for a moment, before turning to look at Alexei, who emerges from the other side. "She will do better. I'm willing to take her out again, after she resolves the issue with her friend." He tosses the keys over the roof to Derek, who catches them easily. "Here, I have to go."

"Thanks, Alexei," Meredith says, giving him a small smile. "I'll think about what you said." He nods briefly, before disappearing in a swirl of cool air.

Derek tips her face up to him, looking into her soft green eyes. "Were you really that bad?"

"Oh…it's just so strange…and I'm unfocused…I used the wipers more times than I can count, instead of the signal lever…why does it have to be so damn different?" she sighs.

"I admit, it was much easier driving a horse and buggy," he smiles at her, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "No signal levers to worry about…"

"What did I say earlier about being a smartass?" she giggles, relaxing against him, as he slings his arm around her shoulder, leading towards the club.

"Hmm…I'm going to take it as a term of endearment…"

"I'm sure there must be other terms…" Meredith giggles, looking up at him. Mark has managed to disappear discreetly, leaving them alone outside for the moment. Derek eases her up against the wall, bracing one hand on either side of her, giving her a look that warms her straight to her toes.

"Ah, love…there are many terms of endearment I could use for you…" His mouth hovers close to hers, their eyes meeting in the darkness.

"Tell me…"

"_Cushla macree." _There is a slight inflection to his voice as the term rolls off his tongue. "That is an Irish term for 'pulse of my heart'."

"That's beautiful…" Meredith whispers, placing her hand on his chest, where his heart beats.

"It's very true, _cara mia_…" Derek says, his lips hovering over hers. Mesmerizing her with his eyes, sultry intent flaming into the indigo of his iris. "No matter what the language, _querida_, you are my heart. My pulse. My beloved. The one I waited for."

"I was waiting for you, too, even if I didn't realize it. Someone to match my emotions – someone who is my other half." Somehow Meredith knows there is a connection in her to Kiera, a connection between Derek and herself that has gone beyond the usual boundaries of time. And when he leans ever closer, kissing her with infinite tenderness, her love for him swells in her heart, more than ever. Rising to meet him, as his lips taunt her, her body fitting against the hard heat that emanates from him. The sweep of his tongue along hers is suddenly more aggressive, more possessive, as he senses her thoughts. His hands bury into the silk of her hair, both of them caught up in the fierce hunger for each other.

Finally Derek makes himself pull away, smiling softly at their nearly uncontrollable need, leaning his forehead against hers. "We need to head to the airport – the flight will arrive soon, and parking can be a headache."

"I think I've become rather insatiable," Meredith whispers, still a little breathless. The hard evidence of his own arousal is still pressing against her, and she giggles. "Not that you aren't just as bad…"

Derek's mouth finds her ear. "I adore your insatiability."

"You can show me later just how much…"

"Oh, I intend to, sweetheart…"

* * *

There is a mad crush of people waiting for the flight to arrive, as Meredith and Derek mingle along the edge of the crowd. She feels a wash of nerves taking over yet again, like mad butterflies in her mid-section, and she chides herself for being silly. This is Cristina after all - the one person she had relied on to listen to her ramblings and bouts of insecurity, to share rants over Dr. Bailey with, long before Derek ever came into her life. Derek laces his fingers though hers, giving her a reassuring smile. _Just go with whatever your heart tells you, Meredith. _

_I will..._

Then she looks up and sees the familiar mass of black hair and a frantically waving hand in the throng of passengers coming wearily towards them. And behind that is the bulk of Richard, along with Adele, all of them looking rumpled and tired from the long flight. "Hey, Meredith!" Cristina shouts, covering the distance faster than the couple behind her. Meredith resists the urge to throw her arms around her, knowing how much Cristina hates hugging.

"You made it...it's so good to see you again..."

"Damn, you look amazing..." Cristina's knowing gaze sweeps over Meredith's outfit, and the new sheen to her hair and complexion. Even under the harsh fluorescent lights of the airport, Meredith looks almost startlingly beautiful. "If this is what London air does to you, I'm staying..." Her eyes slide over to Derek, and she gives him a small nod. "Or maybe it's the good sex..."

"Cristina!"

"I'm just sayin..."

By then, Richard and Adele have reached them as well, and they don't hesitate to envelop Meredith a huge bearhug. "Good to see you - your new life obviously agrees with you," Richard murmurs softly, so that only she can hear him. "Thank god you're safe now that Zorayas is gone. I'm so proud of you..."

Meredith blinks back a sudden dampness in her eyes, overwhelmed with emotion at seeing them all again. Adele takes a tissue out of her voluminous purse, wiping her eyes as well. "You are a sight for sore eyes, child. We've missed you, but we know you're happy." She manages to encompass Derek in a hug as well, as Cristina looks on in a little bit of surprise.

"Seriously, Mer, I had no idea they knew Derek that well..." she says, stifling a small yawn.

"It's a long story," Meredith admits. "So, tell me, what are you guys doing here anyway? How long are you staying?"

They begin to follow the swarm towards the baggage claim, Meredith and Cristina in the lead, with the rest following behind, talking quietly. "Well, it was a surprise to me too, but the Chief knows how interested I am in cardio, and this amazing chance came up here for a conference with the best cardio-thoracic surgeon in the world. He's lecturing this weekend only, for a select group of promising surgeons...and the Chief picked me to attend! It's the chance of a lifetime."

"You deserve it, Cristina - nobody works harder than you."

"Well, you did, but..."

Meredith shrugs. "My life is here now, with Derek, and my father. There may be a chance to use my surgical training in some way, but I'm happy. Really happy. Well, except for trying to drive here..." she giggles, telling Cristina about the disastrous driving lesson. By that time, they have found their luggage, and head towards the exit. The time is ticking away, and Derek feels the tug of the approaching dawn, and he knows he has to get Meredith home soon. With a little nod at Richard, he disappears to get the car. Cristina turns around, her eyes narrowing to see he is missing.

"I could've sworn Derek was just here..."

"He left..."

"To get the car..."

"Ohkayy..." She yawns again. "Damn I'm tired...this time change is going to kill me."

"We can all use a good sleep, before the conference starts," Richard tells her. "Then we can get together with Derek and Meredith in the evenings..."

Meredith flashes him a grateful look, but she knows that Cristina has already picked up on undercurrents and her suspicious thoughts on Derek's sudden disappearance. This is not going to be easy...


	27. Chapter 27

**I've been remiss in mentioning something the last couple times I've posted a new chapter. I have meant to thank dakotalady for her suggestions to me on the car for Meredith, and now also for part of Cristina's reactions to the men at the Savage Garden, where Meredith takes her in this chapter. Thanks so much for that!  
**

**As I said, this chapter brings Cristina to the club, and it also has Meredith trying to explain to her what has gone on in her life since she left Seattle. Oh, and of course, there is some steamy goodness for our couple, cuz I just think there's never too much of that! I hope you're happy with how it goes, though I will warn you now, it ends on a bit of a cliff today...with something that needs to be resolved soon.  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty-seven**

"You're taking Cristina to Savage Garden?" Derek asks, watching lazily as Meredith peruses the contents of her closet. It's been two days and nights since Cristina's arrival. They have managed to work it out to get together in the evenings, avoiding too many questions. Cristina has been caught up in the wonders of the lectures she has attended, but Meredith is well aware it's only a matter of time before she needs to talk to her.

"Yes, I think she's going to like it. D'you think I shouldn't take her?" Meredith turns around, holding a short leather skirt and white silk blouse.

Derek shrugs. "Could be a bad idea, but I'm going with you. Wearing that outfit you have in hand, I'm not letting you out of my sight." His possessive gaze rakes her from head to toe, as she saunters towards the bed. At the moment, she is wearing a silky green robe, belted loosely, the hem reaching mid thigh. It draws his attention unerringly towards her legs.

"Oh, really? Are you worried, Derek?" she teases, dropping the clothes, and straddling his lap. Her fingers thread into his hair, as he pulls her closer. He nuzzles her throat, feeling the perfect beat of her pulse there.

"I never worry," he assures her, his hands sliding over the silky fabric. His powerful arms slide around the narrow circumference of her waist. "But I want to watch what happens when you walk in, my love. Knowing you are mine…"

Meredith places her hands on his face, leaning in to kiss him, her tongue darting in to taunt him. Eliciting a small growl of desire, she easily pulls him into a heated kiss. Slow and deliberate, each stroke of her tongue meeting his, giving him no doubt of her intentions.

"Are you sure we have to go?" he asks, his voice rich with desire. "Maybe we can send our regrets…?" His mouth slides in a slow dance of moist kisses along her throat and neck, the hint of stubble along his jaw in contrast to his tongue.

"Ah-ah…we have to be good hosts," Meredith laughs, pushing him back playfully. Derek falls to the bed, tugging her with him, covering her face with kisses as she gives in again momentarily. Feeling the unquenchable desire for him as always, and within moments he has her melting against him as if she were boneless. Making those little sounds of delight that only serve to arouse him further.

When he manages to pull away this time, he gets lost in the beguiling azure of her eyes, and he touches her cheek softly. "You're just too tempting, honey....we are fortunate to ever get anything else done..."

"Derek, it's not just the glorious sex...I just can't imagine being anywhere but with you. You are so much a part of me, my heart belongs to you, no matter what. I'm not so naïve to believe we won't ever argue, after all, eternity is a long time not to have some disagreements..." Her voice trails away, as he captures her hands.

"You are far from naïve, Meredith," Derek smiles, raising one eyebrow. "And glorious sex...really...?"

Meredith smirks at him, leaning closer again, to run her tongue along the defined muscles of his chest. "Your ego doesn't need stroking in that regard, does it?" she giggles.

"Not my ego, no...I was thinking of something else..." Derek teases, moving so gracefully and swiftly to pin her to the bed, she is lost in the magic of his kisses before she realizes it. All of his strength and experience flows over her, surrounding her in his love and ardor. Using his intimate knowledge of her body, combining touch and kiss and thought to take her into utter bliss. His mouth and hands seem to be everywhere, and without pausing even a heartbeat, he is naked and sliding into her.

_You feel too good to resist... _His thoughts fill her, as his body takes her hard and fast, making her cry out in response. Taking her into a deep slide of pleasure, pulsing hotly inside of her, as she clenches around him. His own deep growl of satisfaction signals how close he is to letting go of his own climax, feeling her tight heat pull him in.

Meredith arches to meet him again and again, almost unable to breathe. Her body convulses, caught in the most intense rush of pleasure, taking Derek with her. As she relaxes, catching her breath again, he kisses her gently, sprawled along the length of her damp skin, unable to do more than that.

"We will be late at this rate..." Her fingers glide over his back, relishing the heavy feel of him over her. "And it's all your fault..."

"I beg to differ..."

"Is this where we argue?" Meredith giggles again, as his hands find the ticklish spot at her waist.

"Not if I have my way..." he growls, tickling her harder, until she screams for mercy.

* * *

More than an hour later, the S600 purrs to a stop out of Savage Garden. Meredith and Cristina step outside, and wait for Derek to park the car. Richard and Adele have declined to join them, deciding to visit with Lukos instead.

"I'm so sorry we were running late to pick you up, Cris," Meredith apologizes again.

"Yeah, judging from the way Shepherd looks at you, I can understand why," Cristina smirks. "For someone who didn't even get laid before, I'd say you're making up for lost time. I'm jealous, Mer, seriously. I haven't been out on a date in so long I can't remember what it's like. Men are in short supply lately, and I don't want to get caught up in some hospital romance."

"Well, I think you'll be happy to see what this place has to offer, then."

"Men, not boys, either, please..."

By that time, Derek joins them, taking Meredith's arm possessively. Music snakes out into the night air, as Gregor holds the door of the club open for them. Cristina gives him a sidelong glance, admiring the sheer size and musculature of him. His black t-shirt is stretched over his chest, the black trousers snug on his trim hips.

"Damn, Mer…" she whispers. "You weren't kidding..."

"Welcome to our club," Gregor grins. "It's pretty busy in here tonight, but there's always room for beautiful women." He nods at Cristina and Meredith. "Enjoy…"

"Thanks, Gregor," Meredith replies, pulling Cristina away into the dim interior.

"Mer…the guy's biceps are huge…is he for real?"

"It's not steroids, if that's what you're thinking."

Derek leads the way, striding easily through the milling crowd. The music thunders, preventing further conversation, rising into a crescendo of bass that goes right to the heart. The air is thick with the scent of sweat and blood, a combination both Derek and Meredith are attuned to. They can see Mark and Alexei lounging at the bar, along with Victor and Nikolai holding court at their usual elevated booth. There are many other vampires among the crowd, their preternatural senses sharpened, watching with predatory eyes at the new mortal in their midst.

Cristina hurries to keep up, unable to keep from staring at the men in the room. As they get closer to the bar, she grabs Meredith's arm. "Meredith, what is this place? These guys all look like something out of one of those Sherrilyn Kenyon books that Izzie is always raving about. With guys named Kyrian, and Talon...Acheron..." Her head swivels again towards the band, the lead singer now crooning a slow ballad. His rich, mournful voice seemingly filling the crowded room without any effort.

"Cristina, you have no idea…" Meredith grins, then nods towards the singer. "That's Gabriel, he's amazing, isn't he?"

"Hmmm…hot is more like it…" Cristina smiles in appreciation. His blond hair shimmers with light, his body displayed to perfection in tight black pants and full, white shirt that is open to the waist. His chest is ripped and muscular, tempting every female in the room. "Is there something in the water here?"

"Not the water…" Derek smirks, catching the last part of the conversation.

"Damn, I need a drink. Do they have tequila in this place?" They stop at the bar, alongside Mark and Alexei. The bartender, a striking looking young woman, with eyes like glittering topaz, nods at Cristina.

"We have anything you desire," she purrs, her tawny hair like a ruff around her face. She swings a bottle of tequila off the shelf behind her, and pours a shot with a flourish. Without prompting, she pours a drink for Meredith as well, with a knowing nod.

"Cristina, you need to meet Derek's old friends," Meredith murmurs, drawing her attention to Mark and Alexei, managing to avoid drinking anything, as the bartender swiftly switches it for an empty glass. Derek winks at her, catching the subterfuge, smoothly moving closer to turn the attention to his friends.

"Mark Sloan and Alexei Karev – this is Meredith's friend from the States, Cristina Yang."

Alexei glances at Meredith, who shakes her head imperceptibly. "Ah, Meredith was telling me you are a Harley fan. You ride also?" His cool eyes take in her casual appearance, the dark red sweater and trim slacks in contrast to Meredith's golden hair and artless elegance. True to Derek's prediction, there are many of the men watching her closely. The white silk shirt flows over her slim body, the short black skirt emphasizing the length of her legs. No boots this time, but Louboutin pumps instead. Derek is a lucky man, Alexei thinks appreciatively, but knowing full well to keep those thoughts to himself. Derek would rip him, or anyone else apart, for lusting after his mate. Vampires are known to be capricious, living only for the moment and the pleasure a willing body can bring, but once they mate, their possessive nature takes over.

"I do – it's nothing fancy, but it gets me around," Cristina admits. "You know, obviously Meredith neglected to mention I was supposed to wear leather tonight," she adds, admiring the way the well worn leather pants hug Alexei's hips, and the scuffed leather jacket that has obviously seen better days. He appears laid back, yet his eyes are dangerous in the dim light, missing nothing.

"A pleasure to meet you, Cristina," Mark murmurs, moving closer, taking her hand and kissing her fingertips. Despite the little flutter that generates, Cristina finds herself looking back at Alexei. "Leather attire is not a requirement here - it's just kind of a habit," he comments with a wink. Dressed impeccably as always, in charcoal slacks and black silk shirt beneath a long leather coat, his restrained elegance opposite to Alexei's casual attire.

"Really? I've never seen this much leather and hot men combined since Izzie dragged me to a gay bar..."

Alexei laughs out loud at her comment. "Trust me, Cristina, it's not a gay bar." The way his eyes focus on her is almost disconcerting, but she shrugs.

"You have to admit, you're all unbelievably good looking, even the women..." She watches Derek lean in to Meredith, the two of them seemingly so tuned to each other they were sharing in something without speaking.

"Thank you for the compliment, then," Alexei grins.

Cristina turns back to him. "Tell me about your bike - have you done any custom work to it?" Mark shrugs, his best overtures rebuffed. She gets caught up in the discussion of the pros and cons of various bikes, something that surprises Alexei. Most of the women he meets aren't interested in mechanics - hell, they weren't interested much in talking. Neither is he usually, and it is a refreshing change.

Before long, the others have drifted away, and Alexei looks around in surprise. "You seem to have been left alone with me, Cristina. Would you like to go for a ride?"

"You serious? Hell, yeah..." Cristina accepts happily.

_Behave Alexei...she isn't aware of what we are yet..._ Meredith manages to invade his thoughts to warn him gently.

_Relax, Meredith...I'll behave...Scout's honor..._

_Why do I have a feeling you were never a Boy Scout, Alexei?_

Meredith watches them leave, looking at Derek a little worriedly. "Should I be concerned?"

"For Alexei..." Derek smirks, laughing at her little groan. "Come...Gabriel is singing a ballad again, and I have this need to dance with you..."

* * *

_  
_ "Mer…isn't there something you want to tell me?" Cristina asks, folding her arms across her chest. It's the next night, and they are alone together at the penthouse. "I mean, last night was totally strange, I mean, other than meeting Alexei."

"I knew you'd hit it off with him, did he keep you out late?"

"Late enough," Cristina admits with a little smile. "But there's something going on, and I want to know what. Your boyfriend disappears at the blink of an eye, and those guys at the club were so damn perfect it's scary, and you're just not the same. Talk to me, Mer..."

"You're right, I owe you an explanation," Meredith sighs, sinking down onto the sofa that faces the wall of windows. London glitters outside, the inky night sky beckoning her. "Do you want a drink?"

"Are you having one?"

"No. But we have wine, tequila, whiskey, Scotch…" Meredith gets up and checks the bar. Nervous energy is making her restless, needing something to occupy her.

"See, you don't even drink – this is wrong." Cristina follows her, accepting a tequila shot. "Don't think I didn't catch that last night. And why haven't I seen you during the day? "

Meredith leans on the polished teak bar, gathering her thoughts. Thinking of the night that Derek told her the truth about himself, and her father. She senses Cristina's thoughts, picking up only curiosity and her usual cynical take on life. That much Meredith knows without even having to delve into the thoughts. She brushes her hair back, and looks up at her friend. "I have something to tell you, and I want you to listen with an open mind."

"Mer, you know me," Cristina points out. "I have the most open mind on the plant. Just tell me what the hell is going on."

"Meredith grins at that. "You're right, as usual. Okay, my father is Lukos van Arden, a very powerful man. He met my mother when she was here for a conference. They fell in love, and in time, I came along. Normal love story, right? Well, except for one thing – he's not a normal guy."

"Not normal.. what d'you mean?"

"Cristina, my father…and those of his kind…"

Cristina holds up her hand. "Wait, his kind…what is he…an alien?" Her eyebrows are up, her usual expression of disbelief.

"No….not an alien…"

"Mer, I'm not an idiot, and I won't freak out like some wimpy weakling." She grabs the bottle and pours another shot of tequila.

"Okay, you know there are a lot of things are myths, or what we've been led to believe are myths. Legends of things that rule the night, that might be considered monsters. To my father, and now myself, they are not myths. These kinds of things exists, alongside mortals, as immortals. Vampires…"

Cristina blinks, taking the tequila down in a burning shot. Meredith can sense the rapid chain of thoughts firing through her mind. "Vampires…seriously? Like keep out of the sun, blood-sucking Dracula kind of thing? You're kidding… right?"

Meredith shakes her head. "Vampires exist, and aren't so different from humans – you'd be surprised."

"Oookay….so next you'll tell me there are werewolves, and the tooth fairy is real…"

"Um, well, I can verify the tooth fairy, but werewolves are real," Meredith smiles, thinking of Richard fondly. "You even know one…and the bartender at Savage Garden is a were-cat. Her eyes are so beautiful, didn't you think?"

Cristina stares at Meredith, trying to make sense of this now very strange conversation. "Wait…so your Dad is a vampire, and then Derek, and those guys, everyone at the club...Alexei?"

"Yes, Derek, Alexei, Mark....there are mortals that also frequent the place, but it is where a lot of us go..."

"…and you...I mean, does that make you…"

Meredith nods. "I didn't know anything about this, though, until Derek came to find me in Seattle. My father sent him to protect me, and bring me here for my birthday." She gives Cristina an abbreviated version of what has happened since then. "I became fully vampire on my birthday, and I'm still adjusting to it myself. I hope you can understand. Cristina, I've been so afraid to tell you. I'm still me…just, a little different…" Her eyes plead for Cristina to understand.

Cristina takes a deep breath, raking her hair away. "Crap…so you're…immortal? Like, not ever going to die?"

"We can be killed, by fire, or sunlight, or silver weapons, but we do heal fast from other kinds of injuries. It's really kind of cool…"

"So how old can you live to be?"

"Well, my father is over 900 years, and Derek is nearly 500. He was part of the Tudor court when Father transformed him…"

Cristina smirks. "Talk about your older man, jeez…" She moves away to stare out the windows, hands jammed in her pockets.

Meredith gives her some space for a moment, realizing the whirl of emotions zinging through her friend's mind. "So, are you mad?" she finally asks, coming up closer.

"I'm just…kinda speechless. And you realize that doesn't happen too often."' Cristina laughs a little. "You aren't going to bite me, are you?" She eyes Meredith, who shakes her head. "You have to, um, you know… do the blood drinking thing…?

"Yes, but it's not what you would expect…" Meredith smiles, letting a little hint of fang show.

Cristina stares at her for a moment. "Damn that looks freaky. I just need some time to process this…"

"I understand. But it's all real, trust me."

"And you're happy here, with McDreamy? Are you going to marry him? Have little vampire babies?"

"Yes, seriously, I'm happy here – Derek loves me, and we're already mated, in a different way from traditional. Babies I don't know about – it's rare in the vampire world, I'm told. For my parents to have conceived me was amazing – a perfect moment in time." Meredith touches the amulet at her throat, feeling the connection to Lukos. "You need to meet my father, he's a kind, wise man. He loved my mother very much – can you understand why I accepted this?"

"I don't know, I need some time…" Cristina moves away, to gather her jacket and purse. Meredith dashes forward, with a speed that shocks Cristina.

"Please, Cristina…I don't want to lose our friendship over this."

"You won't lose me, Mer," Cristina sighs, raking her hair back again. "I can accept change, seriously…just give me time…"

"Okay," Meredith leans in and hugs her quickly, despite knowing Cristina's thoughts on it. "So we're good?"

"It was never bad – I just wish you could've trusted me enough to tell me before." Cristina shrugs into her jacket, as Meredith turns away and fusses with some of the objects along the top of the polished piano. Without thinking, she picks up a small letter opener, the handle carved ivory, the blade pewter. As soon as she touches it, she is sharply aware it had belonged to Kiera. A rush of heat assails her, and she feels dizzy. She can see through Kiera's eyes again, this time seated at a mahogany desk, littered with parchment. Derek is nowhere in sight…the only sound is wind rattling the leaded casement windows.

Meredith slumps to the floor, suddenly weak, and Cristina jumps forward. Looking into her friend's eyes, shocked to see the change in her so abruptly. "Mer?" She reaches for her wrist, wondering if the pulse is the same as a normal human's. What kind of heart rate was a vampire supposed to have anyway? "Damnit…Mer, wake up!"

Lost in the vision, Meredith doesn't hear Cristina, seeing only the papers in front of her. Writing in neat letters, putting names onto a list. An open Bible lays beside her hand, where another, much more yellowed parchment is already marking a place. The quill scratches over the page, as she finishes the list, adding her son's name to the bottom. Her mother had stressed the importance of keeping the family genealogy intact, and she smiles fondly, tucking the paper away and closing the Bible.

"Mer! C'mon…someone help! Derek...damn...if you can hear me..." Cristina can do nothing except hold her friend as she shakes, her eyes flicking behind closed lids. Suddenly a rush of chill air hits her, and she sees Derek appear. Ignoring Cristina's look of surprise, he gathers Meredith into his arms. Kissing her brow softly, murmuring to her gently.

"Come, Meredith, relax…" He slides the letter opener away from her fingers, handing it over to Cristina. "She has these visions…" Derek explains. "She is linked somehow to someone from my past." There is another chilly blast, and this time, Lukos appears.

Cristina stares at both Derek and the older, silver haired arrival. "This is getting seriously weird…" She turns the letter opener over, tracing the carved design. "Is she going to be all right?"

"Derek, we need to bring Veronique in soon – this can't continue," Lukos says, worry creasing his face. "I know you wanted to wait, but…"

_I didn't want to do it with Cristina here, but we have no choice, do we?_

_No…she knows what we are now. _Lukos easily senses Cristina's thoughts, her face giving away just as much as her mind is at the moment.

Derek nods in agreement. "Summon her. I want Kiera to rest…"

"Wait…who's Kiera? What about Meredith…?" Cristina demands.

"My dear, it's a long and complicated story, and we aren't even sure of all the details," Lukos says soothingly, touching Cristina's hand. "But you are her friend, she needs you to accept this change in her, and be supportive. Can you do that?" His compelling black eyes meet hers, and Cristina finds herself nodding slowly. "Good. I will summon Veronique, and Richard and Adele will attend as well."

"Attend what, sir?" Cristina has to ask.

"The ritual of putting a restless spirit to rest." And with a gentle smile that encompasses them both, Lukos is gone again.


	28. Chapter 28

**I know, some of you reader enjoy the angsty turn of events, and there is a little of that in this chapter. But overall, my angsty scenes don't last too long. I like my happy MerDer too much, and we get enough angst from Shonda LOL. At any rate, poor Meredith has been through a lot already - captured by Zorayas, falling down a hole, and now this. Whew...I hope you enjoy how this turns out, and I do believe you will be happy with the ending of this chapter...enjoy! (And thanks as always to all of you for reading and reviewing!)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

"Sweetheart, you had another vision..." Derek murmurs, brushing her hair away gently.

"Yes...I saw...a Bible, with a list of family names. Maybe it means something..."

Derek frowns. "I do recall a Bible, but I'm not sure where it may have gone. I wasn't exactly in the mood to read scriptures much after Kiera died."

"But maybe it has a clue to my past," Meredith protests.

"Darling girl, I don't know if it much matters. Lukos is summoning Veronique - he wants this cleared up, and I can't say I blame him."

"Father was here....?"

"We were together, when I picked up your distress, as he did in the amulet. He arrived here shortly after I did - gave your friend a little scare, I believe."

Meredith struggles to sit up. "Where is Cristina, anyway?"

"Gone to get Richard and Adele..."

"Oh, so this is happening soon?"

Derek pulls her back down again, into the circle of his arms. "Yes, I don't like to see you this way either." His voice is soothing, the touch of his hands on her back working their usual magic. Meredith leans into him, her thoughts returning to the vision.

"Kiera seemed intent on writing the list. You don't remember seeing it?"

"No, love, I don't recall that. But she was the youngest of a large family, it's possible others have documented the family tree."

"We need to find that Bible, Derek. I think it holds the answers to this."

"Later, Meredith. You have the rest of your immortal life to straighten this out, but overall, I don't want you to worry about it too much. You are the only one I need in my life, you know that."

"Not even if Kiera was your first love?" Meredith asks softly, cradled against his chest.

Derek rests his cheek against the top of her head. "That was then, many lifetimes ago. You came into my life for a reason, to be the true mate for me, in ways that Kiera never could be."

"You are probably right..."

"Not probably, dear heart...I know I'm right..." Derek manages to make her smile with his convictions.

"Oh...have I told you lately you're an arrogant immortal?"

"Not lately...I believe smart-ass was the last compliment," he reminds her.

"Smart-ass immortal then," Meredith giggles, despite herself.

"We should get ready for the return of everyone. It won't be long now." Derek nuzzles her throat, tracing the beating line of her artery. "Are you strong enough? Do you need to hunt first?"

"I'm fine. It took a bit out of me, I admit, but I'm sure it will be all right."

* * *

Veronique carries in a large leather satchel, her lavender eyes calmly surveying the room. "Bon nuit, everyone. While it's lovely to see you all again so soon, it's unfortunate that the circumstances aren't better." She sweeps in towards Meredith, who is now sitting on the sofa, Derek on one side of her, and Lukos on the other. Cristina, Richard and Adele are arranged in chairs facing them.

"Veronique, do we need to do this now?" Meredith asks, her eyes troubled. "I feel like Kiera was trying to communicate something, about the family genealogy..."

"My child, even so, it's time for her to rest. If you wish to pursue the family tree, you can still do it later on." She echoes the words that Derek had said earlier.

"Just as I told you, and I'm worried something may happen to you if you continue with these visions," Derek says, squeezing her hand, silently reminding her of their earlier conversation.

"Derek, I'm a vampire – I'll heal," Meredith points out, raising one eyebrow.

"Sweetheart, you know what I mean." He looks up at Veronique. "You're certain she can withstand this?"

"It shouldn't be too vexing, Derek. It's only a ritual."

Derek nods, and Meredith turns to face him again. "You're right, and I believe I'm ready to do this," she says, her voice soft. "I'm just sorry I wasn't able to help her."

He touches her cheek tenderly. "This is the way it's meant to be, love. She needs to be at peace. We can give her that, if nothing more."

"Is it weird to think of Derek's dead wife taking over Meredith's body?" Cristina whispers to Richard, watching her friend closely.

"Not so much, I've heard of it happening," he replies quietly.

Adele leans over. "Child, you have no idea what else goes on. You're just seeing the tip of the iceberg."

Cristina's eyes go wider. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"This isn't the time, Yang," Richard mutters, crossing his arms, effectively ending the conversation and turning his attention back to Veronique. Tonight she is dressed in a soft black gown, that sweeps below her knees, and her long black hair is caught up in a mass of curls. She is pulling items out of the satchel, humming softly to herself. Four black pillar candles are set on the coffeetable, along with a packet of dried herbs, a copper bowl, a bag with flakes of dirt from Kiera's grave, and a vial of water from a stream on Derek's property.

"Here, _cherie_, put these in the four corners of the room," she instructs Derek, handing him the candles. They indicate the four points of the compass. She follows, and places the herbs in the bowl at the eastern point, the water at the western point, and the flakes of dirt at the southern one.

"What should I do?" Meredith asks, when Veronique returns to stand in front of her again.

"Just lie down, relax, _ma petite_." She nods towards the sofa, and Lukos hurries to help Meredith lay down, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Derek stands behind the sofa, his arms crossed, his thoughts in a worried tangle for his precious Meredith. Second thoughts about this whole thing are beginning to surface. He knows Veronique is the best one to do this, but if something goes wrong…

_Hush, Derek…do not think of negative outcome…_ Lukos chides him with a little shake of his head. _All will be well soon…_

Veronique dims all the lights, and walks slowly around the room. As she passes by each candle, it flares into life at the sheer power of her will. She touches the wick to the herbs in the bowl, setting them on fire. After a moment, the flare dies out, smoldering into black ash, emitting a pungent aroma into the room.

"Now, Derek…do not look so worried," Veronique tells him, patting his arm. "Come, kneel here beside your mate, hold her hand. Nothing will harm her; Kiera is not a troubled spirit after all. I do not believe she will try to prevent me from helping her."

Derek nods, falling to his knees, and taking Meredith's hand in his. "I'll be right here, my love. Just relax."

Veronique stood very still then, gathering her thoughts, connecting with some force within her. Everyone else holds their breath, anticipating, yet not knowing what will happen next. When Veronique opens her eyes, they seem to be even darker than before, the expression on her face fierce and powerful. Moving as if floating, she makes a circle around the room, encompassing all of them as she murmurs quietly in a language Derek has never heard before.

The haze of the smoke still lingers, as Veronique stops at the northern point. Spreading her arms wide, the air around her seems to shimmer, then waver, as if a curtain is being shifted open. She turns and heads to Meredith again, bringing the vial of water with her. Chanting softly, she sprinkles the water over Meredith's chest, as a ceremonial cleansing. Then she swiftly exchanges the vial for the copper bowl. Wafting the smoke towards Meredith, urging her to let go of all her conscious thoughts. Meredith goes limp, and Derek looks at Veronique sharply. With a quick shake of her head, she silences any protest he may have had.

"Kiera, you have been restless too long…the time has come for you to find your peace…"

Meredith's head moves suddenly, her eyes moving behind closed lids. Her breathing is irregular, and Derek tightens his hold on her. She moans a little, as Veronique lightly touches her forehead.

"Leave this earth now, Kiera. Be at peace, knowing that Meredith will be here for Derek. He has waited many centuries to find her. She will love him just as surely as you have." Her tone is urgent and commanding. "Leave this body, Kiera, go through the northern gate to your ultimate rest. Your reward…"

Meredith's body shudders, and her eyes snap open wide. For a second, she doesn't move, her eyes not seeing. Derek picks up thoughts from her that aren't her own.

_I'm sorry, Derek…I'm sorry you were alone so long…I hope you will be happy now. Meredith is of my own kin - I leave you in her care. I've missed you…_

The thoughts are sorrowful, wistful.

"You can rest now, Kiera…" Derek whispers. He feels a feather soft caress on his cheek as Meredith seems to relax again. "Be at peace. Be with our son."

There are no more sounds, no more thoughts, just another eddy of air around him again. Weaving around and through him, leaving him feeling a little sad as well. Sharp images of her flash though his mind, her laughing smiles and gentle eyes on their wedding day; holding their son the day he was born; the wracking pain of her illness…

"Good bye, Kiera…" Derek clutches Meredith's hand tightly, as if taking strength from her. Air rushes around him again, swirling past Veronique and Lukos, over Cristina, Richard and Adele, then finally towards the portal. For a brief second, all is still, as if she is undecided, then goes through, and the portal wavers shut. The candles all flare brightly for a brief second, before settling back to their serene flames.

Everyone looks around, as if waking from a dream. Derek's head falls forward, as he slumps over Meredith. She is very still yet, her breathing slow, eyes closed again.

"Wake, Meredith…" Veronique murmurs. "It is all over now, _cherie_…"

Derek feels the slow pulse beneath his cheek, and he adds his own silent urging to her to awaken. _Meredith, love, it's over…Kiera has gone to her rest…_

For a few moments, there is no response, and he looks at Veronique in alarm. "I can't even get a sense of her thoughts," he mutters, shaking Meredith a little. "Is she all right?"

"It may take a few hours for her to recover completely, Derek. Trust me, this is normal, _cherie_…" Veronique touches his shoulder softly. "I know how you feel about Meredith – believe me, I would do nothing to endanger her. You would have my heart, _non_?"

Derek nods shortly, gathering Meredith up into his arms. "If you'll excuse me, I'm taking her to bed now. Forgive me for not staying and being a better host."

* * *

It is close to dawn, and Derek sits keeping watch over Meredith as she lays so still and quiet. Lukos and the rest of the group have left them alone; he sensed their somber leave-taking without acknowledging it. It should be a time to celebrate the peaceful exit of Kiera, but until Meredith is awake, his heart is too heavy. Despite Veronique's assurances this is normal, Derek is reminded too sharply of Mark's extended coma. Only this time, there isn't anyone to retrieve Meredith, should she need it.

By the time the sun is rising, there is still no real change in her condition. He has alternated between pacing the room, and sitting at her side, watching for any change to her condition. During his pacing, he resists the urges to throw the furniture against the wall, or rip the curtains from their rods, in his frustration. Why had he ever thought this was a good idea?

When he leans over he again, it does seem like she is sleeping, not just in an unconscious state, so he takes some comfort in that. The inexorable pull of day sleep tugs at him, and he knows there will be no change in her during the time the sun is up. Common sense tells him that, as he carefully lays onto the bed beside her, cradling her in his arms, however, common sense isn't helping him at the moment. Placing his hand over her small, cold ones, he rests his head against hers. As if willing his own strength back into her, realizing that he needs her more than she needs him. For a long time, he doesn't sleep, but instead simply holds her, listening to her breathe.

* * *

"Is Meredith going to be okay?" Cristina demands of Richard, as they wait to hear from Derek. The sun is nearly setting again, the evening following the ritual. Even though they had been scheduled to leave soon, there is no way she is leaving London until she knows that Meredith is okay.

Richard looks up tiredly from the medical journal he has been attempting to read for the last few hours. He rubs the bridge of his nose, realizing there is no good answer to give her. "We can only hope. She's strong, she has the blood of Lukos and Derek mingled in her body, so I'm sure it's only a matter of time."

"I thought they're immortal anyway - how can this be a problem?"

"Immortal, this is true, but something like this takes a lot out of body. Something that Veronique neglected to mention, somehow. But I do believe if there had been real danger, she would not have performed the ritual. It's like any kind of surgery that we might perform - a simple appendectomy can be fatal - you just never know how the patient is going to react in the long run. We can do all we are trained to do, and sometimes it isn't enough."

Cristina shudders. "Don't say it like that. That sounds morbid, like she's not gonna wake up." She paces back and forth, unable to keep still. "So, you knew all along about her past, and what was going to happen to her. Didn't you think it was all a bit, you know, bizarre?"

Richard shakes his head. "No...I realize this is all new to you, Cristina, and you probably think you've landed in the middle of a parallel world or something..."

"Hah...you got that right, Chief," she mutters, plopping down into a chair across from him. "If I hadn't seen that whole spirit ritual with my own eyes, I'd say someone had a vivid imagination..."

Richard leans back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Vampires as a culture, are generally not that different from mortals. They love, they live, they raise families if they are fortunate enough to have children. It's true, sometimes it takes awhile to get to that point, since they are a sensual lot. They like their pleasure, and it's magnified for them, so they are not too reticent about taking what they want.

"There are also other species of beings that share the night with them. Beings that have learned to keep their presence shielded from the general population, because it would only create problems."

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to like where this conversation is going?" Cristina asks, hugging her knees.

"You wanted to know, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but finding out your best friend is a vampire, who's been having visions of her boyfriend's dead wife and then needing a spirit releasing ritual kinda has me at the point of too much information," Cristina rants sarcastically.

"Done?"

"Would it matter?"

Richard shakes his head, looking up at Adele, who has joined them. "Should we tell her?"

"For love of the goddess, Richard," Adele implores, throwing her hands up. "Cristina Yang, you're a no-nonsense kind of girl, aren't you? I don't know you that well, but everything I've seen so far tells me that. So am I, and while I'm good at keeping my mouth shut when I have to, this needs to be said. Richard and I are both werewolves. Deal with it, Dr. Yang. But believe me, this is the last time we will speak of it. Keep the information to yourself, child, do you understand?"

"Jeez, sure...whatever you say."

"Meredith's father knew we would be the only ones to take care of her after Ellis was killed. No one suspected the truth, until it was time for Derek to take her home. It was an honor for us to harbor Lukos's daughter, and he has always been extremely grateful."

Cristina swallows hard, looking at the couple seated across from her. "Okay, well, thanks for clearing that up. I feel so much better now." She gets up and quickly moves across the room, towards the bedroom she has been using at the suite here. "I'm just gonna go and lay down for awhile now. Maybe when I wake up we'll hear from Derek..." She shuts the bedroom door quickly, leaning back against it on the other side. Werewolves, vampires...what was next? The wicked witch of the west? Maybe Izzie should be the one here, this would all seem totally sane to her.

Richard shared a look with Adele. "I think you could have done that a little more tactfully, dear," he murmurs.

"Sometimes you just have to spit it out, and let the chips fall, Richard. Haven't you learned that yet?" she smiles at him.

"This is why I love you, Adele. You're the only one who isn't afraid to point out the obvious to me," he chuckles. He wraps one arm around her shoulder and pulls her in for hug. "Now, if you could just make Meredith better, we'd all be happier."

"Don't you worry about that girl, Richard. Her body is capable of healing itself just as well as she can heal others. It just takes time."

"I feel for Derek - to know that your loved one is hurting because of a ritual to remove his wife's spirit..."

"They're both strong. This will make the bond between them stronger. Trust me, honey."

Richard's gaze softens as he looks at the woman that has been his mate for so many years now. "You're a wise woman, Adele."

"Haven't I always tried to impress that on you?" she laughs softly.

* * *

As soon as the sun descends once more, Derek rouses from sleep, forgetting for a brief moment that Meredith had been unconscious from the ritual. He had fought sleeping as long as he could, finally giving in, keeping her wrapped in his arms. "Meredith..." he whispers now, touching her cheek tenderly. She feels a little cool to the touch, a little paler, but he knows this is due to lack of fresh blood. She will need to hunt soon, or take some of his blood to sustain herself. She is too freshly turned to go without sustenance for long.

Her pulse feels stronger than before, as he kisses her temple. "Wake up, honey. Don't you dare leave me here without you for eternity. I swear, I will go to ground if you're not here with me. I would rather spend the rest of my existence that way than live without you..."

Meredith's body stirs ever so slightly in his embrace, as she slowly becomes aware of her surroundings. Aware that it is after sundown, and she is not feeling as rested as she would have normally. For a moment, she is content to rest against the reassuring strength of Derek beside her, happy to have his arms around her. Listening to the words he has whispered to her, hearing the aching sadness in his tone.

Derek senses the change in her body immediately, her thoughts suddenly clear to him again. By the time she gathers herself to open her eyes, he is overcome with relief. "Der.." she says quietly.

"Meredith..." He pulls her up against him, twisting his fists in her hair in sharp relief. "I was so worried about you. Are you all right?" Derek backs away, taking her face in his palms then. Searching her eyes, relieved to some of the sparkle returning. His thumb rubs along her bottom lip, tracing the soft fullness carefully.

"I'm...fine, Derek," she murmurs slowly. "I just feel a little disoriented. Did the ritual work? Where is everyone?" She touches his hand, her eyes darting around the room. "Is Kiera at peace?"

"You don't remember?"

Meredith shakes her head. "No...the last thing I remember is Veronique telling me to relax, and the scent of the incense. Then it was like I was falling into a spiral of nothing, just a rushing of air around me, and then nothing..."

"Kiera's spirit departed peacefully, not long after that. I felt her go by, as I believe everyone else did. Then you didn't wake up, and I feared for the worst."

Meredith closes her eyes again. "I was just so tired. I could hear you, I just...couldn't seem to move...like I was wrapped in cotton or something. It was a little frightening, I have to admit."

"For me as well. I was afraid you were heading into a black coma, like Mark, with no one to pull you back."

"Your love did just that..." Meredith whispers, watching his eyes glittering with sudden tears. "I could sense it, and I wanted nothing more than to return to you. It just took me awhile, and the day sleep helped as well..."

Derek blinks quickly, before leaning in to brush his lips over hers, tasting her sweetness, inhaling the scent of lavender, and sleep warmed skin. "Dear heart, I've been remiss in something between us."

"What - is something wrong?"

"No, but this has made me realize that even though we have had our private bonding ritual, and nothing will ever break that, I think we need to have a wedding ceremony. I want everyone, in our world, and the world you were raised in, to join us in celebrating what we have together. I want to marry you, Meredith, so that we are together in every sense." He clasps her hands again, his eyes full of passion and tenderness for this woman that has come to mean the world to him. "I will love you for always and forever, Meredith Grey. Will you marry me?"

"Oh..." Meredith is suddenly lost for words, tears now filling her own eyes. "My god, yes, Derek..." Laughing, crying, she falls forward into his welcoming arms again. "I love you forever and always, Derek Shepherd...your soul belongs with mine, my heart belongs with yours. I think I've felt that way from the moment you walked through the doors at Joe's..."

Derek settles into her body, fitting perfectly against her - she was made for him, there is no doubt in his mind. Their mouths meet again in a hungry kiss, taking them in a slow slide to bliss.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

**Erotica alert for the beginning of this chapter! **

**This dives right into the good stuff LOL, moves onto some girl time for Mer & Cris, and then Derek wants a private discussion with Lukos. Enjoy...reviews always happily received! Cheers to all of you out there taking time to read this story.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Damn...you always make me lose track of all but you..." Derek mutters, drawing away reluctantly, remembering how tired she must be still.

Meredith looks up at him, his eyes lambent gold with desire, and the fire of that desire begins to burn in her own body. There is no doubt she wants him – wants him inside of her, wants him naked against her body, with his mouth everywhere, taking her until they are both spent and sated. The thought of their twined bodies, naked and damp with sweat, invades her senses, and she shakes beneath him.

Derek takes a deep breath, and rests his forehead against hers, his own body demanding and tight, feeling her shaking beneath him. His hand rests on the soft skin of her upper thigh, so close to where she is already damp for him. "Feed from me…" Derek urges, wrapping his arms around her.

"But you haven't been out yet tonight…"

"I'm quite capable of giving you sustenance, love. Take what you need." His tone is gentle, yet his thoughts urge her forward. She straddles his lap, hooking her legs around him. She does feel a bit weak, a bit dizzy still.

Derek tilts his head, offering his throat. She can sense his essence, his scent – everything draws her in. The white silk shirt he wears is unbuttoned, and she lays her palms on his chest. Leaning closer still, until her mouth is hovering over the vein.

"Bite me, baby…"

In that instant, her sharp fangs pierce his skin, driving into the vein, and the rich rush of blood spills over her tongue. Instantly, she pulls harder, her hands bracing on his chest. Her nails dig in, sending a shiver of erotic need into him. He is enveloped in her scent as well, hypnotic and sensual. Her delicate tongue and lips continue their work, succulent little sounds of wetness, making him almost groan at the sensation. Her mouth – her hands – both insidious and sensual.

Meredith lets him go slowly, drawing the final taste. Her tongue lovingly caressing the puncture, helping to easily heal it. Her body hums with renewed energy, and her thoughts are distinctly erotic.

"You taste so good…" she breathes, kissing a little trail along his collarbone. "like chocolate, only better…" She is warmed now, eager for him. Her hot little tongue drags over his nipples, one by one, and he hisses in delight. His hands cup the perfect round of her ass, as she moves him backwards. Clouds of her hair drag over his chest as she explores lower. Trails of blond silk against his skin and the white shirt. Giving himself over to her touch, his abdomen clenches as her tongue swirls over his navel. Then her teeth graze him, along the ridges of taut muscle, just a playful nip, enough to make his cock strain upwards against his tailored black slacks. He makes a slight move to help her, and she gives him a feminine little curl of her lip, showing her fang. "Let's do this my way…"

Her hands glide over his belt buckle, then the rise of his cock. "Do not move, darling...close your eyes…" Her sure fingers skim along the cut of his abdomen, undoing the belt and zipper. His breath catches as she eases the material over his hips. Cool air rushes over him, a welcome relief to his seared senses. His eyes still closed, Derek shudders at the feel of her hair now draping his lower body. Like another living touch, it surrounds him, until she moves to tug the pants away from him.

The next thing he feels is her lips touching his calves, his knees, and the muscles of his thigh. Along the vein that pulses there, where her teeth nearly sink into him again. Then something totally unexpected – a soft brush of flower petals and he sucks his breath in. "What are you doing now, love?" he mutters, arching up to meet it. His acute senses pick up the intoxicating scent of the rose, and he realizes she has somehow plucked one of the midnight black roses from the arrangement in front foyer.

"I'm having my fun with you, Derek. Do you like this?" The velvet petals stroke him, over the throbbing skin, and he is harder than ever in that moment.

"Very much…"

Tickling, tormenting, she takes him ever closer to losing every shred of control. Searing desire settles in his groin, as his mate takes her time with him.

Meredith smiles to herself, plucking the rose petals and dropping them over his body. To his sensitized nerves, it feels like tiny points of pleasure wherever they land. All he can focus on is her, needing her so badly, yet using his strength of will to hold on to his control, his emotions and cravings so primal. Always a sensual creature, Derek enjoys this side of her – prolonging the delicious anticipation of their joining.

Then she puts her lips on him, a slow, damp stroke over his distended shaft. Over the tip, taking his thoughts away totally. Only feeling, enjoying, giving himself utterly to her. Her fingers tease him, alternating with her tongue, gliding in wet tandem up and down. So close…his body tight, coiling for release. He knows just how her thoughts are focused, how she is taking sweet satisfaction in the groans she elicits from him, feeling the clench and shake of his straining muscles.

Despite her warning to keep his eyes closed, Derek lifts his head, his erotic half-lidded gaze catching her eyes. Golden glows in her eyes as well, heating him further. The ruby amulet around her throat catches a shimmer of light, resting on her creamy skin like a drop of blood. His hands dig into her hair, holding her still. "Come here…" he commands her, and she willingly crawls forward, nipping at his chest, drawing a small bead of blood. It mingles in the dark hair matting his skin, trickling along slowly. The sight and scent thrills her, and her eager tongue tracks it, sweeping it along her lips.

"Woman, you like to mark me…?" Derek growls.

"You heal…but yeah, you're sexy as hell with my bite on you…"

"I could say the same about you," Derek retaliated, flipping her over in a heartbeat, and putting his fangs to her shoulder. Rose petals flutter between them, landing in caressing little touches. "I know the mark is there, even though it heals. My senses know…" Sinking into her sweet flesh, tasting enough to ripple through her body. "Others know it's there as well, but it's invisible to human eyes…"

"Ah…god," Meredith moans, as he relinquishes her.

"Sweet…you taste so sweet…" He murmurs, kissing a path to her belly. The small silk panties she wears are the only thing keeping him from tasting her completely. With a wicked smile, he kisses her there, the drenched silk offering little barrier. His tongue covers her, adding to the wetness, lapping around the edges of the silk. Doing his best to make her come, he deftly slides the material aside, exposing the damp skin, searching for her clit. As his voracious tongue invades her, Meredith clenches, the climax roaring through her in a rolling wave. His tongue is relentless, delving again and again, not letting her go until she is limp from the pleasure. Only then he moves over her, every part of their bodies fitting together perfectly. Hip to hip, chest to chest, his mouth and hers, meeting hard and demanding.

_I love how you took charge of me…_

…_it's still all equal…_

…_and you continue to surprise me…my sweet siren…_

His hips flex, and he surges deep into her, capturing her cry of pleasure in his kiss. Pushing against her, wanting to be into her as deeply as possible. Craving the velvet heat of her that squeezes around him. Deeper than ever, joining in a moment so perfect, it takes his breath away.

"Come, Meredith… ah, sweet hell, you feel good…" His body moves faster, each thrust making her mindless, each stroke against her swollen clit adding to the delight. "I love to see you like this."

"Take me…harder…my god, now…" Meredith implores, swamped with heat, more than ever before. Clenching around him, every beat of their hearts in tune, the climax taking them both into a bewitching spell of fulfillment. "Love you…love you…" Their voices, thoughts, mingling into a point where they existed as one. One body, one soul, one heart. Forever and always – they didn't need to verbalize it, they just rock together, coming down from the height of the thrill.

"I am so glad you are here with me, love," Derek whispers, stroking her hair. "To lose you…"

"Shh….it all worked out, and Kiera is at peace now."

Derek nods silently, holding her tightly. _And we have everything to look forward to, together…_

* * *

"Married…" Cristina repeats, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, we're getting married, in a regular ceremony, with all of our family and friends from both worlds."

"I thought you said you were already…mated..bonded?"

Meredith giggles. "Yes, but this is a nod to my mortal upbringing. To be made an honest woman of, so to speak."

Cristina surveys the line of wedding dresses at the exclusive wedding boutique, where Meredith has dragged her to. One day till she leaves for Seattle, and she's in bridal hell. Acres of white tulle, lace and bugle beads as far as she can see. With haughty sales clerks hovering like vultures, scenting the financial windfall of a wealthy customer, taking in Meredith's understated air of elegance. She and Cristina have already been on a spending spree at Harrods, decimating the designer racks, the shoe department, and the lingerie boutique.

"What do you think of this?" Meredith holds out a gown, the wide skirt a wash of silk with pearls embroidering the hem. Cristina rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "This?" A halter gown, with a slit in the skirt, ending at mid thigh, with a gathering of ruffles. Another eye roll. "Why am I asking you?"

"Mer, I can do hot in my sleep – these are boring or slutty. You aren't either of those." She stalks along the rack, pulling out a simple ivory gown, cut low in the back, yet curving around the bodice, strapless, with a long train embroidered with filigree thread. Tiny diamonds are sewn in the bodice. "Price is no object, right?"

The salesclerk swoops in, snagging the gown. "Yes, one of the new collection from Vera Wang. You would look stunning in this, Miss Grey, if I say so myself," she gushes. "You have the petite, perfect frame for this. Let me help you try this on." Swishing away towards the dressing rooms, reverently holding the gown. Meredith giggles a little, before following and dragging Cristina along with her.

"So have you talked to Alexei again?" Meredith asks, behind the dressing room door, pulling the gown into place, having shooed the salesclerk away momentarily.

"No."

Meredith emerges, her hair pulled up, secured with some pins from the dressing room. "Why not? He's a great guy." She turns give Cristina a chance to help do up the little buttons at the back.

Cristina just looks at her friend with an expression that says volumes. "You know why…he's…not my type."

"You have a type?" Meredith turns in front of the mirror. "This from the woman who was whining about not having any men in her life?"

"A living, breathing male type…"

"Well, he's going to be one of Derek's best men, and you're the maid of honor, so you'll be seeing him again soon enough."

"Mer...can we just stop for a second?"

"What?"

"I'm willing to accept everything you've told me, and the whole werewolf deal with the Chief and his wife, and even the spirit removal ritual. But Alexei is a vampire, and I'm human. No way I can see him again. I'm not becoming a blood bank, and I can't even believe I'm having this conversation..."

"It's not like that. He wouldn't take your blood without your consent, now that you know he's a vamp." Meredith looks at her friend carefully.

"Oh, goody, that makes me feel a whole lot better. So if I didn't know he was undead, it would be okay for him to suck my blood?"

"That's not what I meant."

Cristina ducks down to adjust the train, and Meredith shakes her head. "Fine, we won't discuss it."

"Fine."

"Is the gown satisfactory?" The salesclerk asks, unable to stay away any longer. "The seamstress here is amazing. Any alterations are no problem. But you look lovely already, Miss Grey. Your skin...so porcelain...I must say, your fiancée will be speechless when he sees you coming down the aisle in this gown." The dress does make her look ethereal, the soft lighting of the bridal salon flattering her even more. "And can I ask where you have your hair done? The highlights are superb..."

"It's all natural," Meredith murmurs, hiding her smile. Natural, with the help of a little vampire transformation.

"How wonderful for you, my dear. Most women would pay a fortune to have your coloring."

"You do look perfect in the gown, Mer," Cristina offers. "You should take it. There'd be a lot of other dresses, but this is you."

Meredith trusts Cristina's opinion far more than the salesclerk's, and she has to admit, she loves the way it looks on her. It will require small alterations, but they have time for that. She nods happily. "Yes, absolutely. I'll take it."

"Excellent choice. There is a veil that is enchanting with this! You must have it as well..." The clerk beams, waving over the seamstress to take some measurements. "Is the wedding here?"

"No, Seattle. I'll require it to be shipped. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. Will you require attendant gowns as well?"

"Yes, two. One for Cristina, who is here with me, but the other lady is back home in Seattle, and I don't believe I can get her over here." Izzie will be over the moon about this. "I think we'll get something in Seattle - Adele can help out with that."

"Works for me, "Cristina shrugs. "Just no pouffy sleeves, or ruffles. I hate ruffles!"

"No ruffles. Just promise you'll be nice to Alexei."

"Whatever."

* * *

Derek paces the length of the library at Lukos's estate. Thinking of the night he discovered the existence of Meredith, here in this room. In the measure of his life, it has been such a short time ago, and yet the impact on his life is profound. He gazes out the window, seeing the skeleton of the boat house, as it awaits rebuilding. The blackened timbers serve as a stark reminder of how close they had come to tragedy that night.

He senses the imminent arrival of Lukos, and he turns, adjusting the jacket cuffs, almost nervously. He mulls over what he plans to say to his mentor, soon to be his father-in-law, in every sense of the legal word.

The doors swing open easily, revealing Lukos striding in, his silver hair glinting under the subdued lighting. His black eyes are calm and spot Derek instantly, waiting along the windows. "Ah, Derek, what brings you here this evening? And alone, as well?"

"Yes, sir, Meredith and her friend, Cristina are out shopping."

"Ah, I see. And you wished to speak to me privately?"

Lukos settles onto the leather sofa, and Derek waits a moment before taking the chair opposite him. "Yes, I know that I don't need to do this, but I'm still a bit old school sometimes." A faint grin touches his lips. He leans forward, bracing his hands on his knees.

"Is everything all right with you and Meredith? Something I should know?" Lukos lifts one silver brow in question, sensing nothing from his young friend.

"Everything is fine. Actually, I've come to ask for your blessing - I've asked Meredith to marry me. I'm going to give this ring to her tonight." He brings out a small velvet box from his jacket pocket. "I wanted to have something special for her, something without any past connotations."

For a second, Lukos is too surprised to speak. Then a warm smile crosses his face. "As in, marry my daughter in a mortal ceremony?" He takes the box, and opens it, to display the ring inside. It winks brilliantly from it's spot in the velvet. Two ruby stones are set among smaller diamonds that form a twist around them. Like two drops of blood, echoing the ruby in their amulets. "Magnificent choice, Derek. She will love it, but you realize she would be happy with just a plain gold band."

"Of course, but it's a fitting symbol, don't you think? The wedding band is a similar shape, just with the diamonds, that fits into the curve of this ring. I realize the wedding ceremony itself isn't required for our kind, but..."

"True, but I believe I understand why you are doing this. It's not so long since she was of that world, and it will be a good thing for her. To give a bit of closure, so to speak, to leave that life behind her."

"So you approve?"

"My friend, you could not have made me a happier man. You have my blessing and my best wishes. Thank you for coming to me." Lukos reaches out and clasps Derek's hand. "You have always been as close as a son to me as far as I'm concerned, so this makes it a reality. And actually, having you legally wed may be a help as well once Meredith is set to take over from me. No one can challenge the validity of your union."

"No one would dare challenge the bond of the vampire, would they?" Derek asks, leaning back, and crossing one ankle over his other knee. "And Meredith is your true heir, how can anyone dispute that?"

Lukos steeples his fingers together thoughtfully. "I've been hearing some disquieting rumors out of Russia. Some of the more militant members there are not happy with the fact that Meredith's mother was human. They may cause trouble at some point."

"I thought that Victor and Nikolai would have ensured their brethren were solidly behind you as leader."

"They have, and for the most part, everyone backs me unconditionally. It is just the few hot headed fledglings that are the problem. Youth and a desire to change the world do not go well together."

"Hell, I thought with Zorayas gone, we were in for a peaceful time."

"I'm sure it's nothing as serious as that. But best to be aware. There is no need to concern Meredith. I will deal with this myself."

"Is Nathalia still there?" Derek asks, suddenly thinking of something. "She may be behind some of this."

Lukos looks at him, puzzled, waiting for Derek to continue.

"I met her in St. Petersburg, several centuries ago, when she was just turned. I didn't trust her then, and I can only assume she hasn't mellowed with age." Derek's tone is dry, recalling the fiery redhead.

"She is still there, Derek, and I'm sure there is more to that story than you are letting on, but I'll keep that in mind when I speak with her." Lukos pauses. "Enough of that for now – when is the wedding?"

"As soon as we can manage, likely within the month. We want to have it in Seattle, so that her friends there can attend. It's easier for you, Veronique, and the others to fly there."

Lukos chuckles gently. "You wish to bring the entire coven to Seattle?"

"I'm sure it will be fine. An evening ceremony won't cause too many raised eyebrows, hopefully."

"Not to worry. We'll have enough allure between all of us that no one will find anything strange."

Derek smirks. "No, nothing unusual at all, sir. A chapel with vampire and mortals together should make for a helluva interesting night."


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm running late today, I know! Too many things to do, too little time, as always. And here we are, at Chapter 30 already...and it's kind of all over the place. There are some MerDer moments, some Cristina Alexei moments (yes, I know I wasn't going to have too many side stories, but I just couldn't resist a little bit with them!), and then some Derek Alexei moments.**

**I hope you enjoy all these moments, and as always, reviews happily accepted! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Thirty**

Meredith sinks into the soft duvet covering their bed, her evenings purchases scattered around her. She is happy with how the shopping expedition turned out, and that Cristina was in a good mood, even helping with the gown she'd purchased tonight. The veil proved as enchanting as promised, and after a few small alterations, the whole ensemble will be shipped to Adele for safekeeping.

She eases the Ferragamo pumps off her feet, and pads over to the closet to put the rest of the things away. Never a big shopper before, she is having fun with this. Especially the La Perla lingerie that couldn't resist buying with Derek in mind. All in various hues and styles, in lace and satin and sheer gossamer that feels like heaven. Holding up the pale green camisole and matching thong, that comes with a floor length wrap in the same shade, with satin accents at the hem, a sexy little smile crosses her lips, thinking she might just put that on now, before he comes home from visiting with her father. He had been a little secretive about that before she'd left to pick up Cristina. It wasn't like him to keep things from her, and she hopes there isn't anything wrong.

She glances at the clock, seeing it's close to one a.m. After leaving the boutique, she had taken Cristina for a late dinner. The flight for Seattle isn't until noon tomorrow, so she wouldn't be able to see them all off, unfortunately. She had talked with Adele on the phone tonight as well, to discuss the bridesmaid gowns, and securing a place to have the wedding. With such short notice, it might be a little difficult, but Adele has connections everywhere. Meredith feels the situation is well in hand until she and Derek fly out there in a couple of weeks.

Humming softly, she slips out of her clothes, and changes into the luxurious new lingerie. It skims her body like a silken caress, just sheer enough to be naughty, and when covered by the wrap, only giving tantalizing glimpses of her skin. She belts the robe around her waist, and turns to head into the living room. There is a book waiting for her there, that she started a few nights ago, before everything else happened.

As she settles onto the sofa, tucking her feet up beneath her, she pauses for a moment, reflecting on where she is, and what has all happened in what is really a short space of time. If someone had told her six months ago she would be sitting here, in this amazing penthouse, wearing designer lingerie, and waiting for her vampire mate to arrive home...well, she would have sent them up for a psych evaluation. The thought makes her giggle a little bit. That is likely where Cristina is struggling, to accept all of this, even though she says she does already.

With that thought in mind, she hears the nearly silent twist of the lock at their door, and then Derek is striding through the foyer. "Hey...I was just thinking about you..." she says happily, admiring the way his suit fits him perfectly, though the tie is loosened just enough to give him a rakish edge. "Did you and my father have a good visit? Or are you still going to be secretive?"

Derek unbuttons his jacket as he crosses the floor, his eyes fixed on the swell of her skin above the scooped neckline of the camisole. With a swift movement, he tosses the jacket aside, and drops lightly down beside her. Leaning in to nuzzle her throat, his hand sliding along the slippery material covering her thigh. "It was very good, my love...and did you realize you look good enough to bite?" Looking at her with the smoky desire that always ignites as soon as they are together.

"Somehow I knew you would like this," she sighs, letting her head fall back, where his other hand caught her. "I bought a lot of yummy lingerie, just with you in mind, honey..."

Derek pressed his lips to her skin, kissing along the edge of the camisole. "Just don't expect to be wearing any of it for more than a few moments..." he warns her, pulling the belt away slowly to reveal more of her tempting body to his wandering fingers. Capturing her mouth with his, kissing her slow and deep, his tongue dancing along hers skillfully.

"Mmm...I love the way you say hello..." Meredith sighs, as he relinquishes her lips.

"Sweetheart, sometimes I'm never sure if I'm coming or going with you," Derek tells her, admiring the soft curves beneath the sheer camisole. Watching the slow rise and fall of her chest, and inhaling the enticing scent of her skin. "And then I never want to leave, once I'm back with you." Poised above her, between her legs, the room in darkness except for the array of lights twinkling outside, all he wants to do is hold her forever. With a little groan, he falls over her, claiming her mouth, his hands pushing the gown off her shoulders. "I can never get enough of you," he sighs, as she winds her legs around him.

He takes her hands in his, holding her captive. Strong and possessive, he is ready to devour every luscious inch of her. Starting with the nipples that tantalize him beneath the silken material. Meredith closes her eyes in anticipation, waiting for his next move. First he breathes softly over one rosy tip, then the other, enjoying her little gasp of delight. Then his tongue darts over the silk, moistening it lightly, eliciting more whimpers from her. Feeling her shiver beneath him, her eyes still closed, as he sucks a little harder, relinquishing her hands to push aside the hem of the cami. His mouth is hot and demanding, licking and kissing, while his fingers are touching her skin seemingly everywhere in sweet torment.

Meredith arches to meet his every touch, stroking the contours of his back, and the taper of his waist. His lips move against her, insistent, the friction between them sending pure erotic need into every part of her. Before she slides into a state of complete bliss, Derek slowly lets her go, cradling her head in one hand again. Thumb brushing her lip, he struggles to hold onto the control that threatens to disintegrate. "Once again, love, I've lost track of my intentions..."

"Oh...you don't intend to make glorious love to me?" Meredith asks, breathless. Reaching up to pull him closer again, winding one slim leg around him more firmly.

"Soon enough, but I have something to give you first." He moves away, gently disentangling himself, trailing his hand down her leg as he reaches for his discarded jacket. "Close your eyes, I have something to give you," Derek murmurs, touching the little velvet box in his jacket pocket. "And keep out of my thoughts, honey..." he warns teasingly, as she laughs, closing her eyes.

"Who...me? "

But he is back beside her before she even formulates any kind of thought herself. He takes her left hand, his thumb rubbing her palm. Her senses on alert, she picks up a sudden shift in his body.

_Now...._

Her eyes open, meeting his dark gaze first, then noticing the little smile at his lips. "You are already my heart, Meredith, nothing will ever change that. The wedding ceremony will only be a symbol, as is this ring." He hold up the ruby ring, watching her expression. A look of surprise crosses her face, her free hand touching her lips.

"It's gorgeous, Derek..." she whispers, feeling tears mist her eyes suddenly. "I wasn't...I mean, you didn't have to..."

Derek kisses her fingertips before slipping the ring on gently. "I know...but what kind of fiancé would I be not to give you a ring?" His voice is richly seductive, warming her as always.

Her lips lift in a little smile. "You keep spoiling me."

"Indulge me, darling. I love you , and I enjoy spoiling you. You deserve every bit of it."

"Then you'll be happy to know I spent a pile of money tonight..." Meredith giggles, falling forward into his arms again. "And the gown..."

"Don't even tell me. I'm not supposed to know, until the wedding day. Bad luck, isn't it?"

"So they say." Meredith holds up her hand, watching the light twinkle on the facets of the gems in the ring. "It's so beautiful. I love the rubies." She touches the amulet for a second as well, it's own ruby cool beneath her fingertips.

"You love just the rubies...?" Derek teases again, as her eyes flash to him. "What about the guy who gave them to you?"

"Hmmm....he's not too bad either..." she muses, leaning forward, touching the crisp cotton of his blue shirt. She tugs the tie away slowly, threading it through her fingers before dropping it to the floor. Her lips touch his, just the merest brush, soft as butterfly wings. "I love you so much..."

Derek groans softly, wrapping his arms around her, the gossamer sheer gown sliding across her skin as he crushes her against him once more. Kissing her just as softly, then increasing the pressure bit by bit, his tongue teasing hers into play.

_Now...let's finish what we started..._

* * *

Cristina frowns at the insistent tap at the hotel suite door, going to answer it, still in the midst of packing, after Meredith dropped her off after their late dinner. Well, she had dinner, while Meredith toyed with a small plate of food, giving the illusion of eating. She peers through the peep hole, meeting the unblinking cool blue gaze of Alexei. For a second, a flash of heat washes through her, and she backs away, taking a deep breath. "Crap..."

"Cristina...I know you're in there," Alexei calls out, a hint of amusement in his voice. He can hear her just as if he was right there, sense her body heat against the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Um...I'm packing..."

"I just want to talk for a moment, okay?"

She takes a wild look around, then down at her outfit of faded jeans and shapeless black t-shirt, the mass of her black hair tied back carelessly. Well, she wasn't trying to impress the guy, so what did it matter? She yanks the door open, finding him leaning negligently against the door frame, arms folded across his broad chest. Wearing the black leathers she has seen him in before, damp from the pervasive mist outside. "Okay, what is it?" she asks, waving him inside.

The door clicks shut behind him, and he gives her a small smile. "I've been thinking about you. And that isn't something I normally do with most women I meet."

"Yeah, I can imagine. Just bite'em and leave'm kind of guy, aren't you?" They haven't moved away from the doorway, his masculine bulk close to her, invading her space. "Look, Alexei, I had fun the other night, but you realize this is not something that is going to work."

Alexei nods slowly, picking up her conflicted emotions, the hitch in her breathing, mingled with the slight jump in her pulse. "I know. It may have been easier for Meredith to accept Derek, knowing she would eventually be a vampire as well." He shrugs. "I just wanted to say good-bye, really..."

"Oh..."

Cristina is suddenly aware of him in ways she hadn't expected. Aware of his strong presence, the taut muscles of his chest straining against his dark t-shirt beneath the leather jacket. Aware of the scent of the leather, mixed with the damp of the rain that clings to him. She finds herself unable to keep from looking at his mouth, caught up in the sudden arousal that flares between them. An ache for something more pools like molten heat in her core, taking her by surprise.

"I should go..." Alexei says quietly, his mouth hovering much too close to hers. She doesn't remember closing the gap between them, it's just suddenly his mouth bruising hers, their tongues snaking together in a hot rush. He growls something unintelligible, lifting her off her feet, and slamming her back against the door. Uninvited primal lust fogs her senses, and she wants nothing more than his body. His hips move against her, rubbing intimately between her legs, as he kisses her harder.

His mouth is hot and hard against her throat; his hands by contrast are cool on her hot skin, along her ribcage, thumbs caressing the soft curve under her breasts. She is braless, her nipples hard, aching for his touch. But when his fangs inadvertently graze her skin, she stiffens and moves away. "I can't..." she breathes, putting her hands against him, stilling the questing touches. "No...please, I can't..." Her body is demanding something totally different, but her mind is fighting it. Pulse racing, the thrill still raging in her veins, but trying to ignore all of that.

Alexei grimaces, realizing too late the mistake he's made, getting carried away in his aroused state. His fangs sliding, seeking the pulse that eludes him. "Cristina…I'm sorry..." He closes his eyes, sucking in a long breath, releasing her gently. He rubs a hand across his face, as she turns away, to pick up the t-shirt that he yanked away from her moments ago. What had he been thinking?

"Alexei…just go, please…I'm…I can't do this…" Cristina sighs, opening the door, unable to look at him, or to meet his eyes. Afraid he is going to seduce her with a look; afraid of her own response. This isn't what she expected – the raw, urgent attraction between them that seems to make his eyes burn golden fire.

"You're right, I should not have come here." Alexei moves swiftly by her, angry at himself. "Have a nice flight home." And he is gone, so fast she barely has time to blink. Only the fact that her lips are stinging from his kiss, and her body is shaking, give her any reminder that he has just been here. She closes the door softly, sinking down to the floor, resting her head on her knees. Trust fate to send her a guy that is just perfect, except that he's a vampire. Karma sucks…

* * *

"You fed before coming home," Derek notes, taking in Meredith's flushed skin, her warmth and her bright eyes. "I was going to mention that before, but somehow we had other things to discuss..." His own eyes gleam with amusement.

"Yes, I stopped at Savage Garden."

"Alone…need I worry?" he asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Do I? I scent the blood on you as well." Meredith touches his mouth.

"Only sustenance, love."

"I know, and I'm not worried, as you aren't about me, either. I realize it's just what we do. So long as we are here together, like this, at the end of the night…"

"You understand all of our existence already so well."

"With you and my father to guide me, what else can I do?" She lays her head on his chest, curled in the big bed, where they have moved to, after he made short work of her lingerie, just as he promised. Secure in his strong embrace, as he slides his hands through her hair. "Besides, I intend to keep you so occupied, you wouldn't ever need…"

"Hush, Meredith, do not even tease me about that," he growls, the sound rumbling in his chest beneath her hand. "I told you before, my heart was yours before we even met. I even asked your father for his blessing tonight."

"You what?" she asks, sitting up, her hair swinging across her face. "Seriously?"

Derek nods, cupping her cheek, pulling her in for a kiss.

"And what did he say?"

"He was pleased."

"Sometimes I forget that you're from a time when gentlemen did that kind of thing," she whispers, thinking of him as she had seen in her visions. Looking strong and in charge, the aristocratic aura about him.

"Lukos understands," Derek admits. "He is happy for us, sweetheart. The wedding will be the binding between us for both worlds to witness. It will be interesting, to say the least."

"Cristina is still struggling with all of this. Maybe it's too much to ask her to be my maid of honor. I think there is more of an attraction between her and Alexei than she wants to admit, or even consider."

"She should be there beside you, after all you have been through with her. Should I talk to Alexei?"

"Would you?"

"Of course, love." Derek pulls her back down again, claiming her mouth, putting all other thought out of her mind, except for the urgent desire that flows between them like pure sweet honey.

* * *

It's a week until they are leaving for Seattle, and Derek finally meets with Alexei at Savage Garden. A Monday evening, it's quiet in the club, only a few mortals lining the bar, taking vodka shots, and bloody marys. Victor is there as well, keeping a watchful eye on the place, while staying a distance from Derek, respecting his desire for a private conversation.

"Derek, I do not believe I should be in the wedding party," Alexei states suddenly, crossing his arms, leaning back in his chair. "I'm more comfortable like this, not wearing some damn suit for god's sake." Indicating his leathers, and scuffed boots.

"This isn't about that, is it?'

"Damnit, Derek…"

"Look, I know you very well, Alexei, and this isn't about the suit. This is about Cristina."

"Meredith's friend is very stubborn, and I could care less about her. I'm just not the guy for this. Get Richard to stand in with you and Mark."

Derek gives him a shrewd look. "Women are hard to fathom, I'll be the first to admit, but maybe Cristina is just trying to work through all of this. It's a lot to comprehend at once. It's not you specifically she's rejected, just the idea of what you represent."

"Yeah, well, I've been rejected before, and I don't need to put myself in that position again, "Alexei grumbles. "Both as a man, and as a vampire, so forgive me for being a little aggravated." He shoves himself into a standing position quickly, ready to escape.

"Alexei…"

"Look, Shep, I'll do this for you, and for Meredith, whom I've grown quite fond of, even if she can't drive for shit. But don't expect anything else, my friend. Weddings are over-rated, and why you even want to do this is beyond me."

"Because I love Meredith, and I want to make her happy. You might understand that concept one day."

"Fuck it, Shep. Not me, not in an eternity." Alexei storms off, and moments later, Derek hears the distinctive roar of his motorcycle taking off from the club. He rubs the bridge of his nose, dissatisfied with how the conversation went. This isn't going to be easy…

* * *

Meredith pulls her cell phone from her purse, checking the text message from Cristina, stifling a little giggle before responding.

_ Mer…Izzie is going bridesmaid-zilla crazy :( Plz talk 2 her b4 I choke her with a length of taffeta…_

_ Is Adele coping?  
_

_ Yes, but I think she is going to turn all werewolf on Iz and rip her to shreds if you don't get here soon. _

_ Just a few more days, Cris. Derek and I fly out next week, and the rest of the group will be soon after._

_ Gr8_

_U ok?_

_ Peachy…gotta go, Mer, Bailey is looking for me. I'm hiding in the morgue…_

Meredith giggles at the thought._ Okay…hang in there…_

_ You realize you owe me big time for this_

_ I know…and I'll phone Izzie and see if she can tone it down a notch or two. Bye Cris.._

_ Bye Mer  
_

Meredith stands at the windows, holding the phone thoughtfully, shaking her head. Is it too late to elope?

"I don't think you want to do that," Derek murmurs, coming up behind her, sliding his arms around her shoulders. She leans back against his chest, savoring the sensation of his strength, and the fresh scent of cool air that clings to him.

"Elope? It's beginning to appeal to me."

He presses a soft kiss to her temple. "No, my dear, I want to see you coming towards me down the aisle, wearing this phenomenal dress you've bought, so don't even think about anything else."

"You're pretty romantic for a vampire, have I told you that?"

"It's a step up from smart-ass," Derek grins, his fangs flashing wickedly, as he sweeps her up into his arms, to carry her off to the bedroom.

* * *

_The eternal celebration of our love  
will not fade...  
Please join us as we,  
_

_Meredith Elena Grey_

_&_

_Derek Gaylen Shepherd_

_begin our new life together  
on May 14, 8:00 p.m._

_This will be an intimate candlelight ceremony_

_To be held at Oceanside Chapel_

_Seattle, WA_

_R.S.V.P. to "greywoolf__hotmail"  
_

_In lieu of gifts, donations gratefully directed to_

_SGH Free Clinic_

_

* * *

_**Now you have all been invited...I couldn't get the email address to show up properly, but after all, it's all make believe...I'm sure you'll all be attending anyway, won't you?  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Once again, an erotica alert for the start of this chapter - obviously the lack of that sort of thing on the show has left me needing to create some heat here! But I'm sure you don't mind ;)**

**It also brings Meredith back to Seattle, getting closer to the big day! Regardless of what happens on the show, there will be a wedding here in the next chapter. Do I believe it will happen in Shondaland....? No comment.**

**Enjoy, and thanks to everyone for your continued support!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Thirty-one**

Meredith takes another look at the boxes in the small storage area next to the little room where she and Derek escaped to during the attack from Zorayas. Dust motes dance in the air as she moves the boxes around, searching for the Bible she saw in her last vision as Kiera. They fly out to Seattle tomorrow evening, and she wants to see if can find it yet tonight. It might be a last ditch effort, since Derek isn't even sure it still exists, but it's the only lead she has to go on. Stifling a sneeze, she rummages through other old books, small oil paintings, ledgers. Another box holds crumbling velvet, lace and pieces of old clothing, along with a pair of leather gauntlets, studded with pewter.

"I wore those in a joust with King Henry," Derek observes, and Meredith peeks over her shoulder at him. "Damn Suffolk wanted me out of the match, but I wasn't about to step aside. I still let the King win, but not without a good show on my part."

Her eyes sweep over his deceptively lazy pose, leaning against the doorframe. Wearing a loose white shirt over slim, black pants, he looks almost suited for the time period he is discussing. "Suffolk? You mean the Duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon?" Meredith asks, thinking of her history lessons, as well as her interest in the Tudor period since she met Derek. The book she is reading, 'The Other Boleyn Girl' is fascinating, though Derek is quick to point out the historical inaccuracies, something that she can only shake her head at.

"Yes, that Suffolk…" Derek grins. "He was probably what you would call a manwhore today - he bedded every available woman he could, even after his marriage to the King's sister."

"Well, the way you look right now, all you need is a pair of riding boots and you could just jump back into history," Meredith points out, standing up and brushing a stray lock of hair back.

"I'm sure I could find a suitable pair somewhere. Would you like to go riding some day? " he smirks, his brows going up suggestively. He crosses the small space, reaching to rub a smudge of dust from her cheek.

"Why do I get the distinct impression you mean that in a dirty way?" Meredith counters, unable to keep a straight face.

"Sweetheart, you're taking it entirely differently – I meant it in all innocence, I swear," he protests, his eyes twinkling. "You know…horses, getting fresh air, out under the stars…" His fingers hook in the belt loops of her jeans, tugging her closer. Lowering his voice, to whisper in her ear. "Just think of the hard, muscular beast between your legs, moving with the pressure you exert, responding to your touch…"

Meredith is caught by the pure seduction of his voice, sending a quiver through her. "That sounds…very erotic…"

"Oh, it can be," he assures her, insinuating his hips against her. His mouth touches her just below her ear, his tongue stroking her. Meredith closes her eyes as his fangs graze her delicate skin. "Especially for the _male _beast between your legs…" He stressed the word male with a taunting slide of very male parts, and another leisurely lick of his tongue.

"Oohhh…when you put it that way, I'd love to go…_riding.._" Meredith matches his suggestive tone perfectly.

"Good. That should give me something to look forward to, love," Derek murmurs, "…since you are busy here at the moment."

Meredith eyes open wide, as he begins to back away. "You're seriously not leaving me now…?"

"You _did_ want to find that Bible," he reminds her, his lips quirking. His desire spiking at her adorable little pout, so at odds with her womanly scent.

"You could stay and help me."

Derek leans closer again, this time sliding his fingers along the buttons on her blouse. "Honey, looking for a Bible is not my biggest concern right now," he tells her, intent on the skin that tempts him. "These things will all be here after the wedding." He toys with one nipple beneath the lacy bra, and she bites back a moan. Her skin gleams against the decadent deep red lace of the delicate bra, and he loves how it looks on her.

"I suppose you're right," she agrees, melting in his liquid gaze. "Unless you want to be traditional and wait until after the wedding…"

"To ride?" Derek chuckles.

"I believe we stopped talking horses…"

"…and we are referring to…?" Still amused, he cups her breasts, continuing to tease her.

"…making love…"

"…then no, I'm not being traditional, Meredith. You are, already my bonded mate, after all, so…" Derek picks her up swiftly, moving them backwards against the shelving that holds the boxes. Dust swirls from the sudden movements, as he kisses her, and her legs hook around him. Urgently, he pulls the blouse away, the buttons scattering under his strong hands. His fangs ache to taste her; his cock throbs to be buried inside of her.

Meredith shudders, meeting every hungry thrust of his tongue, as he pushes the jeans away from her slip hips. He drops to his knees, kissing her navel, the arch of her hip, and finally the damp skin exposed along her inner thighs. She threads her fingers into his thick hair, as he moves closer to her throbbing clit. His tongue darts over her, taking his time now, tasting her pure sweet essence. Spreading the soft skin apart, searching with deep, wet strokes until she is pushing at him for more. Her body lifts, as she balances on her toes, the climax surging through her in endless waves.

With deliberate slowness, he kisses his way back up along her body, his finger replacing the stroke of his tongue, searching through her wetness and heat. Sliding insistently into her as his teeth close gently over her nipple that he tugs away from her bra.

"Oh...god, Derek..."

His touch intensifies, making tight circles around her clit with his thumb. "You're so ready for me..." he murmurs, his mouth again at her ear, and her nipples suddenly ache at the loss of his tongue.

"Yes...hurry..." she begs him, pulling at his clothes impatiently. She longs to sink her own fangs into him as well, as they both work to remove clothing as rapidly as they can. Derek then drags her back into his embrace, his cock sliding over the drenched wetness between her thighs. He groans low in his throat at the need he feels for her, and drives into her in one shuddering thrust. As she wraps around him, taking him deeper into her slick heat, their bodies move as one. Pushing against the shelving, each movement making it rattle and bang against the wall. His mouth fastens to her throat, seeking her sweet pulse, just as she pierces his shoulder. It's heaven and heat, sharing their blood, and the pure erotic pleasure that flows between them.

Meredith squeezes him in tightly, pulling him deeply, urging him silently to take her even further. Each suck and thrust moves them faster and faster, Derek's legs braced, holding her easily against him, his strength fierce. Their mingled blood thrums in their bodies, as they move ever closer to the peak of their desires.

"Hang on baby..." Derek's voice is raw and authoritative, so sure of where he is taking her; his body working magic on her as he plunges slow and deep into her. She makes a small sound of anticipation, trembling around him, trusting him so completely. His touch seems to be everywhere, with increasing intensity - his heat and thickness deep within her. Just as she is about to explode, Derek grabs her closer, seeking her mouth with his. He needs to have that kiss as he succumbs to his own pleasure, a low rumble of pure masculine satisfaction in his throat. And it leaves them both completely wrung out from the sensation, clinging to each other in the cramped space. Meredith rests against his shoulder as he rocks them back and forth slowly, regaining composure.

_I love sharing my life with you this way... _

..._always...._

* * *

Lukos stares out the plane window intently, as the private jet taxis to a stop at the Seattle airport. They have timed their arrival for close to dawn, to give them enough time to get inside before the sunrise. Gray mist envelops the landscape, obscuring some of the landmarks. It has been many years since he has been here - not since just before Ellis was killed, and he feels the touch of melancholy at that thought.

Meredith reaches across the armrest of the seat, squeezing his hand. "I'm glad you're here. I hope this won't be too difficult."

"It does bring back many memories," Lukos admits softly. "But I choose to think of Ellis as the vibrant, loving woman she was when we were together. We shared many happy times here, when nobody else was aware of our relationship, except for Richard and Adele."

"I'm glad then. I was a little worried..." Meredith smiles, anxious for him, but looking forward to seeing everyone here. "Richard will be waiting for us, I believe?"

"Yes, he has arranged for the rental house again, since there will be several of us, after all. I know you still have the house that Ellis left you, but..."

Derek exchanges a look with Meredith. "I believe some of Meredith's girl friends have arranged for at least one night at her old house..."

Meredith nods, with a little grin. "Izzie, my other friend that you didn't meet yet, thinks we need a bachlorette party. Girls only."

Lukos raises one silver eyebrow.

"It's a silly mortal custom, but she's been busy planning it, according to Cristina."

"So your friend Izzie suffered no lasting damages from her run in with Zorayas's minions?"

"According to Adele, Izzie has no memory of the whole incident - somehow it was all wiped out of her thoughts. All she remembers is talking to someone asking for directions outside the hospital, and the next thing waking up in her hospital room, after all the blood transfusions. Thank god for that."

"How lucky for us all then. Though I can't understand how..." Lukos says, looking at Derek, who shrugs imperceptibly. "So your lady friends will keep you occupied one evening then, happily without any dark clouds."

"Don't worry, I'll come and ravish you after everyone else is sleeping," Derek smirks, helping her to her feet as the plane stops. "No one keeps us apart, not even the night before our wedding, sweetheart." His thoughts are distinctly erotic, and she struggles to keep a straight face in front of her father.

"And I didn't just hear that," Lukos chuckles, as the pilot opens the door for them to disembark into the cool night air.

* * *

"Adele, I couldn't have done all this without you," Meredith says, looking around her old bedroom. The gown hangs in the closet, shoes and veil close by. The bridesmaid gowns are there as well, strapless, lavender - just as simply elegant as her own gown. The bouquets will be orchids and lavender tinted mini-roses, set to be delivered first thing in the morning. Most of the other things that she left behind have been packed away. Meredith has spent a few nights going through the last boxes, realizing she may never be back here again. It's been busy, and she has pleaded jet lag for her erratic sleeping patterns, waiting until this evening to see Izzie. The rest of the group is due to arrive late tonight as well, just in time for the wedding.

"Child, it was my pleasure. I'm so thrilled," Adele beams at her. "But between you and me, Izzie has been pushing my buttons. I'm glad you're here and the wedding is tomorrow."

"I heard - she does get wrapped up in this sort of thing." Meredith sinks onto the bed. "I just can't believe this is actually happening. It's so sweet of Derek to want to do this."

"I see how he is with you, and you have him all wrapped around your dainty little finger, honey," Adele chuckles. "Your father was the same way with Ellis. Passionate and totally suited for each other. I'm so happy you know your heritage, and that you were able to accept it all. I was so worried - you have no idea how many times I wanted to say something to you, to give you some idea that you weren't all alone and abandoned. But I just couldn't..."

"I know - and you never let me feel abandoned, Adele...it just all makes sense now," Meredith sighs. "I just wish...Mom was here to see the wedding..."

Adele hugs her. "She is here in your heart, child. She would be so proud..."

At that moment, the doorbell rings and the excited chatter of her friends floats up the stairs as they open the front door. Izzie's giggles are countered by Cristina's wry comments, and Meredith can pick up their excited pulses as they approach.

"Mer! You're here! You look totally amazing..." Izzie squeals, throwing her arms around her. "Do you like the dresses? The flowers? Are you excited?" Questions tumble out rapidly. "Ohmigod...that ring is amazing..." Grabbing Meredith's hand and gasping at the rubies.

"Jeez, Izzie, give Mer a chance to talk," Cristina grins, rolling her eyes with a 'what did I tell you' look in Meredith's direction.

Izzie bounces on the bed, holding the pillow, her brown eyes wide in interest. "So tell me about Alexei..."

"What?"

"The guy who is my partner - I saw the names on the email. Is he cute?"

"He's okay, if you like leather-wearing macho types,' Cristina offers. "Besides, what about George?"

"I can still look, can't I? How often will I get the chance to meet a British hottie?"

"He's Russian..." Cristina corrects her.

"Ohhh...you seem to know a lot about him!" Izzie sings out.

"I do not - I just remember details," Cristina protests. "You are welcome to flirt him with all you want."

Meredith looks closely at Cristina, picking up an undercurrent her friend is hiding. The telltale pulse quickening, even the slight intake of breath gives her ambivalence over Alexei away. Derek had said that Alexei was reluctant to be in the wedding party, only relenting out of long time friendship. How did this get so complicated?

"Well, Alexei is a nice guy, and so is Mark, the best man. Cristina, since you don't like Alexei, you know that Mark is a very suave, charming, intelligent man...dresses well..."

Cristina glares at her. "Sure, just not my type either. We've had this discussion before," she says pointedly.

"Okay, forget it."

"Good, now let's get this party started. I brought tequila, and it's calling my name." Cristina marches out of the bedroom, heading for the kitchen, determined not to discuss Alexei, and his level of hotness. Even if he did kiss like nobody else ever kissed her before, and his body felt as strong and unyielding as sculpted marble. "You guys coming, or what?" she calls out, pouring one shot and downing it before they even clear the stairs. Izzie detours to the stereo to search for some music, pulling Adele along with her.

Meredith corners Cristina in the kitchen, and she folds her arms over her chest. "What happened between you two? Alexei is cranky, according to Derek, and you're not much better. Neither of you want to go to the wedding, and I want to know why."

"I never said I didn't want to be in the wedding. We just didn't hit it off like you thought we did. I'll be civil to him during the ceremony, and then he can disappear for eternity for all I care." Another shot of tequila hits her throat, and music begins to fill the house.

Meredith takes Cristina's arm. "Fine, don't tell me. I won't push it. Vamps aren't your type," she assures her quietly. "But if there is something you want to talk about, believe me, I will understand." The little smile she gives Cristina includes a flash of fang, that is so quick, it's almost unnoticeable.

Cristina nods silently, feeling the tequila burn along her throat, and she closes her eyes. "He kissed me..." she whispers, just as Izzie bounces into the kitchen, ending the conversation.

* * *

Much later, after Adele has gone home, and Cristina and Izzie are out cold in the guest room, Meredith sits by her window thoughtfully. They had no more chance to discuss Alexei, with Cristina avoiding the subject the rest of the evening. Now it's well after 3:00 a.m., the house is still. The moon is just barely visible behind a veil of clouds. The leaves on the oak tree outside rustle lightly, and within moments, she feels the brush of cool air against her cheek.

_I'm here, love..._

Derek's mental presence precedes him by seconds, before his physical being appears beside her, dressed in his black leather, exuding a fresh scent of rain and pure male. "I told you I would be here," he smiles, taking her face in his cool hands. Leaning in to place his mouth over hers, kissing her slow and gentle. _I missed you..._

_Missed you too..._

His fingers slide back to her hair, as he relinquishes her lips. He is flushed from a recent hunt, his black hair tousled by the cool night breezes. The instant fire ignites his body, as his eyes devour her. Again, she is wearing a sexy robe, sheer white this time, buttoned only at her breasts. The soft material swirls around her, as she moves away, backing up playfully to the bed. Her hair tumbles around her face, and her azure eyes beckon him hungrily.

In two strides, Derek is beside her again, unable to resist the lure of her - unable to keep his hands from touching her. "Derek..." she whispers against his throat, just where she knows her breath will arouse him. Then her tongue flicks along the skin, sending more heat to his already sensitized nerves.

"God, Meredith...I like how you say hello," he murmurs, echoing her words to him from the other evening.

Her hands sweep over him, knowing and intimate. Finding him already hard for her, she gives him a sweet little smile. "I can tell..." she comments, all innocence, grasping him a little more firmly. The leather covering him suddenly feels far too constricting. "Maybe you need even more of my oral greetings..." she teases, dropping to her knees. Her nimble fingers quickly release his cock, and Derek's hand slams against the headboard to brace himself. All rational thoughts are then obliterated by his mate's silky tongue over him...


	32. Chapter 32

**So, it's wedding time...seriously, would I kid you about a thing like that? While things may be uncertain in Shondaland, here in ficland, the wedding day, I mean, evening, has arrived. I hope you all enjoy this version - I've been taking my time with it, trying to find the right magical words to convey this to you. Along with their wedding night of course...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Thirty-two**

Derek falls back against the pillows, with Meredith's sated body sprawled over top of him. In the narrow bed, they are twined together, still joined, still throbbing for more. She shakes her head at him, watching the gold flare along his eyes again. "Insatiable vampire," she teases, feeling him stir inside of her.

"I'm not the only one here who is insatiable," he murmurs, stroking her back gently. "You were very much in charge of this encounter…"

"Hmm...very true." Meredith kisses his chest, before looking back up at him. "Cristina says Alexei kissed her..."

Derek's eyebrow quirks. "That's it?"

"Derek! Cristina isn't sure what she wants – don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry, love. You can't make it happen, if neither of them wants it. They're both too strong-willed."

"I know…I just want them both to be happy. There is something between them, I know it." Meredith shifts, moving over him, making him well aware of their own connection. He kisses her, flexing his hips beneath her, leaving no doubt he has no interest in discussing the matter any further.

_Let it be…all I want now is you…_

* * *

The next evening as soon as the sun sinks below the horizon, Meredith is awake. Derek had slipped away before dawn, leaving with lingering kisses and promises of their wedding night.

There is a soft tap at the door, before Cristina pushes it open. "Good, you're awake. You sleep okay, or is that a silly question?" Nothing the still tangled sheets, pillows tossed haphazardly across it, she shakes her head. "Never mind..."

"I'll shower quick," Meredith promises, grabbing the robe from the floor where Derek had tossed it.

"Hurry...we don't have a lot of time."

"The bride can be late..." Meredith giggles, dashing to the bathroom. As the water splashes over the tiles, she hurries through the process, still feeling the glow of Derek's enthusiastic ardor. Then she picks up the sound of Cristina pacing and she sighs. But Derek is probably correct - they can't be matchmakers in this case.

"Mer?"

"What?" She can hear Cristina plainly over the spray of water.

"What's it like? Being with someone like Derek?"

Meredith peeks around the shower curtain, shampoo dripping down her neck. Cristina is perched on the edge of the counter, holding the bath towel. "You mean...in bed? Or just in general?"

"Both, I guess..."

"Amazing - how's that?" Meredith disappears again, to rinse the shampoo away, and apply conditioner before looking at Cristina again.

"I could stand amazing, I guess. Does it ever seem strange, thinking he's from an entirely different century...that he..."

"Cris, it never seems to be an issue for me. I love Derek for the man he is, now with me, not what he was before. Love is love, nothing else matters."

"I'm not talking about being in love...oh crap, listen to me whine like a baby." Cristina hops off the counter and hands over the towel to Meredith.

"Just give him a chance, but if it's not meant to be with Alexei, you can go your separate ways, and that's that."

"Sure, I don't even know why I'm talking about this." Cristina marches out to the bedroom, handing over the blow dryer. "C'mon girl, time to get you ready. Your vampire prince will be waiting, and not patiently, from what I've seen of him."

* * *

The cool air of the Oceanside Chapel is hushed, the scent of candles mingling with the fresh scent of the ocean filtering in the open doors. The myriads of candles flicker on the altar, along the walls and the pews. The small congregation that is watching is a mixture of those from Meredith's previous life, with some doctors who remember Ellis, along with the companions of Derek's, and vampires from England and France who have come on behalf of their friendship with Lukos.

Derek waits, hands clasped behind his back, feeling an uncharacteristic flare of nerves. After all the experiences of his existence, waiting for his bride-to-be to appear shouldn't affect him like a nervous youth.

_You're nervous? _Mark's amused thought catches off guard. _She's not going to leave you at the altar, old friend._

_No, she is here. I can sense her essence. _He knows she is there, waiting with Lukos and the two women who flutter around her, their mortal pulses dancing as they make sure her gown is in order. Despite the surroundings, he can't help but think of their last moments together in bed. Of her lithe, limber body wrapped around him so sensually.

_Dirty thoughts Derek... _This time it's Meredith's amusement coming to him, picking up his wandering mind.

_Sorry, love..._ Though not all that repentant, Derek firmly closes his mind to the erotic images, focusing on the swell of the music then, signaling the start of the ceremony. He adjusts his cuffs, the white shirt pristine under the elegant Versace tux. Even in this setting, with his unruly black hair trimmed, and his habitual stubble shaved, he still exudes sensual appeal. Along with Mark and Alexei in similar attire, the trio looks almost too decadent for this religious, albeit strange, gathering. Their physique impeccable, their eyes bright and knowing, their allure keeps mortals from guessing their true nature. Even though several of the women are buzzing softly together, unable to keep from marveling at the handsome man that Meredith is marrying. Veronique smiles to herself in the front pew, well aware of the thoughts that buzz around her. She adjusts her wide-brimmed hat, tilting it to shield her flashing eyes.

At that moment, Derek hears the soft footsteps at the back of the chapel, and Izzie starts the procession, followed by Cristina. But his gaze is fixed solely on Meredith - she is an ethereal vision in the pure white gown, walking in with Lukos. The little diamonds adorning the bodice glitter in the candlelight, and she invades all of his senses at once. Her lustrous hair is arranged in soft waves, crowned by a sheer veil that cascades down her back. Next to Lukos, she appears even tinier than ever, her small hand tucked in the crook of his elbow. Lukos himself, holding himself so tall and distinguished, also in black tux with a silver cummerbund with lilac splashes, appears handsome and so proud of his daughter. There is another little ripple of gasps as they make their way forward, just at the magical image they seem to project. While some of the doctors were aware of the gossip surrounding Meredith's father, they had no idea he was going to be here. As Meredith scans the guests, her expression is luminous, her happiness shines like a beacon, and everyone feels touched to be part of this experience. Derek himself feels a swell of love, and unaccustomed moisture stinging his eyes, realizing their bond is going to be strengthened even more in the next few moments.

As the women take their places opposite Alexei and Mark, Lukos hands Meredith to Derek. _Take good care of her..._

_Always and forever, sir..._

Meredith places her small hand in Derek's, feeling the heat flare as usual between them. Meeting his eyes, a little smile plays along her lips. Her thoughts suddenly turn to their first meeting, and how he took her hand then. How she felt so safe with him at that exact moment, without knowing why.

Derek shares that thought with her, his fangs sharply aching at the memory. In this moment, with this woman, nothing else matters. No lingering reminders of his past life to interfere, only the love between them. His fingers lace with hers, keeping her secure. The pastor clears his throat, before they tear their gaze apart, and face him.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

Meredith can barely focus on the words, so wrapped in the cocoon of Derek's love. The warm tones of the pastor flow as he reads the familiar passages, until the he reaches the part for the vows. "Do you have vows prepared?"

Derek nods then, squeezing her hand, and she looks up at him, turning slightly towards him. "Meredith, this is the moment our lives become entwined forever. Where we become one, in body and soul. You are the one I have waited for, to bring me happiness and a love beyond anything I imagined. You are my heart and always will be." The low, sensual sound of his voice is almost too low for the mortals to hear, but to Meredith it's pure emotion. Derek slips the ring onto her finger. "My love, my life...forever..."

She takes a calming breath, before speaking herself, blinking away the little moisture that is threatening to spill. "Derek, you have changed my life in ways I never expected. Your strength, your love, everything about you is all I need. Our lives are entwined, our hearts and our souls will be together forever." She slips a matching band on Derek's finger. "My love, my life...forever..."

Without conscious thought, they place their hands together, palm to palm, their hearts beating in time. Leaning imperceptibly closer, so close to touching as they can be without other physical contact. The pastor raises his own hand, sensing something different about this couple, but unable to discern exactly what.

"By vowing your love, Meredith Elena Grey, you take Derek Gaylen Shepherd to be your husband, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And you, Derek Gaylen Shepherd, take Meredith Elena Grey, to be your wife, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Though his voice is sure and steady, his eyes gleam in secret amusement of just how long that will truly be.

"If no one here can say why these two should not be joined..." The pastor pauses, looking over his glasses at the congregation. For a moment, Meredith bites her lip, strangely worried there could be someone objecting. Something she picked up from Lukos earlier that he brushed off, an unsettling thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots a flash of red hair in the vestibule. Dr. Montgomery...? But then it's gone, just as quickly, and she shakes her head. There is no sound then, no objections, and the pastor smiles happily.

"Then, I am happy to pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride..." His voice trails away, as she has already melted into Derek's embrace, eager for his kiss, molding against him as he pulls her even closer. Meeting his eyes, as he takes her face in his hands, and she almost whimpers at the desire that arcs between them. He takes her mouth with slow, deliberate passion, as she opens to him in sweet anticipation. His tongue teases her bottom lip, fangs grazing swiftly. She meets his tongue then, every luscious stroke igniting a powerful response and ripples of delight along her spine. He lifts her off her feet, crushing the delicate silk beneath his hands, surrounding her in his passionate embrace, oblivious to their surroundings for the moment.

As Derek continues to hold onto Meredith so tightly it almost seems as if they are fused together, Cristina lets her gaze slide over to Alexei. She had avoided making any eye contact at all during the ceremony, but at that same moment, he turns his head. With a little lift of her chin, she manages to meet those cool blue eyes of his, even though her bouquet of flowers gives away a little tremble, and her heart skips over like it needs a shock from the paddles.

Alexei picks up the sudden flare of her pulse, and his body responds without his conscious thought. The slide of his fangs at the realization that he wants her makes him stiffen. Since the night he had kissed her, he's done his damnedest to put out of his mind. But the feel of her is imprinted on his body, the soft masses of her hair that he longs to bury his hands into is tempting him. Being this close is testing his naturally short patience, and meeting her slightly defiant stare only makes it worse. Damnit to hell, why does she affect him like this, he sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. Time to get out of here..

Mark gives him a puzzled look, before swinging his eyes to Cristina. He grins slightly, but before Alexei can conjure up any kind of scathing thought, Derek has released Meredith to face everyone again. There is a soft murmur of voices then, and everyone is on their feet, as the radiant couple begins to descend the few steps to the polished oak hardwood of the aisle. Adele beams proudly, wiping her eyes in unabashed happiness, as Richard nods happily at the sight. While Lukos had the honor of walking in with Meredith, it was only after Richard insisted. He was content to watch, knowing that he and Adele had done their best to raise her, and she will always be a part of them both.

_Ready, Mrs. Shepherd?_

_Always, Mr. Shepherd._

_Darling, officially it's still Lord Shepherd, fourth Earl of Wyndhaven..._

As he escorts her along the aisle, followed by the other two couples, she gives him a little smirk. _My lord, then..._

_My lady..._

_

* * *

_There is a small reception at the house Lukos is renting. The warm night is inviting, and many guests are mingling along the patio, and spilling outside. Meredith stands with Derek's arm wrapped securely around her waist. She can see Veronique chatting with Adele and Richard; Izzie, Cristina and George with Lukos, and Dr. Bailey in an animated conversation with Victor and Nikolai. Several women are gathered around Mark - his easy sensual manner charms them all, as he engages them in conversation.

"Mark's in his element, isn't he?" she murmurs.

"If there are women, definitely," Derek replies, placing his mouth along her neck, the slight touch of his fangs sending hot need along her spine. She leans into his embrace, the sure strength of him behind her. "Can we leave now?" he asks, his hand at her hip, possessively, sliding over the silk. His hips move against her, insinuating a lazy touch that makes her gasp slightly.

"I would like that...but...perhaps not just yet..." she sighs.

"I really need to get you alone."

"Not much longer, and then..." Her voice is interrupted by another group of well wishers joining them, and she can only giggle at his frustrated expression.

_Soon, love, we will be wrapped together..._

* * *

Alexei is slouched against the patio door, his jacket open, tie discarded. Hands shoved in his pockets, he radiates a level of detached interest. In a few more moments, he is going to escape, find some willing female to feed from, and forget everything else. Forget about a certain pair of knowing dark eyes, and masses of black hair that he wants to feel draped across his body...damnit to hell...

"I think your friend over there wants to leave," Izzie murmurs to Cristina as they move to the bar. Cristina rolls her eyes, taking a glass of champagne.

"And I care, why?"

"Oh, come on, you want to jump his bones. Go for it."

"Since when did I say you could lecture me on my sex life?" One eyebrow raised, Cristina looks over the crystal flute. "Do I ask about you and Bambi? TMI..."

"Don't call him that."

"Well, better go rescue him - he looks like roadkill over there..." Nodding at George, now caught between Veronique and Adele, his eyes darting around the room.

"Poor guy." Izzie grabs another glass of champagne and hurries to rescue him, leaving Cristina smirking at diverting the attention from herself. She turns around quickly, only to find herself against a solid male body, and she jerks back, spilling ice cold champagne along her arm.

"Shit! Where the hell did yo-" Then her eyes meet Alexei's cool blue ones again. "You, of course you're able to move without making any noise, sneaking up behind me."

"Here, let me help..." Alexei snags a towel from the bartender, taking her hand to dry it off. Holding her carefully, he gently dries away the moisture, his touch both stimulating and yet impersonal. Cristina sucks in her breath, as he turns her palm up, tracing a line with his forefinger. "Your pulse is very rapid," he observes softly. "Are you okay?"

She nods, unable to think of a suitable answer.

He quirks one eyebrow. "No sharp comment? I'm touched..."

Her hand is still caught in his. "I'm working on it, vamp boy. Don't flatter yourself."

"Uh-huh...well, I just wanted to say..." he pauses, "you look lovely tonight. " Actually, he hadn't even had anything in mind to say, he just found himself unable to stop from getting closer to her. "And it was a nice wedding, if you like that sort of thing."

"Yeah, exactly..." Cristina is mesmerized by his voice, despite knowing what he is, and trying to resist seems to make it worse. "Hey, you know, I need to get out of here. Maybe you could walk me to my car..."

"...get some night air?" he adds, with a wink.

"Sure...but keep your fangs to yourself..." Cristina says warningly, as he takes her elbow to steer a path towards the patio doors again.

* * *

"Alexei just took Cristina outside," Derek murmurs to his new wife. "And I believe we can escape as well. Nobody will notice, and I don't care much if they do."

"Derek..." Meredith smiles as she turns to him, catching the undisguised desire in his eyes. Smoky gold is beginning to glow, and she puts her fingers to his lips. "Yes, we better get out of here now, before some of the mortals see that your eyes are no longer the same color. Just let me say good-bye to Father and Richard." She winks. "And I didn't miss seeing Cristina either..." Eluding his grasp quickly, with a soft giggle and a rustle of silk.

Derek watches her walk away, admiring her again, proud of her in so many ways. The veil has been tucked away, along with her bouquet, for safekeeping, and her glorious hair tumbles down her back. Images of wrapping his hands in her hair, and sliding over her luscious body, makes his own body tight.

"Admiring your new wife?" Mark observes. "You are damn fortunate. I think the temperature in this room just went up with your lustful thoughts. I assume you're leaving now..."

"As soon as she finishes talking with Lukos." He keeps an eye on her, hearing the delicate laughter easily, as she takes leave of her father.

"Look, I meant to mention something earlier. At the chapel, I picked up a trace of something out of place. Did you..?"

Derek looks at him sharply then. "No, but then I wasn't exactly on guard."

"Maybe it's nothing, just a bad feeling." Mark shrugs, dismissing the notion.

"Wait, Lukos mentioned the Russian element has been grumbling lately about Meredith's heritage. Nathalia is involved."

Mark's eyebrows go up. "She wouldn't actually be here? Not even that conniving bitch would be that bold."

"Don't count her out. You know her as well as I do. Be careful."

"Got you back, old friend. Enjoy your wedding night." He slaps Derek on the back, just as Meredith joins them.

"What are you two discussing so seriously?" She looks from one to the other, not picking up anything from either of them, just taking in their expressions.

"Not a thing, love."

"Best wishes, Meredith," Mark grins, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Derek makes a low sound of possessiveness, unable to keep his jealous nature from exerting itself. "We'll talk later, Derek."

Mark disappears silently, leaving them alone. "You're not going to tell me?"

Derek captures her hands, pulling her away from the crowded room. "Much much later...after we are too tired and sated to do anything but talk."

"Meredith! Toss the bouquet!" Izzie yells, waving her champagne glass.

Derek makes a sharp vile curse under his breath at the delay, as Meredith turns towards Izzie again. "Just let me do this, baby," she murmurs, remembering the little extra bouquet sitting along the mantel. A little group of women gathers expectantly, after Izzie's shout. Meredith spins quickly, tossing the flowers upwards in a graceful arc that glides through the air, landing in the hands of Veronique. The elder vampire raises it towards Meredith, with a little wink.

"_Merci, ma petite_...sleep well..."

* * *

In the darkened bedroom at her old house, Meredith moves softly around the familiar contours, lighting candles along the window and the dresser. Rather than staying with Lukos, they elected to escape here, as a complete retreat from the rest of the group. "Come here, love..." Derek tells her, compelling her to return to the bed where he is waiting.

He reaches to pull her closer, as she joins him, grasping her hips to slide her towards him. Moving easily, until her hips are touching the inside of his thighs, as he sits facing her. "Closer..." he urges, until she is snug against him, her legs around his back, as his are around hers. He rests his forehead against hers, as he kisses her gently. The tips of her breasts touch his naked chest, as he continues to taste and tease her mouth. His hands are at her waist, smoothing the soft skin, just as hers trail along his back. Slow and long and sensual, he draws the kiss out, unable to get enough of her. The ache in his fangs for her blood intensifies, feeling her heart beat against his.

"I love the way you feel against me..." he finally murmurs, drawing away enough to look at her. His hands move to wrap into her hair, as he had been thinking of doing all evening, claiming her mouth again with his. They didn't care that the bed was small, it was only the two of them in that moment, his masculine scent melding with hers, wafting along the air between them.

As if they had been parted for weeks, not hours, she hungers for him. As if his eyes hadn't caressed her enough during the wedding ceremony and reception, igniting the obvious desire in her.

Derek touches the delicate pulse at her throat, tracing the line of the veins along her arms to her fingertips. Lacing his fingers briefly with hers before swiftly releasing them to graze his knuckles over her breasts. Stroking gently, then covering her erect nipples with his palms in a loving caress.

Meredith is caught in the web of his touch, each one sending more heat to her core, making her melt for him. Her own fangs throb for him, as she leans closer instinctively. "I love your touch on me," she sighs, as he continues to explore her skin. Giving every inch of her body the same sweet attention, as if for the first time.

"Oh, I know," Derek acknowledges wickedly, before catching her mouth again. This time in a sensual melding of mouths and tongues, leaving no doubt of their bond – both physical and mental. Still keeping her kiss, he moves her ever closer, riding against the hardness of his cock. Meredith makes a slight hiss of delight, at the sweet sensation. "And you belong here, with me, like this for eternity…" he whispers, his words against her ear. "All I want is wrapped up in your sweet body, and I crave to be drowning in your heat."

Meredith tilts her hips, craving that very sensation herself, as his mouth slides over her earlobe and against her throat. The tips of his fangs pierce her ever so gently, just enough to send a wash of pure desire along her spine. The stroke of his tongue then, his gentle breath over the dampness is almost too erotic to bear, and she moans, squirming in his lap.

"Impatient, my love…?"

"As much as you are," she counters, rising against him, trailing her fingertips along the muscles in his back. Derek makes a low, masculine sound of need, feeling her dampness so exquisitely open to him. So ready and tempting.

"You know me too well now," he growls hotly, taking her mouth, just as he pulls her onto him. Rocking upwards, savoring the moment of their joining in a shuddering heartbeat that seems to pulse even stronger between them. "Bite me now, Meredith…take the first drink."

She pulls back for a moment, desire burning fiercely for him, drawing her lips back before piercing the skin along his throat. The tiny red bead of blood wells instantly, trickling along his chest, before she laps it away with her tongue. Sealing her lips over the wound, her agile mouth sucking softly at him, so that Derek feels the rolling pleasure add to his already aroused senses. Her body rocks over him, as she drinks him in, the intensity of it almost too much to bear. As always, the bold and potent taste of him is erotic and pleasurable beyond compare. Derek cups her closer, helping her slide up and down over him, until she is dizzy with the sensation. Letting him go, stroking the wound closed, as the orgasm begins to take hold of her in an exquisite rush.

In that moment, Derek finds her shoulder against his mouth, and gives in to his own need. Despite hunting prior to the ceremony, his teeth sink into her now, absorbing her sex, her lavender and sweet essence, as she squeezes around him. _You are everything…_

_I love you…_

Her climax escalates even further, each thrust of him, making her writhe in his hands. It's all he can do to hang onto her, as her strength and fierce passion takes them both to the brink of losing control. And he gives up willingly, meeting her mouth again, twisting their bodies together so he is over top of her. Making the small bed shake from the force of their movements, until he is drowning in the heat where he belongs.

_I love you, my wife, my heart, my bonded mate…_

Too spent to speak, Meredith holds him tightly, welcoming the weight of his body over top of her, his cock still throbbing inside of her.

_I love you, my husband, my soul, my bonded mate… _

He smoothes his palm along her cheek, looking into her eyes that have gone back to her normal soft green. "You _are_ everything to me, Meredith. I thought I had my life in order, that I didn't need anyone else again, until I saw you. Now I can't imagine being alone again."

"We're together in this, sweetheart. I never want to be alone again either…"

_Good…and this wedding night is just beginning…_

Amused seduction tinges his thoughts, as she giggles softly beneath him. _You did say vampires have amazing recovery…_

_That goes for you as well, my dear._

_I feel much better already…_ Her hips lift against his, and she clenches around him again, making him raise his eyebrows suggestively.

_You have indeed…_

_No one could ever know - what we're like alone  
Rollin' round like rain - we're a midnight storm  
Like a river rising - I feel it thru your skin  
When we're together - I never want it to end_

_I thought I'd seen everything - til I saw you  
I thought I'd been everywhere - til I'd been with you  
I thought that everyone knew what I knew  
I thought I'd seen everything - til I saw you_

_I like the way we are - like a raging fire  
Burning up the night, burning with desire_

_Song lyrics from 'I Thought I'd Seen Everything' by Bryan Adams_

_

* * *

_**Yes, I know there was just a bit with Cristina and Alexei, but I really did my best to keep the focus on Meredith & Derek, and their wedding. And yes, the wedding night is just beginning, so you have more good stuff to look forward to next week. ;o)**


	33. Chapter 33

**First of all, I have to say that in hindsight, using the term 'roadkill' to describe how George looked in the last chapter, was obviously a bad choice of words. But how was I to know that Shonda would toss the poor guy in front of the proverbial bus in the finale? Seriously?? **

**Secondly, I appreciate all the feedback on the wedding chapter, though I am surprised there wasn't more, considering the lack of said wedding on the show. Maybe everyone is still shell shocked over the finale. At any rate, I'm not even going to go there on the post-it note wedding...Shonda has her ideas of what her characters are doing, and I have mine here, where they live in wedded bliss. Speaking of that bliss, this chapter returns to that, with a sprinkling of Cristina & Alexei, and some unwelcome problems for Lukos. **

**This turned out to be a little shorter than my chapters have been lately - 3D life is once again getting the best of me! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Thirty-three**

Within the small bedroom, where Meredith had spent so many hours of her young life alone, she now stretches languidly, feeling the sweet ache of desire bubble in her. Squeezed together in the cramped space of her old bed, their bodies touching everywhere possible, she doesn't want to move too far from Derek. "Are you happy we did this?" she asks softly. Again, the sheets and pillows are in a twisted confusion around them, attesting to the urgency of their earlier passion.

"This…as in making love with you?" Derek teases her, his fingers tangling in her hair again, as he shifts the pillow beneath his head with his other hand. "If so, then yes, very happy…I thought you could tell." His hips flex against her, indicating he is so very ready for more.

"No, I mean about the whole wedding, smartass…" Meredith taps him lightly on his chest.

"Oh we're back to that term of endearment again..." Derek sighs. "And here I was the love of your life when I was making you come..."

Meredith giggles softly, as he gives her a mock look of disappointment. "And a glorious job you were doing with that, honey..."

"Mmm...honey, much better..." Derek's hand slides along her back, finding the little ticklish spot at her ribcage so that she giggles harder, begging for mercy. He stops and kisses her temple. "Yes, of course I'm happy. And I love you to distraction, so knowing you are now Meredith Shepherd for the rest of eternity is all I want." Derek kisses her fingertips, one by one. "No one can part us, no vampire or mortal can come between us."

"Why does that sound ominous?" Meredith raises her head to catch his eyes, searching for something out of the ordinary.

"It's not…" Derek works to keep his thoughts on her, not on any kind of trouble. There would be time enough to discuss that later. "Now, can we stop discussing this and just enjoy our time here?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I would like to start with your mouth, and move my way along your luscious body… making you shake and scream my name. And even as you come, you are ready for more."

Meredith feels a reflexive shudder at his words, and the mental images to go along with it. He moves swiftly, so that she is over him, supported easily by his arms. Her hair falls around him, lavender scented, mixing with her sweet female essence. Heat simmers between them, their eyes meeting in gold. Her mouth hovers above his, light and sweet, as she moves over him. Flicking her tongue along his lip, teasing him with the thought of where she might be going. Her breasts graze his chest, as he slides against her.

Before he can claim her mouth, though, she eludes him, with a naughty giggle. He gives a little soft growl of frustration, until she plants a warm kiss on his navel. Her intentions clear, making her way lower. The scrape of her sharp little fangs against him makes him clench in anticipation and desire. Knowing she is careful, yet the action is dangerous enough to arouse him. Now she nips him, soothing away any hint of pain with her tongue immediately.

Her fingertips skim along his hips and thighs, dancing a prelude to her warm mouth. The fall of her hair trails along his belly, and he moves it away, watching her eagerly. Her tongue darts over him, sliding along the hard length, tantalizing him with the damp warmth of her mouth. She is so utterly erotic, so giving and sweet, it makes Derek shudder at the sight of her. Her small sounds of pleasure against his aroused cock adds to his desire, and he can already sense her increased pulse. The aromatic perfume of her body engulfs him. He can see the gold coming to life in her eyes, as she flicks her gaze up at him, her talented tongue nearly making him undone.

_My hot sexy wife…you are taking me away…_

_Then you can scream my name…_

With a ragged breath, Derek pulls her upwards, sliding along his body, his cock hard and demanding between them. She straddles his hips, giving him just as much as he gives her, her palms flat on his torso as he rises up to meet her. Sliding so quickly and smoothly, he is inside of her before any other thought takes hold. And their thoughts are joined, each of them knowing exactly what the other wants. Meredith is eager and wicked in her movements, driving him almost insane, sliding away from him and then capturing him again, deeper every time. He can feel the clench of her sweet core around him, as she pants and cries out his name, the orgasm making her lose focus.

Derek takes advantage of her moment of weakness, and brings her beneath him. "Now love…my turn…" He slides out of her momentarily, kissing her breasts, marking her belly now with a scrape of fang, licking at her wetness with sure long strokes. Playing his hands over her sensitive skin, making her delighted cries turn richer and more vibrant.

"Derek…you are making me crazy…"

Derek reached to hold her tightly, driving into her again. "Good, then we are even, sweetheart…" Each thrust is slow and possessive, over and over again, holding his own need back. Even as her body hugs him into her, her wetness and heat decadent and glorious, he is not ready to come. "We are well matched…you are so perfect…" His thumb grazes across her clit, finding the sensitive nerves, slowing his hips to add the right amount of touch and thrust until she is screaming.

Meredith reaches for him, pulling him close, desperate for his kiss. Her body convulses, as she meets his tongue in a very erotic dance to match his cock. _Now Derek…in the heat of the moment…you are mine forever…_

_Willingly yours…_

In that moment, they are overwhelmed with the climax, her muscles contracting around him, in heat beyond anything else. His own release is explosive and raging with potent desire in the fulfillment of this moment. Too perfect and sweet, he rocks against her, reluctant to let her go.

Meredith clings to him, her own body weak, unable to formulate any coherent thought. Her face buries against his neck, as the aftershocks of their passion still fire along her nerves.

_We seem to find new heights of intensity..._

_...and new ways to make each other satisfied..._

Derek's body still covering her, he takes her hands and holds her tightly. "Shall we see what other ways we can come up with then, love?" He gives her a wicked smile, before kissing her again.

* * *

Alexei and Cristina have been walking along the quiet garden paths outside the house for awhile, talking about things they discover they have in common. He has kept his distance, wanting to give her the space she needs. Her thoughts are giving off distinctly confusing impressions, and he isn't sure where this will lead. If anywhere.

The air is warm and damp, stars beginning to poke through the clouds. His hand touches her arm as she stumbles over a small rock, and she is startled to find the unexpected touch arousing. "Damn..." she murmurs, stopped to take off her sandals, rubbing her foot where the rock had poked against the thin sole of the shoe. "Can we sit for a minute?"

"No problem," Alexei assures her, quickly lifting her onto the low stone wall surrounding the pathway. He swings up beside her, just close to touch his shoulder against her, sitting in companionable silence for a moment.

"So, what are you doing after this?" she asks finally. "Going home?"

"Home…I suppose so."

She leans slightly against his arm. "You don't seem too sure. Isn't London home?"

"For now." Alexei moves closer, one hand on her arm, so that she turns to look at him. Closer still until his mouth is nearly touching hers again. "I don't really settle long in one place. Derek and Mark are good friends, as vampires go, so London has been comfortable." He shrugs lightly. "I can leave anytime."

Cristina reaches up one hand to graze his face. "Do you get lonely?"

Alexei grins. "Never, just bored, which can be trouble. But I have to admit, you have been in my thoughts since we parted."

"Must be my charming personality."

"You're more than charming, Cristina. You are damnably arousing, opinionated and you drive me crazy. Why I bother even thinking of you is beyond me."

"So don't think, just kiss me."

Alexei grins briefly again, his fangs gleaming wickedly. "You got it baby.." His mouth makes contact, as her arms go around his neck. Heat and sharp desire flare along her nerves as she responds. Ready for him this time, giving just as much as she gets, tongue and teeth in a wild kiss that takes them both out of control. His hands glide along the silk of her gown, over her hips, cupping her against him hard. Her pulse and her blood are calling to him, but he restrains, careful to keep from touching her with his fangs.

"Damn, Cristina…" he rumbles, sliding the tiny straps of her gown off her shoulders. "You make me crazy. I want you so much but I can't go there." But his mouth glides over her skin, sending goose bumps along her spine.

"Why not?" she breathes, aflame for him.

"You made it clear last time…" he starts, kissing her throat, the pulse beneath his mouth dancing madly.

"I was wrong. I admit it, I was wrong…" Cristina gasps, ready to surrender. In a swift movement, Alexei sweeps them off the wall, his powerful arms surrounding her, lifting her up off her feet.

"Is that a yes?" he asks, holding her against his muscular chest. Inhaling the scent of cinnamon and spices that surrounds her.

"Damn yes…" Cristina hisses. "what else does it take?"

"Nothing else, babe…" Alexei sweeps her away, taking her into the night, before she changes her mind.

* * *

"Tell me what you and Mark were discussing, and what my father was hiding," Meredith says firmly, pulling her hair away from her face. The night is ticking away into dawn, and they are spent and drowsy in the little cocoon of her bedroom.

Derek lazily sifts the strands of her hair along his fingers. "There is a possibility of some trouble brewing. From a faction in Russia."

"What? Why now?"

"Quite honestly, I'm not sure. But there is a female vampire in St. Petersburg that is raising concerns about you."

"Me?"

Derek sighs. "Just that you are, rather _were,_ half mortal."

"But that's insane. Derek…why?"

"Hush, love. It's nothing, I'm sure. Nathalia is more talk than action."

Meredith raises one eyebrow. "You know her that well?"

"It was nothing. Just a passing fancy. I felt at the time she was too volatile, and I refused to get further involved with her. It was a very, very long time ago, sweetheart." Derek soothes her, his voice calm. "Mark knows her as well, and he felt a ripples of something at the chapel."

"Wait…I felt it too, and I caught a flash of red hair. I thought Dr. Montgomery was there."

Derek frowns. "What do you know about her?"

"Not much. She arrived from New York not too long before you came to Seattle for me. Is there some connection?" Meredith tries to recall the few times their paths crossed at Seattle Grace, but it hadn't been often.

"I do not know, love. But if you saw Dr. Montgomery in the daylight, then it can't be the same person." Derek pulls her closer against, within his embrace. He kisses her temple, sensing her slowing heartbeat, with the beginning of the daylight. "Whatever it is, Lukos is well aware of it. And we will deal with it."

"I hope you are right," Meredith sighs sleepily. "I love you."

"I love you. Sleep well." Derek holds her lightly, his senses alert for any kind of intrusion. Despite his calm words, he is still on guard, and after the day sleep claims Meredith, he eases away from the bed. He can wait awhile longer yet, and will sleep better knowing the house is secure.

He prowls the quiet rooms, a vague sense of unease touching him. The preternatural rippling along his skin bothers him. _Lukos?_ Touching the amulet at his throat, he waits for a response. The sky is nearly fully light, birds chirping already outside, as he checks the doors and windows once more.

But there is no response from Lukos, and Derek heads back up to the bedroom. This could be nothing, but he wishes he had some of his weapons here. Nathalia could be a vindictive woman, and he has no desire to meet her unarmed. He settles back on the bed, lacing his fingers with Meredith, as the sleep claims him as well.

* * *

Lukos starts to rise from the bed, only to be held back by a soft hand. "_Cherie_, don't leave. There is still time before dawn." Sweet and seductive, Veronique coaxes him to stay. But his senses are tuned to something cold and evil and he gives her a small smile.

"Love, not that you aren't tempting enough, but I'm afraid there is something else more pressing at the moment. Something is out there."

Veronique sits up beside him, her thick black curls tumbling around her creamy shoulders. Her violet eyes catch his in the dark. "You're right, of course. I can sense it too now." Her ears pick up the sound of approaching footsteps, the signature scent not of their coven. The hour is close to dawn, enough time to signal a vampire attack.

Lukos is already up and dressed, ready to move. "Nathalia and others…" He points to the door. Veronique dresses in the blink of an eye, wrapping her hands around a small knife to strap to her ankle. He can hear Derek calling to him, but Lukos blocks his thoughts for the moment. No need to interrupt their wedding night. He and Veronique glide silently along the hallway, heading for the main floor. Ribbons of soft light are beginning to peek through the slatted blinds, and they weave carefully into the shadows. He nods towards the family room, now littered with the debris of the reception. The drapes at the French doors have been pushed aside, and shafts of light fall across the polished hardwood floor. Floor that is spattered with blood, with more seeping from two bodies sprawled there.

"_Merde_…"Veronique hisses. The sun is already blackening the limbs, already eating away the bodies. "Why…?"

Lukos shakes his head, the amulet at his throat had just pulsed and gone cold. Indicating the deaths of these two. Too late to save them, and he looks around carefully. From behind the curtains, the red haired female vampire appears, followed by three male companions. "Ready to die, old one? Just like these two fools?"

Lukos smiles thinly, crossing his arms. "_You_ are the fool, Nathalia. You don't have enough power to fight me."

"Where is your half-blood daughter?"

"Not here. And you will die before you touch one hair on her head."

"You may be correct, but when the sun sets and there are more dead are burning in it, you will realize the error of making me angry."

Veronique hisses behind Lukos. "Child, you are so wrong. There is no need for this."

"I won't stand for a half-blood child to take over."

"She is just as much a vampire as you. And bonded with Derek, there is no doubt of her heritage." Lukos waits patiently. "Do not do this, Nathalia."

"Derek Shepherd…" Nathalia grins, fangs flaring white. "Respect him, do you? He doesn't deserve that – he graced my bed enough times to be a liar about his faithfulness."

Lukos snarls, raising his arm. "I will not listen to your lies. He is my son-in-law, as well as bonded with Meredith in blood."

"She is nothing – a weakling."

Lukos unleashes his full fury on her then, reaching out with a powerful force that knocks her off her feet. She lands against the wall, as the ones with her scramble to get out of the way. With a strangled curse, she gets to her knees, glaring up at Lukos from beneath the fall of coppery hair that covers her face. "I do not give up."

"Out of my sight – you are banished…"

"You will be sorry for not taking me seriously." She laughs evilly, before gathering herself, and disappearing out of the room, leaving only a swirl of air and the scent of evil. The others with her follow quickly, leaving Lukos and Veronique with the dead.

"_Mon dieu_, such anger. And these two young ones did nothing to deserve this."

Lukos nods. "Ethan and David, two of Derek's protégés from London – obviously no match for her power.'

"Such a waste."

"Thank god Meredith wasn't here. She will need to be told tonight. I sensed Derek's thoughts earlier, but kept him shielded." Lukos hates to have Meredith dragged into another round of danger, after all that happened with Zorayas.

"_Oui_, and we need to keep any others from being harmed." The sun is growing stronger, and they both move quickly to shroud the two bodies in the rug, rolling them out of the light. Their own skin stings from the searing touch as they perform the task, just enough to add to their anger.

But Lukos touches her arm gently, after they settle the dead ones out of sight. "Time to rest, Ver. We have a long, busy time ahead of us."

* * *

Alexei eases away from Cristina, grabbing his pants from the floor. She rolls closer, hooking her fingers in the belt loops as he sits down again to pull on his boots. "You have to leave, I know. And I'm okay with that, seriously."

Turning easily, moving to kneel beside her, Alexei searches her eyes for sign of reluctance. "No regrets?"

"No…in fact, I can't remember being so totally turned inside out from being with a guy. I'm going to demand an apology from every other guy I've been with, for being so inadequate."

Alexei grins at her, leaning in to kiss her. "I aim to please, babe."

"Oh, you succeed, babe…" Cristina replies happily. "Look, I'm not the kind of girl who wants a long term thing. So, don't think you have to hang around and worry about me."

Alexei cups her cheek. "You will hear from me again, that I promise. You're special to me, Cristina, and I won't hurt you. Can you trust me?"

"Yes." Cristina closes her eyes as he kisses her forehead softly, and then he is gone, leaving the room in a wash of cool air. She curls under the sheets again, holding the pillow - whether he touched her to ease her memory of him or not, she is completely relaxed. Smiling softly to herself, drifting to sleep…

* * *

The sun is setting again, the shadows shrouding the city in gentle darkness. Meredith opens her eyes, finding Derek already awake and dressed beside her. "What is it?" she asks, sensing some emotional turmoil beneath his usually calm expression.

"We need to return to London. Immediately."

"But…tell me what's wrong first." Meredith takes his hand, searching his face for a clue, then trying to get his thoughts.

Derek closes his eyes briefly. "There has been trouble – the death of two young vampires at the house where Lukos is staying." He squeezes her hand. "Your father is fine, but we need to get home. Before something else happens."

Meredith falls against his solid chest. "Thank god Father is safe, but I thought you said Nathalia wasn't going to be a problem. It is her, isn't it?"

He nods shortly. "Obviously, I was mistaken. Lukos didn't expect it either, and he didn't want to concern you last night. I'm sorry." He kisses her hair, relaxing slightly in her embrace.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For taking this too lightly. If you had been hurt, or worse…I felt something was wrong…" Derek buries his hands in her hair, thankful she is still safe. Then his ears pick up the sound of Mark approaching, and he kisses her lips softly. "Go, get dressed and ready. Mark will be here in a few moments, and we can all go to Lukos together."

"Is he bringing weapons?" she asks, returning his kiss before scrambling lithely out of bed.

"You have to ask?" Derek raises one eyebrow, admiring the trim curves peeking from the sheet she draped around her.

"I guess this means the honeymoon is over?" Meredith pauses at the door, giving him a little smile. Tossing her sleep rumpled hair over her shoulder as she waits for his answer, she looks delectable and sweet.

"Trust me, not for long," Derek assures her. Only the fact that Mark is nearly there keeps him from following her to the bathroom and joining her in the shower.

"Good…" Her soft giggle despite the situation makes him smile.

"Just hurry, love…"


	34. Chapter 34

**I have a confession here, well more than just one actually - this whole plot with Nathalia is just not working out the way I originally envisioned, and I'm not happy with it. So it's winding up pretty quick. My other confession is that my time is getting really limited for writing ;(**

** I feel really bad about this, so I think I have three options to throw at you - **

**1) End the story**

**2) Put the story on hiatus**

**3) Update when I can, even if it's not religiously every week**

**Please give me some feedback on this - I hate to leave you hanging without updating, but if I decide to end this or put it on hold, I would definitely wrap things up properly. Thanks again for all your support - I appreciate it so very much!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Thirty-four**

Derek moves swiftly down the staircase, meeting Mark at the doorway. "I can't believe Nathalia could be that crazy," he comments, taking the daggers that Mark hands him. "To attack like that in the presence of Lukos..."

"Could be blood lust...too much can warp your mind," Mark shrugs. His long leather trench coat swirls around him as he paces along the porch, keeping his senses on alert.

"I'm worried it's more personal than that," Derek admits, strapping the dagger to his ankle. "She can be rather vindictive."

"Damn, Derek...you think she's carrying a torch for you...?" A little amused grin tugs at Mark's mouth.

"No, hardly that. Just a bad feeling - she's using my past association with her to make this thing with Meredith too personal." He rakes a hand through his hair in annoyance. Dressed in his own leather gear, he paces back to the door, waiting for Meredith to join them. "Look, did you sense anything at all around here?"

"No, you were quite safe all night. There was no hint Nathalia even came close. Her only attack was at the other house." Mark had been there already, getting the weapons, and talking to Lukos. They had done the deed of placing the two dead vampires to rest, scattering their ashes out over the ocean in the first coolness of twilight.

"Meredith says there is a red-haired doctor on staff at Seattle Grace, she thought maybe it was her at the chapel last night. Dr. Montgomery, I believe. I don't know if there is some connection between them, or if somehow Nathalia has managed to survive sunlight and fool everyone into thinking she is this doctor."

"Or perhaps conveniently used her mind power to use the mortal presence to mask her own, to get close to you and Meredith. Enough allure may do the trick."

"Nathalia was never that powerful - unless she has someone helping her."

"Whatever it is, she needs to be brought under control." Mark pauses. "Hell of a thing to interrupt your newly wedded bliss."

"Not for long, if I have my way," Derek vows.

"That goes for me, too," Meredith says, from the doorway, closing it firmly behind her. Her hair is pulled back now, making her eyes appear wide and watchful. Derek takes the small overnight bag from her hand, as she locks the door.

"Good, let's get going then."

She turns back to him, her hand out expectantly. "Weapon?" she reminds him patiently. "I want to get this woman out of our life just as quickly as you do."

Derek hands over another dagger with a small smile. "I should have known you wouldn't want to stay out of harm's way."

Meredith zips up the black leather jacket decisively. "We're equal partners, right? I don't have to remind you what happened with my dearly departed uncle…"

Mark laughs behind Derek. "She's got a point, old friend."

"Point taken." Derek agrees, as they move towards the car parked on the street.

"Besides, I don't want to postpone the honeymoon much longer either," Meredith whispers to him as Derek puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Wait…" Mark barks, throwing his arm out to stop them before they can move any further. "Over there…"

Derek nods, pulling Meredith down with him. They both sense it then – breathing, mortal breathing, and pulse pounding in anticipation. In an instant, Mark bounds off the porch, landing silently beside the hedge alongside it. Reaching out, he easily drags the slender form of a female away from her hiding spot. "What are you doing here?" he demands, as she tries to twist away.

"Let me go…"

Meredith hurries to join Mark, with Derek at her heels, his hand ready on the dagger. "Dr. Montgomery?" she asks, totally surprised to find who it is.

"You know this woman?"

Meredith nods. "From the hospital…what on earth are you hiding in the bushes for?" She scans the other woman's thoughts, getting confusion and surprise. Like Meredith, she is also dressed in dark clothes, her auburn hair tucked away in a black cap.

Derek looks at her carefully. "Very similar bone structure, even the eyes…"

"I'm not deaf…I can hear you," she sputters, trying to get away from Mark's grasp, something very futile in his strong hands.

"Good, then explain why you're lurking around Meredith's house? I'm not as patient as my wife," Derek says quietly, exerting a mental nudge to get her to talk. He curls his lip slightly, enough to make his fangs visible. "Talk, woman…"

She draws back slightly against Mark, her hiss of shock at the sight of his fangs. "I…"

"You better answer him. He's pretty protective when it comes to his mate." His own fangs ache at the fluttering pulse beneath her skin.

"I'm not really sure…" She slumps against Mark's arms. "Something compelled me…I wasn't even aware this was your house, Dr. Grey."

"It's Shepherd now," Meredith corrects her gently, before turning to Derek. "She's been mentally pushed, don't you think? Like Izzie, in some way?"

"If Nathalia drained some of her blood, keeping her under control, she could exert mental commands quite easily," Derek agrees. He checks her jacket and along her legs for weapons, coming up with a small gun and a silver tipped knife.

"Who are you talking about? I don't know anyone named Nathal…whatever.."

"You wouldn't…she would come to you in darkness, taking your blood, enough to make you weak. Open to suggestions, and then removing any memory of it after," Derek says softly. "You're just a pawn – sent to throw confusion on her own identity."

"But why not come after us herself? She was obviously crazy enough to enter Lukos's house," Meredith points out.

"Who knows?"

"What are you people?" Addison looks from Derek to Meredith, suddenly realizing their preternatural beauty, the slight hint of fang also visible. "You're not human…you're…"

"Vampires, Dr. Montgomery," Derek says. "We won't hurt you – just work with us. Someone else is using you, someone who likely won't leave you alive when she's done with you."

"No…this is crazy…" Her eyes widen further, her pulse accelerating even faster.

Mark leans closer. "Relax…nothing will harm you." His voice is hypnotic, easing her panic slightly. "You're safe here." His mouth is at her ear, close enough to touch her. Close enough to desire the blood beneath the skin.

"Bring her with us," Derek says, tucking the weapons away. "We can keep her under our control at least."

Meredith holds out her hand to Addison. "Come, let's go."

"I still don't understand…"

"Long story, maybe I'll tell you one day."

They hurry to the car, before anything else happens. If Nathalia is out there, she's hiding her presence well. Derek looks around once more, before revving the car's engine. The BMW sedan moves smoothly into the street, and he guns it to take them away into the silent night.

_We should hunt…_ Meredith reminds him as they head through the city. She touches his leg for emphasis, earning a small smile from him.

"As soon as we leave Dr. Montgomery with Lukos. I don't want her to see that."

"We can wipe it away," Meredith smiles. "She's going to see more than she expects to at any rate. You've already told her the truth about us."

"I suppose you're right." Derek slows the car, looking for a suitable place to stop. "Over here…" he motions to the secluded park, where late evening joggers and dog walkers are passing by. He swings into the deserted lot, turning to Mark, who has kept Addison close. "Are you coming with us?"

He shakes his head. "No, I made sure to feed before coming for you. I'll wait here and guard her."

Addison looks at him, frowning, as she shrinks into the corner of the seat. "I'm not a child."

"No, you certainly aren't," Mark smirks, "but you aren't going anywhere either. So sit back and relax. They won't be long. I won't bite."

Derek and Meredith move quickly into the dark, moving easily, scenting their prey in moments. A couple walking their dog, slowly meandering the trail, pausing now and then as the dog investigates smells of interest. Derek nods at her, before they move behind them. Within seconds, they have them under control, taking the blood they crave, enough to refresh them and prepare them for facing whatever happens. Derek relinquishes the woman, touching her forehead gently, just as Meredith does the same with the male. Leaving them to carry on without any idea of what just happened.

"Better?" he asks, claiming her mouth, in the cool shadows. Tasting the lingering blood there, along her tongue.

"Much," Meredith responds to his touch, sighing softly. "Why does Nathalia want to harm me? I don't even know her."

Derek brushes her cheek with his fingers. "She is just trying to cause trouble. Come between us and using your heritage as an excuse. No matter that Ellis was mortal – you are the only true heir of Lukos."

Meredith pulls him closer. "Well, she better not get any ideas about you. You're mine." She kisses him harder, her tongue darting along his, igniting his passion for her as always. Derek groans softly, wishing they were still wrapped up in her bed, instead of being here.

"We need to get going," he warns her, gliding his hands along her back, cupping her closer, despite his words. "The soon we get Nathalia taken care of, the sooner we can return to our honeymoon."

"And you do want that…"

"Absolutely, I want to take you away for many long nights of love," he whispers, his voice thick with desire, and his thoughts full of what he wants to share with her. Her response is immediate, making a sound of delight and encouragement, pressing her body against the hard planes of his. His mouth plays along hers, tongue engaging hers, before sliding lower. Scraping fangs over her throat in a way that makes her boneless.

"Derek…" she gasps, her eyes flaring golden in the dark.

"Yes, love…I know…we will finish this later…" he promises, backing away slowly. One hand on her hip, the other tangled in her hair, his mouth returning to hers for a long, slow kiss that sends her into a tailspin of delight.

* * *

In the dark interior of the car, Mark watches Addison carefully. "What are they doing?" she asks finally, pulling the cap away from her hair. Long auburn strands swing around her face, her emerald eyes darting from him to the windows and back.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," he grins.

"I think I'm up to my eyeballs in whatever's going on," Addison sighs. "He says you're vampires – is that true?"

"Would we lie to you about that?" Fangs bared, Mark leans closer, his hand on her thigh. "You've already been exposed to one of our kind, you just don't remember. You want more?"

"I, uh…" Addison finds herself caught again in his mesmerizing voice, his eyes meeting hers.

"Relax, my dear, you're in good hands." Using his allure, casing a seductive spell on her until she relaxes visibly. His hand grazes her neck, pushing her hair away over her shoulder. "That's it, you have nothing to fear." His voice is sinuous, his mouth close to her throat. Rain begins to patter on the roof, creating an insistent drumming to match her accelerated heartbeat. Despite feeding earlier, Mark feels a sudden urge to bite, to taste just a little, to tease her. Her eyes drift shut, as she is lulled into calming down further still. Oh, it would be so easy, he realizes, clenching his fist to keep from pulling her against him.

"What are you waiting for?" she breathes, her eyelids half open.

"Don't play with fire, Dr. Montgomery," he warns her. "Or you_ will _get bitten…"

"Maybe I'd like it from you."

The car doors open then, bringing in a wash of cool air, just before Mark nearly lets himself do what his instinct desires. Derek looks back at them, raising one eyebrow. Mark moves away from Addison, shaking his head, a wolfish grin on his mouth. _Just having some fun…_

* * *

They find Lukos staring out the patio doors, hands behind his back. All evidence of the attack has been removed, and the floors are pristine once again. Veronique is curled in wing chair, eyes thoughtfully watching the fire in the grate. All the others have left for their respective homes, warned to be on alert for further attacks. Victor and Nikolai have sent word to their comrades in Russia as well, hoping to find any kind of information on Nathalia's true motives.

He turns as they approach, having heard their arrival from the moment the car purred along the driveway He cocks his head, surveying the mortal woman between Derek and Meredith. "Who is this?"

"This is Dr. Addison Montgomery," Meredith says, "we found her lurking around my house. She's been used by Nathalia. We just don't know why."

Lukos moves closer to them, inspecting Addison closely. "I see the resemblance. Clever of Nathalia, but I agree, it's odd."

"Nathalia is just a trouble-maker, she's probably somewhere laughing at this," Mark observes, dropping into the other wing chair and nodding in Veronique's direction. He crosses his ankles casually, lacing his hands over his abdomen, all the while keeping an eye on Addison.

"Then she's moved beyond trouble-maker, and into murderer," Lukos points out. "You helped me move the bodies, Mark."

"Bodies?" Addison repeats, her eyes wider than ever. "Look, I didn't have anything to do with bodies...I don't even know how I got to be outside of Meredith's house. Just let me go - I won't say anything, I swear. I'll forget all of this."

"You will forget - I'll make sure of that," Lukos tells her, before looking at Meredith. "I'm sorry this interrupted your time with Derek, I had hoped not to have to tell you about her. Damn, but I'm weary of these petty squabbles."

"Not so petty, Father. I'm ready to deal with these things, you know. That's why you wanted me with you, wasn't it?" she asks gently, squeezing his forearm. "Derek and I will have plenty of time together." She exchanges a look with Derek, who smiles knowingly at her. "What can we do?"

"We should keep this young woman here for the night at the very least, and see if Nathalia tries to sneak in and make contact. Then we can maybe catch her and deal with it quickly. I want no more deaths," Lukos finally decides.

"Are you crazy?" Addison sputters. "I'm not staying here...I have women at the hospital that might go into labor at any time. I can't just leave them!"

"There's always someone else available," Meredith points out. "And if there truly is an emergency, I'll go with you. You're safest here, trust me."

Lukos gives Meredith a puzzled look at this exchange. "She's one of the attendings at Seattle Grace - neo-natal surgery."

"Ah, I understand. I agree then, if there is some emergency, both Meredith and Derek will go along with you, otherwise you will be my guest for the night. I fear Nathalia is still in the city, and is just hoping to have another chance to try something. We have a better chance of defending ourselves if we stay together."

"_Oui_, I agree," Veronique speaks up. "Where is Alexei, speaking of staying together?"

Mark shrugs. "Last time I talked with him, he was thinking of heading back to London - he was in a rather surly mood."

"Alexei's usual mood," Derek adds.

At that moment, the glass shatters in the French doors at the patio, as two bodies come hurtling through them. Fragments clatter to the flooring, as they all gasp in shock at the sight of Alexei tackling Nathalia and wrestling her to the ground. Derek and Mark rush over to help, as Alexei holds his dagger along Nathalia's throat. "You are going to be sorry you showed up here…" he mutters. "She was hiding outside, trying to cover her presence, but I surprised her."

"Wait, Alexei…" Lukos admonishes, putting his hand out to stay Alexei from finishing the deed.

"Why? She showed no mercy to our friends. She deserves no sympathy," Derek growls, ready to take the dagger himself.

Nathalia manages to hiss at him. "_You_ deserve to die…thinking you're so high and mighty, marrying this little half-blood weakling. If you think this is over by killing me, you're wrong."

Meredith's mouth sets in a grim line, and she walks over to where they have Nathalia pinned down. She drops down to crouch on her heels, letting her cool gaze rake the other woman from head to toe. Without a word, she takes the dagger from Alexei, who surrenders it without protest. Holding the tip against the soft, vulnerable throat until a bead of blood rises against the silver tip. "Your life is in my hands now…what do you think I should do? I guess you didn't hear that I was the one who killed Zorayas…" Everyone in the room seems to hold their breath, waiting to see what Meredith will do next. All their attention is focused on the little trail of blood seeping down the pale skin. "Do you still think I'm weak?"

"Meredith…" Lukos says quietly.

"Father, my human side tells me to show restraint, to banish her to some remote location without any hope of transporting somewhere," Meredith murmurs. "But my vampire side tells me to let her bleed and leave her in the sun to suffer. Which side should I listen to?"

Derek eases closer to her, placing his hand over hers on the hilt of the dagger. "Sweetheart, much as I agree with your reasoning, this isn't the way to do this," he says softly. "We can send her away, leave her in exile."

Meredith gathers his calming strength, his soothing voice cutting through the anger that had flared in her without warning. She nods slowly, relinquishing her grip on the dagger, and together they ease it away from Nathalia's throat. For an instant, gratitude flares in the emerald eyes that meet Meredith's, before it is replaced with antagonism again. "Send me away then, but always wonder if there will be someone else to take my place…keep looking over your shoulder."

Lukos snaps. "Enough! We have shown you lenience, Nathalia." He reaches down and pulls the amulet from her neck, crushing it beneath his boot. "You are no longer one of the coven." As Meredith and Derek back away, Lukos takes hold of Nathalia and pulls her to her feet. "It is true that I am a patient man, and I want my daughter to follow in my footsteps and rule in the same manner, but see to it that you obey the exile, or next time you won't be so fortunate."

She can feel the chill and the power emanating from Lukos, and Nathalia nods slowly. At this point, there is nothing else she can do but accept the terms.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for all the feedback on the options for what to do here. It's nice to know that for the most part, you want to read more of this story. And I know there are still threads of the story that need to be tied up too. So, my thinking for the next while will be to post shorter updates at different intervals - hopefully not too far apart! If that gets too unmanageable, I will have to end it. I realize the concerns you might have that I would leave things undone, however, if you have read any of my stories before, you know I always end everything neatly, with an epilogue to boot.  
**

**Now, this chapter has some Maddison sexual tension, for those of you looking for that. I have to admit, I usually don't portray Addi in a very good light, but this story is a little different. I guess since she was never an old flame of Derek's in this fic, it's easier to have her more likeable LOL. And since we had no MerDer steam last time, I give you some here. Enjoy...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Thirty-five**

Silence descends on the group, as they realize the utter finality of Lukos's action. Even Nathalia seems to be in shock at the sight of the crushed amulet on the floor. She closes her eyes, with a sigh of defeat.

Addison shrinks back against the sofa, trying to become invisible. A hard task when one is the only mortal in a room filled with vampires. The scene playing out before is completely beyond her wildest dreams. She bites her lip, wishing she was safely at home, in bed, with the TV on, or doing surgery – anything but this. Maybe this is just a dream, and if she blinks, it will all go away. The luxurious room suddenly seems too warm, as she looks around to find a way to escape.

In an instant, Mark is behind her, his hands at her shoulders. She flinches, caught totally off guard by his swift movement. "Oh…look, I really should just go…"

"Not just yet, Dr. Montgomery," he murmurs, exerting slight pressure on her thoughts to calm her. "As soon as we take care of this little problem, I'll be happy to escort you home." He glances back to where Lukos confers quietly with Derek and Meredith. Alexei is holding onto Nathalia, who is standing now, her head bowed. The thick fall of coppery hair shimmers in the lights, hiding her face.

"I guess she does look a little like me, in some ways," Addison comments. "But my hair isn't that gorgeous…"

Mark grins. "Yours is quite lovely, Addison…may I call you that?" He leans in a little closer. "I've always been partial to red heads." Along with the delicate skin that flushes so easily, betraying her emotions. He senses the pulse points, her quickened breathing.

"Oh, of course…" Addison nods.

"Good, I feel like we know each other well enough, after all this…" Even though he knows that he needs to clear all her memory of this. Perhaps after taking a little taste…

Derek looks over at Mark, shaking his head briefly, as Lukos and Veronique take Nathalia in hand. They will make sure to keep her under lock and key until the next night. Then the jet will fly them to the farthest reach of Alaska, to leave her in isolation there. "It's nice and ark there, for long stretches of time," Alexei smirks. "Chilly…but dark…"

Meredith smiles at him, feeling relieved it all ended so quickly. "Good thing you showed up when you did."

"Just in the right place at the right time," he shrugs. "Looks like Mark is keeping our other guest occupied."

"Oh, yes, that's Dr. Montgomery…she was being used to trick us. We caught her lurking around my old house," Meredith explains softly.

"Mark never misses a chance to make time with a pretty woman," Derek observes, raising one eyebrow. He takes Meredith's hand then. "Are you all right?" He brushes a kiss across her cheek, intimate and possessive, sharing a simmering look of emotions, his eyes searching hers.

"I'm good," she assures him, squeezing his hand. Catching his thoughts, his distinctly provocative thoughts, and she winks at him.

The little intimate gestures don't go unnoticed by Nathalia, even in her current state of capture. Her lip curls, fangs showing, and she makes a lunge towards Meredith. Moaning in a low snarl, as she tries to break free of Lukos. "Damnit…do you think he really cares about you? Ask him about me…ask him how many times he frequented my bed. Do you really believe a vampire is capable of being faithful – especially one like him?" she hisses, her feet skidding for traction on the floor.

Derek growls at her, baring his own fangs in anger. "Nathalia, you know Meredith is my bonded mate, as well as my wife…you know what that means in our culture. There will never be anyone else again for me." His voice is icy cold, as he makes it clear to her he will not tolerate this. "And maybe I shouldn't have stopped her from killing you, now that I think about it."

This time Meredith places her hand on his arm, to hold him back. Feeling his muscles bunch under her fingertips, as he tries to restrain himself. "She's not worth it, honey. You were right."

Lukos jerks Nathalia back into place. "You don't learn, do you?" he sighs.

"Child, you need to sleep," Veronique says quietly, stepping forward and staring into Nathalia's emerald eyes. "Relax…you are getting very sleepy…like day sleep, you cannot resist…" Her delicate fingers reach forward, touching the other woman's temple, as she continues to murmur soothing words of hypnotic suggestion. Within moments, Nathalia slumps downward, eyes closed, as she tumbles into a deep sleep.

"Thank you, love," Lukos murmurs. "Your talent at that is very useful from time to time."

Veronique winks at him. "I only use it as a last resort, _cherie_. Now, let us get her into some restraints for the rest of her time here."

"Agreed."

Lukos lets his eyes sweep over Mark and Addison then. "You will look after the good doctor, then, Mark?"

"My pleasure, sir."

_You know what you have to do…_

_Cleanse her memory, yes._

_Good._

Lukos holds Addison's gaze for a moment. "I'm sorry you were involved in this, Dr. Montgomery. I trust you will have no ill effects of this situation, and that you were not inconvenienced in any way." He sends his own calming thoughts to her, convincing her that there is nothing to be concerned about. Not that he doesn't trust Mark, but just in case. "If there is anything I can help you with, I would be happy to do so."

"Um…no, it's fine. My pager hasn't gone off, so nobody needed me at the hospital," Addison finds herself saying. Then as if on cue, the pager does go off, the slim device hidden in the pocket of her jacket. "Oh, hell…just when you think everything is okay…"

"Are you needed for surgery?" Meredith asks, her interest piqued.

"Looks like one of my patients is having difficulties," Addison says softly. "Will you take me?" She looks at Mark.

"Absolutely. And I can wait for you to finish, if you like, to take you home, since you have no other ride."

"Seriously, that's not necessary. I can take a cab from the hospital when I'm done – I have no idea how long I'm going to be."

"I can wait."

"You're awfully intent for someone I've just met," Addison protests, raising one perfectly groomed eyebrow. Seemingly forgetting about the rest of the group standing on the opposite side of the room, she flushes a little, wondering if she is getting foolish ideas about him. Imagining what it would be like to have him kiss her, and getting lost in full body contact, hot, sweaty, lose-your-mind sex. After their encounter in the car, when he had seemed to want to get closer to her, the thought of his mouth on her throat is unsettling, yet erotic.

It's beyond ridiculous – she really must be losing her mind here. No, just because he is seemingly available and maybe interested in her as a woman, doesn't mean she is going to act on it. God, she hasn't been a silly female around men, even when she was younger. Addison Forbes Montgomery is never silly.

Mark gives her a strange look, as if he is able to tell her thoughts, and she looks away from him, towards Meredith again. "I'm going to say good-bye, and it was…interesting…meeting all of you. Best of luck, Meredith, in whatever you do now. I can tell you that the hospital lost a valuable asset when you left." She nods briefly, and turns to go, only to realize she isn't sure now which way to go.

"This way…" Mark whispers, taking her elbow to steer her in the right direction.

_Don't do anything crazy, old friend…_

_Not to worry, Derek. I'll be a perfect gentleman…._

As he leads her outside, his hand rests at the small of her back, until they reach the BMW coupe parked outside. He moves easily to open the passenger door for her, brushing against her. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I shouldn't be this close, should I?" Giving her a sensual grin, that makes her pulse jump. He enjoys the little increase in her heart rate, the little sharp intake of her breath. She may not be a silly woman, but he knows there is something beneath the cool exterior that needs to be brought to life.

"No…you probably shouldn't." Yet Addison finds herself leaning towards him, as his hand runs along her back, along the curves hidden by the black velour track jacket. Ever so slowly, he kisses the hollow of her throat where the pulse beckons him, licking the skin exposed by the zipper that is pulled open there. Addison moans involuntarily, letting her body relax. He captures her mouth with his, and her mouth opens easily. His tongue is warm and wet, sliding along the length of hers, suddenly making her weak, and turning her inside out from wanting him. The kiss is hot and deep, and with just enough heat to make her want to keep going.

Almost.

But then her pager buzzes insistently yet again, breaking into the moment, and she tears away. She takes a deep breath, her eyes meeting his. "This is so not like me," she confesses. "Will you really wait for me later?"

"You can count on it," Mark grins, giving her a fleeting kiss again, before helping her into the car.

* * *

Meredith backs away from the windows of their penthouse, one week after the wedding and subsequent capture of Nathalia. They had closed up the house there, and returned to London shortly afterward, with Lukos taking the captive to the location in Alaska. He deigned to say exactly where, and quite honestly, Meredith is just as happy not to know. If he wants to tell her when he is ready to let her take over, that's his business.

"You're looking pensive," Derek observes, appearing behind her. His lips brush her temple as his arms go around her waist. "Hmmm…you smell delectable, by the way."

Meredith feels the little vibration of his voice as he presses against her. "I'm just happy to be here, that things have calmed down again."

His hands creep higher, along her ribcage. "Well, we still have that sojourn to Paris planned. Are you ready to continue our honeymoon? Or should we just stay here?"

"You did promise me Paris and Rome, and I recall a conversation when we first met about that as well. Taking long walks in the moonlight…though at the time, I had the thought it was more romantic than required…"

"I still want to take you everywhere," he murmurs. His mouth glides along her cheek, just as his hands cup her breasts over the silk of her light dress. "But right now, I just want to _take_ you…" He concentrates on rubbing the delicate silk over her, gently and slowly, feeling her nipples harden immediately. Feeling her pulse quicken and her scent change to feminine arousal.

Meredith quivers under his touch, at the slide of silk over her skin. She had put on the sexy little dress, with the strappy sandals, intending to go shopping for their trip. The little halter top is tied at her neck, and he gently tugs one of the ties away. The silk slithers along her chest, falling away from her easily. "Derek…"

"Shh…"

The threat of Nathalia coming between them had been a minor issue. Yet he wants to make it clear as always that she is the only woman for him for the rest of their long life together. "You are so right, love. I'm only yours."

Meredith sigh, recalling her words, that he was her mate forever. Before any trouble with Nathalia, she realized. The threat had been averted, yet her furious reaction to the other woman had been unexpected. She hadn't realized her possessive jealousy had been so strong. "Good…"

Derek spins her around, pushing her against the window. Placing his hands on the glass, on either side of her. The little dress is hanging off her, as he lowers his mouth to her breast. Taking his time, driving her to distraction. His teeth graze her, dragging along the skin. Igniting little points of desire everywhere he touches her. Her own hands dance over his back, urging him closer. He drops to his knees, pushing her legs apart gently, searching for the dancing pulse of her blood. So, so close to the vein, until he finds the exact spot and bites her there, sending hot thrills along her spine. She moves against his mouth, as he tastes the sweet drug of her blood. Sliding his fingers higher, against the soft skin, teasing her with the searching touch.

_So sweet… _

Meredith surrenders to the heat that takes her away, losing herself to the way he makes her feel, again and again.

_More…_

Derek strokes the tiny puncture closed, sliding his tongue higher then, tasting her other sweetness. Dancing along the moist skin, until she is vibrating. Backing against the window, her hands slide along the cool slickness, leaving damp tracks on the glass as he takes her higher into bliss. Coming in a soft rush of breathing, convulsing against his touch.

"I want you…all of you…" he warns her suddenly, his voice as silky as sin against her ear. Wanting her moving over him, their clothing no longer impeding his relentless desire.

"Yes…" Meredith sighs, helping him, wrapping around him. In a blink of an eye, he has them sinking into the plush duvet on their bed, their bodies entwined. He slides up into her so swiftly, so deeply that she cries out in delight. With a low growl, he rolls them over, and she finds herself looking down at him. Squeezing tightly around him, she leans back and he pushes up hard into her again and again. Soft little cries rise in throat, and the sound sends heat sliding down his spine to settle in his groin, to settle in his balls.

She pulls herself back up and bends forward to kiss him, her hair in a glorious tangle around them. He pushes his fingers into the thick mass, and falls into the fever of making love to her. So hot, so wild, her mouth melting against him, as they pulse together. The heat in their bodies spreads, becoming more intense, pushing him on, up into her. The rhythm is mesmerizing - sweet hot passion all the way, harder and faster, until she arches away from him again, crying out, and everything in him releases, every ounce pouring into her as she contracts around him in waves. They give themselves over to the pleasure, as it drags them both into ecstasy.

Meredith sprawls over him, in the aftermath of their intense lovemaking, blanketing him with her body. "You realize we may never get out of here," she giggles softly, kissing his chest. His hand plays along her back, as he considers her words. "I was planning on going shopping tonight."

"There's always tomorrow, and I prefer you this way," he teases her.

"Smartass…" she retorts, nipping him lightly.

"Married only one week, and already the terms of endearment are gone," Derek laments, playfully.

Meredith squeezes around his cock, still locked inside of her, making him hiss in appreciation. "Who needs words…?" she breathes. "I like to take action sometimes…" Her little fangs graze him again, and as always, he is instantly ready for more.

He gives her a lazily seductive smile, before moving her beneath him this time. "We'll see if you want to bite me now, love…" he whispers, taking her mouth again, rocking them together in a slow slide once more….


	36. Chapter 36

**As promised, I'm posting what I have for you - a shortish chapter, but it brings Meredith and Derek back to his ancestral home. Next update will give you some of what is going on with the other couples, just so you aren't left wondering!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Thirty-six**

Meredith looks around at the peaceful countryside, bathed in the soft glow of the full moon. The old manor house is still standing, albeit showing it's age rather gracefully. Vines of ivy crawl along the stone walls, softening the harsh edges. Many of the windows have been long gone, but here and there, a stained glass mullion is still there, glinting in the moonlight.

"It's gorgeous, Derek," she murmurs.

He nods silently. The ancestral home has been empty for several centuries. The land is under his control, rented out to various farmers and other country noblemen who want to live there without the worries of ownership. The manor has been keep under security, with enough repairs to keep it from crumbling away entirely.

They have come here as the final stop on their trip. He wanted to share this part of his heritage with her – let her into the part of his life he had kept away from everyone else. Wyndhaven Manor was all that was left of that past.

Their honeymoon had been magical – they spent long hours in Paris, along the Seine, walking and talking. Veronique had been their host there, introducing them to many of her close circle. They found their way to out of the way night clubs, some owned by vampires, and some not. Enjoying the smoky jazz music, finding willing hosts to feed from, and making slow sweet love until daylight claimed them.

They also toured Rome, Vienna and Athens. Meredith had been enchanted with all of it, and Derek took delight in her discovery of all the places she had never been before. Seeing it all through her eyes made it fresh and new to him again.

Now he looks at her, standing in the overgrown gardens behind the manor house. The scent of roses is heavy in the warm evening air, the brambles still growing in profusion along the arbors, and lavender and honeysuckle vied for space along the edges of the flowerbeds. The yew hedges that were once clipped into symmetrical shapes have long resumed their natural state, sprawling out in every direction. "It was gorgeous in its day, but now…"

"It still has a certain charm," she admits, taking his hand. "Why did you leave? I mean you could have stayed…?"

Derek shrugs. "Hard to explain why I didn't age, when everyone around me would have. Easier to keep moving. There were no heirs to leave it to, I was the only son of an only son, and my child died, as you know. But this is still my home, always, in my mind."

"Can you show me more? Or is it too dangerous?"

Derek grins, fangs flashing white. "Not too dangerous for our kind, love." He squeezes her hand. "Let's go…"

In an instant, she finds herself inside the great hall. Though it's dusty and crumbling, she can sense the grandeur of by gone days. Even though Kiera is no longer part of her, Meredith can almost picture the elegant tapestries and furnishings. She turns around in a slow circle, as Derek watches her carefully. Dressed in her slim black slacks tucked into knee high boots, and white gauze shirt, with her hair around her shoulders, she looks as if she could almost fit into the past. Just as if she were a tomboyish young lady, dressed for a ride on a favorite filly.

"Maybe I can find more of Kiera's diaries here," she says, her eyes sparkling as she turns to face him.

"Maybe," Derek agrees, "but don't get your hopes up. Things could have been destroyed by time, after all. I took many mementos with me, and left anything that was too painful to remember." He moves silently to her side, pulling her into his arms. His mouth brushes her temple, and along her cheek. "I'm glad you are able to see this place. I still feel a deep connection, and always will. I used to come here when I could, to rest."

Meredith rises up on her toes to kiss him, sliding her tongue along his briefly. "I can understand why."

"Come…I want to show you the view from the top tower. It's a clear night, and we can watch the shooting stars. You'll never see them like this anywhere else," he promises, leading her towards the stairs. The twisting staircase has been reinforced, but he takes no chances. Without conscious thought, Meredith finds herself with him, standing at the stone turrets, the night air warm around them once again.

The stars are brilliant, so far away from any kind of artificial lighting, and she can make out constellations clearly. She gives him a smile of delight, as he moves in to circle her with his arms, standing behind her. "Just wait…" he murmurs. Then the first star falls, shooting across the inky sky like a giant sparkler, fading away to nothing. "There!" One more follows, and another.

"Oh…so beautiful…"

Derek trails his hands higher, along her arms, turning her around to face him. Capturing her face, before kissing her deeply, tongue teasing hers. "Just like you…" he breathes, his eyes dark blue pools, with the gold flaring to life.

"This is just we need to do…make love to me here, Derek…here in the moonlight," she whispers, quivers of anticipation blazing along her spine. The night air seems richer, her acute senses picking up the scent of the roses, and Derek's unique essence. "Where your new existence all began."

"If you're sure…it's not the most comfortable of places," Derek points out, even as he kisses a little nibbling trail along her neck. Even as her hands are pushing his jacket away from his shoulders. A few more stars dart across the heavens, as they slowly undress each other. Standing face to face then, their fingers entwining, as they continue to kiss, with slow sensuality. Here where they are utterly removed from everything else, all that matters is the touch of skin on skin, the slide of his lean muscle against her soft curves, the caress of lips and tongues.

Derek lowers her down carefully, arranging the discarded clothing beneath them. "Again…not the most romantic…" he growls, poised above her.

"It works for me," Meredith whispers, holding out her hand to pull him closer. Admiring the play of his muscle as he moves, the black hair tumbling over his forehead, the moonlight slanting over his skin. "We're part of the darkness, Derek, forever…"

"…forever…" he agrees, stroking his hand along her thigh, settling between her legs.

Her fingers slip along his spine, pulling him closer, and she loves the way he feels against her. His cock teases her dampness, as he moves to kiss her again, taking her mouth just as he enters her. Just as one more flash of light arcs above them, with a scattering of smaller sparks following it.

Derek throws his head back, as she pulls him in deeper, losing himself in her with every fiber of his being. She is right, they are part of the darkness, creatures of the night, and it feels amazing to be here with her like this. Joining the past with his present, their love wrapping them together forever.


	37. Chapter 37

**Here it is, a Tuesday, and I have an update for you! As promised last time, a little more focus on the other couples. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

Cristina settles at the bar at Joe's, nursing a glass of tequila. After the end of a busy shift, she agreed to meet with Izzie here to unwind. Still, she brushed her hair out, and put on the cranberry red t-shirt, just in case. Alexei has made a habit of appearing in her life without much notice, and she hasn't seen him in a couple of weeks now, so maybe…

The bar is fairly busy for a Thursday evening, with several people in a mini-dart tournament, most of them from SGH. She looks over and sees Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Bailey, along with a couple other of the attendings sitting together. Frowning, she realizes that Dr. Montgomery actually looks happy – her long red hair loose for a change, and she's wearing an emerald green blouse that matches her eyes, instead of the usual severely tailored suits.

"Hey, Cristina…" Izzie says, hopping onto the bar stool beside her. "Starting without me?"

"Just one."

"Hey Joe," Izzie waved at the bartender. "Can I get a beer?"

"Sure, Dr. Stevens. Another shot for you?" He looked at Cristina's empty glass.

"Hit me, Joe."

"So, here we are. Haven't seen you socializing much lately, Cristina."

"Busy." Cristina shrugged.

"Oh, I know…you're seeing that cute guy from Meredith's wedding party, aren't you? Alexei…"

"I'm not _seeing_ him. We're just friends…"

"…with benefits…!"

Cristina rolls her eyes. "Seriously, Iz, why did I even agree to come here?"

"Look, I know you and Meredith were close, and we aren't the same kind of friends, but work with me here. I thought we could have a drink, you know..."

"Gee, what else do you do in a bar, Iz?"

"Play darts…eat salty, old peanuts…" Izzie made a face at the partially empty bowl on the bar. "Which are _so_ not good for you. I mean, nuts are good for you, but they have to be unsalted, and unprocessed. You can lose weight that way, you know – eating a small handful a day..."

Cristina gulps the second shot of tequila before Joe even walks away from her, and she waves him to fill it up again. "I'm leaving if you're going to keep talking like that."

"Fine…" Izzie huffs, before taking a sip of beer. "Tell me about Alexei, then? Why haven't we seen him around the hospital?"

"Geez, he's not a doctor. He's kind of a free spirit, so he comes and goes. I never really know when he's going to be in town. I like the arrangement, and so does he. I'm not ready for anything else, believe me." But she looks up when the door opens, just in case, and then chides herself for doing so. "Is George coming?"

Izzie nods, checking the door as well. "Pretty quick – Bailey had him doing charts again, you know. She's so hard on him. He means well, he just has trouble sometimes."

"Yeah, like having the first patient he scrubbed in on die on the table."

"Shh…he's very sensitive about that."

Cristina smirks. "Yeah, well, he should be sensitive."

"I really like him, Cris. He's been so good to me after the …you know…" Izzie still can't remember what exactly happened to her, only what people told her when she woke up. Totally freaked out and disoriented to discover herself in one of the very hospital rooms she was familiar with as a doctor, needing several blood transfusions to revive. "I didn't realize he had any idea of me, as a girlfriend."

"Aw, you're cute together. I just like to bug you."

At that point, Cristina feels a cool ripple of air, and she turns to look at the door. She has come to realize this usually happens when Alexei is arriving, and she is smiling already to see him walk through the door. Only this time, he is accompanied by Mark, something unexpected.

"Holy shit," Izzie murmurs, watching the two men cut through the evening crowd. Despite the muggy warmth of the evening, they both manage to look cool and refreshed. Dressed in dark jeans and t-shirts, they pause inside the door. Cristina is reminded of Derek's initial arrival here, the same sensual energy, the same interest generated in the female bar patrons. Only this time, she knows Alexei is headed for her. Her blood seems to move faster at the thought that he is looking for her. But why is Mark with him?

Then she catches sight of Dr. Montgomery, her gaze fixed on Mark, and Cristina smirks to herself. Ah-hah...no wonder the usually icy attending is thawed out.

"Ohmigod..." Izzie whispers. "Did you know...??" She too has picked up what is going on, her mouth in a big O of surprise.

"Nope, not till now..."

By then, Alexei has reached them, and he leans in to kiss Cristina's cheek. "Apparently I'm not the only vamp obsessed with a mortal female these days," he says softly, squeezing her upper arm. "Miss me?"

Her eyebrows have gone up at his comment about 'obsessed', but she shrugs nonchalantly. "Not at all, babe."

"Mmm...so you don't want to hear my news..." Alexei pulls her just a little closer, and she leans back against him. She's normally completely self-reliant, but something about him makes her appreciate his quiet strength, and his easy manner. It feels good to be with him, somehow, but she's not sure if she should tell him that.

Now she turns a little on the barstool. "What news?"

"Let's go outside," he says with a mysterious smile.

Izzie has already spotted George at the door as well, and is gone to greet him. He may not have the same appeal to every woman that the other two have, she thinks, but she's happy to see him just the same. She gives him an enthusiastic hug, dragging him towards an empty booth.

For a second, Cristina hesitates, watching Mark charm the rest of the women with Addison. What on earth is going on there, besides the obvious. "You have to tell me about that..." she murmurs, indicating the other couple.

"Later," he assures her, his light blue eyes twinkling at her. He takes her arm, steering her away, and outside into the muggy night air. "But right now, Cristina, I'm only interested in this..." He pulls her against him urgently, out of sight of the doorway, taking her mouth in a slow, deliberate kiss. His hands tangle in the mass of black curls, holding her head, as he ravages her mouth.

Cristina kisses back just as hot, matching his fierce passion. Losing track of everything else but the feel of his body against hers. Sweat breaks against her skin, making the thin material of the shirt cling to her. His hands glide lower, molding the shirt even more to her, his strong touch burning even through the material. For a moment, he pauses, holding her gaze in the dark with his expressive eyes. "I have a confession..."

Catching her breath, she waits for him to continue, not sure where he is going with this. Is he going to say this isn't working out? That he can't be with her again? She steels herself for the inevitable.

"...I thought maybe it would be best to leave you alone," he finishes quietly. "It's not the most ideal situation, I realize. It's not fair to you - me popping in and out of your life without warning. I tried to stay away, I was going to just disappear...but..."

"But...?"

"Cristina, seriously, I've been giving this a lot of thought. You accept me as I am, without question, despite your initial misgivings. I haven't always been so fortunate, and had my heart, such as it is, broken. I didn't think it was possible to care for someone again." He backs away a little, rubbing a hand over his short cropped hair. "Damn, this is hard..."

Cristina puts her hand on his arm. "What are you trying to say, Alexei?"

"I'm trying to say that I'm selfish, and I want to have a part in your life, even if it's for just a short time. If you want me, that is. There is an opportunity for me to relocate here - with the Renegades gone, and Derek married, I don't really need to be in London. I've always enjoyed the more relaxed attitude here in America, after all. So we could be closer, if that is all right with you."

"Wait...you said you care about me?"

Alexei grins quickly. "Yeah. But look, I understand if you can't deal with this, and you can take as long as you want to think it over."

"I don't need any time."

"Oh, I see," Alexei murmurs. He can't get any kind of read on her thoughts, only the jump of her pulse gives away her emotional state. A little smile plays along her mouth, however, and he isn't sure at all of her reaction to his news. "So, I should go..."

"You ass," Cristina sighs, reaching for his hand. "I don't need any time, because I want to see how this turns out too. Call me crazy, but I'd like to see more of you than just a booty call."

"Excuse me?" Alexei frowns, unfamiliar with the expression.

Cristina laughs. "I think you need me to update your modern phrases, honey. That means just showing up for sex."

"Ah...well, as I recall, you said no-strings attached suited you fine," he points out, even as he moves closer to her. Even as he breathes in her unique feminine arousal, sliding his arms around her again. Even as he gives in to what was probably inevitable from the first moment he looked at her. "But I do care about you, Cristina...maybe more than I should." His lips brush against hers gently.

"Then where do we go from here?"

"That, honey, is what we need to find out," he says, claiming her mouth again. Her arms glide along his strong back, as her lips open to his, her tongue sweeping against his. Stroking deeply, with the need to be inside of her, pulsing with the same sensual desire.

* * *

Inside the bar, Mark is settled at the table next to Addison. His arm is along the back of her chair, just brushing the silk of her shirt. Enough to make her acutely aware of his large male presence. She takes another drink of wine, her eyes skimming the other ladies around the table. Mark is doing his charming best to entertain everyone, while at the same time, deliver subtle messages of seduction straight to her core. She shifts in her chair again, wondering why he has this amazing effect on her. Too long without sex?

Mark knows he is taking chances, being here again with Addison, but ever since the night of Nathalia's capture, he has been unable to put the thought of her out of his mind. Oh, he had done as Lukos asked...to a point...managing to wipe her thoughts of most of the events that evening, except for their heated encounter after she finished at the hospital.

After tasting the sweetness of her blood that had tempted him so that night, along with her lush body that had been hidden beneath the shapeless track suit, he was reluctant to remove all trace of himself. Time enough, he thinks, to indulge in some mutual enjoyment before erasing all of her lingering memories of him. When he left her at dawn, her only recollection was that he helped her with a flat tire, and they found themselves sharing the rest of the night together.

Now he leans in closer, brushing her ear with his mouth, enjoying the instant flush of heat that comes over her. "We really should leave now," he tells her, his voice low and suggestive. Sending smoky desire skittering even more along her veins. "Unless you want me to take you right here and now..."

"Leaving would be good," Addison manages to say, trying to keep her composure. This despite his stealthy hand that has landed on her thigh beneath the table, and his lips so near to her. "My car is outside..." Then his hand finds it's way under her skirt, and she bites her lip, as he teases the damp flesh there. She gulps and pushes to her feet suddenly, grabbing her purse from the back of her chair.

As Mark hides his grin, the other women look at her in surprise. "Mark just reminded me that he has made some...dinner...plans, we have to go," she explains hastily.

Mark stands as well, letting his allure encompass the rest of the table. "Good night, ladies, it was a pleasure to see you all again."

"Mmhmm..." Bailey smirks, not fooled in the least. "Enjoy your 'dinner', Addison."

"Oh, we will, Dr. Bailey," Mark replies, before disappearing with Addison into the night. Once outside, he laughs softly. "Dinner plans, Addison...I approve," he says, unlocking her car door. "I do plan to have a taste of something very satisfying..." _In more ways than one..._


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks again to everyone for hanging in here with this story, and your continued reviews. It means so much to me, and keeps me going when I feel like quitting!**

**Now, since the last update had nothing of MerDer, and the previous one was a little short on steaminess, I trust this chapter makes up for that. Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events," Meredith muses, clicking her cell phone shut thoughtfully. They are staying in a Victorian style bed and breakfast, run by an elderly couple on a corner of Derek's estate lands. He has stayed here himself on several occasions in the past, and they are thrilled to meet his new wife. The fact that Derek has odd hours is very familiar to them, and they write it off to as an idiosyncrasy of his wealth, along with his confession he is severely sensitive to the sun.

"What events?" he asks her now, turning away from the window with it's masses of white lace curtains. The sun has been down for awhile now, and he has been eager to get outside, but the phone call from Cristina has delayed their evening hunt.

"Cristina says that Mark was in Seattle...visiting Addison Montgomery," Meredith says, with an arch raise of her eyebrow. "A very intimate looking visit, too, according to Cris." She perches on the dainty stool in front of the vanity, still wearing her silk dressing gown. Her hair hangs loose over her shoulders, curling in tempting strands around her breasts.

"I thought he was supposed to wipe her thoughts of everything," Derek sighs, raking a hand through his own hair, curling from the shower. "Lukos will not be pleased. I"m going to have to speak with Mark before Lukos finds out." Meredith takes a moment to admire the way his partly open shirt is clinging to his damp skin, before focusing on what they are talking about again. Sometimes he just looks far too good, sending her thoughts into erotic abandonment, and the wonder that he is all hers.

"Meredith?" he asks, with a little smile.

"What?" She blinks at him. "Sorry, does he do this kind of thing often?"

"You mean, disobey the leader of our coven, and flirt with danger by seducing mortal women?" Derek asks dryly. "That is Mark personified, my darling. But usually he doesn't do it so openly. He must have known that Cristina would be in the vicinity. Alexei was there, wasn't he?"

"Yes, of course," Meredith smiles, "But if Alexei is seeing Cristina, is it wrong for Mark to spend time with a mortal as well?"

"Cristina is fully aware of what Alexei is, she knows the implications of being with him. It's one thing for Mark to take Dr. Montgomery's blood, and spend a night with her, but then he is supposed to wipe her thoughts of all knowledge of him. It's just not right to deceive her. Mark loves to live dangerously." Derek shakes his head.

"Maybe he's really interested in her. It can happen, look at Alexei. Did you know that he is relocating to Seattle?"

"He talked about it. And Cristina is good with that?"

"I think they are both strong-willed, but they both seem to be willing to see what happens if they spend time together. More than a booty call, she told him," Meredith giggles.

"I see..." Derek grins, approaching her, his gaze fixed on the loose gap in the dressing gown, giving him a tantalizing peek at her creamy skin. "Sometimes that can be good."

"You're familiar with that term?"

"Meredith...do I need to remind you I'm not ancient...?" he asks wickedly, scooping her up in his arms before she has a chance to react. "I'm not just another pretty face, after all." He straddles her slim body, taking the sash of her robe in his fingers. Giving it a small tug, so that it begins to loosen even further.

She can feel the silk slipping away, with each gentle pull on the sash, exposing her to his hungry eyes. With a naughty smile, she raises her arms over her head, arching her back. "I never think of you as ancient...you're much too hot for that..." she teases him.

The last of the silk skims away from her, and his fingers brush her hipbone, and across the flat plane of her abdomen. He leans lower to touch his mouth to her, feeling her shiver. Kissing her harder, his tongue caressing hers, inviting her to respond. Oh, how he knows her so well now...knowing just how to touch her, how to tease her mouth with his, so that she is moaning in anticipation. Dropping feather kisses along her breasts, her nipples, and her belly - never lingering in one spot for more than a moment.

He takes her hand in his then, kissing her palm, making her shudder even more. Holding her captive easily, as she waits, mesmerized by his eyes one her. The lace edged pillows, the lush duvet and silken robe serve as a pure white background to her beauty spread out for him. Her hair fans out around her, looking even more lustrous to his acute vision.

Letting her hand go slowly, he trails one finger along her body, following the path with his tongue. "I could spend forever here, and not be satisfied..." he breathes. He lays his hands on her thighs, thumbs parting the already damp folds. Waiting again for a moment, prolonging the exquisite torture.

His own body hums with suppressed needs, as he inhales her womanly essence. "Derek...please..." she whimpers, just before he touches her, nearly sending her into an instant climax. The warm, wet stroke of his tongue is like rich velvet, swirling and dancing along her skin. She clutches the pillows around her, as the pleasure mounts to a fever pitch. Rising and ebbing as he retreats, only to ravage her again.

Only when he knows she can't take another moment, he backs away, tickling the sensitive flesh gently, letting her recover a little. "How did we get to this from discussing booty calls?" he chuckles softly, moving to undress as well. Anxious to lose himself in her body.

"Well, you DID say you understood what that meant, Derek..." she sighes, her eyes half-lidded. "Just where you learned it, I don't want to know..." She moves forward, kneeling on the bedding, looking flushed and delectably sexy.

"Must have been some late night movie," he tells her, with a wink.

"Wait...I want to undress you..." She jumps off quickly, pausing his hand, her gown trailing off her shoulders. "You are always so quick, I want to appreciate this..."

"I'm just anticipating what comes after the undressing," he grins. "But I'm all yours now."

"Good..." Her hands skim over his chest, her thumbs rubbing his nipples through the thin material of his damp shirt. The sensation makes him hiss a breath in desire. She eases the remaining buttons open and slides the shirt away from his shoulders, caressing the place between the muscles in his upper arms, then back over his shoulder blades. The gossamer light touch is almost too much to bear, and he wills himself to breath slowly. Her hand flutters to the belt on his pants, undoing it and then the zipper. She touches the skin of his abdomen, over the ridges of muscle there, down to his hips. Taking her time to push the pants away from his body, letting him kick them away. Her eyes are still fixed on his then, both of them aware of his cock now straining upwards between them.

With a teasing smile, Meredith moves around behind him, the silk of her dressing gown slithering against his thighs as she moves. He almost groans as she cups his ass, gently pressing herself against him before playing her fingers around to his chest. Her breasts crush against his back, and he can feel the hard peaks of her nipples through the gown. "Close your eyes, my love..." she whispers softly behind him. "Let me give you this..."

He does as she asks, aware then of only her touch, her scent and the sweet anticipation that is building between them. Now her fingers trace the muscular definition again, lower still through the dark hair at his groin, and then lightly, gently, over the length of his cock. He can't help the low growl of masculine need at the sensation.

_More..._

Meredith smiles at his thoughts. Cupping his balls, playing with him, feeling his body tense beneath her touch. She presses a kiss to his shoulder blade, against the satin skin, before dragging the merest hint of fang across it. Derek growls again, at the feel of her mouth on him, and she succumbs to the utter temptation – biting his shoulder blade. This elicits a shudder, and she watches in fascination at the little bead of crimson blood that wells up. Before it can track lower, she laps the little trickle. Tasting his dark and strong essence, sending electric heat to her core.

"Damn…Meredith…" Derek is enthralled with the sensation of her hands on his cock, her mouth sucking the trail of blood. As if connected, he pulses in her hand with every pull of her lips. "So good…" A little faster, her fingers glide with his own wetness along the hard length encased in the soft skin.

She laps up the last little ooze, sealing the small puncture. "Sweet, Derek…you give me so much." Her hands continue to play along his extended length, her lips moving over his spine.

"And I can give you more," he warns her, his hips moving with deliberate implication. "You are making me so…god…" He wants to wait, but the desire for her is too strong. "Enough!"

In one swift movement, he has her pinned beneath him on the bed, his hands hooking her legs upwards. His cock between her legs, pushing harder to gain entrance. Her robe is gone, leaving only skin between them, rubbing and sliding in erotic delight. "Much as I appreciate your idea…" he says softly, pulling her over him, "this is what I need right now." Holding her hips, driving into her with a muttered curse of need. Sliding wetly into her heat, the welcoming soft heat that he craves so much.

"I think I have the same need…" she confesses, as she lets him take her away into bliss. "Take all of me…" Her pussy squeezes him, relentless, hot and tight, as she matches his movements easily. Her hands press against his chest, thumbs teasing his nipples, as she moves up and down. Each rise and fall along his cock increases her pleasure, feeling him throb inside of her, so close to the edge of his own climax.

Derek arches upward, anxious to keep going, surrounded in her clenching heat. Sweat gleams on their skin, visible to him in the dim light, making her look more beautiful than ever. He feels her tremble, as the inevitable pull takes over. She contracts around him in a rhythm of pleasure, squeezing him until he arches again, growling in satisfaction. Coming into her in a fierce rush, his hips making intense thrusts against her, going on and on until they are both spent and dazed.

They both collapse together, and she settles in at his side, wrapped in the love that flows between them, unspoken, undeniable. "We still need to get out tonight," he reminds her, toying with her hair. "I will need strength to keep up with you, love…"

"Mmm…" It is all she can manage to say, too sated to move for the moment, or put together anything more coherent. She gazes up into his eyes, watching the gold fading, replaced by the usual intense blue. Content to just stay there, as he gives her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Derek glances out the darkened window, and makes a move to rise. "Come, let's find some willing hosts, and then we can take a tour around the manor again, see what we can find that might have been missed when I gathered up Kiera's belongings."

"All right," Meredith agrees, stretching languidly beside him. She strokes his thigh with her fingertips, fleetingly as she moves to get up.

"Wait..." he murmurs, tilting his head, hearing something outside. Nearly inaudible, but the sound of dogs barking in the distance sends his senses into alert. "There's something out there...something's wrong."

At that moment, there is little tap at the door, and they exchange a worried look. Derek springs from the bed, hastily dressing before crossing the room to the door. He can feel the mortal presence there, and he relaxes, giving Meredith a reassuring nod. It's the owner of the Victorian home, waiting nervously on the other side of the door. "William..." Derek says, swinging the door open. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I hate to bother you and the new missus at this hour, Mr. Shepherd..." the elderly gentleman pauses, catching his breath. His heart is beating rapidly, and there is the hint of worry in his eyes. "The dogs..."

"Yes, I heard them. Are you and Eliza all right?"

"We're fine, but there's sheep missing from the pen, and I see lights flickering out in the fields. We've been havin' problems with thieves lately, sir, and I heard rumors in town about them wantin' to ransack the old manor..."

Derek scowls, looking over his shoulder at Meredith. "Damn..."

William twists his gnarled fingers together. "I didn't think it was nothing, but figured I should let you know, since you're here and all."

"Thank you, you did the right thing. I'll be sure and check into it. There's nothing of value left there, but still..." His hand tightens on the doorknob, as the anger begins to simmer at the thought of someone ransacking his ancestral home.

"Will you be wantin' me to phone the constable?"

"Not yet, William. I'll be in contact with my own security firm, and in the meantime, I will look around personally," he replies wryly. There is nothing he would like better than to take care of this himself, and take some of their blood in the bargain.

"If you're sure..."

Meredith has joined them, clutching the dressing gown around herself tightly. "William, is Eliza doing better now?" she interrupts. "The arthritis?"

"Oh, yes Mrs. Shepherd...the cream and the massage you gave her helped so much..." His faded green eyes light up at the thought of his beloved wife, whom Meredith had looked after on their first evening here. "She says to tell you that you have a magic touch..."

Meredith smiles happily. "I'm so glad."

"We should go, Meredith." Derek gives her a knowing look. _Time to look after what is ours, and find some easy hunting in the bargain..._

"Of course."

"You're goin' with him?" William looks at her in surprise.

"Oh, yes...backup, just in case."

"She's far stronger than you think, William. Now, go and lock yourself inside, with Eliza, and we'll be back by dawn to let you know how things turned out." William nods slowly, as Derek uses his persuasive voice to calm his uncertainty. He touches the older man's shoulder. "Relax. Nothing will harm you..."

"Right...I'll be off then. Good night."

As the door closes behind him, Derek turns to Meredith, pulling her into his embrace once more. "Ready to do a little hunting of our own?" His eyes gleam with predatory anticipation, his fangs extending just a little more.

"Absolutely, sweetheart." Her own fangs ache with sudden hunger as well, at the thought. "I didn't realize you were willing to hunt males..." she adds, puzzled, turning to gather her clothes to dress.

Derek watches her for a moment, before grabbing his leather jacket from the closet, and tugging his heavy boots on once more. "I don't normally, but in a case like this, I'm willing to take what I can. Blood is blood, after all." He leans negligently against the door, as she finishes getting ready. Her own dark jeans, leather jacket and boots can't detract from her haunting looks. "Besides, one look at you and they won't pay attention to anything else, my love."

With a small smile that shows her fangs, Meredith joins him again, kissing his mouth quickly. "Then let's go..."


	39. Chapter 39

**Time for a little action again, as they hunt down the thieves intent on vandalizing Derek's ancestral home. **

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-nine**

The moon is high in the sky, as Derek and Meredith move swiftly through the darkened fields. They can easily see the bobbing lights of the men they are following, and pick up the sounds of the voices. The group is careless, obviously unconcerned about covering their tracks, as they make their way towards the manor.

Blending into the shadows surrounding the old manor, they can hear the sounds of the mortals moving inside. Derek can sense the pounding of their pulses, as they search for something to vandalize or steal. They are certain of their isolation, swinging their flashlights, talking loudly, stomping their feet. His lip curls, fangs flashing in the moonlight as he contemplates the next move.

_This should be easy..._

Meredith nods, picking up the same scent of blood, mixed with adrenaline and sweat. _How many?_

Derek shrugs. _Five, or six, perhaps...nothing to worry about._

He withdraws a slim dagger from his boot and tosses it to her. _But just for show..._

She flashes him a grin, her own fangs ready to find a willing host. _Let's go..._

With a small nod, Derek takes her hand, and within moments they are standing in the center of the great hall. Two of the men are there, pushing aside dusty coverings from various old chests. Too intent on their task of searching to realize the presence behind them at first. Their flashlights lay discarded, casting warm circles on the dusty floor. Derek moves silently in behind them, kicking one of the flashlights, sending it skittering into the corner. The darkness intensifies, as the beam of light is hidden in the shadows.

"What the fuck?" One of them spins around, coming face to face with the angry vampire. Derek locks eyes with the man, his own glinting wickedly, nearly hypnotizing at this close contact.

"Can I help you find something?"

"Where the fuck did you come from?" The first man sputters, his eyes darting from Derek to Meredith and back. His heart rate spikes. "Look, this is our find, we ain't sharin', mate. Go find someone else to rob."

"Yeah, get lost." The second man agrees, grabbing a gun from his jacket pocket. But his eyes slide to Meredith for a fraction of a second. "You can stay, luv. Always happy to have a pretty girl around..."

"Oh, but I'm not just a pretty girl," Meredith smiles, hiding her fangs for the moment. She moves closer, touching his arm. Her eyes open wider, drawing him in, the azure green like a beacon to his free will. He leans forward, drawn into her hypnotic gaze. Her tongue flicks over her bottom lip. "I'm part of your nightmares," she murmurs, baring her fangs. Just as Derek lunges at his quarry, grabbing the back of the head with a snarl.

The gun falls to the floor, unheeded, as Meredith sinks her fangs into her prey. Tasting blood along her tongue, drawing in the warmth she craves. Derek bites down without pausing, tasting the fear and alcohol laced blood under his tongue. Taking enough to satisfy, leaving the man unconscious on the floor. Meredith backs away as well, touching her fingers to the forehead, and he slides to the floor also.

"Leave them - we'll move them later," Derek says, picking up the gun. "The others are upstairs."

Meredith joins him, putting her hand to his cheek. "Good…" She kisses him, meeting his tongue briefly. Flushed with the blood, deepening the kiss until they hear the sound of movements again.

"Now, love…"

Derek leads the way along the stairs, past the points of decay, until they reach the top. The wide corridor is deserted, but they move quietly towards what Meredith can only assume is the main bedroom. There are heavy oak doors loose on the hinges, and cool air rushes by them from the wide open casement windows. Laughter and sounds of breaking glass are loud n the still air.

"Damn…breaking the stained glass I was hoping to retain…"

Then the smell of cigarette smoke assaults them, and Meredith freezes. _They can't set fire to anything, can they?_

_It's all stone and mortar, not much wood or flammable items left…_

They pause at the doorway, watching the three men inside. Derek hefts the pistol in his hand, debating how to handle this. This was indeed the master bedchamber, where Kiera had died, where Lukos found him. To see these vandals here makes him go colder than usual. He growls under his breath, and raises the gun.

_Derek…_

He fires one shot into the air, and moves forward. "Party's over, you need to leave." This time, one of them returns the gunshot, not waiting to discuss anything. It hits Derek in the shoulder, and he grimaces as the slug goes through him, momentarily making him pause. There is a small sting of heat, and a warm trickle of blood that he feels beneath the leather jacket. But it's not enough to harm him, and the wound already begins to heal. Derek grins at them. "Care to try that again?"

Meredith touches his arm, reassured by his steady voice, and his silent assurance that he is just fine.

"How the bloody hell…?" one of them mutters, looking at the barrel of his gun in confusion. "I shot you…"

Derek bares his fangs then. "You did…but it's not good enough." He advances, as Meredith circles around the other side. She holds the dagger, keeping them back easily.

"Having fun, boys?" she asks. "You like to trash other people's belongings?"

"What d'you care? This is abandoned…" the other one sneers. "Old and empty…"

"But it belongs to me, and I don't like strangers in my home," Derek says quietly. "Nobody takes what is mine."

"Belongs to you?" The leader of the group asks, incredulous. "No way, mate. The owner is dead…some bloody time ago."

"Really? Are you sure?" Derek asks, letting his fangs show even more, letting his presence wash them in chilly air. Even though his voice is deadly calm, there is enough menace in it to make them pause.

"But…you can't be…"

"What if he is?" Meredith asks softly. "What if he's a ghost?"

"Ghost?" The first man gulps, and one of the others edges towards the door. "No fuckin' way…ghosts don't fire guns…"

"Okay, not a ghost then…"

Meredith moves between him and the window, pushing them towards Derek. The three of them scramble faster, out the door, and Derek lets them rush by, knowing they can't get far. Footsteps scrabble up the stairs to the turret, and with a little laugh, Derek moves past them in a blur, meeting them at the top of the stairs.

"You're trapped now," Derek observes coolly, crossing his arms over his chest. "No way out except down…" His wicked grin sends a sharp trickle of fear through all of them.

"We wasn't going to take nothing…"

"Oh, really…and what about the sheep from the pen at William's home? I suppose that wasn't you either?"

Head shaking and denials greet this question as well, as Meredith closes in behind them. "I don't think he believes you. He's very protective of what belongs to him. If I were you, I'd think about begging for mercy."

Then she jumps lightly to the turret ledge, balancing behind them. Wind lifts her hair, eddying strands around her. The sight entrances them all. "Damn…you can't be real…"

_Careful, Meredith…_

_Always, just having a little fun…_

"Shoot her, Mick! Just see if she bleeds...!"

Before Mick has a chance to react, Derek lunges swiftly, knocking the man down, falling against his companion beside him. The three of them land in a scuffle, as Meredith leaps down from the ledge. Instantly, she has the third one gripped tightly, calming his chaotic thoughts, as she pierces his skin. Taking enough to ease her craving again, she leaves him with a mental command to relax, not to move, and he nods slowly. He oozes down to the floor, eyes closed, peaceful.

By this time, Derek has subdued the other two, taking a long last pull from the throat of one of them. Again, tasting the whiskey in the blood, leaving him with a faint buzz, as he gets to his feet. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, feeling the blood singing through every sinew and bone in his body.

"Good job, sweetheart," he observes, as she takes his hand.

"Are you okay?" She brushes the hair away from his cheek, noting a small bruise from colliding with the thief.

He kisses her quickly. "Never better. Now let's find something to bind these fools with, before they wake up."

Meredith spots some dusty coils of rope tucked away in the corner, finding they are a little frayed, but usable. They quickly tie the three of them together, before bringing the other two up from the main level. Once they are all secured, Derek takes his cell phone from his pocket. He drops down to eye level with the leader of the group, slapping his cheek lightly.

"Wha…?"

"Don't talk, just listen," Derek says softly, staring directly into the other man's eyes. "I'm going to the call the local constable, leave him an anonymous tip to find you here, trussed up like a present under the Christmas tree. With no memory of what exactly happened to you, but you will confess to stealing the sheep from William, and offer to pay for the replacement. And that you intended to rob this place and vandalize what you couldn't rip off. Is that clear?"

Lulled by the suggestive tones in Derek's voice, and the steady gaze that hold him captive, the thief nods slowly. "Yes, clear."

"Good…because I'd hate to have to find you again…next time I won't be so lenient. Keep that thought in your mind as well. Dangerous things hide in the dark."

Another nod, as Derek traces his fingertips along the man's forehead, effectively leaving no memory of this except what Derek wants him to remember. They do the same to the remaining men, before they ease away into the darkness again.

"We will return tomorrow night again, to assess the damage and see what we can find of Kiera's. No point in being here when the police arrive – they can deal with my barrister in the morning, as far as pressing charges. James will know what to do."

Meredith tucks her hand in the crook of his elbow as the make their way outside again. "I'm sorry they damaged the windows. I'm sure they were beautiful."

"They were. I'm thinking we should have some put in at the penthouse – even in the moonlight they are beautiful." He turns to her in the darkness, catching her mouth with his for a slow kiss. "And I can just imagine how delectable you would look, with the colors playing along your perfect skin…"

Meredith looks up at him, into the liquid blue of his eyes, suddenly imagining making love to him beneath the cool light of the moon filtered through the glass, chasing the patches of color on his sculpted body as they slide together on the white sheets. Feeling his mouth on her as their passion rises, and she shudders at the clarity of the image.

"I see it too…" Derek pulls her closer again, moving them backwards into the lush rosebushes surrounding them in the overgrown garden. Sweet, intoxicating scent envelops them, as he sweeps his tongue along her lip, and invades her mouth the way he wants to invade her body. He can still feel the lingering effects of the alcohol laced blood humming in his veins - combined with the heady aroma of Meredith's arousal, it leaves him a little light-headed. Raining kisses along her jaw then, and down the column of her throat, his hands pushing aside the jacket urgently. Her leg hooks around him, drawing him even closer, her hips rising to meet the insistent movement of his.

Meredith can feel the cool air on her skin, as he moves the material away, his mouth tracing the warm globes of her breasts that he frees from the black lace bra. The warm, wet velvet of his tongue rasps over her nipples, alternating with his fingers. Ripples of want radiate through her - the need to have him like a sudden sharp ache that needs to be satisfied. _I want you..._

_Here? Now? _

_Please..._

_Anything for you, love..._

The barrier of clothing between them is gone in an instant, and Derek lifts her up against him. Cradling her in his strong arms, his tongue delves into her mouth, just as his cock moves up into her, hard and demanding. Meredith cries out, stifling her scream against his shoulder, biting down involuntarily, unable to resist.

She rises upwards, pulling away from him, before plunging back down again, enveloping him completely. Derek pulls her shirt out of the way, pulling her breasts up and out of her bra, rolling her nipples with his thumbs and then his tongue. She abandons any pretense of keeping quiet, and moans and cries out for him to go harder and faster. He can feel her tightening around him, and he lets his own climax take over. Her head goes back as the orgasm shudders through her, leaving her shaking from the aftershocks.

Falling forward against Derek, Meredith soothes the bite marks she'd left on his shoulder, stroking the little nips closed with her tongue. He strokes her back gently as they recover, breathing heavily. Faintly in the distance, the sound of a police siren can be heard, and Derek laughs softly. "Best we get out of here, love."

"This was all your fault, you know."

"No, I believe you were begging," he teases, as they pull their clothing back together.

"And you weren't resisting, honey," Meredith giggles, taking his hand, before they melt away into the black night once more.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 already...can you believe it? Meredith and Derek take a tour of the manor again, and Mark finds himself in hot water with Lukos...stay tuned for the next chapter, I plan to have more romance for our favorite vampire couple!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Forty**

The next evening, William meets Meredith at the garden gate, his wife close behind him. "Mrs. Shepherd, can you believe it...the constable says the thieves are willing to replace the sheep they stole."

"Marvelous news, William."

"Was your husband able to prevent any damages to the manor? I know his family still holds it dear. Shame to see it stand empty all these years."

"I believe the thieves were caught before much damage was done. We're checking it tonight."

"You should convince him to restore the place," Eliza speaks up. "Be lovely to see it all grand again."

Meredith giggles. "All right, I'll mention it." She takes Eliza's hands, feeling a little twinge in the older woman's nerves. "You're feeling all right?"

"Oh, you know, it's just a bother." Eliza smiles, as Meredith massages her hands. "But you have such a good touch, my dear. Makes me feel so much better."

Derek walks outside then, watching them quietly for a moment. Listening to Meredith's soft voice as she holds Eliza's hands. He waits a moment longer, letting her finish before interrupting, admiring the easy manner she has with them. The physician in her is too ingrained, and her natural healing power is amplified by the vampiric essence.

Then Meredith catches his presence, and she smiles at him quickly. He feels the love and the sensual pull between them, and it amazes him how much he has come to depend on her presence. He pushes away from the back doorway, crossing the flagstone path quickly. Sliding his arm around her shoulder, he kisses her cheek. "All set to go?"

"Are you sure you don't want some late dinner? Eliza has the best roast beef..." William offers.

"Thank you, but no, we have plans," Derek explains.

"You never eat," Eliza chides him, patting his arm. "Always so busy."

"One of these nights, I promise," Derek says easily. "Now we should go."

"Good night," Meredith says, waving good bye as they head out to the manor again. "Such a sweet couple, still so in love," she comments as they walk away. "So nice to see."

"I hope you will love me like that in another few hundred years or so," Derek teases.

"I plan to, my immortal," she replies. "Now let's go find my family tree. Kiera did say I was of her kin, after all. I hope we can verify that." She pauses. "Do you ever think of the possibility of moving back here?"

"Here?" Derek's eyebrows go up. "Wyndhaven?"

"Yes, you've already put yourself as the descendant, so you could restore the place...it's a wonderful estate."

"Would you want to live out here?" he asks thoughtfully. "For awhile anyway..."

"Why not? Is it possible?"

"Maybe, sweetheart, "Derek thinks, calculating the ways of doing it, already admitting a certain longing to return here again. "You could be Lady Shepherd."

"Nice ring to that," she giggles.

By this time, they reach the manor, finding it all quiet and deserted this time. Derek had been in contact with James, his barrister in London, who assured Derek that everything was taken care of. The thieves were under lock and key at the local constabulary, and they were strangely vocal about confessing their crime. They even wanted to stay locked up for awhile, which completely baffled the officers.

They check the old chests that the thieves had begun rifling through, but nothing seems to be what they are looking for. Only old cutlery, and candelabras, bits and pieces of crockery, but nothing of value. They circle the room, looking at shelves, and nooks and crannies, until they sneeze from the dust that rises around them.

"Let's check that bedchamber again," Meredith urges. "I'm sure Kiera would have kept the Bible close by. Maybe some spot you weren't aware of."

Within moments, they are standing in the middle of the empty room again. The remnants of the broken glass still litter the floor, though a piece here and there still clings to the edge of the window. Derek stands behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "Not much to see, I'm afraid."

"There has to be something, I feel it."

She leans back against him, relishing the feel of his strength behind her, as always. "Let me look around, and you can check the rest of the manor for damages."

"Just be careful." Derek kisses her temple, sliding his hands down her arms. "I won't be far from you."

She turns to face him. "I'll be fine." Rising up to kiss him quickly. "I'll call you if I find something."

Derek leaves her then, and she wanders around the empty room. Trailing her fingers along the stone casements, wondering where Kiera might have put the Bible for safekeeping. She closes her eyes, wishing she could channel the spirit again. "Kiera...where did you put that...?" she muses, but realizing that the odds of actually finding it are slim. Better luck to find something on the internet...Google search the family names, see what comes up.

Then her foot bumps against a loose stone on the floor. She frowns, and drops to her knees, inspecting the spot. She lifts the stone, finding a small space beneath it, and her pulse jumps in excitement. Her fingers touch something wrapped in burlap, she carefully eases it out of the hiding spot. The burlap gives way to a leather bound Bible, nearly crumbling apart despite her careful touch. Just as the little book of poetry, the parchment pages are delicate. But there is an extra piece of paper tucked into the middle of the book, and she pulls it out carefully.

She almost holds her breath, hoping she doesn't destroy the page. The delicate handwriting is smudge and nearly illegible after all these years. The family crest adorns the top of the page, a heraldic symbol, flanked by twined roses and lavender. Her heart contracts – lavender has always been her favorite scent.

"The Grey family…" Meredith whispers. "From the time of Henry II, oh my god…Derek!!"

In a heartbeat, he is at her side, concern on his face. "Are you all right?"

"This is it…" She holds up the paper for him to see.

"You really found it…"

"It goes back quite a few generations…look, here's Kiera, and her sisters, Margaret, Anne…and her brothers…"

"Yes, Sebastien and John…" Derek finishes quietly. "I remember them all. They all had children of their own, ours was the youngest of the grandchildren." He closes his eyes, envisioning his infant son again.

Meredith places her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, this is too difficult for you… I should have realized."

He smiles at her, opening his eyes. "No, I understand your need to do this. Unfortunately, this list may not answer all your questions. If you've descended through the line of Grey, you would be from Sebastien or John's direct lineage. I know they also had sons. I believe we will need to check with the parish here – they should have family lists going back several centuries. Why didn't I think of that before?"

"I guess we were too focused on my vision," Meredith murmurs. "But at least we found this. It's an excellent keepsake."

Derek folds her into his arms, kissing her lips gently. "You're my keepsake, Meredith. You keep my happy. The past doesn't really matter to me."

"I know...maybe I should just take Kiera's words to heart and know we were kin. Maybe that's enough."

"Let's go, sweetheart. I've looked around here enough for tonight. There doesn't seem to be any other damage done. We caught the fools in time. But I'm going to increase the security anyway. Better safe than sorry."

Meredith nods, tucking the Bible carefully into the little bag that she carried with her just in case she found her treasure. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Hungry?" he asks, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walk slowly out of the bedchamber.

"Yes, and not for roast beef…" she giggles, remembering Eliza's invitation.

"Gods, we will need to do something about that," Derek groans.

^-^-^

Lukos crosses his arms over his chest, looking at Mark who waits for him in the chair by the fireplace. The library is quiet, save for the measured ticking of the clock in the corner.

"So, tell me, Mark...did I not request you to wipe Dr. Montgomery's memory after you left with her?"

"Yes, sir."

"I understand your desire to take her blood, but you know our rules."

"Yes, but..."

Lukos holds his hand up to silence him. "Wait. You willfully disobeyed my command. You were with her again, in Seattle. May I ask why?"

"Honestly, sir, I'm not sure myself. I thought I could leave her as all the others in the past, but something in her pulls me back. I couldn't seem to stay away, no matter how much I fought the compulsion." Mark shifts uncomfortably in his chair, fussing with the already impeccable crease in his dark slacks.

"Have you wiped her mind now?"

"Well, not entirely," Mark confesses. "She only knows that I came to her aid outside the hospital, ostensibly to fix her flat tire. She remembers nothing of the earlier parts, with Nathalia, or what we are."

Lukos shakes his head. "Mark, I've been lenient with you, due to your ordeal with Zorayas, but this has to end."

Mark nods, feeling like he is a young fledgling vampire again, being chastised for breaking rules. He thinks of Addison's lithe body in his arms, her rich hair in a wild riot around them in bed, and the succulent taste of her blood on his tongue. Oh, he was careful to wipe that part of her thoughts, but he was reluctant to remove himself completely from her mind. Damn, is this what Derek had been talking about with Meredith? Even Alexei seems to have succumbed to the lure of a woman, spending more and more time with Cristina.

He takes a deep breath, before speaking. "Sir, there are mortals that mate with vampires - it's not unheard of. You yourself..."

"Of course, but in those instances, the mortal is fully aware of what we are. They have been given the choice to live among us, even to take some of our blood to prolong their life if they choose. You are being with Addison under false pretenses, Mark. Believe me, I realize your predicament. If this woman means more to you than just a passing fancy, you need to tell her what you are, before things get out of control."

Mark rubs a hand over his jaw. "You're right. It's not meant to be this way. I should leave her alone."

Lukos raises one silver brow. "Are you sure that's what you really want to do? Alexei tried to stay away from his lady, and found he couldn't."

"It's for the best. I can't imagine staying with just one female, after all," Mark flashes a grin. "It's just not my nature."

"Well, then see that you follow through with that course of action then." Lukos gives him a stern look, but wondering to himself just how long that will last...


	41. Chapter 41

**My apologies - this is a shortish chapter, but it does dive right into the good stuff...hot and heavy lovin'....enjoy! Also give a wee bit of Mark and his efforts to forget Addison...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Forty-one**

Much later, after they have roamed the countryside in the soft darkness, finding their blood hosts among the locals departing the pub in the small village, Meredith puts the little Bible away carefully. "Wait there..." she instructs Derek, waving towards the big brass bed.

"What are you doing?" he asks, a little grin playing along his mouth.

"Just wait..."

She pauses at the doorway from the little bathroom, wearing another of the La Perla lingerie outfits she bought before the wedding. Striking a pose, leaning one arm against the frame, letting the silken caftan sleeves flutter along her body. The color is like buttery caramel, bringing out the gold highlights in her hair. The bra is edged with matching lace, and the thong is a barely there scrap of material. Her eyes sweep over him, and her pulse quickens. The sheets are pulled away from his nude body, displaying the elegant lines of his muscles, as he waits for her. His eyes half lidded, with that sensual look that she loves so much, and his hair is rumpled in that sexy way that makes her heart skip a beat. "You like?"

His little growl of approval when he sees her is enough of an answer, and sends the wet heat pooling in her core. She glides across the floor, the delicate little heels of the totally frivolous shoes barely making a sound on the polished wood. Desire, hard and heavy, pours through him as she makes her way to the bed. The sleeves of her caftan billowing behind her like the wings of an angel.

"You know just how to arouse me, honey…" he murmurs, as she joins him on the bed, all silken skin and sweet fragrance. Her mouth touches his throat, giving him sinful little licks against his pulse point that drives him just about to distraction already.

"I do," Meredith sighs, feeling his cock move against her inner thigh, already seeking her dampness. Then she sits up, trailing her fingers along his chest, towards his groin. He makes a soft, predatory sound of pleasure in the back of his throat as his body responds with flashes of heat and molten need that he knows will never be sated, no matter how many centuries they are together.

She closes her fingers around him, making him hiss in pleasure. He is hot and incredibly hard, and she can feel the pulse of blood accelerating through him. Her thumb glides over the sensitive tip of him, making him jerk upwards. Their eyes lock, as she continues to taunt him with the sure strokes of her fingers.

Derek inhales a shuddering groan of pleasure, as she plays along his aching cock. His own hands glide along her thighs, teasing the skin along the edge of the thong, fingers moving languidly over her dampness. "I can tease just as much as you…" he says softly, as she leans over him. She catches his mouth in deep kiss that is full of heat and promise, her tongue meeting his. Derek slides his fingers along the delicate scrap of lace that is her thong. Teasing the skin, scenting her arousal. "You're so wet already…ready for me…"

"I want you more than ever…"

Fingers stroking the soft material covering, feeling the wetness that signals her desire. His fingers snap the thong against her, anxious to see her without it.

"Undress for me, love…"

Meredith gives him a seductive smile, letting the silken robe fall from her shoulders. It settles across his thighs, as she touches the catch of the bra. She slides her hands along the satin covering her breasts, teasing the nipples into hard peaks as he watches her.

The bra slides away and Derek gives the thong a tug at the same time, pulling it apart at the lace. "I'll buy you another one…" he growls impatiently, "I need to taste you now." He pulls Meredith upwards, over his mouth, gripping her hips. His tongue touches her, delving and sliding over sensitized skin, as he tastes the wetness that he craved. His fingers sliding against her as well, teasing the hot little center of her pleasure as she shakes from the intensity.

Meredith bucks over him, a soundless exhalation of pleasure in her throat, caught in the sensations he is creating. Her fingers twist into his hair, and he catches her gaze, loving the look on her face as he gives her pleasure.

"Do you like that…?" he asks, knowingly, tossing back his sweat-damp hair. She nods, breathless, then gasping as he returns to her, sliding his fingers faster along the slick skin. Adding his tongue again to torment her, as she tightens around his touch as the incredible feelings build ever higher.

"Yes…" Meredith gasps, breathless, "you know I do…"

Derek growls seductively, taking his time, giving her the magic of his mouth again and again, until she cries out in a surge of ecstasy. Her orgasm explodes on his tongue, and she clutches the bed frame with her hands as the tremors shake her body.

"Ready for more?" he laughs, quickly pinning her to the bed, and spreading her legs wider. Bracing himself above her, poised for the moment his body is craving, ready to join her in a mutual journey to heaven. The head of his cock teases her, sliding through wet curls, and into her body so perfectly, it gives him an erotic shiver along his spine.

"Yes…hurry, please…"

Meredith surrenders, feeling him inside of her, relishing the perfect moment in time. It only got better and better, using her legs to meet his every push into her body. Reaching with him for the every-deeper surge and connection, so in tune with each other, they were part of each other. Her hips rock with his, her impending release making her breathless.

Derek can feel how ready she is, how hot and wet and tight around him, until he can barely think, only move with instinct. Feeling his cock tighten as she squeezed around him, taking him into a crashing wave of pleasure. Meredith feels him explode, hears his hoarse rumble of satisfaction, and the thrusts of his hips as loses himself. Her own release rockets through her, meeting his final strokes, sending her spiraling into a shattering climax that leaves her unable to move.

Falling against her, Derek holds her tightly, feeling the last quiver around him, taking the last bit of his strength. Usually he is ready for more, but this time they have reached new heights. Their hearts crash together as one, as he presses little kisses along her face, and her mouth, too incapable of moving himself. Her hands move along his back, her legs curling with his, as he stays buried deep inside of her.

He finally lifts up on his elbows and looks at her, feeling more fulfilled and content than he ever realized possible. That they had each other to share the future with, that she was everything he ever dreamed of, wrapped in a small package of feminine strength and beauty. He kisses her forehead, nearly overcome with emotions.

"I love you so much, my sweet."

"I love you, Derek…are you all right?" She brushes his hair away from his eyes, surprised at the depth of emotion glinting there.

"Always with you. I just feel like this was more than just making love with you – it seemed like more…like something changed."

Meredith touches his chest, feeling his heart racing. "Maybe you're right…I felt it too…maybe this was our perfect moment in time…"

Derek catches the meaning behind her words, and he gives her another slow, deep kiss. "Perhaps it was...we'll have to wait and see..."

* * *

Mark paced the length of his bedroom, hands jammed in his pockets. Since Derek is still off on his honeymoon, and Alexei is away romancing his woman in Seattle, he is a little at loose ends. There's not even any Renegades to hunt anymore, to take away the edge of boredom. Maybe he should just drop by Savage Garden, see what mortals are willing to be bitten. There should be some willing females there to take his mind and body into oblivion. He isn't thinking of Addison, no, not at all. Women are all dispensable, always have been. He never wanted more than a single night, and a taste of their blood. That he desires Addison again is completely unexpected, and obviously can't happen again.

Lukos is right, he needs to put her out of his mind. Unless he is going to tell her the truth, there's no point in even thinking about her. And no way he's going to betray any kind of vampiric secrets to her. With that thought in mind, he takes himself to the club. Gregor meets him at the door as usual, his implacable expression breaking into a grin. "My man, Sloan, the women are waiting for you. Gabriel is in the house, and the music is fine."

"Good, sounds just like what I need." Mark eyes a delectable young lady in full Goth regalia, her skin as pale as death. She winks at him, and he feels a small frisson of desire. Good, this is good…enough to make him forget a certain red haired vixen. He can play by the rules, just watch him...


	42. Chapter 42

**I know - it's not been long since my last posting, but I had this done, and figured I would put it up for you. This has Derek trying to figure out Mark's intentions, and some father-daughter time for Meredith & Lukos. Short and sweet, I guess, this time. No steam, I'm afraid!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Forty-two**

Derek and Meredith take their leave of William and Eliza, with promises to return soon. They managed t avoid the roast beef dinner that Eliza was determined to feed them one last time, promising to join them next time. On their return to London, Meredith takes her lists of family names from the local parish, and is happily ensconced with Lukos, searching the internet with him for more family information.

Derek leaves her there, heading to meet with his accountant about the possibility of beginning to fund a restoration to Wyndhaven, and to go to Savage Garden. He learned of Lukos's conversation with Mark and he's wondering about Mark's side of the story. Gregor waves him by the line of would be club goers, wearing his usual black slacks and Metallica t-shirt. He has added a studded choker and fingerless black gloves.

"Nice look, Gregor," Derek chuckles. His own elegant raw-silk suit, and white shirt are impeccable as always.

"Hey, it adds to the total package. Girls love it."

"I'm sure they do…seen Mark tonight?"

Gregor nods. "Been around – think he's out with a host right now, or maybe two..." A smirk tugs at Gregor's lips.

"Of course. I'll be inside if you see him come back." Derek heads inside, where Nikolai greets him. He indicates the raised booth at the back, and sit facing each other. "Welcome back, Derek. You look good – marriage obviously agrees with you."

"No complaints."

Nikolai smirks. "Ah, it's the lovely Meredith that is good for you."

Derek crosses one ankle over his other knee, taking time to wipe a smudge from the gleaming alligator leather boots. "Better and better every night. How has Mark been…I've been hearing tales about him."

"I think you've arrived just in time to save him from himself."

"Save him?" Derek raises one eyebrow.

"From getting lost in the blood lust. He won't listen to me." The elder vampire scowls.

"What is he doing now?"

"Cutting a wide swath among our female patrons, nearly taking blood openly. I had to intervene a time or two."

Derek frowns. "He's always been a womanizer, Nikolai. It's not unusual."

"It's more desperate than that – as if he's running from something."

"Someone…the mortal female."

"Just because he craves a female is no reason to be this wild. There's more than enough time in our existence to take what we need." His gem green eyes flash in amusement.

"He's been commanded to leave her alone. Mark doesn't take chastisement well." Derek senses Mark's approach then, before catching sight of him push through the doors. His friend is flushed from recent blood, with an air of unconcerned detachment around him. There is a girl on each arm, and he shoos them away as Derek raises his hand in greeting. "I'll speak with him, Nikolai."

"Good luck with that," Nikolai says dryly.

Mark lounges negligently against the bar, waiting for Derek. The little werefox bartender moves away, leaving them alone. "Well, here you are. Was the honeymoon good?"

Derek nods silently, taking in Mark's appearance. Still impeccably dressed, in black slacks, cashmere turtleneck and long leather jacket, yet there is that edge of melancholy about him. "Lukos spoke with you, I know. I understand you defied him and returned to Seattle…"

"It was nothing. Just a momentary lapse in judgment. The good doctor won't be bothered by my presence again." Mark grimaces.

"What about Dr. Montgomery's emotions…you can't just disappear. This is why we wipe any memory of our encounters, Sloan."

"I know, but..."

"But she's piqued your interest enough to return to her. Now you should do it again and at least say good-bye and take yourself out of her thoughts."

Mark waves his hand to brush away the suggestion. "I can't do that. She means nothing, I can't be saddled with just one female for the rest of eternity after all, Derek." He shudders theatrically.

"It's appealing if you have the right woman, I've told you that before. Then it's all you want." Derek tries to keep any thoughts of Meredith's warm, tempting body from surfacing as he speaks.

"Hell, man, I'm doing my best to follow the rules here. I'm not seeing the woman, and I'm damn not thinking about her, okay?"

Derek laughs shortly. "Since when? You love to break rules."

"Maybe I've turned over a new leaf."

"Hmm…not from what Nikolai tells me. You've been rather open, according to him."

"Oh, that…" Mark snorts. "Too much vodka in the blood – made me careless. Won't happen again." He eyes a couple more women lurking nearby, scenting their desire and craving more blood yet again.

"Mark, how many women are you taking nightly?"

Mark slaps Derek's shoulder before making a move towards the women. "Not enough, Shep. Not fucking enough…" And he moves with predatory grace, slinging his arms around the slim shoulders of the two female, using his potent allure to lead them outside.

"See what I mean?" Nikolai appears silently at Derek's elbow, nodding towards the disappearing figures. He fusses with his jacket sleeves, as he looks back at Derek.

"You're right. He sounds much like Alexei, and look where he is now."

"Very true, and my club is sorely missing the seductive triumvirate you three used to be, Derek," Nikolai quips. "Such domestic bliss – never expected to see the night that would happen."

"Speaking of bliss, I should go." Derek prepares to leave. His eyes gleam with undisguised anticipation of returning home to Meredith. There is always the promise of her welcoming warmth…and still more of that luscious lingerie to remove. He can worry about Mark later. But first, he must take some fresh blood himself, and slake some of his thirst before returning home to satisfy his other cravings. Because no other female would ever satisfy what throbs inside of him for his lovely wife. Already he is imagining losing himself in her sweet body, and he grins to himself. He is bound to Meredith irrevocably, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Meredith runs her fingers through her hair, leaning back in the chair. She and Lukos have been searching through dozens of names, until she feels nearly cross-eyed. "Ready to take a break?" Lukos asks, rubbing his own temples.

"Absolutely," Meredith smiles, curling one leg under her, and leaning her chin on her fist. "Oh, I didn't tell you – Derek is thinking of restoring the Wyndhaven Manor!"

"That's marvelous news – I guess the finding of thieves there may have triggered part of that." Lukos smiles at the tale of the two of them routing the would-be robbers. "Would you move from London then?"

"No, likely not. Just from time to time – it's so lovely there."

"It always was, as I recall," Lukos reminisces. "A good place to raise a family."

"Well, it will take awhile to restore the place, you know. And I'm not even sure if there will be children, after all…"

"Are you so sure about that?"

Meredith turns to him, raising one eyebrow. "You really think it's possible?"

"You and Derek have a very special bond – there's no doubt in my mind you will create a child together. A very special, gifted child."

Meredith unconsciously touches her abdomen. Is there a chance she's pregnant already – after their last few intense rounds of making love, does she feel any changes in her body?

"And you would be a very doting grandfather, I'm sure," she comments finally.

Lukos smiles gently. "You may be correct – I'm still sorry I missed so much of your childhood, after all."

"Then you need to be part of the future generation, if and when it comes about, Father." She kisses his cheek, before turning her attention back to the computer screen. "Now, much as I should keep going with this, I believe Derek will be returning home soon. I want to find out what happened with Mark." She bookmarks a page, and then prints a copy to take with her.

"Don't worry too much about him, my dear. Mark will find his way to his own destiny, I'm sure."

"Still, I feel concerned about him." Meredith collects her purse, and shrugs into her jacket. "I'd like to help him again, but I don't know how."

"It will work out. Trust me," Lukos smiles fondly, as she leaves.


	43. Chapter 43

**You were missing the heat in the last chapter, were you LOL? Well, this one is all eroticism, just for your reading enjoyment....**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Forty-three**

Derek enters their penthouse, pausing at the foyer when he realizes the only light is from several flickering candles. They're on the floor, along the marble tile where they reflect in little licks of flame. He grins to himself, picking up Meredith's scent, and enjoying this scene she has set for him. Then he walks further inside, finding more candles on the piano, reflecting in the dark glass windows. More mark a path towards the bedroom.

His boots click along the floor as he makes his way across the room. He tugs his tie open, and begins to unbutton his shirt, already anticipating what he will find beyond the bedroom threshold. Already visions of his lovely wife are dancing in his thoughts, his desire for her having been enhanced by the blood that he has taken before coming home. His cufflinks are the next to loosen, before he stops at the doorway.

With a smile, he slips out of his jacket and leans casually against the doorframe. His whole body tightens, as he survey their bedroom. More candles flicker along the floor, and the bedside tables, and the air is perfumed by their sweet scent mingled with Meredith's that calls to him like a siren. His eyes see clearly in the dim light, and he hisses a breath in delight when he spots her.

The bed is covered with black silk sheets, and several pillows are scattered over the surface. And kneeling in the center, Meredith waits for him. She is wearing a pale lavender silk negligee, with straps that seem too delicate to be effective. Her hair is caught up loosely, with lavender ribbons woven among the tresses. The little ribbons trail down her throat, and draw his eyes to her pulse point. The ruby amulet glows warmly against her pale skin.

"Hello, love," he murmurs.

Meredith gives him a naughty little smile, and crooks one finger at him. "Come here, sweetheart…"

Derek drops the jacket to the floor, unheeded. The tie follows and he rips the rest of the buttons open on the shirt, discarding it, as he swiftly crosses the floor. "This is quite a nice surprise," he grins, pausing at the edge of the bed, removing his boots as well.

"I was feeling an intense urge to make love to you, and I wanted to make it a real scene of seduction…"

"Oh, you succeeded, love."

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, Derek lowers himself to the bed, willing himself to slow down, despite everything in him that wants to take her hard and fast, sliding against the silky sheets. His body is already aching for her, his cock hard and throbbing against the confining pants. "You realize that this gown may be in shreds…?" he mutters, crawling closer to her. Meredith leans forward to meet him, and he moves in to kiss her, holding the back of her neck possessively. His warm breath fans her cheek, before his lips slant over hers, and his tongue slips into her mouth. He flicks along her tongue, before thrusting harder, wickedly, deepening the kiss into a ravaging one.

When he lets her go, she finds herself pinned to the silky sheets, with his body straddling her. His eyes roam along the barely covered curves of her body, as if seeing her for the first time again. The gold is beginning to consume his eyes, as he reaches out to touch her. Slowly, he explores the sweetness of her breasts, along her belly, and over her hips. "So beautiful, Meredith…I love coming home to you every night like this." One finger hooks under one delicate strap, easing it down her shoulder, dragging the filmy silk away from her breast. He follows the material with his fingers, rolling the nipple between them, squeezing just a little, and then soothing it as she gasps. He does the same to the other strap, and repeats the attention to her other breast, this time leaning down to flick his tongue along the rosy tip as well.

Meredith arches up to meet him, a little whimper in her throat. Desire whips through her, along her nerves, as he continues to tease her, and wet heat pools in her core. His fingers alternate with his tongue, as he inches the material ever lower. He growls low in his throat, as the passion roars in his veins.

"I need you, Derek…" she whispers, trailing her fingers along his broad back, and down to the waist of his pants. Her hand moves to the erection that begs for her touch, rubbing him through the material. "Don't hold back, please baby…"

This is the only encouragement he needs, and he moves away from her only long enough to strip his pants away. Then he is between her legs again, pushing the gown out of the way. One rip and it would be gone, but she gives him a wink and shimmies out of it, tossing it aside. "I happen to like that one."

Then her delicate body is displayed against the inky sheets, the ruby amulet the only adornment. Her legs fall open invitingly, and he touches her, seeking the wetness there. Caressing her sensuously, before sliding one finger into her, stroking her into bliss. His mouth drops to her as well, his tongue against her clit, as his fingers move rhythmically in and out.

_Come for your male…now…_

Meredith moans, as the pleasure mounts and builds, higher…higher…until it peaks and she drops into ecstasy. Her skin is hot and wet against his hands, as she shudders beneath him. Derek feels the clench around his fingers, every little squeeze making her cry out for more. In the blink of an eye, he is over her, staring down into her pleasure drugged eyes. "You need more, baby?" he asks, his fangs now gleaming in the candlelight. Desire thrums between them, the air heavy with arousal, damp skin and ragged breathing between them.

"Always…"

He kneels between her, his cock in his fist, running the crown along her damp folds. The swollen head bumps against the wetness, seeking entry as he torments them both with his deliberate pace.

"Just take me…hurry…" Meredith places her hand over his, running her thumb along the tip, guiding him lower.

"Sweetness…this is too much fun to take quickly," he teases, sliding just a little into her. So wet for him, she welcomes him, rising her hips to meet him. Her lush little body is pulling him deeper, as he savors her wetness around him. She moans in anticipation, as he goes harder, withdrawing and then plunging in again. "So deep inside of you now, love…is that better?"

"So…much better…" Her hips angle to meet him, her fingers along his back, nails scraping his skin. Each exquisite thrust joins them even more, as two parts of a whole, their blood pounding in time. Derek groans, moving over her, melding his body against her, skin touching everywhere. His hands tug hers over her head, threading his fingers with hers, as he continues to rock against her.

"Harder..?"

"Deeper…want deeper…"

He feels like they are already fused, each stroke taking him closer to the edge of his climax. Already lost in the moment, his fangs graze her throat, needing to bite her again. As his teeth pierce her skin, Meredith starts to come, in great blinding waves, taking him along with her. His mouth pulls at her throat, as his cock surges into her over and over. Finally, he releases her throat, licking it before looking at her again. His eyes blaze gold in the dark, as he keeps her pinned down, his hips bucking against her, sending her spiraling into another orgasm.

"Derek…don't stop…harder…"

With every surge, they take each other to the next level, and his mouth takes hers again. The climax hits them both simultaneously, in a scorching release that makes her nearly mindless, everything else shut out except the feel of his body against her. Feeling his seed hot inside of her, as she rocks against him, unable to do anything but hold onto him.

Spent, sated and dazed, Derek collapses over her, stroking her cheek, still throbbing inside of her, as their hearts thunder against each other. Finally, he rises up on one elbow, and gives her soft kiss, his eyes fading to his usual indigo. Tugging at one of the little ribbons, he toys with it, his mouth quirking into a grin.

"Well, whatever reason you had for this seduction, I am glad you thought of it," he remarks, still touching her skin, unable to keep from caressing her.

Meredith giggles softly, running her fingers along his cheek, feeling the little stubble beginning to roughen his jaw. "I love you, and I just wanted to surprise you…"

"I love you as well, darling girl. You will continue to surprise me for the rest of eternity, I'm sure." He kisses the little lingering mark where he bit her, the taste of her blood still lingering on his tongue. "And I will never…ever…get enough of you."

Meredith can feel the desire for her stirring against her thigh, his cock still primed for more. Her own body quivers in response, as she touches him, making him give her a wicked smile. "Then show me how much more you can take, honey…" she purrs, her little fangs ready to put her mark on him this time…

* * *

Much later, Meredith curls contentedly against Derek. "What did you learn from Mark earlier?"

He kisses the top of her head. "Not much, I'm afraid. He's chasing women and taking more blood than ever. Determined not to break the rules, in his words."

Meredith frowns. "Father says not to worry – that Mark will find his own destiny, but I still feel for him." She traces the definition of Derek's muscular chest wither fingertip.

Derek closes his eyes in pleasure at her touch. "And you may completely distract me from conversation again if you keep doing that…"

"This?" She runs her hand along the flat of his abdomen, feeling the muscles bunch in delight.

"Yes, that…" he chuckles. "Mark may be a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them. He'll learn his lesson. If he wants this mortal badly enough, he will need to be open with her. That's the only way."

"Hmmm…." Meredith dips lower, over his hips. "Father also hinted about grandchildren…"

"He did?"

"He is convinced I will conceive a child – that our bond is too special not to." Her mind is filled with the implications of that.

"And what do you think? Is your body telling you anything…can you sense a change?" he asks, pulling her over him. His hands graze her belly. "Have we already started on the family?"

"I don't know, seriously, Derek. Maybe…" she smiles, putting her hands over his.

"Or maybe we just need to work on it further, love."

His cock rises between her thighs, eager to consummate just that all over again.

"Maybe we should," she agrees, falling forward, her hair tickling his chest, the ribbons long since discarded. This time he is sliding against the silky sheet, as she kisses him. His passion rises, just as she settles over him, guiding him deep into her. "Dawn is coming…"

"And so are you…" he grins wickedly, taking her faster, thrusting upwards in a long deep slide, so that she gasps. Before the sweet light diffuses the night sky, they bond once more, body and soul…


	44. Chapter 44

**This chapter is all Maddison, for those of you wanting more of that! I'm still not entirely sure where their relationship is going myself, but they just seem to have a heat between them, don't they? I always felt they made a better couple on the show than Mark/Lexie!  
**

**Enjoy - we will return to more MerDer in the next chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Forty-four**

Addison pulls her coat on, fluffing her hair over the collar. She stares at her reflection in the mirror, wondering if there's something wrong with her. She's an attractive woman, she has a good sense of humor…just because she hasn't heard from Mark in awhile doesn't mean she's a loser. And she is NOT thinking about him, she berates herself with a sigh, turning away from the mirror.

"What's up with your hot boyfriend?" Dr. Bailey asks, noting Addison's deep sigh.

"Obviously nothing. He's disappeared." Addison crosses the room to where Miranda waits, the stilettos clipping loudly across the tile floor. "Guess it wasn't as hot as I thought."

"Those smooth talking pretty boys are never reliable," Miranda comments as they head for the elevator.

"That's fine. I don't need a man to be happy – I have my job. I love my job." But Addison still feels a little angry at being dumped, without so much as a good-bye. When Mark left her after their night of amazing sex, leaving her body sated in ways she never thought possible – taking her over the edge and back again, and then starting all over again – she had been sure he would come back to see her again. Or show up at Joe's, luring her with his seductive voice and his wicked eyes. But it's been three weeks now, and no sign of him – it's as if she made the whole incident up.

She shrugs to show her indifference now. "Really, Miranda, I've hardly given him another thought. It was fun, but it's over."

"Mmmhmmm…."

"Seriously. Now it's been a helluva day, and I need a drink, no – make that several drinks." Jabbing the call button with a manicured nail, Addison looks over at Bailey.

Miranda snorted. "Humph, that never helps, you know that, Addi. Anyway, I can't – I'm late, and I have to get my baby home." She checks her watch. "Go home and rest. You look exhausted."

"Gee thanks, I feel so much better now."

"Just go home – relax."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Addison rummages in her Coach bag to find her cell phone, making sure it's on in case one of her patients needs an emergency visit. She has it in her hand, as the elevator doors slide open. Taking a step forward, she looks up and finds herself locking eyes with Mark himself. He is leaning against the side of the elevator, hands jammed in his jeans pockets, his leather jacket speckled with raindrops. His mouth quirks upwards, as he tries to give her usual charming grin.

"What the…?" Addison feels frozen into place, unable to form a sentence. She gulps, feeling her core clench just at the sight of him, damn it anyway. Why did this man affect her so instantly?

Mark shifts uneasily, feeling unsure of his welcome, for the first time in centuries. "Addison…"

Bailey smirks, looking from one to the other. "Think I'll leave you two alone – I can take the next one." She backs away.

Her comments go unnoticed as Addison tries to come to her senses. "Is this where I fall into your arms?" she asks finally, holding her head up.

Mark raises his hands in defense. "No, I don't expect that. I expect that you're angry." His senses pick up her rapid pulse, the nervous rise of her breathing.

Addison marches into the elevator, and the doors close them inside. "I'm not angry, Mark – just tired. I want to go home. You're not going to sweet talk me into bed again – not after disappearing for three weeks without a word."

Mark moves a little closer, touching her cheek. Consciously trying not to use his allure on her, but invading her space just the same. He can see a glitter of tears like diamonds in her green eyes, and he moves in closer. Inhaling the scent that has haunted him, the elusive cream and ginger he has been trying so hard to stop thinking of. Her pulse beckons him as well, beating as quickly as a metronome at the hollow of her throat.

"I'm sorry, Addison. It's just…complicated." He brushes a strand of her hair over her shoulder, lingering in the thick, lustrous feel of it. "I really just came back to say I'm sorry, and…"

"Sorry?" she whispers, meeting his compelling gaze. Flecks of amber seem to glow in his pupils. "Damnit, I don't need this. I wasn't thinking of you…no…not at all."

"Good. I wasn't thinking of you either." Mark succumbs to her tempting mouth, leaning closer to brush his lips against hers. Nearly groaning at the taste of her. The thought of having her again, just one more time to see if it would purge her from his system is also tempting him. For a moment, she responds, her lips parting, tongue darting in to meet his.

Then she backs away, eyes wide, as the elevator slows to a stop at the main level. "What do you mean, it's complicated?" she whispers. "Are you married?"

Mark sighs. "No, nothing that simple. Look, can we get out of here – somewhere private?"

"No…I don't think…"

"Just give me a little of your time, please?" Mark asks, as the doors slide open. Addison hesitates briefly, and then starts to walk out, unwilling to let him con her into anything. Even though her traitorous body is demanding him to lick her up one side and down the other, getting lost in full body contact, hot, sweaty, lose-your-fucking-mind sex.

"No – go home, or wherever it is you belong to. I don't want to see you again."

"Damnit…Addison…" Mark sprints after her, catching her arm.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Addison pointedly looks at her arm, determined to keep him out of her life. She doesn't care if they are becoming the center of interest in the lobby as she faces him. Several of the staff are heading out at the same time, and she ignores them all. Hands on her hips, her emerald eyes blazing, she stares at him defiantly.

"Damn, but you're stubborn, Addi," Mark grins.

"And you're insufferable!" she spits, turning on her heel to walk outside.

From their vantage point at the top of the stairs, Cristina and Izzie take in the whole scenario. "Shit, what is he doing here again?" Cristina mutters, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Trying to get into Montgomery's pants from the look of it," Izzie giggles. "She's such an ice queen – she'll freeze his dick off!"

Cristina rolls her eyes at that comment. "I better call Alexei and tell him he's gonna have a guest. No way Sloan's getting anywhere with her tonight."

Mark takes a slow deep breath, watching Addison walk away. This isn't how he envisioned this meeting. He follows her outside, where the fine drizzle continues. He lets her walk ahead to her car, where he makes his move. This time he doesn't hold back, letting his allure wash over her. "Addison, listen to me. I wanted to get in touch with you sooner, but it was best to leave you alone. There are things about me that you can't begin to understand. I can't be the man you want me to be." He searches her face in the damp mist. "I just came back to apologize, as I said before, and to say good-bye."

"Oh…good-bye?"

Mark nods slowly. Rain clings to her hair, dripping down her cheek, and beads her eyelashes. Her scent consumes him again, and without thinking, he leans closer, taking her lips in a long kiss. She tastes of rain and pure female, and it calls to his primal male in way no other has. His body presses her against the car, heedless of the rain, twining his fingers in her hair.

The slide of his tongue over hers matches the slide of male heat against her hips. Addison moans against his mouth, lost in the potent desire that he ignites in her. "Just one night," he finally whispers in her ear, leaving her mouth feeling bruised and bereft of his. "Let me take care of you for one night, baby." He wants her so badly – she feels perfect in his arms, and her independent spirit makes him smile like no other female he has taken in a futile attempt to erase her from his mind. Maybe Lukos should have just erased his thoughts, instead of commanding him to erase Addison's.

Addison feels her resistance fading gradually, caught in the web of his seductive voice and his kisses. "I'll regret this in the morning," she sighs, her voice husky with want. And she wanted… that muscular body between her legs, that wicked mouth on her. Was that so wrong?

"You won't regret anything," Mark growls. This time he will make sure she has no regrets, or memories, of him when he leaves her this time.

Before either of them can think too much about it, they are in her apartment, the door slammed shut behind them, and Mark is pressing her up against it. He has his hands in her hair, kissing her mouth, bruising it from the intensity, teeth pulling at her lip. With one hand, he gathers up her skirt, giving him access to the satiny skin underneath. With his other hand, he pulls her blouse away from the skirt and slides underneath to unsnap her bra. Then he moves his palm around to cup her breast, and she pushes against his hand. She sighs in his mouth, and he deepens the kiss, crazy about the feel of her against him again.

At the same time, Addison pulls at the buckle of his belt with anxious fingers. She wants him to take her over the edge, she wants his mouth all over her, and she wants his heat. Impatiently, she pushes his shirt out of the way, the need driving her, consuming her. It's as if they are feeding off each other's desperation - not that it matters; nothing matters except what they are doing to each other.

Half stumbling, half walking, they make it to the bedroom, and fall onto the bed, still tugging at their clothes, discarding them in a trail. Coming up for air, she murmurs, "Mark—"

"Hmmm?" He slides his mouth across her cheek, his fingers rolling her nipples into harder peaks. The heat in her clit intensifies, and she sighs in delight. He kisses her lips again and lifts his head to smile wickedly at her. He is hot and hard against her, and every rational thought she might have had deserts her.

"Just so you know, I'm actively NOT thinking about you right now," she whispers, hypnotized by his amazing eyes, that seem to devour her in the darkness.

"Honey, I'm not _thinking_ anything," Mark says huskily, "At all. Guaranteed." His fangs are aching to take a taste of her again, but he restrains that part of himself for the moment. This is all about her pleasure tonight, all about enjoying the moment, since it will never happen again.

Without another word, he pushes her back against the cool sheets, and his mouth consumes her, sucking on her tongue, biting her lip again. All the while rubbing himself against her, capturing her with his power, his need, with the size and the heat of him. The kiss seems endless, sensually charged, and Addison is surprised at the intensity. She hadn't expected the aching pleasure that warmed her – her only thought had been the deed itself, making her feel whole again. But here she is, clinging to him, her body limp with desire, as he touches her with his sure fingers.

And she doesn't want it to end…


	45. Chapter 45

**So, I'm in a quandry here with Mark in this story...I know that many of you enjoy the Maddison pairing, and others don't want anything to detract from MerDer's story. And I hate to disappoint any of you LOL. I know it's not the place to explore an indepth tale of Maddison here, they would deserve their own story for that**. **All of which leaves me just as confused as poor Mark here. This chapter has Mark discussing with Derek the action he has taken to try to put her out of his mind, but it may not be resolved. (Yes, I know, I'm waffling...)**

** On the MerDer level, there is an interesting development...and also a reference to Sherrilyn Kenyon's characters...those of you who read her books will likely notice where I've slipped that in here. (And dakotalady, it's not yet the reference that we discussed!)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Forty-five**

"It's done."

Derek arches one eyebrow at the arrival of Mark in his den, having sensed him well before the actual appearance.

"Done?"

"Done, over, finito…" Mark waves his hand in dismissal as he drops lightly into one of the chairs across from Derek's desk. The den is comfortable, spacious and lined with book shelves and mementos accumulated over the centuries. Mark sinks into the chair, keeping his thoughts shielded, his expression neutral.

"I see. Wiped her thoughts completely this time, did you?"

Mark nods. "It's for the best – I know. Seriously, am I the type of vampire to be tied to one female? I'll leave that up to you and Alexei. One of us has to maintain the epitome of the sensual vampire." He smirks, lacing his fingers across his abdomen and stretching his legs out.

Derek closes the paperwork he'd been perusing – architectural drawings and budgets for the renewal of Wyndhaven. It feels good to have a purpose – since there are no more Renegades to hunt, after all. "Well, I'm sure you made the right decision, Mark." He leans back in his own chair, arms crossed, giving Mark a long look.

"I left her very well satisfied, and took the last taste of her before dawn. She's a helluva woman." Mark's eyes seem distant, his voice a little regretful. "But I know that Lukos is acting in my best interest. It wouldn't work."

"Very sensible of you. And quite a change from our last conversation," Derek observes dryly.

"Life still sucks."

"Is that a general observation, or just a morbid comment on our vampire state?"

"Hell, Derek, I couldn't reveal my true nature, and to stay and watch her age slowly…mortals are just so…unaware…"

"For a reason – we can't exist without them. You know that."

"Oh yes, I know."

"But there are ways around the aging process, as you know as well. Giving them some of our blood…"

"Yes, but there again, it means revealing the truth to her. "

"Well, if you're sure this is the best thing then stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"Humor me," Mark sighs. "It will pass."

"Always has, old friend. I remember that other auburn beauty you fancied yourself in love with here in 1896 – Marietta, I believe? And the one in France at the end of WWII, Francesca…or the Irish lass…shall I continue?" Derek ticks the names off his fingers, intending to help Mark put his mortal lady into perspective.

"Fine, so I have a hunger for auburn haired women with skin like porcelain, and a temper to match the hair."

"Hmm…does that include Nathalia?" Derek smirks.

Mark shudders. "No…not that one."

The sound of piano music suddenly fills the air, and Mark glances over at Derek in surprise. "I didn't know that Meredith played…"

"She's been taking lessons the last while – she's quite a natural at it. Her teacher is impressed, and Meredith claims she's inherited it from Kiera." Derek smiles indulgently, listening to the cadence of the sonata.

"Has she found all the relevant proof of that?"

"Quite a bit. She can trace the lineage all the way back to Kiera's brother, Sebastian. Some of the family went over on the Mayflower, settling in New England, and eventually spreading along the Eastern shore, as far as New Orleans. She's been in contact with some cousins there, Amanda and Tabitha, twin sisters who have some psychic ability themselves it seems. The entire family there is gifted in many ways. Meredith is quite excited to meet them someday."

"I'm happy for her. Always good to know your roots," Mark muses, springing to his feet. "I'll say hello to her and then I'm heading to the club. Will you be joining us there later?"

Derek gets up as well, thinking of his lovely wife, and her sweet body. "Perhaps…" he grins. He claps Mark on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're all right with this – you had me worried before."

"One mortal female won't haunt me forever," Mark vows, even though he can still recall with perfect clarity how she had looked when he left her, sleeping peacefully, the rich red hair spilling over the pure white sheets, her body with a fine sheen of sweat still clinging to her from their last round of lovemaking. And her scent still seems to linger in his memory, but he shakes his head firmly to clear it. Seriously, what was it about this mortal that consumed him so? Derek was right, it wasn't the first time, and yet it wasn't as easy to let go as before.

They join Meredith at the large piano, and she looks up happily from the keyboard. "Mark! You're looking well," she comments, as he gives her a roguish smile.

"Never better. You look lovely, as always," Mark says, taking her hand and kissing her fingertips, earning a low growl from Derek. "Absolutely glowing, I have to say." Admiring her outfit of white silk blouse and black skirt, with knee high black Louboutin boots hugging her slim legs.

"You've resolved your romantic entanglements, I take it?"

"Of course, Meredith. For the good of the coven – it's done."

Meredith frowns. "For the good of you though? Cristina tells me you weren't there long – you didn't even visit with Alexei – too anxious to get out of town?"

"Yeah, you might say that. Look, I'm going to head out now – I'm off to the club to continue my wicked ways. It's a dirty job, but someone has to do it."

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Meredith asks, standing up beside Derek, who slips his arm around her waist.

"Oh, I can tell you two want to be alone. Besides, women are waiting for me, and I hate to disappoint." Mark adjusts his already perfect tie, and straightens his jacket sleeves. "Maybe I'll see you two later, if you decide to head out tonight." And without another word, he's gone, leaving them alone again.

"Is he really all right?"

"For Mark, he's the best he can be. On top of his game. He'll get over this."

"Hmm…I'm not so sure," Meredith sighs, thinking of the haunted look in Mark's eyes. "He's done his duty, but I don't think it's what he really wants."

"Sometimes you can't have what you want," Derek reminds her.

Meredith turns in his embrace. "Well, maybe I'm selfish then, but I'm happy we have what we want," she murmurs, sliding her arms around his neck. Her mouth finds his, tongue invading, as she kisses him deeply.

"We're very lucky," Derek agrees, moving her backwards, against the piano. Touching her with the hot, hard length of him, enough to send tremors down her spine. Marking her with his primal need, his mouth over hers in a possessive kiss. As he presses her backwards, she leans against the keyboard, the keys making a crashing chord of sound. His fingers tug at her skirt, dragging the soft material up along her thighs. Making contact with her damp skin, he hisses as he meets her eyes.

"Damnation, Meredith…" he groans, loving the crimson red silk of the delicate thong that is already damp with her arousal.

"I knew you'd like that…." She sighs as he drops down to his knees in front of her. Her fingers grab for support, touching the ivory keys, sending more musical notes floating into the air. Suddenly ravenous to taste her, Derek's tongue drags along the wet silk, kissing her through the material. Fangs aching, as he finds the sweet spot that makes her arch against him. As Meredith whimpers in delight, the climax nearly engulfs her under his relentless tongue. One of her hands twists in his hair, the other still trailing along the keyboard. Blindly hitting keys in a crazy melody as he moves the silk out of the way, sliding his fingers into her. Making her come in a sudden rush, her body shaking with each wave of pleasure that assaults her.

Just as she cries out his name, Derek rises to his feet, claiming her lips, while moving swiftly to free himself from the constraining clothing. Eager to drive into her, to claim her completely. He lifts her upwards, her delicate frame like the lightest feather in his powerful embrace. Her boots glide on the taut muscle of his thighs, as he slides into her. His hips move against her, insistent and delicious.

"Hell, love...you feel too damn good..."

She is all molten heat around him, and he can't go slow, even using his vampiric strength of will. Pumping faster, taking them both to the edge of ecstasy and beyond. Her surging pulse calls to him, just as her own fangs graze his throat.

_Take me sweetheart...._

Her climax spikes as he feels her teeth pierce his skin. His body convulses, coming in an exhilarating rush, filling her totally. His masculine roar of satisfaction makes her smile, as she takes the last swipe with her tongue, sealing the bite.

His cock twitches deep within her, eager for more. Her pelvic muscles clench around him, and he meets her satisfied smirk. "More, my sexy little vampiress?" he asks, hunger in his voice and his eyes.

"You're not done with me yet, are you?" Her little mischievous smile bares her fangs at him.

"Never."

He spins around, supporting himself against the piano, bringing her higher. Now he bumps the keys, sliding along the length, back and forth as they share a long, searching kiss. Riding his thrusting hips, loving the swell of his cock inside of her again and again, Meredith is lost to everything but him. Matching the cadence of his heart, lost in the urgent pulse that beats between them.

This time his fangs find their mark, loving the burst of her blood along his tongue. Her body shakes from the intense orgasm that grips her all over, as he sucks at her throat.

_I love you...love you..._

The thoughts are like a torrent flowing between them, welcoming the rush of pure pleasure that takes them both away in a final climax. Shaking the piano, keys crashing on a last note before Derek eases them down to the floor. He cradles her against his chest, still buried deep within her, still twitching at the last aftershocks that go through them.

Derek touches the already nearly invisible mark on her throat thoughtfully. "There was something different about you tonight...when I tasted you..." he says slowly.

"Different...how?" she asks, lazily threading her fingers through his thick hair.

"An added element somehow...richer...."

His fingers move between them, touching her belly in a silent communication.

"Oh..." Meredith's eyes go wide, and a slow smile curves her lips. "Why didn't I realize...my god, my own senses aren't telling me anything yet..."

"Perhaps it's too early for you to detect...maybe only a few days, but it's definitely there," Derek says, watching her expression carefully. Smiling tenderly as the joy suffuses her features, lighting her expressive eyes with delight.

"Then I'm really..."

"...pregnant...? Yes, love...I believe so..."


	46. Chapter 46

**Hold on to your hats...this chapter jumps ahead in time a little bit! There is a meeting of the coven elders, with Lukos getting ready to pass on the leadership role to Meredith, and a steamy (and I do mean that literally) rendezvous for our couple, because you can never have too much of that!  
**

**Again, those of you that are familiar with Sherrilyn Kenyon's books will recognize a name I've used in this chapter - a little homage to the writer that has inspired me so much! Thanks to dakotalady for the suggestion on that one.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Forty-six**

Meredith faces the council of vampires assembled in the library at Lukos's estate. The group is comprised of elders, and others close to Lukos in the coven. Despite being six months along in her pregnancy, she is happy to be here for Lukos. He wants to have both Derek and herself to get more involved in this part of the leadership, as he slowly eases away from the role.

She rests her hand on the swell of her belly, exchanging a smile with Derek. He sits beside her, giving her a silent nod of encouragement. She looks radiant, dressed in a softly draping dress of deep purple, her hair glinting under the lights, skin flushed from a recent feed. The pregnancy has been going well, no complications, and both he and Lukos have been protective of her. So much so that Meredith has felt smothered at times, even though she realizes they are both just concerned for her welfare and that of the child. Vampire babies don't come along every day, and it's an occasion of joy for all of them.

But tonight, Derek is doing his best to maintain his professional calm. He is so proud of her, in so many ways. She is able to listen to the concerns of the elders, even though she has not been a vampire very long, earning their respect. With the threat of Renegades gone, and Nathalia locked away, life is relatively peaceful for the first time in many centuries, but not without minor issues among the group.

Along with the elders, Mark, Alexei, Nikolai and Victor are in the room. Alexei looks his usual laid back self, scuffed leathers and dark t-shirt even among the old ones; Mark in a dark suit and pale blue shirt, feigned boredom in his eyes; Nikolai and Victor in vintage jackets and linen shirts with brocade vests, their expressions neutral.

"Any other concerns?" Meredith asks, her voice sure and steady.

"Just the mundane details of keeping our existence protected. Mortals are getting too suspicious of some of our rather flamboyant members." This comment comes with a pointed look at Mark, who shrugs.

Meredith raises one delicate eyebrow. Despite Mark's assurances that he's back to normal, she isn't entirely sure. He takes his blood and his woman frequently, sometimes at Savage Garden, sometimes elsewhere. But obviously, he is getting careless again.

She nods at Damien, the Romanian vampire that voiced his concern. "I will take care of this myself," she assures him, earning a nod from the tall, imposing male. His dark hair and amber eyes are striking, his mouth full and tempting. Meredith is quite sure that he is very popular with the ladies as well.

Lukos rises to his feet as well, placing his hand on her arm. "Very good, my dear. Between you and Derek, the coven is in good hands. I believe I can step back even more." He smiles gently, encouraged by her strength. She is sweetness and steel, mixed together in her petite frame. If Ellis is truly watching over her, she must be beaming with pride. If only she were able to see her future grandchild as well, but he will do his best to make up for that lack.

"But sir…your daughter is expecting her first child. Surely her attention will be focused on the baby."

Meredith frowns. "I assure you I can handle it. Besides, Derek will be with me, taking on extra responsibilities."

"Whatever is required," Derek nods. "Though I do trust my mate to stay focused on the important concerns of the coven. Even if our son demands equal attention – she is very capable of multi-tasking. Modern females are so good at that sort of thing." Wry amusement tinges his voice.

"You know already it is a boy?" Victor asks, with a smile.

"Well, Veronique swears she is able to foretell the sex, so we'll take her word for it," Derek replies, looking at the elder French vampiress on the other side of Lukos.

"I am never wrong, _cherie_. He will be a fine, strong son to carry on the tradition of the coven."

"You aren't jealous, Ver, that this young one will rule us, and not you?" Damien asks, goading her just a bit.

"_Non_...Lukos is her father, I would not expect anyone else to take his place but his own child. You worry too much, old friend," Veronique says with a little wink.

"You sound like Nathalia," Mark points out to Damien, ignoring Derek's warning glare. "Were you allied with her before she was caught?"

"You wish to die now, young one?" Damien says, his voice like ice. "I would never betray Lukos or his daughter. You must have a death wish, since you go about so recklessly."

Mark kicks back the chair, and leaps to his feet. "Maybe I do. I'll just leave now, and you won't need to worry about my so-called reckless behavior."

"Mark! Wait..." Meredith calls out, but it's too late, he is already gone. Leaving them in a whisper of cold air, staring at each other in surprise.

"Damn," Derek mutters, looking at Alexei, who is just as confounded as the rest of them.

"All things considered, I believe this meeting is adjourned," Lukos says. The room empties out quickly, leaving only Alexei remaining with the other three.

"Well, not the response I expected," Meredith sighs, sinking back into her chair. "Do you have any idea where he would go, Alexei?"

"Sorry, Meredith. Since I've relocated to Seattle, we haven't been in touch."

"So he hasn't made any more appearances out there?"

"Not to my knowledge. Cristina says Dr. Montgomery doesn't show any signs of being with him. There was some gossip after his last appearance, but it died down pretty quick, I guess."

"Hmmm..." Meredith shifts in her chair, suddenly feeling a little flutter of movement from the baby. "Oh! Derek..." She grabs his hand, placing it where she feels the tiny kick.

"Making his presence known already," Derek grins, unable to keep a proud grin from his lips. He touches her cheek with his other hand. "Maybe you need to rest now. You've been on your feet for awhile tonight."

"Derek...I'm perfectly fine," Meredith assures him.

"Still, we should go home, at least. Let me pamper you."

"Oh, all right. I can't help Mark right now anyway." Meredith rises, letting him help her to her feet again. She glances at Alexei. "Can you talk with Cristina, just tell her to keep an eye open for our tortured friend?"

Alexei nods. "Absolutely."

Lukos offers his other arm to Meredith. "You're driving her home, aren't you Derek?"

"Yes, we aren't taking any chances with anything. Until the baby is older, we're using mortal means of transportation. The car is more comfortable, anyway."

"Good."

"I'm off then," Alexei says, moving ahead of them to the door.

"Give my best to Cristina - I'll call her tomorrow myself."

"You bet. She can't wait for the baby to show up!"

"That makes two of us," Meredith sighs, and he departs, chuckling.

* * *

Meredith checks the temperature in the new steam room they had installed, as part of the renovations when they added some stained glass windows to the penthouse. It's a luxurious addition and she loves the decadence of relaxing there. Absolute perfection, she thinks happily, closing the door behind her to keep the warmth inside.

She drops the towel, and picks up a bottle of fragrant oil, rubbing some into her skin, to absorb as much moisture as she can. All the way home, she was consumed with thoughts of having Derek make love to her here. Dropping to the wooden bench, she ran her hand along the bump of her baby, closing her eyes. Is she really ready for this, ready to be a mother? What would Ellis have to say, what kind of advice could she give her? Much as Lukos is there for her, Meredith wishes her mother was here as well.

Her head falls back, her senses lulled by the hot, humid air. The room is quiet, except for the occasional hiss of steam. It doesn't take long for her hair to cling to her damp flesh, curling in tendrils in the heat. Her eyes drift shut, as she thinks of Ellis briefly, and she falls into a light sleep. Images of the cool green meadow dance in her sub-conscious, the same one she dreamed of before. Twirling in a circle under the bright blue sky, wearing a dazzling white gown, as she raises her hands in the air.

_Mother...are you there?_

_Yes, Meredith...I told you I'm always here. _

_The voice is soothing, the image of her mother is clear as if she were right there. There is a soft touch against her forehead, and Meredith relaxes further. _

_You will be a wonderful mother, my dear. Your son will be the light of your life - I'm so proud of you._

_So it is a boy..._

_Of course - a boy to carry the lineage, to become a strong leader in the centuries to come. He will need a strong name to match his temperament. _

_Yes, of course. We've discussed a few names already._

_Kyrian..._

_What?_

_The name for the boy...Kyrian is a strong name, and it will tie into past and lead him into the future. _

_Kyrian Shepherd..._

Meredith feels a whisper of cool air, and she stirs from her little nap, looking up in confusion as Derek strides across the floor towards her. He has a towel slung around his hips, and she feels the usual thrill of desire just looking at him. His dark hair falls across his forehead, his intense blue eyes meeting hers. Somehow, the room seems to throb with immediate sensuality between them, as he takes her hand. "I'm sorry it took me a few minutes to join you. Are you all right?" he asks, noting the expression in her eyes.

"A dream...I guess," she murmurs, as he helps her stand up beside him. "My mother...giving me a name for the baby."

"Oh?"

"Kyrian...what do you think?"

Derek tilts his head for a second, considering. "I like it. It ties back in a way to Kiera, though, don't you think?"

Meredith considers for a moment. "What better way to combine the past and the present?"

"I agree," Derek murmurs, leaning in to kiss her softly. His towel slides away from his body, and he pulls her closer, their slick skin sliding in a hot embrace. "Now, about this pampering I promised you..."

"Yes...about that..."

Derek's hands caress her body adoringly, sliding over the warm globes of her breasts, the belly and the curve of her hips. As always, the feel of her in his arms is enough to make him hard and hot for her. She is his mate, and he is hers, and that's all that matters to him in this moment. The steam hisses around them, surrounding them in humidity. Their lips meet hungrily, and his tongue finds hers, alternating between gentle and demanding. His hand winds in her damp hair, as she melts against him. The air is wet and heavy as molasses, pressing down on their bodies.

Meredith feels hot and erotic, as if they are in their own private jungle, bodies radiating heat from the steam and their own urgent need. His hands move along her back, kneading her spine, making her whimper against his mouth in sheer delight.

_Mmmm...you have just the right touch..._

_Feel better?_

_Always with you..._

Any kind of tiredness disappears, and Meredith slowly sinks down to her knees, kissing and licking a delicious path down his lean body. Her delicate fingers caress the long, hard length of his cock, before teasing him with her mouth. He feels strong and solid, and she wraps her tongue around him, stroking and loving with each touch. Playfully, she grazes her teeth along him, and down his inner thigh, making him groan at the intensity of his desire for her.

"Meredith..." he growls, as her fangs lengthen, nipping at his skin. "You know I love it when you do that..." His whole body shakes as he feels her bite at him, feels the little trickle of blood spurt along her lips. A powerful spasm nearly takes him away, closer to the edge of no return. Her tongue heals the little wound, before he pulls her to her feet. She gives him a mischievous little smile, before he claims her mouth again, tasting the blood and the salt of his semen on her tongue.

The urgency between them escalates, and he spins her around, lifting her hair away from the back of her neck. His mouth descends there, and he kisses her hotly, his cock sliding against her wet skin. Holding her there, stroking her belly, marveling at the lushness of her body in pregnancy, Derek leans in to kiss her temple. "Are you ready for me now?" he asks, his voice thick with need, blood thrumming in his veins for her.

"God, yes..."

"Now..."

She braces her hands on the bench, as his knee parts her legs carefully, his cock searching against her. Before she can beg for him to hurry, he thrusts into her, as deep as possible, her slick heat pulling him inside. Her head goes back, as he slides out and then back, heightening their arousal to fever pitch. It is sweet torture, her orgasm building with the slow, deliberate thrusts. Meredith moans, ready to lose herself in the sweet delight, just as his fangs find the spot on her neck. As she shudders from the climax, he tastes the heady elixir of her blood, sending them both over the edge. She clenches around him, feeling his bite and his cock together, giving and taking, until she is shaking from the pleasure.

"You're so beautiful, love..." Derek growls, releasing the bite, holding her closer. "So perfect like this...I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, felt so good..." Meredith pants, as he helps her sink to the floor. She moves into his lap, and he cradles her as their bodies relax in contentment. Moisture surrounds them, beading on their skin, as she rests her head against his chest. "Mmm...I love how you pamper me, Derek."

"Somehow it turned out differently than I planned, but I'm glad you approve, honey," Derek laughs, shaking the damp hair from his forehead. "But you know, there are still a few hours until dawn, so you can give me a chance to work on making up for being so quick with you this time."

"It was just as much my urgency for you," Meredith giggles, looking up into his gold tinged eyes. She can feel the evidence of his desire growing against her again, as their passion drenched bodies mold together closer. Her mouth meets his, in a long, decadent kiss that sends heat flaring between them.

Derek quickly moves to his feet, holding her in his arms without losing any of the kiss. He quickly takes her into the bedroom, where he deposits her carefully on the silk sheets of their bed. The cool silk feels wonderful against their heated skin, and the pure sensual delight that is their nature purrs for more. Derek's body claims her, moving between her legs, his mouth and his tongue doing wicked things to her.

_This time we go slow..._


	47. Chapter 47

**As always, a big thank you to everyone for reviewing! **

**Now, this chapter delves into a little bit of angst...and finds Derek in a dark place at the end of the chapter, questioning his own nature. I felt like I was straying somewhat from the vampire essence of the story, and I hope you will continue to hang in there with me to find out how it is all resolved in the end...**

**

* * *

Chapter Forty-seven**

Meredith pats the round bump of her baby, as she sits down at the piano. "You're almost getting too big for me to sit here," she murmurs, feeling the little kicks again. "Oh, that's okay, sweetheart…Mommy's just teasing." Her fingers drift along the keys, playing a few notes of the sonata she is learning. She was pleasantly surprised at how quickly was able to progress, and how much she enjoys playing. It soothes her, when she's feeling large and ungainly, and wishing for the baby to be born already. And it seems to calm him, as well, his kicks less frequent when she played a lullaby.

"There's my beauty," Derek murmurs, coming up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Feeling better?"

She leaned back against him, lifting her face to his kiss. "If you call feeling top heavy, with your son playing soccer inside of me, and being unable to find a comfortable position to sleep in okay, well…"

"I'm sorry, love. I wish I could help." Derek massages her shoulders for her, earning a soft sigh of appreciation. Her head relaxes, as his strong fingers ease the muscles along her back.

"Oh, you can help…just don't stop," she sighs. "Feels amazing…"

"I can think of other things to take your mind off your condition," he says wickedly, his mouth at her ear.

"Insatiable vampire"

"Just trying to be helpful."

"I'm too big…"

"You look just as sensual as always, Meredith. I love you, and I love everything about this. It's so amazing to me, to see you carrying our child." Derek rests his hand on her belly, rubbing soothing circles along her skin. "You look beautiful to me, so don't say anything about being too big, or undesirable."

"You are the best, you know that?" she smiles, as he takes her up into his arms. Then she winces, as a little stab of pain shoots through her. "Oh…"

"What is it?" he asks, catching her look. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know…I just felt a sharp pain. Never felt that before…" she whispers, resting her head against his chest. Derek feels a sudden concern that something is wrong, and he hurries to carry her to the bedroom.

"I think you need to see the doctor," he says firmly, helping lay on the bed. "We can't take any chances, love." He smoothes the hair from her forehead, easing the duvet over her, and helping her move some pillows around her.

"I _am_ a doctor, Derek."

"Not in this case."

Meredith frowns. She has been seeing a physician that is one of their kind, specially trained to be able to resist the blood urge. Dr. Geneva Williams has been helpful in this, with Meredith having so many questions about what will happen. "It's late…I don't want to bother her."

"She's a vampire, she'll be awake." Derek pulls out his cell phone, sitting down beside Meredith, taking her hand in his. "I would hate for anything to happen to my son..."

"_Our_ son, Derek..." Meredith says, squeezing his fingers. "I realize you are worried, especially after losing your first child, but..."

"Just humor me, Meredith," Derek says firmly, a hint of anguish in his voice, recalling the death of his first born son. He leans in closer, to cup her cheek, and brush his lips over hers. "I realize you are a vampire, and you're able to heal yourself if something is wrong, but the baby is far too vulnerable. I can't have anything happen to either one of you."

Meredith nods. "All right. Call Dr. Williams." She moves back against the pillows, and suddenly a wave of dizziness hits her, and she closes her eyes. The lights seem to flutter crazily, and she clutches Derek's arm in panic. "Derek..."

The last thing she hears is his voice, rough with worry as he leans over her ...

* * *

Veronique and Lukos arrive together at the penthouse, finding Derek pacing around the living room. Dr. Williams has arrived, and is with Meredith in the bedroom. "How is she?" Lukos demands, noting Derek's disheveled clothing, and the hair that is standing out at odd angles from repeatedly running his hands through it. He looks paler than usual, in stark contrast to the black hair and the dark red shirt he is wearing.

"_Cherie_..." Veronique murmurs, coming to touch his arm gently. "All will be well, I feel it in my soul."

"She was having pains...sharp pains, and then she blacked out..." Derek mutters, his eyes darting towards the bedroom, trying to listen to what may be going on in there. "I can't lose her, Veronique..."

"And you won't." She takes hold of his shoulders and makes him look her in the eyes. "You are stronger than this, Derek. Don't let Meredith see you in such a state. If there is a problem, you need to be strong for her. This isn't a repeat of what happened with Kiera and the baby, _mon ami. _Fate would not be that cruel again._"_

"Has she fed lately?" Lukos asks, crossing his arms, his black eyes concerned. "Perhaps we need to bring her a host."

"She can take my blood, if she needs anything," Derek replies, more sharply than he intended.

"But you need to feed as well, Derek. You can't let yourself grow weak."

Derek scrubs his hand over his jaw, the stubble already dark and thick. "I can't leave. If she wakes up and I'm not here..."

"We will be here, Derek. And in contact with you, should she wake up, you know that," Lukos says, realizing that Derek is close to the edge of losing his grip on his emotions. "However, I do not believe you should go out alone, in your state of mind. You are likely to go too far and drain someone. We don't need any new vampires created from this situation."

Derek frowns. "I can handle myself, Lukos. I have been doing so for centuries, after all." His hunger _is_ spiking inside of him, twisting and needy, and his fangs ache for the taste of blood. He has been careful not to take much of Meredith's since she has been pregnant, but giving her his has cost him.

"I'll summon Mark. It will do him good to get out of his pit of misery to keep you company," Lukos replies, ignoring the anger in Derek's voice, and closing his eyes to contact Mark. "He should be here momentarily."

Veronique nods at Lukos, and she heads towards the bedroom to join the other women. _Do not worry, cherie...Meredith is strong..._ she assures him fondly.

At that moment, Mark arrives, scowling at the two men. "I hope you had a good reason for pulling me away from what I was doing. I was just about to make my move on this hot... " He shuts up as soon as he meets Derek's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Meredith is having pains..."

"She's not having the baby already? It's too soon isn't it?" Mark looks confused, not entirely aware of how long a woman should be pregnant, after all, but still thinking this isn't quite right. And judging from Derek's agitated state, things are not well.

"Yes, goddamnit, it's too soon!" Derek snarls, wanting to vent his anger at the situation in some way before he goes mad. He paces away from them, towards the windows, staring out at the lights below them. He rests one arm on the glass, thinking of how many nights he spent here alone, without the company of his mate, and how lonely he had been before she entered his life.

"Mark, you need to go with him. He needs to feed, and he can't be alone. Take him to the club. I will stay here and let you know if anything changes," Lukos says quietly. "He's in a dangerous state of mind right now."

"Are you're trusting him to me?" Mark asks, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Am I not a bad influence?" He cocks one eyebrow, crossing his arms over his leather jacket.

"Enough of your attitude, young one. You are a friend, and he needs that. Don't make me angry again, or I might just send you to join Nathalia in exile." Lukos has his own concern to deal with, and it shows in his quick temper. "Would you like that?"

"Fine..." Mark strides over to Derek, and pulls at his arm. "Let's go - the sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back. You don't want Meredith to see you like this. If you want to rant and punch someone out, then take it out on me. I can take it, and I'll heal. Maybe you can even challenge me to a duel - how would that be? We haven't had a good sword fight in months."

Derek sighs heavily. "I just might take you up on that. Before I go insane and start punching holes in the walls. I can't take this - I just want her and the baby to be okay. She's so tiny, maybe she shouldn't even be having a child...this is all my fault, wanting a son again..."

Mark throws his arm around Derek's shoulders, leading him towards the door. "Don't think like that - once you've hunted, and regained your strength, we can get the swords out."

"Ha, Sloan I could still beat you in heartbeat," Derek growls, as they cross the room. He gives one last glance towards the bedroom door, sending a silent plea that he hopes Meredith will hear somehow. His whole body aches for her, and exchanges a long look with Lukos.

_Summon me the moment she wakes if I am not back._

_You know I will. This is my grandchild as well, Derek...I feel the same pain._

* * *

In the bedroom, Veronique holds Meredith's hand tightly, as Dr. Williams monitors the baby's heartbeat. "It's still strong, not too much distress," she notes. "I can't seem to find any cause for the pains, or her blackout. It's like she's sleeping."

"Perhaps just a natural response to protect the child, _non_?"

"Perhaps. I have to admit, I feel a little out of my depth here. We don't see vampire pregnancy enough to recognize things out of the ordinary. I would feel better if I could check with a specialist."

"And how do we do that? Expose the fact we are vampires?" Veronique asks, her lavender eyes flicking over to the doctor.

"I know - it's a bad situation to be in. There are some doctors that I trust in the mortal world, that suspect things are not what they seem with us, but keep their thoughts to themselves."

"Wait...perhaps I know of someone that we can contact. From Meredith's past life," Veronique says thoughtfully, recalling Dr. Montgomery from Seattle. "I believe she was a surgeon, specializing in babies. We could wipe her memory again..."

"Again?"

Veronique sighs. "It's a long story, but suffice to say she has met all of us once, but we had to wipe her memory. I believe that was some other issues with Mark, but..."

"You know it's dangerous to do that too often."

"_Oui,_ that is a drawback."

"But if that is the best choice in this case...I would hate to have anything happen to the grandchild of our leader. Or to his daughter, wife of his second in command...I've never seen a vampire so devoted to his mate as Derek Shepherd." She checks Meredith again. "Well, we can keep watch for now, and if there is no change, we can try to contact Dr. Mongomery."

* * *

Derek scans the crowded club, searching for a suitable mortal to take to slake the thirst raging in him. While his eyes gleam with anticipation, his body gives no indication of the urgency he feels. He keeps his thoughts shielded, to ward off any other vamps in the room. He doesn't want to give away any of his anguish over Meredith's condition, he just wants to hunt and get back home to her. With Mark at his side, their sensual grace attracts many of the women easily. "There..." Mark nods at two women hovering nearby, drawn like moths to the flame.

"Good enough," Derek agrees, moving to one of them, taking her hand. He gives her a long look, casting his allure over her. He doesn't feel like chasing and seducing - it's not about that. Within moments, he has her outside, her throat under his fangs, the pulse pumping her blood over his tongue. He pulls harder, drawing mindlessly with need, until she begins to go limp in his arms.

"Derek..." Mark growls, grabbing his shoulder. "Easy...you'll drain her if you don't stop now."

Derek groans, letting her go slowly, licking the last crimson trickle away. "Hell..." he mutters, sealing the puncture and touching her forehead. "Forgive me." Her pulse beats faintly, reassuring him she is still alive, but he could have easily gone too far. His body is rejuvenated, but something in his mind seems to be sinking into a dark need and he hates himself for the way he feels. Too strong, the desire to take more is too strong...

"You okay, man?" Mark asks, crouching down beside Derek. Out of the three of them, Derek had always been the most controlled, and it shakes Mark to his soul to see the almost feral gleam in Derek's eyes as he looks up.

"I'm not sure, Mark...what if I did that with Meredith...what if I couldn't stop, the next time..."

"You will, you're just distraught, and it's affecting the way you're thinking. You're not evil - hell, Derek, you're the most responsible among us, after Lukos..."

Derek closes his eyes, holding his head in his hands. Even though he has taken his fill of blood, something inside of him calls to him, demanding more.

_Derek...she's awake..._

The words from Lukos make his heart jump and he springs to his feet. "Let's go...I have to see her..." He firmly buries the blood lust, determined not to let it overtake him again, but he will need to be careful with her. He hopes that being with her again will calm him, though he isn't sure at this point. Hurting her would be the last thing he would ever do...


	48. Chapter 48

**Thanks for your continued support everyone! To address the review regarding the angst Derek is going through - I believe in my story these vampires are capable of feeling great emotions, as part of their nature. I've read my share of vampire stories, and every author has their own take on the vampire myth, so I'm tweaking the genre to my own liking I suppose. The common thread in every vampire story, since Anne Rice created Lestat at any rate, is the preternatural sensual nature and beauty, so hopefully I've been able to portray that part here as well.**

**I do wish I could update more frequently, however, life has a way of interfering with that LOL. And I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be before the end...much as I hate to leave vampire Derek, Meredith and all the others in their world, I think I will need to wrap it up soon.  
**

**For now, Derek wrestles with his inner demons, until Victor gives him some advice....**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Forty-eight**

Derek strokes Meredith's forehead, reassuring himself that she is awake and all right. He kisses her gently, caressing the curve of her belly. "Everything is okay, I'm here love." He stares intently into her sea green eyes, pushing all traces of his earlier blood lust aside.

"I'm fine," she murmurs, catching the tremor in his voice, the anguish in his eyes, though his skin is flushed. "And you...you fed?"

"Lukos insisted."

"Good, if he didn't, I would, Derek," Meredith smiles gently. "Dr. Williams thinks I need to rest, and keep off my feet for awhile, but she isn't entirely familiar with this kind of pregnancy. She might call Dr. Montgomery."

Derek's eyebrows go up. "That can't be a good sign - she's a surgeon, as I recall."

"She deals with all kinds of cases, from regular to high risk," Dr. Williams speaks up, from her spot waiting by the door.

"Still..."

"We'll watch Meredith for a night or so, and see how it goes. If things improve, we won't need to bring in anyone else."

Meredith's eyes begin to drift shut again, and Derek squeezes her fingers. "Fine. Whatever it takes to make sure both of them are in no danger." He glances towards Dr. Williams, who nods and leaves them alone. Derek watches Meredith, relaxing slightly, trying to quell the fears that something will go wrong.

* * *

"He's in a dark place," Lukos states, conferring with Mark in the living room. "The anguish is making the blood lust strong. It's a trait we have to overcome. Our natures are so passionate - in love, anger, desire - it can trigger a sensory overload if we let it."

Mark frowns. "He managed to pull back after I stepped in, but he fears losing control with Meredith now."

"_Mes amis,_ Meredith's love will win over any traces of blood lust in her mate," Veronique speaks up, touching Lukos on the arm affectionately. He pats her hand, grateful for her presence.

"I'm sure you're right, Ver, but only she can convince him of that."

"The other problem...we may need to call Dr. Montgomery from Seattle if her condition doesn't improve." Veronique glances over at Mark, her lavender eyes concerned.

He shrugs, as if unconcerned. "Fine, she's the best in that field, after all."

Lukos arches one brow. "And her presence won't bother you?"

"I can handle it." Mark crosses her arms across his leather jacket, his eyes cool, even though his jaw clenches, giving away a trace of interest.

"Good."

Mark nods. "I'm heading back to the club if you need me again."

"Thank you for being with Derek tonight. I appreciate it."

"He would do the same for me, I'm sure."

After he disappears, Lukos shakes his head. "Too much drama, Ver. Let's hope this all resolves itself soon."

"It will, and once you hold your grandson in your arms, this will all be a bad memory,_ cherie._."

* * *

One week later, Derek stands with Victor at the raised booth at the back of Savage Garden. Dressed in his fine Versace suit, with a hand-stitched linen shirt, flushed from recent feeding, Derek radiates sensual allure. The myriad scent of the mortals calls to him, as the soulful baritone of Gilles, the latest French vamp to join the coven, fills the air. The raised dais gives both men the perfect view of the undulating crowd in the packed club.

"Should you not be with your mate?" Victor inquires softly. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, old friend..."

Derek frowns slightly. "She needs her rest."

"And she needs you, I think."

"I might do more harm than good in my present state of mind," Derek notes, still mindful of his behavior a week ago. He has managed to control himself since then, but he fears taking Meredith might be a bad idea. She needs to be pampered in her delicate condition, and she doesn't need to deal with his primal male desires right now. There can never be any other female for him, and he aches for her in ways he never thought possible, but he is doing his best to let her rest. Lukos and Veronique are there with her regularly, so she isn't alone. Cristina has threatened to fly out from Seattle herself, bringing Dr. Montgomery with her, and Derek is quite sure that would create all kinds of havoc.

"Derek?" Victor's voice brings him back from his thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm just doing my best to keep some distance."

"Meredith is your bonded mate, Derek. She can't survive without you - staying away is hurting both of you. I can see it in your eyes."

Derek grips the railing that circles the dais, his fingers white from the pressure. "She's too fragile, Victor."

Victor snorts. "She's stronger than that, and you know it, Derek. Give her a chance to understand what you are going through at least. She hasn't been one of our kind long enough to realize this can happen, and if you let her help you, it will get you through this. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about." His voice is tinged with regret.

"You've been in a similar situation, haven't you?"

"Not long after I turned. Too long ago to speak of it now, Derek. Suffice to say, being here with me is not the solution."

Derek scans the crowd again, watching Mark charm his way through the crush of women at the bar. What will happen if Dr. Montgomery appears in London, he wonders. He rubs the bridge of his nose - surely if he were mortal, he would have a raging migraine by now, he thinks ruefully.

"Go home, Derek. You've hunted, you don't need anything else here."

"You're right. I bow down to your age and wisdom, Victor," Derek manages to grin, earning an eyeroll from the elder vampire. Then he leaves, making his way to Mark on the way, with a salute good-bye.

_Are you all right?_

_Perhaps not entirely, but I'm managing._

_Be careful._

_I'm going home - you don't need to play chaperone, Mark._

_Good, say hello to Meredith for me._

_

* * *

_

When Derek arrives back at the penthouse, however, all thought of a quietly passionate time with his mate is discarded. He finds a crowd in his living room, all trying to speak at the same time. Cristina and Addison are on the sofa, with Geneva holding a chart with Meredith's notes on it. Alexei lounges by the windows, hands in his jacket pockets, watching with amusement as Cristina does her best to organize everyone. Lukos and Veronique are directing questions at Addison, who looks rather dazed at being among this group of preternaturally gorgeous people.

"If we're having a party, maybe we should tone it down a bit to let Meredith rest," he snaps, coming to stand in the midst of them. He crosses his arms, and lets his dark blue eyes sweep over them, as they all stop talking. "Her hearing is still acute, no matter if she's tired, and you must sound like a nest of bees right about now."

"Derek, we just arrived from the airport, and Dr. Williams is filling Addison in," Cristina offers. "I peeked in at Mer when we arrived, and she was sleeping. Trust me."

"And why did Dr. Montgomery have to be pulled into this?" he demands. "I thought we agreed to wait and see how things went."

"She's the best - don't you think Mer deserves that?"

"You, of all people, should understand why this shouldn't be happening," Derek murmurs, but Cristina isn't about to back down. He picks up the sound of Meredith stirring then, and he turns abruptly on his heel, leaving them to finish the discussion without him.

He pauses at the bedroom door, gathering his thoughts. Meredith catches his gaze and holds her hand out, and in an instant he is beside her. "I missed you. You've been so distant this week," she whispers. "You even shielded your thoughts...what's going on?"

Derek kisses her fingertips. "I've been worried about you, love, and it's affecting my moods. I'm afraid if I get too close I may lose control and do something I regret. It's been for your good." Her scent is calling to him now, surrounding him, as the moonlight falls through the window across her delicate features. "I can't lose you, Meredith. It would kill me." Despite his fears, he gathers her closer, burying his face against her hair.

"I don't want to lose you either, Derek. Don't you think this has been difficult enough for me without you beside me? Yes, Father is here, and Veronique, but I wanted you." Meredith rests against his chest, comforted by the strength of his arms around her, and his scent that wraps around her. "You would never jeopardize me or the baby, that's just not your nature."

He closes his eyes, remembering the terrible thirst that raged through him before, mixed with the dangerous darkness that wanted more. He has battled it constantly the last seven nights, but only now, holding her so tightly, does he feel it receding. Victor was right, the love between the two of them was what he needed. "I know, forgive me, love. But I nearly succumbed to a bloodlust that threatened to consume me when I was out with Mark that first night you were in pain. I nearly drained the host, something I have never come close to in all the centuries of my existence."

"Oh no..." She shifts in his embrace to look at him, seeing the pain in his eyes.

"I can't even begin to explain how it felt. Just hope that you never feel that kind of extreme thirst." He eases her back down against the pillows, and stretches out beside her. One hand rests on her belly, as he smiles at her. "I love you, and I need you. I'm not leaving you alone again."

"You better not, Derek Shepherd, or I'll be out there hunting your undead heart myself," Meredith laughs softly. "I love you so much..." She shifts against him, her body warm and soft against the hard muscle of his. The delicate nightgown she is wearing dips low around her breasts, drawing his gaze there. He buries his face against her, licking the sensitive skin behind her ear, making her shiver. The feel of her pulse makes his fangs ache, grazing against her, but he backs away, dropping kisses over her shoulder instead.

"I've missed being with you," he murmurs, "but I know we have to be careful."

Meredith sighs. "Yes, we do, I suppose." Her body hungers for him just as much, her fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt, sliding over the flat planes of his abdomen. His hips flex against her, his cock insistent despite his efforts to resist.

"There are other ways to make you feel good, love..." he whispers suggestively, easing the nightgown up her legs. "Let me make this up to you. This is about your pleasure right now."

Meredith moans softly, as he moves between her legs, his mouth caressing the sensitive curve of her breasts that he bared by tugging the little ribbons open at the bodice of the nightgown. His tongue circles the suddenly hard nipples, sucking and teasing, until she is lost in a warm rush of bliss. "And you're wet…so wet…" His voice tantalizes her, as he brushes against her with his fingertips.

"Yes…oh…"

His breath is warm on her then, as he kisses the inside of her thighs, licking the damp skin. "And you taste so good…" His fingers and his tongue combine to take her into bliss, as she lifts to meet him.

She collapses back against the downy pillows, laughing and moaning, overcome with the sensation of pleasure that courses through her. Derek lets her go slowly, kissing her round belly, returning to lean over her, nuzzling her breasts again. "Does that help?" he asks, cradling her tenderly, overcome with the love he feels for her.

"Always, and you know it," Meredith sighs. Then she arches one eyebrow at him, picking up the conversations going on out in the living room. "But shouldn't you be out there with everyone else? I hear Addison, is that right?"

"Yes, you do hear her," Derek sighs. "Cristina brought her, and now I'm not sure how to deal with that. I can't keep her presence hidden from Mark, he's bound to pop in at some point."

"Cris is here too? Oh my - I guess I shouldn't have sounded so miserable on the phone with her," Meredith confesses. "What do we do now?"

"I guess we can't just hide in here until the baby is born?" he jokes, before pulling her close to kiss her again, leaving them both wanting more, the voices of the others fading away.

"Hardly, my love," Meredith agrees, but she gives him a naughty little smile, stroking the ridge of his erection again, so that he closes his eyes in anticipation. "But I think we need to do something with this first..."

"But..." he protests, caught in his need for her touch.

"You're still dressed...that won't do..." She tugs at the buckle at his pants, making him groan, and within a moment, he is naked beside her. Her fingers caress his skin, dancing lower, brushing his cock. "Hmm...I'm glad you changed your mind..." Her tongue traces along the inside of his thighs, trailing wetly over the throbbing length of him. Tracing and swirling around him, bringing him into hotter arousal than ever. Derek watches in fascination as she teases him, leaning over to breathe warmly along over his cock. The brush of her fingers, in combination with little puffs of air are a decadent combination. His hips rise, his arms lift above his head, grabbing at the pillows, as the heat pools in his groin. Her tongue follows her fingers, over the throbbing tip, flicking the little drops that already seep out.

Then she pauses, and he nearly howls in masculine frustration. "Meredith...love, what are you doing to me?"

"You do promise not to keep me out of your thoughts, and to confide _everything_ to me from now on..." Her mouth is grazing over his abdomen, her little fangs just touching him enough to make him clench.

"Yes.." His body strains upwards, waiting, wanting more.

She nips him lightly, before she grasps him again. "Good, just checking, love..."

"I swear…just don't ever stop that…"

"I won't ever stop…" She runs her tongue around him, harder and longer, taking him deeper. As he loses himself in the feeling of her soft mouth, everything else flees his conscious thought process, leaving only white hot surrender and pure love...


	49. Chapter 49

**Well, I'm sure some of you must be wondering where on earth I've disappeared to...I've not gone this long between updates in forever...and it's not my fault! I've been trying to post a new chapter since late on Friday, and kept getting error messages! It's been a frustrating wait to get this posted, believe me. But things have worked out now, and I'm able to post again, thankfully.**

**That being said, I have to warn you this is the second last chapter...I believe it's time to finally wrap up this story. I've told the tale I wanted to, and hopefully you've enjoyed the ride so far. I'll do Chapter 50, plus an epilogue, so all the little details will be tied up. **

**

* * *

Chapter Forty-nine**

Meredith tries to relax as Addison completes her examination, her eyes meeting Derek's. It's the next evening, and they are at the private clinic where Geneva keeps her office. It's well equipped, with all the latest in monitors and equipment, with a birthing room in case of emergencies.

"Well, the ultrasound is normal, and I can't see anything unusual," Addison notes, tucking her hands in her borrowed lab coat.

"The pains were very sharp," Meredith recalls, squeezing Derek's hand. She still feels vaguely unsettled, a little achy and on edge, like her body is getting prepared for something.

"The first pregnancy can be unpredictable, with false labor pains."

"But I'm not due yet..."

"Babies decide their own timetable sometimes," Addison smiles. "You are healthy and young, that's always a major bonus. Extremely healthy, actually, I can't say I've ever seen anyone without so much as a minor issue." She glances at Derek. "Is there something going on I should be aware of?"

"Dr. Montgomery, we appreciate your coming here," Derek says slowly. "You've met us before, you know, in Seattle after our wedding."

"Yes, that's right." Addison searches for a memory that seems elusive. Something about them, about someone else, should be more familiar...and yet, isn't. "Your family, and friends, are very attentive. Cristina was very insistent about coming here."

"She can be persuasive," Meredith smiles. "I do appreciate it, as Derek says. We'll do our best to make your stay very comfortable, and maybe you can see some of the sights before you need to leave."

"I've never been to London before, so I'd like that." Then she crosses her arms over her chest. "But you're still avoiding my question."

"Are you quite sure you want to know?" Derek asks quietly, getting a sense of her puzzled thoughts.

"Why wouldn't I? Look, we're here at just about midnight, everyone I've met here so far is exceedingly beautiful, and there's something going on here."

"Don't you know the wealthy have idiosyncrasies?" Meredith asks, with a little shrug.

"Mmhmm..." Addison mutters. "Well, fine. All things considered your baby is quite well along for being six and half months. Are you sure of the calculations?"

Meredith looks over at Derek, unsure, and he touches Addison's arm briefly. He lets his allure wash over her, keeping his eyes on hers, compelling her to remain quiet. "Dr. Montgomery, you're right, there is something about us. You need to know this to treat Meredith properly. So please, be calm and accept what I tell you. We are vampires. We can have children, though it's a rare occurrence. This is why Dr. Williams needed to speak with you. Now, you have nothing to fear from us. We won't harm you - anything you may have thought about vampires is highly exaggerated." His low, soothing voice penetrates her mind, and she nods slowly. "By the time you're ready to return home,, this will be gone from your mind."

Addison finds herself absorbing this information, calmly looking at both of them. "All right, but..."

Derek gives her a slow smile, letting his fangs extend briefly. "It's very real." He senses her heart thump rapidly at the sight.

"Please don't be afraid, Addison," Meredith speaks up. "I need you here, the baby needs you."

"And everyone I've met here is also...?"

"Except Cristina, of course."

Addison rubs her temple, experiencing a sense of déjà vu. "Why does this seem so familiar? Like I've been through this...?" Her jade green eyes are bewildered, as she struggles to work this out in her mind.

"Oh!" Meredith's breath hitches, and she clutches Derek's hand tightly, her eyes sweeping shut. "Oh god..."

"What is it?" Derek demands, his eyes darting between Meredith and Addison.

Addison snaps into action, checking Meredith's pulse. "Your child seems to want to make an appearance, whether or not you're ready for him." She glances at Derek's distraught face. "Okay, this is my area of expertise. If you trust me enough with your secrets, trust that I won't let you down here. Get Geneva in here to help me."

But Derek is already moving, faster than she can process, and back with Geneva in a blink of an eye. The two doctors confer quietly, as Derek rubs Meredith's hands. "You'll be okay, everything will be fine."

Meredith manages a small smile, trying to ease the fears that have darkened his eyes. "You're more upset than I am, Derek. Just focus on Kyrian, how you'll feel holding him for the first time..."

"Yes, our future..." He kisses her softly, wishing he could do more for her. This is a whole new experience for both of them. At the time Kiera gave birth, men were banished from the room, left to wait until the birth was over. The first sight he'd had of Matthew was wrapped in swaddling blankets, with Kiera's exhausted smile welcoming him. This time he's determined not to leave Meredith's side, no matter what.

"Derek, you're welcome to stay with Meredith," Geneva says quietly, sensing his thoughts. "We're not about to push you away from this."

"Good...just do everything you can to keep them both safe."

"That's my specialty, Derek," Addison assures him, as they begin to wheel the bed towards the birthing room. "Now let's bring this child into the world..."

* * *

"What?!? Already...?" Cristina's eyebrows go up dramatically, her cell phone clutched in her hand. She reaches out towards Alexei with her other hand. He rolls over in bed, snagging her around her waist, pressing a kiss at her throat. She tries to dislodge him, listening intently, raking her thick hair out of the way in exasperation. "It's Derek...Meredith's had the baby..." she hisses.

Alexei grins. "I heard..."

"Showoff," she smirks. "Oh, not you, Derek...this other undead here listening in with his super hearing." Alexei moves even closer, running his hands seductively along her skin as she attempts to keep focused. "Um...okay...tell Mer I'll be over to see her...soonish. Damn, I never even had a chance to do a baby shower.. oh...and um...congratulations..." Clicking the phone shut, she tosses it onto the bedside table. "You are impossible...why do I put up with you?"

Alexei gives her a slow, deep kiss that takes away her train of thought. Moving over her in a glide of masculine heat so strong and sure she surrenders instantly. "I can think of one very good reason, baby,' he growls, with the evidence of his reasoning making itself known.

"Oh yeah, that good reason..." Cristina sighs happily, letting him take her away into pleasure. "Meredith needs to rest for awhile anyway..."

* * *

Lukos closes his eyes briefly, and Veronique glances at him. He's been troubled the last hour, pacing the library, ever since Derek let him know that Meredith was in labor. Now he smiles, pulling her into a sudden embrace. "She's had the baby, Ver...they're fine...thank god.." The last thoughts from Derek were nearly incomprehensible, suffused with joy and relief combined.

"See, _cherie_, did I not tell you all would be well?" Veronique smiles. "And now you're a grandfather. I'm sure you will spoil him horribly."

"Kyrian...that's the name they have picked for him," Lukos realizes.

"Ah, very strong name, non?" She pauses. "You must be anxious to go to her."

Lukos pulls her closer, kissing her briefly. "You are coming with me, dear heart. I'm sure you realize how much I've come to appreciate and enjoy your company in my life again these last few months."

"And I yours. I would never presume to replace Ellis in your heart, cherie, however..."

"...we can take it one step at a time." He gazes into her wise lavender eyes. "We do have a long time to discover where our feelings take us."

Veronique gives him a throaty laugh, meeting his kiss halfway.

_Yes we do..._

* * *

Mark is heading for the exit at Savage Garden, intending to head straight home. The crowd is thinning, with only a few die hard revelers milling around. Gilles has wrapped up his set for the night, and several women are loitering around the stage, waiting for him to join them. The French vamp has been attracting his share of female attention, with his dark hair, soulful eyes, and a body made for sin. It would be enough to make Mark jealous, if he were so inclined, but he's had his share of female company for the evening.

Gregor gives him a grin as he passes by outside. "Leaving alone?"

"This time."

_Mark...Meredith's had the baby. All is well._

The thoughts from Derek take him off guard, and he stops in his tracks. Gregor gives him a puzzled look, before Mark gives him a high-five and disappears with a shout of celebration. Not giving Derek any chance to add that Addison is already there.

Gregor scratches his head, gazing up at the night sky. "Is it a full moon?" he asks no one in particular, shaking his head. "Should I be on the watch for werewolves...?"

* * *

Meredith sits up in the bed, pillows behind her back. Her body is already beginning to recover from the birth, her skin flushed from taking some of Derek's blood as Addison whisked the baby away to check him over and clean him up. Derek kisses her now, his mouth lingering over hers, savoring the sweetness and the feel of her in his arms. "My love, this is the best night...our son is healthy, and you are amazing..."

"I haven't done anything that extraordinary," she sighs happily.

"It is to me. I've never experienced anything so miraculous...are you sure you feel all right?"

"Yes, of course. Are you?"

"I feel awed, and thrilled and relieved that 's over, and I love you more than ever, Meredith." He gathers her closer, feeling the sweet desire for her as always, charging the moment with love and emotion.

There's a soft tap at the door, before Addison peeks in, holding the small blanket wrapped bundle. "He's absolutely perfect," she announces, handing the baby over to Meredith. "And I've seen many babies, but he's the most beautiful little boy..."

The moment Meredith looks into her son's eyes, she feels a peace like never before. He almost looks as wise as Lukos as he blinks solemnly at her. His hair is a soft cap of downy blond, and his eyes are deeply blue as Derek's.

_He's amazing..._

Derek touches one little fist escaping from the blankets. "Hello, Kyrian, my son. Welcome to the world. You're going to be a strong little boy, I can tell that already." His finger is gripped suddenly in Kyrian's tiny grasp, as the baby gurgles in delight, as if he knows already how to captivate his parents totally.

"You should rest here tonight, and you can go home tomorrow. Obviously, you're well on the road to recovery," Addison notes dryly. "All my patients should be so fortunate."

"Thank you again, Addison," Meredith beams, reaching for her hand. "I hope we haven't freaked you out too much."

"It's been an interesting experience, to say the least. Eye-opening, seriously. I'm not sure if I'm dreaming, or having a drug induced hallucination. I've been working very hard lately. I think I need a vacation." Addison smiles tiredly. She pulls her scrub cap off her head, letting the auburn hair fall over her shoulders.

Meredith exchanges a look with Derek. She can sense the approach of Lukos and Veronique. And Mark...


	50. Chapter 50

**Here we are, at the end of the story...the last chapter...though there will be an epilogue. I've really had fun with this story, and in some ways I'll be sad to see it over as well. The love story for Derek and Meredith is always the main focus for me, but I do like the other characters too. I'll miss Lukos, Veronique, Victor, Nikolai, Gregor, and the rest, along with Savage Garden.**

**Big thanks in particular to dakotalady, for her enthusiasm, and her suggestions - Kyrian is for you. **

**And to Cal, Bonnie, Sue, Amanda...and all the rest of you that have read and reviewed, I appreciate the time you take to let me know how you enjoyed the story. Stay tuned for the epilogue...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Fifty**

Mark meets the inquisitive green eyes of Addison as she opens the door. Her expression is bemused, looking at the three of them gathered there. He inhales that cream and ginger scent that is unique to her, letting it fill his senses for a moment. She doesn't know him, he realizes, and it bothers him again, more than it should.

"Hello, Dr. Montgomery," he says quietly.

"You know me?" she asks, tilting her head. Her gaze sweeps past him, to Lukos and Veronique. "I haven't met you before, have I?"

Sharp images of them entwined together in bed invade his memory – oh yeah, they've met in many ways, he thinks. But Lukos speaks up behind him. "We've mentioned you, Dr. Montgomery," he says quietly, trying to avoid any further confusion. "How is Meredith?"

"She's wonderful, the baby is wonderful," Addison assures him. "She will need rest, vampire or not, however."

Mark's eyebrows raise, as he enters the room. _She knows?_

_We had to tell her…_

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?" Addison holds her hand out to Mark.

"Mark Sloan, friend of the family." He takes her hand, enfolding her fingers in his strong grip. Feeling the little jump in her pulse as he does.

"Nice to meet you." She feels a little flustered, strangely, at his touch. Again, the déjà vu swamps her, as she meets his eyes. "Look, I'll just leave you alone here, but keep it short, okay?" She tugs her hand free, letting him walk away from her. A faint hint of spicy cologne wafts to her, along with some familiar masculine scent. Where has she come across that before?

The door closes behind her, and Mark rubs his hand over his head. "Damn…"

"You said you could handle it," Lukos remind him, quirking one eyebrow.

"I am…give me a moment, and the feeling will pass." He turns to Derek. "And if she needs her memory wiped, you're doing it this time. Not me."

Derek inclines his head. "It's necessary, but she does seem to be handling it quite well."

Veronique ignores the males, reaching for Meredith's hand. "Such a fuss,_ cherie_. Forgetting all about this little one…" She strokes Kyrian's cheek. "So perfect."

Meredith beams. "He is, and here so soon…is that normal, do you know?"

"_Cherie,_ vampire babies do have a tendency to grow and mature quickly. They only have until their 25th birthday, as you did, before they turn. Until then, they have tendencies of both mortals and vampires, so you will be surprised daily, I'm sure."

Lukos joins them, leaving Mark and Derek conferring quietly yet. "My dear, you are amazing. And the child…may I?" He reaches for Kyrian, scooping the tiny body up against his chest.

"Don't even have to ask that, Father – he's part of you as well."

Kyrian makes no fuss, as he nestles in the crook of Lukos's arm. His round eyes meet the ancient black ones as if they are already communicating silently. The two of them regard each other quietly for a few moments. Then Lukos brushes his fingertips over Kyrian's forehead. "Welcome, my grandson, the future keeper of our lineage. With the love of your parents, and the support of the coven, may you grow to be a strong leader." The room grows still and quiet around them, as they all listen to Lukos's soothing voice. "May you always remember the way of the good in the world, and keep the evil at bay."

Kyrian blinks and makes a soft little coo of sound, as if agreeing with everything that Lukos said, and accepting his role in the world already. Lukos laughs warmly, kissing the baby's cheek, before handing him back to Meredith.

"Well, Dad…" Mark smirks, looking at Derek. "Good luck with him." He grins wider. "When do the fangs come in?"

"Not yet, I hope," Meredith replies. "Not if I'm breast feeding…" She looks at Veronique for help.

"Non, _cherie_…not till he is older. You will be able to feed him as a normal mortal – no blood for him yet." Veronique calms her sudden fears.

_Only I get to bite you, love…_

Derek's suggestive thoughts makes her smile, as he squeezes her hand. Then her eyes begin to feel heavier, holding Kyrian close to her. The combination of his warm body and the sweet baby scent make her sleepy, as he nuzzles her chest. "And speaking of feeding…"

"Yes, we should go," Lukos murmurs, as Addison pokes her head around the open door.

"Visiting hours are over," she warns.

"Sleep well, child. We will see you when you return home. I love you," Lukos says with a smile.

"_Je t'aime_, Meredith…" Veronique adds, her lips a feather kiss on Meredith's cheek next.

Meredith smiles again, realizing there is connection between her father and Veronique. Something has changed and she is happy for them. "I love you both…" She manages to encompass them both in a hug.

Mark leans in next, kissing her temple. "Take care, Meredith."

"Are you okay?" she asks, searching his face. "With…?"

"I will be."

* * *

Mark hurries out, finding Addison at the front desk of the clinic, making notes. For a moment, he studies her, debating whether he should just leave, or stay and talk to her again. She rests her chin on her hand then, eyes closing. He glances at the clock, noting the time is creeping ever closer to dawn.

"Dr. Montgomery…" He eases up behind her. "Do you need a ride anywhere? It's not a good time to catch a cab."

She sits up, startled at the sound of his voice. "Oh…no, I think Geneva is taking me back to the hotel."

"Ah, good…" Mark rubs his beard thoughtfully. "How about dinner then tomorrow? Show you some of the sights before you have to leave London? I know it's kind of a sudden invitation, but…"

"Well…why not?" Addison hesitates only briefly, before accepting. She has to find out why he affects her so. At any rate, the way he makes her feel is feminine and desirable, even at this late hour of the night when she's been busy working. The way his eyes are warm on her, and the way his smile is seductive sends an ache right through her body.

Mark realizes he's playing with fire, getting closer to her. But even so, he leans in, touching her arm, putting aside that thought for the moment. His innate sensual vampiric essence is demanding this, wanting to taste her blood again. His fangs lengthen as he hungers for her, and his eyes fasten on the pulse beating at the base of her throat.

"You want to bite me, don't you?" Addison asks quietly, tilting her head to the side unconsciously. Lust simmers between them, unbidden and tempting for both of them.

"Would you like that?" he breathes, his body swamped in a powerful need for this mortal woman, like none other.

The question sends a jolt of pure heat through her. All the tales of vampires, and the legends of being bitten at the peak of sex, come flooding into her thoughts. Her mouth opens slightly, and she leans into him as well. "I think I…"

Geneva walks into the room at that moment, stopping short at the sight of Mark's head bent over Addison, his stance intimate. His ears catch the sound of her approach, and he backs away regretfully. "Time for you to leave, Addison. Until tomorrow then…"

"Tomorrow…" she murmurs, touching her mouth as if he had kissed her. As if he had already imprinted himself on her…

* * *

"It's not a baby shower, it's a baby celebration," Cristina observes, as the group of vampires fills the open living room at the penthouse.

"Just be glad you didn't let Mark or Alexei organize this, or we would be at Savage Garden," Meredith giggles beside Cristina, holding Kyrian in her arms. "Celebration is a good thing, anyway." Her gaze sweeps around the room, noting the vampires she has come to see as her extended family.

Victor and Nikolai are chatting with Alexei, while Geneva and Veronique stroll around the room, admiring the various artwork. Lukos and Derek are deep in conversation, but Derek catches her eye just the same, giving her a smile. Mark has brought Addison, and they peruse the appetizers, a glass of chardonnay in her hand. Even Gregor and Gilles have come to pay their respects, along with several of the elders. Everyone is interested in the new arrival, and the impact that it will have on the future of the coven. Meredith pats his back soothingly. "For a little guy, you've got lots of attention on you tonight," she whispers as he looks up at her.

"What is going on with Mark and Addison?" Cristina asks, moving behind the bar. She snags the tequila bottle and pours a shot.

Meredith eases onto a seat along the bar. "It's hard to say. I believe they have been touring around the city, taking in the sights. Other than that, he's keeping his thoughts shielded." She watches them thoughtfully for a few moments. Mark's arm is around Addison's slim waist, as she picks up a few shrimp from the platter. With a little smile, he feeds her a couple of them, kissing her when she dissolves into laughter against him.

"Well, they're not hiding much, are they?" Cristina asks wryly. "I thought she was going home…"

"Soon, I guess. Looks like he's got it bad for her, doesn't it? Even though he's supposed to let go."

"Why can't they just be together? It works for me and Alexei…"

"Seriously, Cris, I'm not sure now. I mean, he messed up before, not being honest with her, but now…"

"Yeah, I wondered about that. She was happier, like now, when he was around. After he left, she worked like a demon, way harder than any other attending."

"Maybe it can be different this time. She knows what we are, she's aware of the risks, like you."

"Yeah, despite my initial reluctance, it's not a bad thing."

"Are you going to take some of his blood…slow the aging?" Meredith asks.

"Probably one day…not yet. I'm not quite ready to do that…"

They are interrupted by the sound of the doorbell chiming again, and Meredith makes a move to get up. "Wait, you relax…I can get that." As she hurries away, Derek joins Meredith, kissing her temple.

"Darling, how is my special woman, and my boy doing?" He takes Kyrian, holding him easily in the crook of his arm. Since they came home, he has been more than willing to help with all aspects of child rearing.

"Both doing well, I think," Meredith replies, "but I think he's getting a little sleepy."

"Well, look at this…" The familiar voice makes Meredith smile, and she turns to see Richard and Adele approaching. With a little laugh, she hurls herself into Adele's arms, as Richard hugs them both.

"My girl's a mother now…child, you are glowing," Adele murmurs softly.

"We had to come and see you," Richard says. "Bailey, Stevens and O'Malley would have come too, but someone needed to stay in Seattle. They sent their love, and gifts…" He holds up a big bag spilling with packages wrapped in blue ribbons and bows. "Now let me see this son of yours…"

Derek hands Kyrian over, grinning happily at Richard. "He's here and you're just in time before his bedtime."

"Oh, isn't he gorgeous?" Adele observes, her eyes shining. "But what else could he be with you two as parents?"

"He'll have the females falling all over him when he turns," Richard laughs. "I'm so happy for you both. You had me worried when Addison decided to come here. I don't know how Yang convinced her, but she seems to be enjoying herself here…" He glances at where Mark is now talking quietly with Addison, in front of the wall of windows. "Perhaps I'm losing an attending surgeon."

"It's a possibility," Derek agrees.

* * *

"Mark, you know I've enjoyed the last few nights with you," Addison is saying quietly. "Everything has been magical. London is amazing, you're amazing, but I do have to leave soon."

"Are you certain you can't stay longer?"

His body is just touching hers, hip to hip, and it sparks desire between them as always. They have spent every available moment together, both in bed and out, and he is loathe to let her slip away again. She calms something in him, something that he has denied for too long.

"I don't know…this thing we have, Mark, is this real? Or is it just your vampire charm working on me?"

"Addison, you have no idea what you do to me. I've tried to deny it, but I can't. You make me hot, you make me laugh, and sometimes you make me angry. But you look at me with those emerald eyes, and all I want to see is happiness in them. You arouse me, you make want me to be a better man…I want to spend time with you, no matter where. If it's here, or in Seattle…" He takes her hand, kissing her fingers gently.

"Mark…" Addison shakes her head gently. "I'm mortal…this is complicated, isn't it?"

"It works for others, it can be done. Lukos and Meredith's mother had a bonded relationship, and so do Alexei and Cristina. I would do everything in my power to protect you, and make you happy."

Addison looks into his blue grey eyes, trying to ignore the feeling they have become the object of interest of everyone else in the room. "If I say yes, will you make a scene here?" she asks, torn between wanting to do the right thing, and wanting to do something that scares her. He makes her feel more alive and desired than ever before, and he's undead. How did that work…

"Are you saying yes…?"

"I'm saying…yes…"

Mark smiles at her, keeping his fangs at bay. "And you won't ever regret that, love, I swear." And not caring if anyone is watching or not, he pulls her into an embrace, claiming her mouth with a hot, possessive kiss that leaves no doubt in anyone's mind that Mark has found the woman who makes him happy.

* * *

"Well, I guess they've resolved that issue," Derek observes quietly, as he and Meredith head for the nursery to put Kyrian to bed.

"I would say so," Meredith says happily. "Now everyone is happy. I'm glad – I'm so happy and so in love with you, I want everyone else to know how that feels."

"Sweetheart, you are just a romantic at heart, aren't you?" he teases her, as she tucks the blankets around the baby snugly. Warm and dry and content, Kyrian gurgles briefly, regarding his parents with interest. Meredith leans in to kiss his cheek, inhaling that sweet baby scent.

"Night sweetie…sweet dreams…"

"Sleep well, my son," Derek murmurs, caressing the downy hair gently. He turns back to Meredith, holding her in the darkness, as they listen to the hum of conversation in the living room. He steals a kiss, hungering for her as always, and for a few minutes they shut out everything but their love for each other.

"We need to join them again," he says finally, resting his forehead against hers.

"I suppose we should," she agrees, touching his cheek with her fingers. "But I just wanted to say… I love you, Derek Shepherd. From the moment I saw you, I was lost. I wouldn't dream of a life other than this now. You, Kyrian, all the others out there…this is our family, our destiny…" She kisses him gently.

"Yes, our destiny was entwined and meant to be. I love you, Meredith Shepherd. You will continue to be the love of my life forever…"

* * *

One week later, in the nursery they set up using the gifts from the celebration, and pieces they have selected together, Meredith stands over the antique cradle where Kyrian lays sleeping peacefully. Already his hair seems fuller, in soft curls along his skull, and she touches him softly. He stirs a little in his sleep; his little rosebud mouth and pink cheeks making him look like a little angel.

From behind her, Derek slips his arm around her waist. "He's growing fast, isn't he, love?"

"I know…I really will have to savor these baby moments."

"You will. You're a wonderful mother with him, Meredith. I love watching the two of you together."

"I'm happy he's here and he's healthy and you're not angry anymore," Meredith murmurs, turning in his embrace, and lifting her arms around his neck. "Have you had any more dark urges lately?"

"Hmm…counting my dark urges to take you to bed?" he chuckles, his body hard against hers.

"Derek…"

"I can wait, I know you're still recuperating…"

"I do feel much better, you know our kind recovers quickly. I believe Addison was stunned at my recovery time." She lets her gaze wander over his handsome features, bathed in the multi-color light falling through the small stained glass window they had installed here in the nursery as well. "And Kyrian is sleeping as soundly as you do…"

"I have something for you, before we do anything…_if _we do anything…"

"What?"

"Close your eyes…" He kisses her quickly, before taking her hand and leading her away from the cradle. When she opens her eyes, in their bedroom, he has a small velvet pouch in his hand. She gives him a puzzled look, reaching out to touch it, but he pulls his hand back playfully.

"You are the love of my life, Meredith," he says quietly. "And with the birth of our son, you have given me the greatest gift. I wanted to give you something to commemorate this occasion, and to be a symbol of my past and our future. I've been around long a long time, seen a great many things in the centuries, but until I met you I had not felt the kind of love that we have between us. You are the last thing I think of before I sleep, and the first thing I reach for when I wake. Your humor, your love, your caring and your beauty are part of me for eternity." He opens the little pouch and a beautiful ring tumbles into his palm. She gasps, recognizing the sapphire from Kiera's jewelry box, and she looks up at Derek.

"Oh…"

"I had it cut and reset, so that it's fresh, but it retains the family history. It's rightfully yours, as a direct descendent at any rate. " He comes to sit beside her on the bed, taking her right hand and slipping it onto the fourth finger there. Set in platinum, the sapphire twinkles warmly, surrounded by tiny diamonds. She stares at the ring, overcome with emotion. It has no pull over her as before, only the love that Derek has for her making her eyes damp with emotion.

"It's beautiful, Derek…" she whispers, throwing herself into his embrace and they tumble backwards onto the bed. Her tears flow happily, as he holds her tightly, as if he would never let her go. By the sound of his ragged breathing, Meredith wonders if he isn't weeping as well – after the tumultuous ride of emotions in the last couple of weeks, it's a relief to be in each other's arms.

Eventually, she sits up, looking into the blue of his eyes. "Thank you, love…that is so perfect…"

"You're welcome, sweetheart." His hands runs along the sides of her body, and then across her back, and over her ass, pulling her down to him again. She playfully runs her tongue along the edge of his ear, licking the lobe until he groans, squeezing her harder. "Are you sure you want to tease me this way, Meredith?" he asks softly.

"Yes…to anything you want," Meredith replies, trying to work at the buttons on his shirt. "It's been too long without making love to you…" Her tongue glides over the skin exposed by the open shirt, making him clench in anticipation.

"I know, love…but…"

"Oh, if you want to wait then…" she says, moving away from him slowly. "I can leave you alone." She pulls her sweater over her head, letting her hair fall around her, over her breasts. Her nipples tighten as he watches her stand up, and toss away the lacy bra as well. "Can you help me with my boots?" She lifts one foot up to him, displaying the Louboutin boot that laces up her calf. Hunger is raw on his face as his gaze travels up the length of her leg, where her skirt is riding up. His fingers brush her skin as he loosens the laces, helping her slip the snug boot away from her leg. She brings her other foot up, catching her breath as he does the same for that one, tossing it away to the floor.

Her smile is all sweet innocence as she unzips the skirt and lets it fall away, leaving the just the tiny thong covering her. Her body is quivering already, aroused by his eyes on her, seeing the gold flaring into life there. With the sinuous grace of a cat, she moves past him, crawling over the bed. Before she can say a word, he lands over her, his body pressing her down against the mattress. "I thought you wanted to wait?" she asks softly.

"Ah, love," he mutters against the back of her neck as he slides his hand between her thighs, "you're so wet…what sort of mate would I be to leave you so aroused?"

She moans as his fingertips move slowly back and forth across her flesh, tugging away the last remaining scrap of material covering her. She arches back against him, wanting him to slip that finger into her, but he kept teasing her, stroking until she thinks she will cry in frustration and pleasure. The muscles in her belly quiver and she grabs one of the downy pillows in her fist. Derek runs his tongue slowly along her spine before he finally eases one finger inside of her, while at the same time biting her gently on the back of her neck. She whimpers as he moves against her, tormenting her.

"Come for me," he whispers in her ear, and she is already there, exploding into a hot climax, arching her back and crying out until his fingers stop moving, splaying against her as the tremors rock her body. "There's my sweet girl…"

Meredith catches her breath, rolling over and pushing him to his back again. In a split second, she straddles him, working on the buttons on his shirt again. "Your turn, honey," she whispers, undressing him quickly. "Oh, I've missed you so much like this…" She surveys the lean strength of his naked body, the powerful muscle in his thighs, the taut ripples of his abdomen. With a wicked grin, Derek folds his hands behind his head, watching her watch him, and she licks her lips at the sight of the muscles bunching in his arms and shoulders.

Her hands skim along his legs, and her tongue follows, licking a line up the inside of his thigh. His belly clenches again, as her breath tickles the soft skin of his balls. She teases him as he teased her before, barely grazing her lips over them and licking oh so softly until he arches his hips up. His cock stands up hard and throbbing, as she strokes him, rolling her tongue over it and sucking gently until he groans in pleasure. His own wetness mingles with her moist tongue as she circles the head of his shaft, feeling him tremble as the strokes find the right places.

Derek growls as his control shatters with her mouth on him, spilling into her mouth. His body shakes from the force, but he sits up quickly, grasping her up the length of his body until she is above his mouth. His tongue makes her throb again, licking and sucking until she is shaking from the climax a second time. Meredith throws her head back, as he continues, taking her again, until she is breathless.

_I want you inside of me…_

_My love…that was only three times…surely I can make you come more than that first…_

_Later…I just need you so much…._

Derek gives her a sensual grin, easing her backwards then. He pushes forward slowly, entering her just enough to make them both breath harder. He stays there, not moving, until she is shaking and quivering around him, wanting more. "I want to make you come again and again before we are finished, " he says quietly. "Now that you've got me here, this is going to be slow and sweet and long…"

"Yes…" she sighs as he kisses her lips, moving to her neck, to the hard tips of her nipples. She loses track of the time, as they continue to tease each other, kissing, licking, biting, and driving each other to the brink of pleasure and beyond. Nipping and each taking a whisper of blood, each bite adding to the growing torment. When he moves against her at last, guiding himself into her, each thrust is almost more than they can bear. The thick, throbbing heat fills her, as he holds himself in check, savoring the connection between them that is perfection.

"Now, love," he says, his voice a ragged whisper as his movements pick up momentum. "Please now…come with me…"

His fingers grip her hips as he thrusts one last time, burying into her as far as he can, his mouth finding her throat. His fangs pierce her, for the first time in weeks, taking the sweet blood again, joining them all over again. Meredith clings to him, lost in the rhythm of their love, as the pleasure spikes and takes her over the edge. His release fills her, as he lets her throat go, kissing her in a magical kiss that seals them together.

_I love you for all eternity…_

_Love you always…_

Their thoughts combine, their hearts pump and their bodies entwine together. The magic they create between them is beyond anything they could have imagined when they began their journey together, and it will bind them together for the rest of time.

_*****THE END*****_


	51. Epilogue

**Well, it's the very last update for this story. Thanks for all the support and reviews - I'm glad you enjoyed this fangtastic fic. I've had fun with it! **

**The epilogue jumps ahead 75 years, so it gives you a glimpse of Kyrian grown up, and the coven will gather to celebrate Meredith's birthday. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Epilogue**

Kyrian stalks along the path meandering along the moonlit gardens at Wyndhaven Manor. His blond hair gleams in the night, and his indigo eyes miss nothing in the darkness. The ancestral home is his favorite haunt, and his parents have always made sure to spend time here as often as possible. He spent many a pleasurable evening exploring the countryside as he matured, getting into mischief in his youth, testing the limits of his mother's patience, he is quite sure.

He finds Meredith waiting for him in the rose arbor. "Mother…" he greets her, kissing her cheek. "You look lovely tonight, as always."

She reaches up to take his hand. "You are just like your father, in so many ways, Kyrian." It's been just over seventy-five years since Kyrian was born, and she still marvels at the passing of time. In his vampire state, he is the essence of masculine sensuality, strong and graceful, predatory and powerful. She recognizes all of that, along with the fact he will always be her baby.

"I thought I heard Lukos…?" he says, dropping down beside her, adjusting his fitted jacket over his black shirt. The ruby amulet glows in the darkness, where the shirt is open at his throat. The scent of roses and honeysuckle fills the air around them. The gardens have always been tended to perfection, since Meredith persuaded Derek to bring the manor back to its original glory. And even with the passing of time, they have kept the elegance of the Tudor period, while maintaining all the modern conveniences.

"Yes, he's just arrived from Paris tonight, so he and Derek are catching up on things. I needed some air."

"Is Veronique with him?"

Kyrian has always enjoyed the company of his grandfather, and his consort, Veronique. Not mated in the vampire sense, but constant companions, they were always happy to look after Kyrian if his parents wanted time alone. Meredith made sure that he knew of his maternal grandmother, and the unfortunate tragedy of her death as well. She instilled in Kyrian a deep understanding of the ways of the Renegades, and what could happen if someone such as Zorayas tried to become too powerful again. The fact that she herself had killed her own uncle was something he found amazing. That so much strength and willpower was wrapped up in her petite frame made him proud of her. And she ruled the coven with an iron fist beneath a velvet glove – Derek was there with her, but it was to her that the others deferred to. Kyrian knows this first hand, sitting in on coven meetings for several decades now.

"Veronique will be here soon. Father had business to attend to in London first," Meredith replies, reaching up to smooth down his unruly curls. "You've been out hunting some of the bar patrons again, haven't you?"

Kyrian shrugs. "Yes, the pub in the village is still the best place to find a host. And I like the buzz from the gin…" he adds with a wink.

Meredith shakes her head at him. "And I suppose that Brynna was with you?"

"She tagged along," Kyrian grins indulgently.

"You make it sound like she's ten years old, Kyrian. She's only a few years younger than you," Meredith sighs, shaking her head at him.

"Mother, she acts like she's ten sometimes. She pouts if I don't let her come with me." Kyrian pictures the slim red head, always the image of feminine wiles, with her perfect creamy skin, and the baby blue eyes fringed with impossibly long lashes. He has known Brynna, the daughter of Mark and Addison Sloan, since his childhood, and he thinks of her as the younger sister he never had. She had been a willing accomplice on many of his boyhood adventures, since the Sloans had purchased an estate not far from Wyndhaven. After Brynna turned vampire on her 25th birthday as well, she often liked to hunt with Kyrian, but he didn't always appreciate her presence when he was trying to charm the females.

"And you give in to her pouting every time, don't you? I think she has your number, Kyrian."

Meredith turns then, picking up the sound of Derek approaching. When he appears beside her, the sight of him makes her warm as always. Even after all this time, it never fails to arouse her.

"Hello, love," he murmurs, leaning in to kiss her lips, and his tongue caresses hers quickly before he backs away. She makes a small sound of appreciation, the merest hint of gold flaring in her eyes, before she tamps it down.

"Derek…" she says in reply, as he settles in beside her, his arm around her waist. They have lived many places in their time together now, moving from London to Paris to Athens to New York, and even spending time in Seattle for awhile. But like Kyrian, this is still their favorite haunt. Despite the advances of modern time, the location is still remote enough that they can stay here without too many questions. The descendants of William and Liza still live in the village, which now boasts the pub and several shops, along with the latest in electronic pastimes – the holographic chamber, where mortals play out their fantasies while strapped to a reclining chair.

"Lukos was just telling me about the new hover car he bought for Veronique – perhaps I should get you one," he teases her gently. "You just program it to go where you want – no driving involved. Think of the possibilities…"

"I'll have you know my driving skills have gotten much better over time," Meredith pointed out. "After this long, anything has got to improve, don't you think?" Arching one delicate eyebrow at him, daring him to contradict her.

"Alexei still shudders over the time he taught you to drive that first car in London, stick shift and all…" Derek laughs.

"Seriously, I don't understand why you want to drive anyway," Kyrian muses. "There's not much need these days, is there?"

"Sometimes it's necessary yet," Meredith replies. "And your father still enjoys his antique motorcycles, though it's a lucky thing he can't be killed on one, the way he and Mark still race around the countryside like two crazy kids."

Derek slides his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. "Admit it, you love it when I take you out for a ride, Meredith…" he whispers in her ear. _Making love under the stars out in the middle of nowhere…_

"Time for me to leave," Kyrian laughs, picking up his parent's amorous mood, and jumping to his feet. "After all this time, I know when to leave you two alone!" He leans in to kiss Meredith's cheek again. "I'll be back before dawn."

"Don't forget we have that party tomorrow night, Kyr," Derek reminds his son.

"It's etched in my memory card," Kyrian assures him, with a wave of his hand as he strides off into the darkness, his clothing making him virtually invisible.

"It's nice to have him here. He's been so busy in London lately."

"You know he loves that club – he'd spend all his time there if he could, but I know how much he loves it here too." Kyrian has re-opened Savage Garden, after it had been closed for several decades. Nikolai and Victor had moved back to St. Petersburg, and gave their full approval of his taking over the place. Only now it was a retro rock club, playing music from the early century – Black Sabbath, Aerosmith, Def Leppard…all the oldies.

Meredith smiles, crawling over Derek's lap, and placing her hands on his chest. "But since we're alone now, I think we should take advantage of it," she says with a wicked little smile. Her skin glows in the darkness, and the gold begins to flare in her eyes again, as she contemplates her mate.

"I love to take advantage of you," Derek smirks, sliding his hands around her hips. Already he can feel her hot core against his cock, the thin summer dress she is wearing leaves little covering her. "Especially when you dress just for me."

"Arrogant immortal…" she giggles. "You think this is just for you?"

"Hmm…is there another immortal lover in your life these days I know nothing about?" he teases her, leaning to kiss her skin, where the scoop neck of the dress offers him a tantalizing hint of cleavage. His lips leave a burning trail of arousal, making her quiver.

"Never…only you," she whispers, moving forward to tangle her hands in his thick hair, and lift his mouth to hers.

"And there is only you for me," Derek says quietly. "Always and forever." His hand glides up beneath her skirt, toying with the silken material covering her. Easing one finger against the edge of it, finding her damp already. She sucks her breath in, quivering with anticipation, while his mouth slides along the irresistible curve of her neck.

Meredith moves against him, feeling the heat of his arousal, the hard length of him ready between her legs. A slight misty rain has begun to fall, dampening her dress. The thin material clings to her as Derek lazily runs his hands along her back, the touch so familiar and arousing. He kisses her throat, and down her shoulder, his mouth hot and silky on her damp skin. Her own hands roam over his solid chest, pushing the shirt away, tracing the planes of his abdomen. Derek lifts his head, meeting her mouth then, their tongues tangling urgently. He pushes her dress out of the way again, fingers searching for the wet skin beneath her panties, pulling them away in one rip. Her soft moan against his mouth makes him flex up against her, working to free himself out of his pants.

"Hurry…I just want you right now…" she urges him, aching for him.

"Just as much as I want you, love," he growls, his voice low and seductive in the darkness. He lifts her upwards, his cock pulsing and needy for her, and they both moan at the sensation as he slides into her. She settles onto him, holding still for a moment, wrapping around him. Rain still drizzles around them, as they move slowly then, rocking in an erotic rhythm. The dress falls away from her shoulders, and Derek licks one nipple, then the other, tasting the rain dripping onto her. His hips lift, penetrating her deeply, each thrust taking him into her fully, joining with her completely. Meredith arches backward, secure in his arms, letting herself float into the bliss, his mouth and his cock worshipping her. They were meant for each other this way, the passion all consuming and never-ending.

"Hold on, love…" Derek warns her, pulling her against him again, finding her throat with his fangs then. Pleasure surges in both of them, as he bites her, tasting the blood he craves.

"Yes, yes, yes…" Meredith moans, squeezing around him, as the waves of her orgasm shudder through her. Derek fights for control of his own climax, as her hips circle in an erotic dance, nearly pulling him into coming. Their mouths crash together again, tongues mating in the same frantic movements, as he thrusts up against her in the slow, sensuous way she knows so well.

"Too good…love..you feel much too good!" he groans, as pleasure explodes inside of her. Her little moans of ecstasy give way to a throaty purr of satisfaction, as he takes her harder. His own release shatters his control, and he jerks with the sudden climax.

_Love you so much…._

_Love you Meredith…always…_

* * *

The main great room in Wyndhaven Manor is crowded with guests. Several of the coven have arrived, from across Europe, and including Mark and Alexei, with their mortal mates, Nikolai and Victor, Lukos and Veronique, Damien, Gilles and Gregor. The air hums with conversations in various languages. There are several modes of dress, ranging from the latest fashions to vintage velvet and leather. It's an eclectic mix.

Kyrian and Brynna stand together at the edge of the room, well matched in height and looks, watching the various groups. Both wearing black leather, with casual elegance – he in fitted pants tucked into black boots and she in a short leather skirt and knee high boots. Her luxuriant red hair is pulled back, emphasizing her sharp cheekbones, and her blue eyes twinkle in amusement.

"Quite a crowd of the old ones," she observes. She and Kyrian are among the youngest of the group.

"Brynna…you _are_ close to seventy…"

"Just a youngster, like you, darling." She pats his arm. "It's a great tribute for your mother to have all of them here, though."

"Yes. She deserves it."

"Are you hunting later?" Brynna asks, eager to get out of here already.

"Later…I'm not skipping out on her birthday party, Bryn," Kyrian frowns. "And don't pout…it's not going to work. I'm working on my immunity to that." He folds his arms across his chest, determined not to let her get to him tonight.

"Is that a shot you can take? Or just willpower?" she laughs.

* * *

Derek catches sight of his son with Brynna, and turns to Mark. "Those two make quite a pair, don't they?"

Mark smirks. "Kyrian can keep her in line if anyone can."

"I think Brynna has Kyrian wrapped around her finger," Derek sighs. "Though he may think otherwise…"

"Just like her mother," Mark observes, looking for Addison, and finding her in conversation with Meredith and Cristina. Still slim and beautiful, she has maintained a more youthful appearance by taking his blood over the years. Not wishing to turn completely, it keeps her from aging while allowing her to keep her mortal state. The same applies to Cristina. She and Alexei have been living in Singapore for many years, where she devotes much of her time to working with children with cardiac problems. Never having any of their own, it suits them to keep busy, moving whenever they feel they have spent enough time in one place.

The delicate laughter of the three females makes Derek smile, watching them together. Meredith is dressed in a dark green velvet gown that hugs her curves, her creamy skin beckoning him where it swells over the bodice. It appears retro and yet with a modern twist of open panels along the sides, laced with green ribbons. His mouth waters at the thought of pulling those ribbons open later, and making love to her again.

Alexei joins them, casting his glance to the trio as well. "Looks like trouble brewing over there," he chuckles. "Should we be concerned?" Cristina is dressed in similar gown, hers deep red, her black hair spilling down her back.

"Only if they start to whisper," Mark says, admiring Addison's midnight blue gown. "Good to see you Alexei. You've been globetrotting again." He observes the Oriental cut of Alexei's jacket, the raw silk tailored item that isn't the usual attire of leather and boots. The silk collarless shirt matches his ice blue eyes to perfection.

"Hey, after this long, a guy can change," Alexei protests.

"It's Cristina's influence," Derek grins.

"Must be."

"It's good to be back here again," Alexei comments, trying to change the subject away from his clothing. "Meredith's birthday is a good excuse for a party…"

"She doesn't like to admit her age, but…"

"Ah, just a century, not so old."

"True, but you know how females can be," Derek shrugs. His dark suit is still from Versace, the latest line of designers keeping the line current, and he looks every inch the wealthy Earl he still is.

Across the room, Meredith catches his eyes on her, and she smiles at him, knowing exactly what his sensual thoughts are. She thinks of their love, their last tryst in the gardens the night before, and it's as if they have only been together months, not several decades now.

"Mer, focus here," Cristina sighs. "You can make out with your man later."

"I'm sorry, Cris…it's just kind of surreal, don't you think? All of us here, together after all this time. Sometimes it just amazes me."

"It does amaze me too," Addison agrees, taking a sip of wine. Her emerald green eyes sparkle, as she looks at Meredith. "It's been more than I ever expected. To be able to live this long, and see the advances modern medicine has brought about, saving babies that never had a chance before…"

Before Meredith can say anything else, their men descend on them, each claiming a kiss from their mate, completely derailing the conversation. Derek's arm slides around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Did I tell you how much I liked this dress?" he whispers in her ear.

"I believe so…" she sighs.

"Good, and it will be even more fun to remove it from you later."

At that point, Lukos moves to the front of the room, holding his arms up for silence. The hum of conversation fades away, as they all face him expectantly.

"My friends, I'm going to take a moment to welcome you all here. I know this is Meredith's party, and Derek is the lord of the manor, but I'm going to take a moment anyway." He nods at Derek and Meredith, who are moving forward to join him. "I'm just so happy to be here for my daughter's birthday, to celebrate the century, even though I'm quite sure she doesn't want to admit that…."

Meredith only shakes her head briefly, taking Derek's hand. Kyrian moves in to the other side of her, and she clasps his hand too.

"But she is still the same sweet girl who came to me so long ago, not sure what to expect of her heritage, and the huge responsibility that would be given to her. The years have only given her strength and determination to go along with that sweet nature, so she knows just how to keep you all in line. I couldn't have asked for a better person to take over from me, and I know that with Derek at her side, and Kyrian as the future of the coven, we will face the next century with the same peace that we have come to enjoy.

"Happy Birthday, Meredith…." He extends his hand and she moves forward to embrace him. "May you have many many more to come."

The crowd breaks into applause and cheers, as Meredith turns to face them. "It's good to see you all here – though I would rather just call this a party, than a birthday celebration…a woman likes to keep her age a secret, don't you know?" she giggles. "I just want to say that I have come to know all of you so well over the years. Thank you so much for the time you've shared with me – all your knowledge and your experience serves me well. I want you all to have a great time tonight, and enjoy yourselves."

She exchanges a loving smile with Derek, who kisses her cheek. "Happy birthday, my love. May we share many more like this," he says, hugging her tightly, and claiming her mouth in a longer, deeper kiss that sets off the crowd to whistle and applaud happily. Then the band begins to play, and he sweeps her onto the dancefloor, just as he did those many years ago, swirling around the floor while the music takes them away.

* * *

Once the party winds down, Kyrian and Brynna steal away into the garden, intent on getting out to hunt before dawn. He catches her off-key humming and he rolls his eyes at her. "You're humming 'Love Bites'…" he groans.

"Appropriate don't you think? It always makes me think of vamps," she smiles, her fangs gleaming in the dark. "I know all the classics, Kyr…you really should consider letting me work with you." She bumps him with her hip, singing a few more words. "'Love bites…love bleeds…bringin' me to my knees…' "

"What? Since when d'you want to work?"

"Sweetie, you need me there – a feminine touch would make so much difference. Just give me a chance…please…?" She bats her eyelashes at him in mock –innocence.

Kyrian runs a hand through his hair. "You really like to push my buttons, don't you?"

"C'mon, Kyrian, I can keep track of your girlfriends for you, if nothing else. I can help – like the time you were chasing after that little were-fox, Mischka, wasn't it? Thought she was so hot and she didn't give you the time of night…"

"I wasn't '_chasing_' after her, Bryn…" Kyrian growls. "That's hardly necessary for me." He narrows his eyes at her. "Leave my lovelife out of this anyway, we were talking about work."

"Oohh…testy tonight, aren't you?" Brynna laughs merrily, dancing away into the night, leaving him no choice but to chase after her.

From their vantage point at their bedroom window, Derek slides his arm around Meredith, as they catch the sound of laughter from the gardens. She nestles her head against his chest, smiling to herself. "Are they really as old as I know they are?" she asks, as he moves behind her.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure myself," he grins, "but they bring much enthusiasm to the coven."

"I do feel my age compared to them," Meredith sighs. "Do I look like I'm 100?"

"Ah, sweetheart, never…you are stunning, sweet and sexy, all wrapped up in that slender little body," he says, pulling her back against him. His hands trail along her sides, and she tilts her head to give him access to her throat. The touch of his mouth sets off the blaze of desire in her as always.

"And you are charming, seductive and sinful as always, my immortal," she tells him, reaching her hand back to touch his cheek.

"So does this mean I get to unlace this gown now?" he asks, touching the little ribbons along her ribcage.

"I thought you would never get around to that…" she giggles, surrendering to him all over again…and for all of eternity…


End file.
